Sueños de Adolescencia
by Nayru A
Summary: Izumi quiere terminar todo por el camino facil, hasta que escucha unas palabras y sus sueños regresan. 3 años después, ella regresa a Japón para perseguir esos sueños que tanto desea, entrando a un Instituto muy peculiar... Historia Terminada!
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Bueno, heme aquí con una nueva historia, aprovechando que acabo de terminar el fic de "Vacaciones..." (que ando editando y que próximamente publicaré dicho final), además de que no pude terminar su regalito de San Valentín a tiempo, así que por eso les publico este fic, que es una adaptación de un manga que me solté leyendo en estas vacaciones y que sinceramente me encantó. Bien, entonces... disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Varias escenas, diálogos y otras cosas están basadas en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya, yo solo las uso de referencia. Al igual que los personajes de Digimon le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo, yo no dibujé/creé ninguna de esas cosas, solo las uso como referencia y diversión. Escribir fics es uno de mis pasatiempos, así que no me demanden.

* * *

"Sueños de Adolescencia"

* * *

Un nuevo comienzo (o como intentar convivir con un grupo de locos)

* * *

"_Y el Instituto Tecnológico, Educativo y Cultural de Odiaba vuelve a anotar! Con esos dos puntos son 27 a 10, si siguen así es posible que ganen el campeonato por quinta vez consecutiva..."_

La televisión estaba encendida a todo volumen para que nadie la escuchara llorar, y una pequeña adolescente no hacia otra cosa mas que llorar mientras estaba tirada boca arriba en su cama. Apenas era una adolescente, recién empezaba a vivir, pero sus esperanzas se habían esfumado para no regresar nunca más. Su cabello rubio se desparramaba sobre la almohada, mientras que sus ojos cerrados denotaban un pequeño rastro de lagrimas que cada vez crecía más. Todo su mundo se había derrumbado a su alrededor, ni siquiera le ponía atención a la televisión, solamente lloraba sobre su cama, sacando todo lo que tenia dentro.

Esa tarde sus padres le habían notificado de su divorcio, y como su padre ganó la custodia, se la iba a llevar a Italia con él. Ella creía que era su culpa, por haber sido expulsada 3 veces de la escuela secundaria por ser 'violenta', aunque realmente no lo era, las demás niñas eran las que la provocaban, pero simplemente no le creían. La escuela había sido un martirio para ella desde que entro a la secundaria, siempre siendo la 'inadaptada', y aquella chica violenta que siempre reaccionaba a la primera provocación, ya que a sus demás compañeras les gustaba provocarla.

Les había jurado a sus padres no volver a pelear, incluso a superar sus calificaciones, pero simplemente todo fue en vano. No alcanzaron sus ruegos, ni sus suplicas

- "Tal vez si no estuviera aquí, ellos serian felices..."

Se levanto de la cama, se sentó y abrió un cajón, sacando una de las navajas que usaba antes en su clase de artes manuales. Se enjuago las lagrimas y miro el arma fijamente, dirigiéndola hacia su muñeca izquierda.

"_Y el ITECO volvió a anotar! Esta vez tres puntos por parte de Kouji Minamoto, el chico más joven del equipo y revelación del año! 38 a 10 a favor del ITECO!"_

Se acomodo su rubio cabello tras la oreja para que no le cayera en la cara, sus ojos miraron fijamente la navaja, la cual deslizo rápidamente por su muñeca para no sentir tanto dolor, solo un pequeño ardor, dejando que la sangre fluyera fuera de sus venas.

"_Veinte segundos para que se termine este emocionante partido, ITECO esta arrasando prácticamente! 43 a 10 gracias a su 'chico de oro'!"_

La sangre goteaba desde la herida, manchando la alfombra rosa que tenia el cuarto. La mirada de la chica se mantenía triste y melancólica, mirando la cortada y pensando en como iba a cortarse la otra muñeca. Camino hacia su tocador y se miro al espejo, observando su demacrado reflejo en el. Volteo y miro que había dejado un rastro de sangre en su trayecto de la cama hacia el espejo, pero no se inmuto, volvió a ver a su 'otro yo' y a la cortada sangrante. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, casi no podía distinguir una mano de la otra, incluso su reflejo le parecía borroso, pero ya no había vuelta para atrás.

"_Y se acabo el juego! Marcador 45 a 10 y gana el ITECO! Van rumbo a las semifinales contra el Colegio Superior de Tokio la próxima semana, en estos momentos tenemos a nuestro corresponsal en la cancha para una entrevista con Kouji Minamoto... Adelante!"_

La vida de Izumi paso frente a ella, desde que recordaba su tercer cumpleaños, su entrada de la escuela básica y luego su graduación, para seguir con las primeras peleas de sus padres y luego las de secundaria, aquellos rostros que provocaron sus expulsiones y principalmente cuando sus padres le anunciaron su inminente divorcio. Lloró de nuevo, haciendo que poco después esas lágrimas se mezclaran con la sangre de sus venas.

_"Y aquí tenemos en exclusiva al 'Golden Boy' del ITECO, Kouji Minamoto de 14 años..."_

_"Acabo de cumplir 13 años 11 meses, el mes que entra serán los 14..."_

_"Este fue uno de tus partidos más sorprendentes, así que dinos... Como te sientes después de resultar ganador?_

_"Al principio fueron nervios, como siempre, ya que el entrenador nos enseñó nuevas estrategias y todo eso, pero una vez que se pisa la duela y se toma confianza es pan comido, me siento genial de haber ayudado a mi equipo a ganar."_

_"Algo que quieras decirle a tu publico y a tu recién formado club de fans?"_

_"Pues... que muchas gracias por apoyarme, a mí y al equipo, que crean en sus habilidades y esos esfuerzos serán recompensados!"_

La chica tiró la navaja en esos momentos, se paro de la cama y fue a ponerse frente al televisor, aun con su herida sangrando y manchando la alfombra. Sus ojos miraban las imágenes con atención, las repeticiones de las mejores jugadas, entre ellas varias del chico Minamoto, maravillándose de cómo el peliazul anotaba puntos, hacia jugadas y apoyaba a su equipo.

_Crean en sus habilidades... serán recompensados_

Izumi reacciono y rápidamente fue a buscar algo para contener la hemorragia de la herida, atándose rápidamente una venda que encontró en el botiquín del baño. Una vez que regreso a su cuarto sintió un alivio al darse cuenta de que por poco se cortaba también la otra muñeca. Suspiró.

- Ese chico es de mi edad, y se ha superado a pesar de todo... no como yo que solo busqué una salida fácil... pues no defraudare a los demás, les demostrare que soy mas de lo que ellos creen...

Un mensaje positivo se había instalado en su cabeza, comenzando a formar nuevas ideas. Tal vez no podía hacer nada por sus padres pero podía hacer que se llevaran bien, y sobre su escuela ya haría algo en Italia.

- Solo espero haber pensado bien...

* * *

-3 años después-

- Segura que quieres regresar a Japón tu sola? Porque puedes ir a un Instituto aquí en Italia...

- Que no! Me costo mucho convencer a papá de que me dejara regresar a Japón! – mencionó la joven de ahora 16 años, dándole unas tijeras a su amiga.

- Estas segura Izumi? Siempre puedes cambiar de opinión...

- Estoy completamente segura! Además ya terminé con todo el papeleo, solo faltan unos cuantos detalles...

- Todo esto solo por ese atleta, tu estrella favorita... – la rubia le asintió a su pelirroja amiga, que comenzó a cortarle el cabello a la chica hasta que lo tuvo un poco debajo de las orejas – Solo una cosa Izumi... Por qué tienes que cortarte tanto el cabello?

* * *

- Por Kami! Llego tarde! 

Era su primer día de clases, Izumi Orimoto corría por los pasillos con su maletín en la mano, buscando al grupo de primer semestre del Instituto Tecnológico, Educativo y Cultural de Odiaba. Había batallado mucho para que su padre la cambiara a un colegio japonés, aunque eso significara regresar a Japón después de 3 años de vivir en Italia. Una vez que consiguió el permiso, su mejor amiga fue la que pego el grito en el cielo cuando terminó de cortarle el cabello y la vio, con el pelo corto y tirando 3 años de cabello en unos instantes.

Su cabello rubio y largo, ahora era corto y un poco revuelto, de manera que con un poco de gomina podía amoldarlo perfectamente; el uniforme lo llevaba algo flojo pero de manera que no se le cayera el pantalón, que al igual que el saco, eran de un color azul cielo, menos la corbata, que era azul marino.

El por qué había hecho eso era muy sencillo, ya que entrar al ITECO era muy difícil, mucho mas para una chica.

- Por qué rayos se tuvo que retrasar mi vuelo? Ahora si voy tarde!

Y Es que para entrar al ITECO realmente era muy difícil, muchos chicos deseaban entrar al instituto, pero pocos lo lograban. La transferencia del colegio en Italia al instituto japonés no tuvo mucho tramite gracias a las calificaciones de Izumi, que había logrado esas notas procurando no meterse en problemas.

Pero ahora estaba a punto de realizar el sueño de su vida, entrando al prestigiado instituto para varones. Sí, para varones.

- Waaaa! Llego tarde! – Sin querer tropezó con alguien, cayendo al suelo – Por Kami... - Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas – Discúlpeme, de verdad lo siento, es que ya voy tarde! En serio discúlpeme! – dijo con voz grave, para que no notaran nada.

Sin siquiera ver a la persona con la que se tropezó, emprendió la marcha a toda potencia, dejando al otro muy confundido. Izumi llego al salón del primer semestre y abrió la puerta precipitadamente, interrumpiendo la segunda clase.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Izumi Orimoto – dijo con impresionante rapidez, tanta que los alumnos se le quedaron mirando muy raramente - perdón por llegar tarde pero mi vuelo se retrasó y me fue imposible llegar a tiempo!

Los alumnos presentes comenzaron a murmurar y a mirar extrañamente al recién llegado. El maestro la miró fijamente, de una manera que ella creyó que la había descubierto.

- Y sus cosas? – pregunto el docente, un viejito con lentes de fondo de botella – no creo que aprenda todo de memoria...

- Ah si, mis cosas aquí las... – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando la maleta que traía – aquí las tenía, mis cosas...

Entonces sintió algo caerle en la cabeza, con sus manos se dio cuenta que era su maletín.

- Aquí están profesor Gennai, este chico los dejó tirados en el pasillo...

Hizo un esfuerzo para no desmayarse cuando volteo. Era él, Kouji Minamoto, el chico de oro del equipo de basketball hasta que se lastimo en el partido antes de la final, dos años atrás. Su largo cabello azulino lo llevaba en una coleta, con dos flequillos cayendo en la cara, y la mirada cansada como si se acabara de levantar. Si que era alto, ya que Izumi le llegaba al hombro, aunque era lógico, el chico no hubiera jugado de no ser por su estatura.

- "Así que fue con Kouji con el que tropecé... – pensó ella, mirándolo con ilusión – si es mas lindo en persona!"

- Otra vez llegando tarde, Minamoto? – reclamó el bajo y anciano maestro – Que excusa dirás ahora?

- No tengo ninguna – respondió el chico, intentando reprimir un bostezo sin mucho éxito – me quede dormido...

La mayoría de los compañeros comenzó a reír, pero Kouji solo fue a sentarse en su lugar, mientras Izumi hacia lo mismo y de manera sonriente al ver que estaba en el mismo grupo que su ídolo.

- "Cálmate, es solo Kouji, tu máximo ídolo! Que suerte! Y en la misma clase! No puedes mostrarte nerviosa... – sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ella solo las ocultó tras su libro de Matemáticas – olvídalo, ya lo estas..."

Toda la hora se la paso nerviosa, esperando la oportunidad para acercarse y volverse amigos, imaginando como sería ser amiga de Kouji Minamoto, su máximo ídolo desde que decidió vivir de nuevo. Años antes, cuando recién llego a Italia, se suscribió vía Internet a revistas de deportes para tener noticias del chico, aunque fueran pocas veces cuando saliera; luego se conectaba y buscaba imágenes y noticias, incluso su mejor amiga europea le dijo una vez que dejara esa locura, incluso Izumi tuvo que encontrar un empleo de medio tiempo para poder pagar por todo. Incluso en esos momentos sentía que todo su esfuerzo valió la pena después de todo.

El timbre de cambio de hora sonó, haciéndole ver a Izumi lo rápido que se iban dos horas de Matemáticas si uno pensaba en lo que quería.

- "Es hora... veamos... necesito un pretexto valido... – la mente de la joven intentaba hacer un plan para acercarse al chico Minamoto – Ya sé! Las gracias por lo de mi maletín!"

Se acercó cautelosamente al lugar donde estaba Kouji, se puso enfrente y él la miró raro. Los rumores entre los demás chicos del salón de clases se desataron al ver al chico nuevo acercarse al chico de oro. Ella se aflojó un poco la corbata y fue cuando le dirigió la palabra.

- Hola! Eres Kouji Minamoto! – el joven la miró como si fuera obvio – Muchas gracias por lo de mi maletín, es que por las prisas no pensé... en fin, gracias y espero que nos llevemos bien...

Ella había terminado con una sonrisa, tomando en serio su propio lema de "Opina sinceramente", pero el chico no contestó, ni siquiera la miro directamente, solo se levantó y tomo sus cosas para irse.

- Aléjate de mí – dijo el chico antes de irse, clavándole los ojos de manera fría – no le hago a esas cosas...

- Que? – la chica sintió un ligero tic en el ojo, razonó rápidamente. Ella había sido confundida con un homosexual – No! No quise decir eso!

- Como sea.

Las ilusiones de la joven se hicieron mil pedazos al escuchar esas palabras llenas de frialdad, haciéndola pensar que el regresar a Japón había sido la idea más tonta y estúpida de su vida.

- "Pero no puedo desalentarme, soy una chica que ha cruzado el océano solo por él... intentare que sea mi amigo!" – sus otros compañeros solo la miraban raro, ya que habían interpretado las palabras de Kouji como si Izumi fuera homosexual.

- Tranquilo, Kouji-kun a veces puede ser muy pesado – dijo un joven castaño, con unos goggles en la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa – en el fondo es un buen chico – el chico la saludó de mano – soy Takuya Kambara, de seguro has escuchado hablar de mí, soy el chico más rápido del equipo de soccer, me llaman "El león ardiente"!

- Que? – el chico la había sacado de su mundo, así que intentaba asimilar las palabras lo más rápido que podía.

- Vamos! Habla mas fuerte! No tengas miedo! Dime, practicas algún deporte? Yo estoy aquí por una beca de soccer...

- En mi escuela anterior estaba en el equipo de Atletismo... Soy Izumi Orimoto– no quería hablar muy fuerte porque tendría que fingir aun más su voz – "ITECO es famoso por sus equipos de deportes..."

- Izumi? Puedo llamarte Izumi? – dijo el chico Kambara con una gran sonrisa – Y llegaste de Europa, verdad? Que tal son las chicas allÿ – Izumi lo miro con una cara de sorpresa – vamos! Solo bromeaba! Aunque luego me cuentas, en estos momentos es el descanso y tenemos que comer!

No pudo negarse, de hecho no pudo decir anda, ya que el chico la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la llevo hacia la cafetería. Muchos chicos se le quedaban mirando raro, murmurando cosas y haciendo que Izumi comenzara a preocuparse de cómo iba a conservar oculta su identidad. Incluso escucho a un chico decir que parecía una chica.

- Disculpa Takuya, pero tu sabes que es lo que dicen de mí?

- Por supuesto! – dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír – desde que entraste a clases todos lo dicen!

- Y que es lo que dicen?

- Dicen que eres lindo – Izumi se asustó demasiado, tanto que hizo que Takuya intentara calmarlo – lindo en el buen sentido de la palabra, ni que tuvieras que ocultar algo...

- N... no, no oculto nada... – la chica sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cada parte de su cuerpo – "Lo sospecha! Este chico lo sospecha!"

- Bueno, mejor te explico como funciona lo de la cafetería – siguió Takuya, dándole un papel – el desayuno se sirve a las 7 de la mañana, la comida a medio día y la cena a las 7 de la noche, es media hora para la mañana y una hora para la comida y la cena, ahí en ese papel vienen los horarios de clases, para que no te pierdas, y otra cosa – el chico se puso serio y le mostró un botón que traía prendido en una de las solapas del saco, bajo el escudo del Instituto – soy prefecto, así que no intentes hacer cosas malas que parezcan buenas...

- Vaya, no sabía que aquí tuvieran ese sistema.

- Lo mas seguro es que tengas un compañero de habitación – de nuevo otro escalofrío para la chica, aunque con la diferencia de que se sintió como si le hubieran dado un balazo. Seria más difícil ocultarse – pero no te asustes, si te toca con Kouji-kun entonces si tienes que asustarte...

- Ya estas asustando al nuevo, no cambias nada Takuya... - tras ellos se apareció un joven de cabellos castaños y erizados, alto y con una bata blanca, seguido de otro parecido al de bata blanca pero con uniforme de la escuela. El de bata blanca golpeó a Takuya y este se enfureció – claro que no puedes comprenderlo porque eres un estúpido!

- Que estas insinuando! Tu! Doctor sádico!

Takuya se hizo el tonto y fue a mirar unos anuncios del periódico mural. El doctor se retiró y el otro recién llegado miró a Izumi como si fuera un bicho raro, asustándola. Ella se comenzaba a cuestionar por qué todos la miraban raro.

- Eres lindo, solo no te juntes mucho con Kambara...

- Te escucho Akiyama. – interrumpió el mencionado, mostrándole el dedo del medio al chico Akiyama – espérate a mi venganza...

- También soy prefecto, no puedes hacer nada – Akiyama. se dirigió a Izumi, dándole la mano para presentarse – Ryo Akiyama, del grupo B.

- Izumi Orimoto, del grupo A.

- No le hagas mucho caso a Takuya, se cree que solo por ser prefecto puede hacer lo que se le antoje – Ryo acompaño tanto a Takuya como a Izumi en la comida – yo también soy prefecto, y además soy encargado de los dormitorios, pero no por eso voy a andar presumiendo como él...

- Ya te dije que estas en mi lista! – exclamó Takuya, arrebatándole de las manos un flan a Ryo y diciéndole con voz sicópata – las venganzas son dulces...

Mientras se servían la comida, Ryo le iba diciendo a Izumi sobre las reglas del Instituto y como lidiar con los perturbadores de la paz. Le explicó también sobre los clubes las actividades extras, además de ponerlo al corriente sobre el tradicional rally entre dormitorios y las demás actividades.

- "Un chico muy amable ese Ryo – pensó la chica mientras se comía un emparedado de jamón – y que decir de Takuya, es muy gracioso"

Una vez que terminó la hora de la comida tanto Takuya como Izumi se fueron hacia las siguientes clases. Durante el resto de ellas la chica se la pasó mirando a Kouji, que se la pasaba tan serio e inmerso en su mundo sin ponerle atención a los demás. Ella sabía que el joven se retiró del deporte años atrás por una caída en la semifinal, aunque tiempo después la herida sanó, pero ya no volvió a jugar.

- "Me gustaría saber porque se retiró, y animarlo para que vuelva a jugar..."

Después de Química, Física e Historia, Izumi se dirigió a los dormitorios, acompañada de Takuya, el cual le iba a mostrar su habitación y de paso a su compañero de cuarto. El prefecto iba bromeando, contándole muchas anécdotas de sus años anteriores en secundaria, aunque las palabras "Compañero de habitación" que había mencionado Takuya mas temprano le estaban resonando en su cabeza, junto con la idea de saber mas de Kouji.

Daba gracias a tener un pecho poco desarrollado, eso le evitaría muchos problemas, aunque realmente no pudiera predecir cuando les daría por crecer.

- Veamos a quien te toco... – Takuya buscaba unos registros que tenía anotados en una libreta – aquí están anotados los miembros del dormitorio "2", del cual Ryo es el encargado, pero como yo soy prefecto... – hojeo la libreta rápidamente, parando en una hoja y sonriendo malévolamente – Ni modo Kouji-kun, adiós a tu soledad...

- Que! No puede tocarme con él!

- Es el único dormitorio disponible, no se pueden mas de dos personas en cada uno...

- Por Kami...

- No es tan malo una vez que lo conoces, solo ten cuidado con tus palabras...

Ambos llegaron al dormitorio 431, donde en una pequeña placa decía solamente "Kouji Minamoto" con letras plateadas. El castaño saco un llavero de su mochila, tomó una llave y abrió la puerta, pasando tranquilamente. El cuarto era amplio, de color celeste, con dos camas, una a cada extremo. Complementaban una televisión que estaba encima de una mesa, un escritorio para estudiar, una computadora y el baño.

- Kouji-kun! Ya tienes compañero de cuarto!

Izumi estaba nerviosa, aunque no sabía si estaba nerviosa porque Kouji estuviera ahí o porque prácticamente viviría con él. El peliazul estaba tirado boca arriba en su cama, mirando hacia el techo y escuchando música tranquilamente.

- No seas duro con el nuevo, mira que lindo es – Takuya comenzó a halarle las mejillas a Izumi – a poco no te da ternura? Además es tan pequeño...

- Oye! – Exclamó la chica, pero de manera que no se dieran cuenta de su voz fingida – Tengo la misma edad que tu!

- Me refiero a la estatura...

Izumi solo atinó a darse cuenta de lo que Takuya hablaba, ya que además de que ella le llegaba a Kouji hasta el hombro, también Takuya la dejaba atrás, siendo solo un par de centímetros mas bajo que Kouji.

Kouji simplemente los ignoraba. Entretanto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de cabellos castaños, un poco mas pequeño que Izumi, tambien en uniforme de primer semestre, pero traía un enorme sombrero naranja encima de su cabeza, además de que miraba a Takuya fijamente, enojado.

- Me imaginé que estarías aquí Takuya, te he estado buscando... Akiyama-sempai me dijo que andabas con el nuevo...

- Para que soy bueno, Tommy?

- Pues para nada, pero solo quería avisarte de las pruebas para los equipos y los clubes...

Mientras Takuya y el chiquillo se retiraban, Izumi comenzó a acomodar sus cosas. Lo único malo de tener que compartir su habitación con Kouji, era que no podría tapizar la pared con sus posters. Lo único bueno era que el dormitorio contaba con un baño privado.

- Oye, si estas enojado porque tropecé contigo en la mañana, ya te pedí disculpas...

El chico la miró de soslayo, ella se estremeció y lo miró con un poco de miedo mientras recordaba lo que le dijo Takuya con respecto a Kouji si le tocaba de compañero de habitación.

- Es que si vamos a tener que ser compañeros de cuarto tan siquiera hay que llevarnos bien... – al parecer la conversación no le interesaba al chico, así que intentó hacerla un poco más amena – Sabes? Yo pensaba que la escuela solo existía para hacerme sentir miserable, pero con estos compañeros no creo que mi estancia aquí sea mala...

Kouji se paró de la cama y se puso frente a ella, como si fuera a asesinarla con una sola mirada. Izumi intentó mantener la calma y no tener miedo para que no la descubriera.

- Yo no sigo las reglas de nadie – mencionó él, acercándose cada vez mas para darle un poco de miedo – no necesito que sientan lástima por mí...

Dicho eso el joven se encerró en el baño. Izumi frunció el entrecejo algo molesta, lo único que quería hacer era que fuera su amigo, no que la tratara mal.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un amargado! – le gritó fuertemente, de manera que Kouji pudo escucharla desde donde estaba – Además de amargado eres un ermitaño!

La rubia fue hasta su cama para acomodar sus cosas en su parte de la habitación. No pudo sacar sus posters ni revistas, ya que Kouji salía en ellos y ya la había decepcionado. Se tiró en la cama una vez que terminó, si que era difícil hacerse pasar por un chico, sentía su garganta irritada de tanto fingir y pensando en que de un momento a otro se volvería afónica.

Se quedó dormida, sin siquiera bajar a la hora de la cena; el viaje desde América y el primer día de clases, sumado a la gran decepción que le dio su máximo ídolo había sido tan frustrante que la había cansado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Izumi no le volvió a dirigir la palabra al peliazul. Se había levantado muy malhumorada y no era para menos. El chico simplemente la trataba de manera indiferente, haciendo que la chica ni siquiera lo mirara. 

Las pruebas de velocidad se harían ese día después de clases, durante el tiempo de los clubes. Izumi vio como Kouji se acercó al maestro y le dio una nota que lo justificaba para no hacer deporte. La chica supuso que sería la excusa para no correr.

- Siempre es así? – le preguntó a Takuya, que estaba frente a ella, esperando su turno para correr – Digo, que si es así de serio...

- Ni le prestes atención, siempre se hace el interesante – le respondió tranquilamente – es así con todos, con las chicas, los amigos, los maestros...

Se quedó pensando hasta que llegó su turno de correr, aunque no le presto atención hasta que terminó el recorrido, dándose cuenta de lo rápido de su velocidad cuando el profesor se acercó a ella para mostrarle su tiempo. Sus compañeros comenzaron a hacer murmuraciones que se extendieron por toda la escuela en poco tiempo.

- Corrió más rápido que Kambara!

- Orimoto rompió el record del Instituto!

- Aún más rápido que cuando Minamoto jugaba basketball!

Un mal presentimiento se le formó en su cabeza, estremeciéndose de solo pensarlo, mirando como sus compañeros le daban miradas maléficas. Retrocedió poco a poco, hasta que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, aunque ni lo hubiera hecho porque todos los demás corrieron tras ella haciéndole propuestas para ingresar a los diversos equipos.

- Orimoto! Unete al club de Judo!

- No le hagas caso! Unete al de Tae Kwon Do!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, evitando a todos sus compañeros al dar varias vueltas por los pasillos, hasta que de nuevo tropezó con alguien.

Tantas casualidades del destino le iban a dar un dolor de cabeza, aparte del dolor por el golpe que se pego con el desconocido.. El chico era de cabellos castaños y revueltos, de la misma estatura que ella.

- No dejaré que me sustituyas! – le gritó el chico. Izumi se sobresaltó – Nunca lo harás!

El chico salió corriendo con ojos cristalinos. Al escuchar eso, ella solo se quedo mirándolo desaparecer por el pasillo. No pudo reflexionar mucho tiempo, ya que los chicos de los clubes la habían encontrado y salió corriendo hacia el lado desconocido de la escuela, tras las oficinas administrativas.

- "Hasta que por fin escape, si que son insistentes... – pensó también en el chico con el que se tropezó – quién habrá sido ese chico?

Aquella zona se le hizo tan tranquila, llena de árboles y uno que otro arbusto alto. Agradeció que un sitio como ese no hubiera sido profanado aun.

Camino por el lugar hasta escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos. Si algo tenía Izumi era su curiosidad, algo que aunque fingiera ser otra persona que no era siempre tendría con ella. Incluso pensó que se trataba de algún perro guardián de los del Instituto, pero lo que encontró no se lo esperaba. Era un Kouji sentado junto a un árbol, profundamente dormido.

- "Se ve tan indefenso cuando duerme... tan tranquilo..."

Se sentó al lado, admirada por la tranquilidad con la que podría dormir el chico, y aun pensando en el por qué había dejado el basketball. Se pasó una mano por el cabello como si fuera un reflejo, antes tenía la costumbre de tomar un mechón rubio y enroscarlo en uno de sus dedos, solo que esta vez no pudo. Había sacrificado tantas cosas solo por estar cerca de su ídolo.

Kouji Minamoto despierto era arrogante, frívolo y algo calculador, eso era lo que ella le había notado, aunque Takuya dijera otra cosa. Capaz que era cierto lo que el castaño le había dicho a pesar de que Ryo dijo que no le hiciera caso a Takuya. Ella quería creer que lo que había dicho Kambara era cierto.

- "Kouji Minamoto... que es lo que te falta para ser feliz? Quiero hacer algo por ti, pero no me dejas ayudarte... como desearía verte jugar de nuevo..."

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, el peliazul apoyó su cabeza en el hombro, haciendo peso en ella. A Izumi se le tiñeron un poco las mejillas, y aun con la apariencia de chico cualquiera hubiera pensado otra cosa de no ser porque se había cortado el cabello antes de entrar al instituto.

- "No... que no se apoye mas... será delgado pero es muy alto..."

Demasiado tarde. El le había caído encima y por la caída el comenzó a despertar, apoyando sus brazos en el pasto para poder ver lo que aplastó. Se sonrojó ligeramente al ver a Izumi frente a él, la cual también se sonrojó igual o un poco mas que él.

- Perdona, no debí venir aquí – se disculpó ella, fingiendo su voz como siempre – Pero estaba huyendo de los chicos de los clubes...

Kouji se le quedo mirando cuando se levantó, algo confundido de la situación, mas aun así la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Pareciera confundido, pero luego sonrió.

- Eres un tío muy raro - Izumi se le quedó mirando al chico.

- El único que se ha caído aquí eres tu - respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente y haciendo que el chico se sonrojara levemente - además rechinas los dientes cuando duermes y hablas dormido...

- Mentiroso!

- Mejor me voy, la comida está por servirse...

Ella se sacudió el pasto que se le quedó pegado y seguía dándole disculpas aun cuando se perdió camino a la cafetería, dejando a Kouji aun más confundido y de un color muy rojo. De no haber sido porque Takuya salía del salón de prefectos, ella se hubiese quedado dando vueltas por los pasillos.

Tal vez tenía poco de conocerlo, pero le caía bien y se le hacía simpático.

- El fin de semana saldremos a al feria del pueblo – decía Takuya con la boca medio llena de comida – digo, aunque parece mas un festival de primavera que feria, por si quieres ir Izumi...

- Realmente quisiera ir, pero tengo que hacer unas cosas – mintió ella, que realmente quería hacer era lavar su ropa y hacer varias cosas que solo las chicas hacen – tu sabes, arreglar mi parte del cuarto y varios papeles de mi transferencia...

- Hey Orimoto! Mucho ojo con Akiyama! – Izumi distinguió la voz de Tommy, señalando a Ryo que miraba unos anuncios en la pared – Y no lo lleves con chicas, ellas y la gente tan inocente como tu pueden quedar embarazadas solo por hablar con él!

- Te escuche! – Ryo le mostró el dedo prohibido. Izumi sonrió.

- A que club me recomiendan entrar? – interrumpió ella, intentando cambiar de tema, sin éxito.

- Es la verdad Akiyama! Eres un mujeriego!

- Vete al demonio Tommy!

Prácticamente la habían ignorado, se levantaron después de comer y ellos dos seguían discutiendo, con ella detrás, sudando la gota gorda. Volvió a ver al chico con el que tropezó, pasando a su lado y soportando un pequeño empujón de su parte. Izumi se acercó a Takuya y le preguntó por el chico.

- Es Takato Matsuda, al parecer no le caes bien, pero no le hagas caso...

- Y no sabes por qué parece que me odia?

- Eso es muy sencillo – respondió Takuya, tomándola de la mejilla - todo el mundo dice que eres muy lindo.

- Solo eso? – Izumi se frotó su mejilla, roja por culpa de Takuya.

- No. Fíjate allá.

En la esquina de uno de los pasillos había un estudiante vendiendo fotografías, con dos carteles pegados en la pared, uno mas chico que el otro. En el pequeño estaba la foto del chico Matsuda, y en la grande estaba la foto de la rubia con un cartel que decía "Nuevo Idolo", todo junto gracias a un chico delgado y de cabellos castaños y con fleco muy alto.

- Ves? Eres adorable Izumi, no lo olvides...

- Deja de asustar al nuevo, Takuya – mencionó Ryo

- Kazu, ya te he dicho que no saques mas fotos, o haré que te quiten tu puesto de fotógrafo...

- Esta bien Ryo, ya no lo haré...

- "Por Kami, tendré que cuidarme de los paparazzi... de cuidarme muy bien... me he metido en el lugar más raro sin saberlo..."

- Ahí esta- los gritos de los capitanes de equipos se hicieron resonar en el lugar - atrapen a Orimoto!

Izumi salió corriendo lo mas que pudo, los capitanes de esos equipos si que estaban dementes, ya que cuando por fin pensó que se había quitado de encima a esos sujetos aparecían como si nada hubiera pasado. Corrió hasta que vio que ya no la seguían, apoyándose en una pared para respirar muy hondo e intentar recuperarse del cansancio. Sacudió la cabeza como siempre hacía cuando estaba desesperada, aunque esa vez no sintió su largo cabello hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, fue cuando recordó que su mejor amiga le había ayudado a cortárselo.

- "Creo que ya los perdí... – volteó para todos lados y no los encontró por ningún lado. Suspiró de agradecimiento y se dispuso a volver con Takuya y los demás – Que hace Kouji aquí?"

Acostado en el césped estaba Kouji, recargado en un árbol, justo como la vez anterior. Izumi se inclinó hacia él, como si no hubiera aprendido la lección la última vez.

- "Realmente este chico puede dormir en cualquier lado... – escuchó unos gritos provenientes de los perseguidores y se escondió en un arbusto cercano – No puede ser..."

Kouji se despertó por el ruido causado, vio a Izumi tras los arbustos y se restregó los ojos, aun estaba somnoliento.

- "No puede ser... en que demonios piensas Izumi Orimoto! – se reclamó ella para si misma, haciéndose una nota mental para no olvidarlo a la próxima vez. Y desde cuando pensaba en una próxima vez? Su rostro se ruborizó de solo pensarlo – van a encontrarme! Por favor que Kouji no vea mi cara!"

- Hey tu el dormilón! – los chicos le gritaron a Kouji, que aun estaba somnoliento – Has visto a un chico de primer año por aquí?

- No lo sé, pero cuando me despertaba me pareció ver que alguien entraba al edificio del instituto – respondió el chico, sin dejar de mostrarse somnoliento – a la mejor era ese chico...

Los acosadores se fueron, pero Izumi seguía tras el arbusto, sin querer enfrentar al chico para que no le viera la cara de tan roja que estaba. Estaba tensa y nerviosa, haciendo que su cerebro trabajara a mil por hora para idear una excusa creíble que la sacara de ese embrollo.

- Ya se fueron, ya puedes salir...

- Hey Orimoto- gritó Takuya de lejos al ver al par ahí tirado sin hacer nada y les mostró una pelota de soccer - vienes a jugar un poco?

Agradeció la intervención de Takuya para que Kouji no la viera tan roja, aunque aun asi Kouji los acompañó hasta el campo de soccer, como espectador. En la cabeza de Izumi había mucha confusión, pensaba en lo sucedido con Kouji y no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, y mucho menos dejar de pensar en las cosas que pudo haber hecho de no ser por la interrupción de los acosadores.

- Es un simple juego - dijo Takuya, mostrándole el balón de fútbol - el primero que meta un gol es el que gana.

- "Si quiero que crean que soy un chico tengo que aceptar el desafío... aunque esto me huele mal..."

Comenzaron el juego. Al principio Izumi no le agarraba el ritmo a Takuya, pero en cuanto vio como contraatacarlo fue cuando empezó el verdadero partido. Inclusive el castaño se sorprendió de que jugara tan bien, tanto que le daba problemas a la estrella del equipo de soccer, que era él.

Kouji solo los miraba jugar, no se le hacía entretenido pero tampoco aburrido, ya que el duelo estaba a pedir de boca entre Izumi y Takuya.

- El balón ya es mío- Exclamó Takuya, dirigiéndose a la portería.

- Orimoto- Takuya paró en seco al escuchar el grito de Kouji y volteó, mirando a Izumi en el césped - Le diste un golpe- Kouji intentaba hacer reaccionar a la chica - Orimoto!

- Dejame llevarlo! Tu avísale al doctor!

- Nada Takuya! Tu corres más rápido que yo, tu ve a avisarle al idiota del doctor Yagami!

Takuya se enojó pero no le quedó de otraél era más rápido así que se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Kouji tomó a Izumi en brazos, dándose cuenta de lo delgada que era.

Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, y su cerebro hizo una conjetura cuando su mano notó algo al tomarla en brazos.

- No... si serás un problema...

* * *

- Está inconsciente. 

El doctor del instituto había llegado a esa conclusión solo de ver al "chico" en brazos de Kouji, el cual dejó al herido en una de las camas de la enfermería. El doctor se sentó en su escritorio y se cruzó de piernas, mirando fijamente tanto a Kouji como a Takuya.

- Es una gran noticia... Orimoto no fue mi intención... - lloraba un compungido Takuya al lado de Izumi - no me culpes, no fue mi intención...

- Por Kami, solo me llamaron por un desmayado - el doctor estaba algo molesto, ya que lo habían llamado de camino hacia su casa - Nunca, pero NUNCA vuelvan a hacerme algo así, solo llámenme en emergencias, y de la clase de emergencias tipo "Me corté el brazo con una sierra" o de "Me tiré del segundo piso del instituto"

- Ya esta despertando- exclamó Takuya al ver que Izumi comenzaba a reaccionar - Ya despierta!

- Kam... Kambara?

- Muy bien! Se acabó el circo! Largo de aquí- el doctor Yagami comenzó a correr tanto a Kouji como a Takuya, a este ultimo de una patada en el trasero - Mi paciente necesita descansar!

- Que te pasa! Doctor psicópata!

- Vas contra mis órdenes Kambara? Puedo pisar tu trasero de nuevo? Me siento muy bien al pisar a la gente...

- Vamos a esperar a Orimoto aquí!

- Vamos! Lárguense! Esto no es la terminal de autobuses como para estar esperando! Si quieren esperar afuera ya es muy su decisión, pero no lo hagan en MI consultorio!

Takuya se enfrascó en una pelea con el Doctor Yagami, mientras Kouji solo los ignoraba.

- Orimoto, ya estas bien?

- Ya lárguense!

El Doctor sacó al par de chicos a regañadientes (mas bien así sacó a Takuya) mientras Izumi hacía memoria, de que estaba jugando un pequeño partido con Takuya y luego sin querer este la empujó y se golpeó la cabeza. De repente cayó en cuenta de que seguía en la enfermería y que tenía que salir de allí.

- Bueno, entonces te encuentras bien - el doctor Yagami la miró con ojos sospechosos, inclinándose ante ella y sin dejarla escapar - entonces puedes responderme con esa cosa que tienes por cabeza...

- Tengo que irme, en serio ya estoy bien...

- Para nada, tu no te vas de aquí hasta que me respondas una cosita...

La chica comenzó a sudar frío, ese doctor le daba un miedo terrible. Y lo malo era que se temía lo peor.

- En serio, tengo que irme...

- Iré al grano: Que esta haciendo una CHICA en un instituto solo para chicos?

* * *

Es todo por esta ocasión, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora no puedo quejarme, entro hoy a la escuela y es en clases cuando más escribo (aunque la última vez el profesor me atrapó y me hizo leerlo enfrente de toda la clase, lo malo es que era un yaoi y se quedaron con cara de -wtf-) 

En fin, ya no molesto y mejor me pongo a arreglar las cosas para la escuela, es mi primer día de clases x.x comentarios, sugerencias, y todo sobre el fic pueden dejarlo en un review.

Besos y abrazos desde México!

Nayru.


	2. Primeros dias de clases

Hola! He aquí el capítulo 2, disfrútenlo! Notas al final!

Disclaimer: Varias escenas, diálogos y otras cosas están basados en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya, yo solo las uso de referencia. Al igual que los personajes de Digimon le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo, yo no dibujé/creé ninguna de esas cosas, solo las uso como referencia y diversión. Escribir fics es uno de mis pasatiempos, así que no me demanden.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sueños de Adolescencia

o.o.o.o.o

Primeros días de clases (o mas bien, como intentar que no te descubran)

o.o.o.o.o

Iré al grano: Que esta haciendo una CHICA en un instituto solo para chicos?

Izumi abrió los ojos hasta mas no poder, de la pura sorpresa. Ese doctor lo sabía, sabía que ella era una chica y la iba a denunciar con los directivos, haciendo que la sacaran de la escuela y regresara a Italia, donde su padre seguramente la pondría en un Instituto Privado Correccional. Estaba perdida.

Perdon por la interrupción – la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Kouji Minamoto con un maletín en la mano – Izumi, te traje tus cosas...

"Uff... salvada..." - la chica se levantó y tomó sus cosas, saliendo detrás de Kouji. El Doctor Yagami solo se sentó en su escritorio, subiendo los pies en el - muchas gracias por todo, Doctor Yagami.

No te preocupes... ahí cuando quieras venir aquí seguiré, solo y sin vida social... como todo mundo cree...

Ella salió con Kouji hacia los departamentos de estudiantes, cabizbaja y pensando en como iba a hacer cuando se supiera toda la verdad. Intentó calmarse, pero fue en vano, estaba muy asustada, nerviosa, y sobre todo temerosa de lo que pudiese pasar.

"Cálmate Izumi, no te pongas así... solo es el doctor de la escuela, un doctor al que tienes que evitar a toda costa... WAAA! Estoy perdida! T.T"

A donde vas? - mencionó Kouji, señalando hacia la derecha y haciendo que ella despertara del trance en el que entró, ya que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra un poste - nuestro edificio está por allá.

Lo siento, andaba en el espacio...

Ponte hielo en la cabeza cuando lleguemos, el golpe parece que fue fuerte.

"Tan fuerte que casi me estrello!"

El golpe. Se acordó del golpe, pero le saltó la duda de quien la habría llevado a la enfermería, Kouji o Takuya, uno de los dos la había llevado. Quería creer que había sido Kouji el que la había llevado, y se puso roja de solo pensarlo.

Y que pasó con Takuya?

Se adelantó a los departamentos - respondió el chico de la bandana en la cabeza - era su turno para darle de comer a Bokomon - se refirió al perro que tenían en el edificio - estaba muy preocupado y mejor lo mandé a despejarse esas ideas de la dura cabezota que tiene.

Takuya es un gran amigo.

Entraron a los departamentos, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Takuya se le lanzara a Izumi llorando como niño chiquito.

Perdóname! No fue mi intención! - Takuya lloraba a lágrima viva a pesar de que muchos compañeros lo miraban hacer el ridículo. Realmente este chico era muy expresivo - En serio fue sin querer! Yo no quería...

No te preocupes... - le dio una palmada en la espalda - no llores solo porque tu madre te haya dicho que eras dulce...

No debió de haber hecho eso, el castaño se le lanzó a los brazos con los ojos formando una cascada de lágrimas

Eres muy bueno! Eres mi mejor amigo! Gracias Orimoto!

"Mejor amigo? Cuándo demonios sucedió eso?"

Mejor amigo! Mejor amigo!

La noche pasó con tranquilidad para Izumi, incluso dejó de pensar en lo del doctor para dormir tranquila.

Pero la consulta que le había hecho a la almohada fue muy clara, tenía que hacer algo con ese doctor, y no le importaba rogarle de rodillas con tal de no regresar a Italia antes de ver a Kouji jugar un partido.

"Le mandaré mensajes por osmosis... quiero verte jugar Kouji Minamoto, quiero verte jugar... creo que no funciona, que perdedora soy..."

o.o.o.o.o

Que está pasando ahí? - preguntó Takuya, el cual la acompañaba esa mañana a clases - hay mucha gente, voy a acercarme...

Como Takuya era mas alto que ella vio fácilmente porque estaba la gente estorbando en la entrada del Instituto, solo para darse cuenta de que ese fotógrafo escolar lo había hecho de nuevo. En la entrada, y justo donde estaban los anuncios había una fotografía de ella y Kouji, la primera vez que se encontraron afuera del campus (mas bien cuando el cayó encima de ella), con la palabra "Exclusiva" muy grande y a letras rojas.

Y lo hizo de nuevo... - mencionó Takuya con cara de enfado, dándole paso a Izumi para que se asomara.

PERO QUE COÑO SIGNIFICA ESTO! - Exclamó ella lo mas fuerte que pudo después de ver la fotografía, intentando acercarse entre la multitud - WAAAAAAAA!

Kouji simplemente apareció y quitó la fotografía, haciéndola bolita y tirándola a la basura, para luego ir hacia donde estaba el fotógrafo escolar. Tanto Izumi como Takuya lo siguieron para evitar peleas.

Mira Shiota, una mas que hagas como esta y no te dejaré escapar...

Si claro, lo dices solo porque quieres ocultar la verdad! - mencionó el fotógrafo, tomando muy en serio su papel de la prensa - pero yo se... que la verdad está allá afuera!

Mira, aquí no está como para que andes diciendo tus locuras sobre los OVNIS ni nada por el estilo...

LA VERDAD SE OCULTA ALLA AFUERA!

No, la verdad es que si lo vuelves a hacer te voy a romper la cara.

Acto seguido se sentó en su respectivo lugar, pero al parecer el chico Shiota no estaba muy contento.

Así que vienes de Italia... - el joven Hirokazu Shiota, fotógrafo escolar, se dirigió a Izumi con una sonrisa sarcástica - Y dinos... allá hay chicos para desayunar, comer o cenar?

Ella no soportó. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula con toda la furia posible, usando galas de los movimientos que le había enseñado su mejor amiga en Italia. Antes pensaba que no le iban a servir, pero en esos momentos daba gracias de saberlos.

Piérdete estúpido idiota descerebrado! - salió del salón con la mano adolorida, no estaba acostumbrada a pegar puñetazos como su amiga - "Vaya que si duele, no se como ella puede pegar tan duro..."

Bravo! Realmente tienes carácter! - Era el Dr. Yagami, que la atrapó por atrás ágilmente del cuello de la camisa y tomándola del brazo para examinarla de la mano- Eres brava, Izumi-chan... déjame revisarte ese puño, tienes mucha suerte ya que al parecer no se va a hinchar.

Una amiga me enseñó - respondió ella, mirándolo inquisitoriamente - sabe muchas técnicas de defensa personal y trucos de videojuegos...

Excelente... sabes que tu solita acabas de soltarlo todo? - comenzó a retirarse - Nos vemos!

NOOOO!

El Dr. Yagami se retiró haciéndole una seña con la mano, pero fue suficiente como para que ella no pudiera poner atención en sus clases ni comer nada en el almuerzo, preocupándose de que el doctor dijera algo a los superiores. Ya a la salida Takuya la acompañó cuando Kouji no le hizo caso para irse juntos al edificio de apartamentos.

"Me estás evitando... rayos Kouji Minamoto! Que rayos te hice! WAAAAA! Tengo mucho en que pensar como para estar enojada contigo!"

Te pasa algo Orimoto? - preguntó Takuya al verla tan desanimada - Pasó algo?

Es por Kouji-kun, no quiere escucharme... al parecer por lo de esta mañana... - respondió ella mientras intentaba comer un poco de gelatina - "Y eso que no te he contado del doctor loco que ha descubierto que soy una chica y que si lo dice me echan de aquí! Y no me esta pasando nada!"

Nah, ni te preocupes por él, siempre es así, ya verás que para mañana ni se acuerda de lo que desayunó...

Takuya estaba anonadado, al ver a Izumi con una tremenda tristeza que no se esforzaba en ocultar. Al chico se le aceleró el corazón, mientras su mente divagaba entre cientos de cosas y todas relacionadas con Izumi.

Oye... - interrumpió Izumi el pensamiento de Takuya, el cual se sacudió la cabeza para no seguir pensando en lo mismo - el de allá no es Kouji?

Ambos vieron a Kouji con una chica de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros, en un uniforme negro de preparatoria. Takuya intentó hacer memoria de quien era, pero Izumi salió corriendo del lugar sin ponerle atención al chico.

"Será una riña amorosa? A la mejor es su novia... - Izumi fue por Bokomon, el perro del edificio, un grande y bonito perro blanco demasiado amistoso. Luego regresó al lugar donde encontró a Kouji con la chica - Ahí siguen... intentaré acercarme... no hagas ruido Bokomon!"

Intentó acercarse lo mas que pudo, al estilo de alguna película de espías. Si por alguna razón se daban cuenta de su presencia podría poner un buen pretexto gracias al perro. Se acercó lo suficiente como para escuchar la conversación, donde la chica castaña estaba intentando hacer que Kouji jugara de nuevo, y a lo que escuchó, el accidente de cuando él dejó de jugar fue por salvar a esa chica de ser atropellada.

La decisión de retirarme fue solamente mía - le escuchó decir al chico - el accidente nada tuvo que ver...

"Bokomon estate quieto..." - Muy tarde, el perro salió del escondite y fue a parar a donde Kouji, que solo miró como Izumi salió tras el animal y sonreía de nerviosismo - Ja ja! Este perro... siempre quiere andar por los lugares más raros y excéntricos! Eh... Adios! - Izumi salió corriendo con una sonrisa fingida, intentando ser de lo más natural.

"Izumi..."

Izumi no sabía que hacer, solo había salido corriendo junto con Bokomon sin saber hacia donde ir. Mientras corría se hizo muchas preguntas, y todas referentes a Kouji Minamoto.

"Realmente que es lo que sé de él? Acaso ella es su novia? Porque se que no es tu hermana, ya que se absolutamente todo sobre ti... - se sentó en una banca que encontró, con Bokomon al lado - Quien eres en realidad, Kouji Minamoto?"

Aquí estas - era la voz de Kouji, el cual tomó a Bokomon de la correa - ya es muy tarde y creo que es hora de irnos a casa...

Ambos caminaron juntos, con Bokomon entre los dos, silenciosamente. Ella no sabía como iniciar una conversación. No se le acababan los problemas, primero ese fotógrafo metiche del cual tenía que cuidarse, luego ese doctor que la había descubierto, y ahora no sabía como actuar cuando estaba con el chico Minamoto. Se sintió estúpida, tan estúpida que quería tirarse del primer puente que se encontrara en el camino.

Era Juri, una amiga que conozco desde la escuela primaria - dijo el fríamente, sin mirar a Izumi - Muy bonita verdad?

Este... Bokomon te quiere mucho... - realmente no quería tocar el tema de la chica amiga de la infancia.

Es porque yo fui quien lo encontró, tirado en la calle - Kouji llevaba al perro lentamente, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y lo acarició - la mirada del chico se volvió un poco triste, al igual que la de Bokomon - el miedo de Bokomon no ha desaparecido, creo que aun tiene miedo de que lo abandonen en la calle...

Oye, por qué me has ignorado hoy? - preguntó ella de manera casual. Kouji se tardaba en contestar, haciendo que Izumi se sintiera nerviosa - Kouji-kun...?

Es porque eres una chica... - dijo de manera casi silenciosa.

Que?

Porque no se como tratar a una chica... - seguía sin subir la voz, además de que lo había dicho tan rápido que no se le entendía.

Puedes decirlo mas alto, no escuche nada...

Porque eres un fastidio! Cómo molestas! A veces parece que lo haces a propósito!

Se quedó pasmada, nunca hubiese esperado una respuesta como esa. Su mirada se quedó fija, y no tenía palabras como para contestarle.

Hay que irnos, esta anocheciendo...

A pesar de todo, ella quería estar a su lado e intentar hacer de todas las maneras posibles que volviera a jugar.

"Perdóname, pero no puedes saber que yo se que eres una chica"

o.o.o.o.o

Izumi se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente, y en cuanto estuvo lista se dispuso a ir a hablar con el Dr. Yagami. Hablaría lo más claro posible y no dejaría que la venciera en caso de que amenazara con algo.

Por fin vas a decirme la verdad? - preguntó el doctor, sentado en su escritorio y mirándola fijamente - o empiezo a ligar las cosas yo solito?

Vine tras un jugador de baloncesto, fue por el que yo empecé a vivir de nuevo - Izumi no se dejó dominar por sus sentimientos, tenía que afrontar todo a pesar de lo que fuera a pasar - Quise parecerme a él, conocerlo un poco más aparte de las revistas...

He escuchado que él dejó de jugar...

Si, pero yo se que pronto volverá a hacerlo, desde que lo conocí quise saber mas y es por eso que no quiero irme de la escuela - su cara se volvió roja de furia - pensé en rogar para no salirme de aquí, pero no pienso humillarme, no importa si no estas de acuerdo, pero no me iré!

Niña, si quisiera echar a alguien echaría al tonto de Kanbara - el castaño médico se dio media vuelta y le hizo una seña con la mano - pero por mí has lo que quieras, no es de mi incumbencia... - Izumi corrió a abrazar al médico, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero él lo que quería era quitársela de encima - No es para tanto, he encontrado a mujeres igual de deprimidas que tu, no tienes porque darme las gracias...

Gracias... muchas gracias...

Esta bien, pero quítateme de encima! - la rubia lo dejó de apretar, el pobre doctor ya se estaba poniendo morado - así esta mejor, sé que soy genial y que todos me quieren... que me quieren matar, pero a veces no soporto tanta felicidad...

A todo esto... como supo que soy chica? Digo, soy poco dotada pero lo poco que tengo lo escondo, además finjo la voz...

Es porque soy gey... no me digas que no te agradan los geys?

Lo primero lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, tanto que asustó a la pobre chica al grado de que estaba retrocediendo lo mas que podía.

Es el amor no correspondido, me recuerdas tanto a mí...

Usted tuvo un amor no correspondido? - dijo ella ya reponiéndose - Quién era?

Mi mejor amigo de la Escuela Superior... tenía una horrible personalidad y era muy cruel, sabía lo que sentía y simplemente lo ignoraba... - su semblante cambió a una sonrisa - pero bueno mi vida sigue, tu vida sigue, así que lárgate a clases antes de que te lleve a rastras! No estás aquí para hacer el tonto!

Ya con una preocupación menos, Izumi salió de la enfermería antes de que el Dr. Yagami le diera una patada como a Takuya. Ya caminando a clases, sintió como una mirada se posaba en ella y volteó solo para ver a la chica castaña con la que vio a Kouji el día anterior.

Eres el chico de la otra vez - dijo la castaña, acercándose a Izumi lentamente - El amigo de Kouji-kun... Izumi Orimoto no? El me dijo que compartían habitación. Perdona por ser tan descortés, me presentaré. Soy Juri Katou, una amiga de la infancia de Kouji-kun...

QUE NO ERES SU NOVIA! – la castaña se asustó al escuchar la exclamación, la rubia se dio cuenta de su error e intentó calmarse - "Mis esperanzas han vuelto a nacer! Izumi eres una estúpida!" - su cabeza daba vueltas - es que parecías muy íntima con él...

Ni al caso con eso, yo era la presidenta de su club de fans, aunque eso creía... podemos hablar unos momentos...?

Ambas se dirigieron a la cafetería escolar, aunque Izumi no entendía como esa chica quería hablar. Tal vez Juri y Kouji tenían algo mas, aunque de solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

Izumi-kun, quiero pedirte un favor... dile a Kouji que lo estaré esperando mañana en el parque...

o.o.o.o.o

"WAAAA! COMO RAYOS SE SUPONE QUE VOY A PEDIRLE ESO!"

Era la hora de la cena y tanto ella como Kouji estaban en la cafetería, el comiendo tranquilamente y ella nerviosa porque no sabía decirle lo de Juri.

No vas a comer? - preguntó el chico de la bandana en la cabeza.

Es que tu comes muy rápido...

Te vas a quedar calvo de tanto pensar...

No voy a quedarme calvo - demasiado tarde, el chico se levantó de la mesa y se fue, aunque en eso llegó Takuya - Aquí hay un lugar!

Orimoto! Que onda! Como estas! - miró la mesa y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos - Huy! Ese es jugo de durazno!

Eh... nos vemos todos los días en clase... y claro, toma un poco si quieres.

La visión del joven se medio nubló, incluso le dio cosa el tener que agarrar el jugo debido a que sus pensamientos le estaban haciendo malas jugadas y lanzándole indirectas.

"Es un beso indirecto! - pensó Takuya, aun sin tocar el bote de jugo - AGH! Por qué me pasan estas cosas!"

Y mientras Takuya pensaba en como tocar el bote de jugo, llegó otro de sus compañeros y se lo tomó, para luego empezar una persecución que incluía a ese compañero que huía de un Takuya todo cabreado.

Ya cálmate Takuya! - gritó el compañero, un joven de cabellos azulinos y anteojos, igual de alto que Takuya - Solo vine para invitarlos a una pequeña fiesta de tragos en mi dormitorio...

Y por qué no le preguntan a Kouji? - mencionó ella, muy inocentemente. No sabía en lo que realmente se estaba metiendo.

Henry, será mejor que le expliques a Orimoto lo de Kouji - respondió Takuya, muy seriamente e incitando a una explicación, aunque el chico llamado Henry negó con la cabeza - bueno, entonces yo te explico. Lo que pasa es que si pones a Kouji con unas copas de mas...

Noooo! Los recuerdos regresan a mi limpia, santa y pura mente!

Callate Henry! Como te decía - prosiguió Takuya - si pones a Kouji con unas copas de mas, se convierte...

En el Demonio Besador! - exclamó Henry, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza y haciendo muecas - AGH! Pesadilla! Mi cabeza está recordando cosas que realmente no quisiera recordar!

Ja ja ja! Demonio Besador! - la rubia se puso a reír como loca, aunque se tragó las ganas de retorcerse en el piso de la risa. Dio gracias a que aun no se había comido su almuerzo porque si no ya lo hubiera vomitado - Ja ja ja!

Otra vez están de chismosos? - Kouji apareció de repente, mirando a la chica reír hasta hartarse - ya basta no?

No puedo evitarlo... ja ja ja! xD - intentó calmarse, con poco éxito - por cierto, Katou-san me dijo que te estaría esperando en el parque mañana... ella estaba preocupada por ti...

Si serás entrometido... - Kouji se alejó, seguido de cerca por Takuya y Henry - "Estoy rodeado de entrometidos..."

"La verdad por un lado no quiero que vaya... pero Katou-san... la entiendo perfectamente porque yo hubiese reaccionado igual..."

o.o.o.o.o

Orimoto, esto es la enfermería, no un consultorio amoroso, así que deja de llorar!

Lo siento... y no estoy llorando!

Entonces que son esas cosas que salen por tus ojos?

Es que me entró una basurita en ellos.

Si claro, una basura... a otro con ese cuento barato! - el Dr. Yagami se estaba desesperando, Izumi lo hacía irritarse demasiado a pesar de que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

WAAA! No haga eso! - se sobresaltó ella al ver que el medico se quitaba la bata de laboratorio - No!

Que! Mejor te consuelo con mi cuerpo!

Que no quiero! x.x

Estúpida! Era una broma! Sabes que no me interesan las mujeres!

Pues no vuelva a asustarme así!

Por lo menos te quité esas lágrimas del rostro, que no sabes que arruinan el cutis? Regresando al tema, si tanto te preocupa debes decírselo, es inútil preocuparse por cosas que no se pueden cambiar, así que hay que preocuparse por las cosas que si se pueden cambiar...

Las cosas que puedo hacer...

Si, las cosas que puedes hacer... como irte de aquí a decírselo antes de que me saques arrugas antes de tiempo!

Izumi salió de ahí corriendo, antes de que le pateara el trasero como a Takuya. De camino a su dormitorio no pensó otra cosa que no fuera en Kouji. Ciertamente podía ser una despistada completa, ya que fue precisamente con él con quien se tropezó camino al dormitorio, mas salió huyendo como si la persiguiera el diablo. Una vez que logró perderlo se dio cuenta de que Kouji seguía camino hacia las canchas de baloncesto.

"No habló con Katou... esto me da mala espina... aunque creo que no odia el baloncesto después de todo..."

Su mente comenzaba a maquilar un plan. Un plan que para ella era a prueba de errores, y lo iba a poner en practica al día siguiente.

o.o.o.o.o

Las clases del día no habían sido monótonas como siempre lo eran, y menos ahora que Izumi tenía la misión que había planeado toda la noche.

Misión del día para Izumi: Intentar que Kouji tuviera alguna emoción sobre baloncesto.

Y entonces el sujeto con el número 9 encestó de una manera sorprendente! - Izumi les hacía ademanes de baloncesto a toda la clase, imitando al jugador de baloncesto que vio en un partido la noche anterior - Se colgó del aro!

Yo no entiendo nada de baloncesto! - exclamó Takuya, mirando a Izumi con ojitos brillantes - Pero yo estoy dispuesto a jugarlo si a ti te gusta!

Orimoto está muy hiperactivo el día de hoy - mencionó Henry a Tommy - como que alguien le dio mucha azúcar...

Y Kouji no hace nada para impedirlo, a mi se me hace que él es el culpable de que Orimoto esté así...

Pues no lo dudes Tommy...

Izumi estaba toda ilusionada intentando hacer reaccionar a Kouji al imitar al jugador de baloncesto, pero pareciera que el chico solo se quedaba mirando a un punto fijo, sin poner atención. Le pasó la mano por el frente, y al ver que no reaccionaba lo sacudió: el chico se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos.

Ah... lo que hace el amor... - suspiró Takuya, imaginándose a Izumi con flores a su alrededor - porque es amor... o no? - entonces sintió una respiración al lado de su oreja.

Claro que es AMOR...

Otra vez tu Yagami? - Takuya se alejó lo mas que pudo - que no tienes vida social?

Que tu no la tengas no significa que los demás no tengamos una - el doctor volvió a patear a Takuya - me encanta patearte, tu trasero es muy resistente y es un reto para mí... pero a poco no es amor?

No! Izumi! - Takuya comenzó a llorar.

Estúpido... - el doctor se retiró, ya que solo pasaba por ahí.

No soy gey!

La misión del día para Takuya: Comprobar que no era gey.

Cuando estaban en el grupo, Takuya miraba a Izumi hacer malabares como si jugara baloncesto e intentaba no sonrojarse. Era una misión casi imposible, ya que solo al ver a Izumi hacía que su estómago diera vueltas como si tuviera mariposas.

Primero intentó ignorar esas señales en una sesión de estudio que tuvieron en la tarde, pero solo miraba por un segundo a Izumi y se sonrojaba a mas no poder.

Luego intentó confrontar las cosas directamente, tocando a la puerta de la habitación que compartían Izumi y Kouji, encontrando a Izumi durmiendo cómodamente en la alfombra. Su visión se maravillaba solo de verla, posándose sus ojos en los labios de Izumi, pensando a que sabrían.

Takuya! - Kouji salía del baño en esos momentos, solo con el pantalón puesto - Que haces aquí?

Agh! Kouji! Y estás semidesnudo! - pensaba en alguna escapatoria rápida, pero su mente no procesaba los datos tan rápido como quería. Kouji solo le miraba raro - Solo vine a pedirte que me prestaras los mangas esos de Rurouni Kenshin...

Sabes que yo no colecciono mangas...

Ah cierto, creo que ese era Henry - se excusó - creo que me confundí... entonces iré a pedírselos a él... - salió corriendo de ahí al ver como Izumi se levantaba - "No! No debería de estar pensando esto!"

Eh? Era Takuya? - mencionó Izumi de manera somnolienta.

Ya deberías de saber que está loco, mejor métete a bañar, ya desocupé el baño... y no vuelvas a dormirte en el piso, ya sé que estás cansado pero para eso existen las camas...

Lo siento, no volverá a suceder - mencionó ella con una sonrisa - "Esto del plan me ha dejado completamente agotada..."

Siguió el consejo de Kouji y se metió a bañar. El plan si la había dejado cansada y era mejor relajarse con un baño de agua caliente, mientras pensaba en los resultados que iba a darle el imitar a un jugador de baloncesto.

Orimoto! - Kouji entró rápidamente al baño, sorprendiendo a Izumi por completo, aunque agradeció que hubiera mucho vapor caliente - Puedes darme mi bandana? No quiero que se moje.

Si claro... aquí está... - le pasó la bandana, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Al dejarla colgada en la llave de la regadera se había mojado - "puede que no me haya visto gracias al vapor, aunque si vio algo seguramente fue mi trasero..."

Kouji salió rápidamente en cuanto Izumi le hubiera dado su pañoleta. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sonrojado a mas no poder y con la pañoleta mojada en la mano.

"Olvidé que Orimoto es una chica... y por qué no usa la cortina? Aunque podría decirse que aun le falta _mucho_... - a pesar de lo sucedido Kouji aun seguía siendo un chico - extrañamente no puedo enojarme con ella..."

No estás enojado? - le preguntó ella al salir del baño, ya vestida, pero él solo negó con la cabeza - es que tu pañuelo se mojó... - eso realmente era un pretexto - "No lo notó!"

Me voy a dormir...

Extrañamente, Kouji no pudo dormir, y eso que solía dormir a todas horas en todos los lugares posibles y de las maneras menos pensadas, pero esa vez no podía dormir simplemente porque no podía quitarse la imagen de Izumi desnuda bajo la regadera.

Takuya tampoco pudo dormir bien. Se repetía mentalmente un mantra que le recomendó su compañero de cuarto Ken Ichijouji, un chico muy extraño al que le gustaba todo sobre las artes ocultas. Cómo se dio cuenta Ichijouji no era un misterio para Takuya, ya que Ichijouji era un poco raro debido a eso. El mantra: repetirse "no soy gey" todo lo que pudiera para que no se le olvidara.

Izumi tampoco pudo dormir, pero ella por andar pensando en la siguiente fase de su plan: llevar a Kouji a ver un partido de baloncesto. Además tuvo que levantarse a las dos de la mañana por ciertos retorcijones en cierta parte de su vientre.

Tal vez fue por eso que los tres llegaron tarde a clases al día siguiente, siendo regañados muy fuertemente por el profesor Gennai, y más cuando se quedaron dormidos en clase. De Takuya no era raro, de Kouji tampoco, pero Izumi si estaba somnolienta; mas aun así el profesor Gennai mandó a los tres a la oficina del director.

Tengo sueño... - mencionó Takuya en uno de los recesos, tirándose en su mesabanco dispuesto a dormir - ustedes no me entienden...

Soñaste cosas indecentes? - preguntó Tommy, dándole golpes con el codo para hacer enojar al castaño - acaso adiviné?

Takuya, estás enojado por algo? - esta vez era Izumi. Takuya tuvo los extraños accesos de mirarla como si estuviera en algun sueño - Takuya?

Waaa! No me mires! - salió corriendo, dejando a los otros con una cara de no comprender nada de lo que el castaño hacía.

Conociendo a Takuya, podría estar loco por cualquier cosa - dijo Henry, pero Izumi se extrañó - no pongas esa cara, Takuya se pone loco si una mosca pasa frente a él... en fin, vamos a comer!

Mientras los chicos iban juntos a la cafetería para comer algo, Izumi se escabulló con una mano en el vientre retorciéndose del dolor. Odiaba esos días, y justamente esa noche tenía que haberle bajado. Eso era uno de los puntos por los cuales no le gustaba ser mujer. Para colmo, tenía que ir a la enfermería para ver si el castaño doctor tenía algo para quitarle el dolor del vientre.

Y según ella le tocaba hasta la semana próxima. Ilusa, los cálculos sobre eso tienen solo cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que fueran reales.

"Me lleva la que me trajo... este dolor no se me quita ni extirpándome los ovarios..."

A ti te estaba esperando - era Juri Katou, la cual le estaba esperando en el camino de la enfermería, con aspecto enojado. Tan feo la estaba mirando que se le quitó el dolor solo con el susto - Tengo que hablar contigo.

Conmigo? No estarás buscando a Kouji?

No, porque realmente vine a advertirte - la mirada de la chica Katou se volvió intensamente furiosa - quiero que dejes de acosarlo.

Que?

Se que lo estás siguiendo y acosando, no te conformas con tenerlo de compañero de cuarto, así que andas las veinticuatro horas del día tras el... si sigue estando contigo no podrá ganar el campeonato este año!

Solo te importa el campeonato? - Izumi comenzó a enojarse - que no entiendes que si el no disfruta lo que hace jamás conseguirá la meta?

No sabes nada - el rostro de Juri comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas - cada vez que le digo que regrese el me ignora, pero vas tu con tu carita de niño bueno y acepta precipitadamente... crees que no me siento dolida?

Yo solo quiero verlo jugar, el campeonato no me importa para nada...

Entonces no interfieras!

Que son todos esos gritos! - era Kouji, que apareció repentinamente - se escuchan hasta las canchas de soccer!

Lo siento, pero ya terminé de hablar con EL - Juri se quitó las lagrimas de encima, dispuesta a irse - pero que quede claro que no me daré por vencida...

A ti es a quien debe de quedarle claro - exclamó el chico de la pañoleta, poniendo a Izumi tras él y mirando a Juri directamente - si yo dejé el baloncesto fue por la presión, no por tu culpa, así que puedes ir desistiendo de tus planes para que regrese a jugar y dejar de actuar como si manejaras mi carrera - tomó a Izumi de un brazo - Vamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí...

Se alejaron dejando a la chica Katou con un coraje enorme. El rencor que la chica ahora le tenía a Izumi era bastante, pero Kouji ni se inmutó, e Izumi estaba extrañada por el comportamiento sobre protector que el chico tenía en esos momentos.

"Sea lo que sea, comprendo a Katou-san, ella hace lo imposible por él, al igual que yo... aquí estoy en Japón, dejando Italia atrás, solo para conocer a mi héroe y verlo jugar... pero me siento extraña..."

Al llegar al edificio de los dormitorios se dio cuenta de que el chico Minamoto había desaparecido. Pensó que se había vuelto a adelantar así que fue a ver si habían llegado sus cosas desde Italia, encontrándose en el camino con Takuya, Henry y Tommy, que al interceptarla con una caja la siguieron hasta la habitación.

Mientras los chicos se comían la mitad del repertorio de dulces que le había mandado su hermano, Izumi encontro un par de cartas en la caja, la primera de su hermano y la segunda era de su mejor amiga.

Mira, me encontré una foto - Takuya extendió la foto hacia Izumi, claro que después de verla durante unos momentos - quien es la pelirroja?

Es Rika, mi mejor amiga...

Otra vez de metiches aquí? - era la voz de Kouji, que entró al dormitorio solo para encontrarse a un trío de trogloditas comiendo chocolates - que no tienen nada que hacer?

Aparentemente no - respondió Tommy - pero es que estos dulces están deliciosos!

Si quieres puedes tomar uno - ofreció Izumi, sin dejar de ver la foto - total que mi hermano me mandó muchos.

El la ignoró pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida. Mientras los demás se quedaron dormidos por tanto comer dulces, ella maquinaba tranquilamente su plan.

"No voy a rendirme, no voy a rendirme por mas que lo intentes..."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Esta vez no tengo notas de autora porque estoy gorreando internet ya que no creo que lo reconecten pronto, tal vez para mi cumpleaños (pero mayo aun está MUY lejos xD)

Agradecimientos a todos ustedes, nunca pensé recibir tantos animos para continuar esto xD

Besos y abrazos desde México!

Nayru.


	3. Borracheras y consecuencias

Hola lectores! Es media hora pasada la media noche, tengo trabajo temprano y luego la escuela, sé que no tengo perdón por la tardanza, pero no quería dormir sin haber terminado de pasar en limpio este capítulo. Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Varias escenas, diálogos y otras cosas están basados en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya, yo solo las uso de referencia. Al igual que los personajes de Digimon le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo, yo no dibujé/creé ninguna de esas cosas, solo las uso como referencia y diversión. Escribir fics es uno de mis pasatiempos, así que no me demanden.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sueños de Adolescencia

o.o.o.o.o

Borracheras y consecuencias (o de cómo puedes tener el peor día de tu vida)

o.o.o.o.o

Un chico de cabellos erizados y castaños, con una cámara en sus manos estaba escondiéndose por los corredores. Toda la mañana había estado siguiendo a Izumi Orimoto, buscando pruebas que pudieran ayudarlo en su contra. El odio que le tenía tanto a Izumi Orimoto como a Kouji Minamoto crecía cada vez mas, y mucho mas después de que lo ridiculizaron y amenazaron (esto ultimo por parte de Kouji). Pero no nada mas estaban ellos dos, también tenía que planear una venganza para Ryo Akiyama solo por ser bien parecido e importante, y claro que por andar metiéndose en cosas que no le importaban.

.- Sigue siguiéndome Shiota y no te la acabarás conmigo - Akiyama había encontrado a Hirokazu, el cual salió corriendo como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo - esta juventud de hoy en día, ya no respeta a sus mayores...

Rayos! Kouji se escapó! - Izumi había perdido a Kouji de vista, aunque este solo había ido al baño - bueno, lo veré en la siguiente clase xD

"Es el estudiante nuevo" - pensó Ryo, al ver como Izumi se iba del lugar - es .demasiado mono para ser hombre...

.- Quién es demasiado mono?

.- Agh! Tío Taichi! - exclamó Ryo del puro susto, al ver al Dr. Yagami aparecer al lado suyo - Como asustas!

.- Acaso has cambiado de gustos, estúpido casanova? Y en el colegio debes de llamarme sensei!

.- No soy como tu! Maldito bastardo del demonio!

Pero Izumi seguía con su plan inicial, no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente, iba a hacer que Kouji Minamoto comenzara a hablarle como antes, aunque realmente nunca hubieran pasado al plano de amigos.

Un par de días después las cosas seguían igual, y ella se estaba volviendo completamente loca.

.- Bienvenido! - exclamó ella cuando vio a Minamoto entrar por la puerta - Ya comiste? Tienes sed? Ya te bañaste? Me trajiste algo?

Ya! Me tienes harto! - la arrinconó a la pared, se notaba muy enojado - estas actuando como si fueras mi madre, mi hermana o mi novia! Por qué te metes en mi vida! Que sacas con seguirme para todos lados!

.- Perdona...

Kouji se metió furioso a darse una ducha, pero Izumi estaba luchando porque sus lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Takuya entró en esos momentos y la miró, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

.- Orimoto... estas bien? Escuché gritos...

.- Nada Takuya, lo eché todo a perder otra vez...

.- Cálmate, pero si te hace bien llorar pues llora, no le diré a nadie, te lo prometo...

.- Gracias, eres un gran amigo...

Izumi soltó toda su tristeza frente a un Takuya que se estaba muriendo por brindarle algún consuelo. Lo que ninguno de los dos supo fue que Kouji estaba tras la puerta del baño, escuchándolo todo.

.- "Al parecer no soy el unico que se preocupa..."

o.o.o.o.o

.- "Me quede dormida de nuevo..." - Izumi volvía a llegar tarde para sus primeras clases de la mañana - pero es que como la cague no pude dormir...

.- También llegas tarde?

.- Akiyama-sempai - el chico Akiyama caminaba como si nada le pasara, inclusive su cabello se notaba con un brillo extraño. Izumi fingió una sonrisa - Si, llego tarde.

.- Tienes los ojos rojos... lloraste por alguna chica? Por qué no me lo cuentas?

o.o.o.o.o

.- Que te pasa Minamoto? - pronunció Takuya al encontrarse al chico de la pañoleta - Por qué tratas así a Orimoto?

.- Nada que tu puedas hacer...

.- Pues si puedo hacer algo! - Takuya lo confrontó - "y no me importa parecer gey"

.- No sabes nada! Así que cállate! - Se quitó a Takuya de encima y comenzó a caminar - "Que hace Orimoto con ese gilipollas de Akiyama?"

.- Te estoy hablando Minamoto!

.- Callate! Por tu culpa me distraje y no supe para donde se fueron!

.- Muajajajajajaja! Yo lo sabía! - El fotógrafo escolar Hirokazu Shiota salió de entre los arbustos - Yo se en donde se encuentran, pero no se los diré! Esto será un hitazo en la gaceta de mañana!

Kouji se desesperó y tomó a Shiota de la camisa, gritándole de una manera desesperada, a lo que el joven fotógrafo respondió donde estaban, luego Kouji lo soltó y lo dejó en manos de Takuya, el cual al enterarse de los acosos de Shiota miró a este con una cara de demonio a punto de vengarse.

.- Te atreviste a tomarle fotos a Orimoto... - sus ojos tenían un brillo malicioso, e incluso su voz le sonaba diferente - ahora me las pagaras...

Mientras Takuya era posesionado por un espíritu canino para asesinar a Shiota, Minamoto corria hacia el lugar donde le había indicado, abriendo la puerta de manera exasperada.

.- Orimoto!

.- Kouji?

Realmente Kouji no tenía porque preocuparse, Ryo e Izumi solamente estaban platicando mientras tomaban una taza de café. Al ver llegar al chico pañoleta, Ryo se despidió y salió del lugar, dejando a una Izumi sonriente y a un Kouji con la cabeza en las nubes.

.- Creo que me sentí presionado - mencionó el chico Minamoto, mirando directamente a Izumi a los ojos - pero ya me cansé de huir... creo que volveré a jugar y esta vez tomaré las cosas mas en serio...

.- Entonces no te caigo mal?

.- Es que eres mi fan... o no? - a Izumi comenzaron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas, pero esta vez no eran tristes, sino de felicidad. El chico se quedó pasmado al verla - No llores!

.- Es que me siento tan feliz...

.- Entonces es hora de irse, que ha sonado el timbre para la siguiente hora... no quiero saber que hablaste con Akiyama...

.- Solo fue una charla de amigos...

.- "Si claro..."

.- Hey chicos! Han visto a Takuya! - gritó Henry desde lejos, ya habían terminado las primeras horas - No lo encontramos por ningún lado! Ese desconsiderado! Tenemos que planear la reunión! Que por cierto es en tu habitación...

.- Que! Quién rayos les dio permiso de hacer una reunión en mi habitación! Los conozco y sé que al rato estarán todos tomados!

Mientras Henry y Kouji discutían, Izumi solo reía con discreción para no terminar en medio del pleito. Ya vería como iba a sacar al verdadero Kouji al exterior.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Y entonces llegó Kouji de la nada a buscarme, al principio me sorprendió, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones...

.- Y el tonto de mi sobrino está planeando algo, lo sé. Y eso que él ni siquiera es gey.

.- Solo estuvimos platicando, nada fuera del otro mundo.

.- Aun así, si Kouji te dijo eso fue porque ha comprendido que no puede huir de las cosas toda la vida - el doctor Yagami ya se estaba acostumbrando a las visitas de Izumi. Incluso comentó una vez que iba a cambiarse el nombre a "Doctor Corazón" si ella seguía así - no te preocupes, solo está confiando mas en ti...

.- Entonces solo tengo que dejar que pase el tiempo? - El doctor asintió - esto va a matarme de un día a otro...

.- Pues entonces dile la verdad!

.- No es tan fácil! No creo que entienda que una fan loca haya viajado desde Italia solo para conocerlo!

.- Entonces no te deprimas por una tontería! Preocupándote no vas a arreglar nada! - el doctor comenzó a empujarla hacia fuera - y si no vas a seguir mis consejos entonces no vengas a pedírmelos!

Izumi mejor se fue de ahí, antes de que el doctor la sacara a patadas como acostumbraba hacer con Takuya. Una vez que la chica se fue, el doctor Taichi Yagami encendió un cigarrillo y se colocó a la ventana.

.- Me pones en un gran problema chica... pero no te puedo decir que Minamoto ya lo sabe... - fumarse un cigarro siempre lo hacía tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad - se le nota a millas de distancia que ya lo sabe, no se necesita ser siquiatra para entender el comportamiento de Kouji Minamoto...

o.o.o.o.o

Un par de meses después, Izumi ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo de la escuela, inclusive pasó las vacaciones de invierno ahí. Había aprendido a ser mas precavida con sus cosas, y con la ayuda del Dr. Yagami, podía pasar desapercibida en "aquellos días del mes". Bueno, tan siquiera era lo que ella pensaba, ya que Kouji también estaba poniendo de su parte para ayudarla, sin revelarle lo que él sabía de antemano.

Inclusive había vuelto a los entrenamientos de atletismo, para tarde o temprano regresar al básquet.

.- Hey Kouji! Nos debes una pequeña reunión en tu habitación! Esta vez no te vas a escapar!

Claro, la reunión. Esa reunión que había pospuesto de una manera no muy agradable durante un par de meses (básicamente les azotó la puerta en la cara) y desde entonces intentaba llegar temprano para no encontrarse con la sorpresita de cuatro tipos en la total borrachera.

.- Oh no puede ser... - fue lo que dijo Kouji cuando llego de sus entrenamientos, una tarde de febrero - ustedes aquí?

.- Mira! Tenemos sake! - Ryo era el mas animado. Y no nada mas estaba el, sino que también Tommy y Henry, además Takuya había llevado a su compañero de habitación, Ken Ichijouji - Hay para todos! Además, hay que ver lo de San Valentín! Tendremos competiciones y vendrán chicas lindas a animarnos!

.- No pude negarme - mencionó Izumi cuando vio la vista de Kouji clavada en ella - venían tan animados que los dejé entrar xD

.- "Si serás tonta, cuatro tipos borrachos son un peligro..." - Eso lo dijo sin considerar a Ichijouji, que casi no bebía. No le quedó mas remedio que aceptar la tonta reunioncita, aunque no iba a tomar nada - en fin, hace falta relajarse...

.- Bien dicho! - dijo Ryo para después acabar con las papas fritas.

.- Izumi-chan! - Takuya se tiró en un abrazo, incluso se notaba ya algo pasado - que bueno que nos dejaste pasar!

.- Tu aura esta de colores alegres Takuya - interrumpió Ken, tomando a Takuya del cuello y dejándolo en una silla - eso significa que ya estas pasado de copas...

.- Es cierto, tu puedes ver fantasmas no?

.- Así es Akiyama, aunque no muchos piensen que es verdad... - A Izumi se le erizó la piel - estas asustado? Lo sé porque tu aura es de un color azuloso...

.- Y díganme... que es eso de las competiciones? - Izumi intentó cambiar de tema - sé que aquí hay muchos deportes, pero no sabía que...

.- Es por el día de San Valentín - interrumpió Tommy - como este es un colegio de puros chicos, se hacen competiciones contra otras escuelas, así podemos tener un buen nivel deportivo y a la vez conocer a algunas chicas lindas que nos regalen dulces en San Valentín...

Un par de horas después, tanto Henry y Ryo, como Tommy y Takuya ya estaban tirados en el suelo por andar bebiendo. Ken simplemente se había retirado temprano con la excusa de que tenía que ir a orarle a un fantasma que rondaba por el segundo piso del dormitorio, y que si no lo visitaba se ponía a asustar a la gente por las noches. Para el asombro de Kouji, Izumi seguía bebiendo como si nada, poniendo expresiones alegres cada vez que llenaba un vaso con sake.

.- Ya es tarde, hay que despertar a los otros para que se vayan a dormir - dijo el chico, milagrosamente sobrio entre una bola de ebrios - me escuchaste Orimoto?

.- Si ya escuché, pero no grites... - dejó su nuevo vaso de sake en una mesita y procedió a levantar a Takuya - Takuya-san, levantate...

.- Cinco minutos más mami... - respondió este, dándose vuelta en el piso.

.- Es inútil, no despertaran - dijo Kouji - ve a buscar algo de agua para echarles encima...

Izumi salió a buscar agua, una tarea sumamente fácil de no ser porque ya traía un par de vasos de sake encima, así que se le dificultó un poco encontrar el agua y llenar una jarra para los chicos dormidos. Incluso miraba doble, así que batalló para encontrar la puerta del dormitorio, pero en cuanto entró, la cubeta con el agua se le calló al piso gracias a un pequeño mareo que le dio. Maldijo para si misma, incluso comenzó a buscar algo para quitarse ese mareo, y fue en su búsqueda cuando notó que Kouji no se encontraba.

.- "A donde pudo haber ido? - se preguntó - a lo mejor fue por el agua pensando que no iba a poder encontrarla... - se sentó a un lado de la mesita - donde está el vaso de sake?"

A pesar de estar ebria, sus neuronas aun podían funcionar; así que recordó las palabras que le habían dicho sobre Kouji, donde "alcohol" y el chico no se podían mezclar.

.- Pudiera ser que... no, Kouji no tomó en la reunión... pero es un vaso de sake! Solo es uno! No pudo habérsele subido tan pronto!

Bien, primero haría el recuento de las cosas.

Número uno: Tenía a varios chicos tirados en el cuarto, durmiendo por lo borrachos que estos se encontraban.

Número dos: Ella también estaba ebria, y no podía quedarse en el mismo dormitorio que esos cuatro porque corría el riesgo de que fuera descubierta.

Y número tres: No podía ir a otro lado porque también corría el riesgo de toparse con un Kouji borracho.

Aunque también existía la posibilidad de que el Dr. Yagami la hubiera dejado quedarse en la enfermería, solo que este siempre dejaba la enfermería cerrada cuando no eran horas de clase.

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, corrió hacia donde estaban los chicos pensando que alguno se había levantado, pero no había nadie despierto, sino que seguían tirados. Le dio otro mareo y se recargó en la pared, cerró los ojos para descansarlos, sin querer quedarse dormida, pero en cuanto los abrió pudo ver a un Kouji mirándola directamente.

.- Kouji... te tomaste el sake de la mesita? - preguntó ella, aunque realmente era una pregunta muy estúpida, ya que al chico se le notaba que se la había bebido.

.- Solo tomé un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita...

Esa fue una vuelta a la realidad algo sorpresiva, ya que Kouji realmente había tomado el vaso de sake creyendo que era agua, y por eso se mostraba de esa manera.

Kouji empezó a acorralarla en la pared con sus brazos, ella por más que lo intentaba no podía escapar.

Aunque la verdad, teniendo a Kouji tan cerca, apenas le quedaban ganas para escapar.

.- Kouji...

Pudo haber dicho alguna otra cosa, o tal vez hacer algo, gritar y que todo mundo la descubriera, pero prefirió tener los labios del chico sobre los suyos.

Había soñado mucho tiempo con ese momento durante mucho tiempo, claro que con la diferencia de que en sus sueños ella era una chica y en vez de estar en un dormitorio con cuatro tipos dormidos por la borrachera era en un parque lleno de verde pasto y algunos árboles mientras observaban el atardecer. Había imaginado el sabor de esos labios, su textura, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos era incluso mucho mejor que en sus sueños. Oh si, había sido una pequeña e ilusa mortal.

.- Izumi, yo... - Kouji comenzó a cerrar los ojos, ya que el alcohol se le había subido demasiado, y eso que solamente había tomado un vaso de sake.

.- Kouji!

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, desmayado por el alcohol. Era algo pesado, así que como pudo lo colocó en uno de los sillones, en ves de dejarlo tirado como a los demás.

Algo le decía que no iba a dormir esa noche, y no solamente por el recuerdo de un beso soñado, sino para que en cuanto el Dr. Yagami abriera la enfermería pudiera ir corriendo a tomarse una aspirina.

o.o.o.o.o

.- No pude dormir...

.- Ya quita esas ojeras - a primera hora de la mañana, Izumi se había ido a esperar al doctor a la enfermería, no importando a que hora llegara - no soy el culpable de tu estado de ebriedad!

.- Ya! No grite! Me duele la cabeza! Necesito una aspirina o algo!

El doctor le dio una medicina a regañadientes, generalmente el no hacía esas cosas por pequeñeces como una borrachera... que más da, ni siquiera hacía esas cosas cuando se le necesitaba.

Una vez que la cabeza dejó de dolerle un poco, Izumi procedió a explicarle lo sucedido, aunque este doctor ya lo venía llegar, no por nada tenía ese instinto que la mayoría de los de su clase tenían.

.- Y qué piensas hacer? Yo que tu se lo diría ahora mismo para salir de dudas... digo, Kouji no es tan mal partido...

.- Yagami-sensei! Si se entera me va a rechazar y no podré estar con él todo el tiempo! Me van a expulsar de la escuela! Me regresaré a Italia y...!

.- Cómo te encanta hacer drama! - Yagami la calmó echándole un vaso de agua encima - Y tienes mucha suerte de que sea fin de semana, porque así podré quitarte esa mala costumbre de andar llorando por todo!

.- No se exalte sensei, es que usted es el único en quien puedo confiar...

.- No sé si sentirme halagado o sentirme torturado - mencionó él con tono irónico - quédate a dormir en una camilla, yo te justifico afuera, iré a fumarme un cigarrillo para quitarme el estrés que me causas...

En cuanto salió el doctor de la enfermería, la chica se tumbó en una de las camillas para descansar. En serio que si se encontraba muy cansada, así que siguió el consejo del doctor y se recostó en la camilla; afortunadamente nadie la buscaría ahí en un par de horas.

.- AGH! Mi cabeza!

o.o.o.o.o

.- Izumi-kun no está! - exclamó Takuya al despertar primero que los demás y revisar la habitación. Su grito hizo que los demás despertaran molestos - No está!

.- Cállate Takuya! Lo más seguro es que se haya ido a dar un baño!

.- Para ti es fácil decirlo Akiyama... Izumi-kun!

Por mas que buscó no encontró a Izumi en ningún lado del dormitorio, ni rastros se le notaban al castaño de haber estado ebrio alguna vez, en cambio Tommy y Ryo traían un poco de resaca, y que decir de Kouji, el cual traía un inmenso dolor de cabeza por no poder recordar lo que sucedió en la noche.

Una vez que los cuatro ya estuvieron un poco mejor pudieron bajar a desayunar. Takuya seguía impaciente por no encontrar a Izumi, así que solo comió dos platos de arroz, cosa que sorprendió a los otros porque Takuya normalmente comía unos cinco.

.- Come tranquilo Takuya, Orimoto pronto aparecerá...

Por mas que Tommy intentara calmarlo, Takuya tenía una expresión furiosa. No le importaba que lo estuvieran creyendo homosexual en esos momentos, lo único que le preocupaba en esos momentos era Izumi.

.- Voy a la practica - dijo Kouji mientras se levantaba, con algo de resaca pero ya mejor por la comida - nos vemos en la comida...

.- Voy contigo! A la mejor Izumi-kun está paseando a Bokomon!

Kouji maldijo para sí mismo al ver que Takuya lo seguiría por lo menos hasta que se diera cuenta de que Izumi no estaba por el camino.

.- Hey espérame Minamoto!

.- No tengo tu tiempo, tengo practica - le respondió el chico, intentando ignorar por completo a un Takuya que se estaba cabreando - y si llego tarde será por tu culpa!

.- Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí... el famoso Kouji Minamoto...

Esa voz, sarcástica e irónica no podía salir de otra boca que no fuera la de su gran rival en el deporte de ráfaga. Al girarse pudo encontrarse con él, dándose cuenta que los años no habían pasando en balde; los ojos de su rival seguían tan azules y fríos como el mismo hielo, tan alto como él mismo o quizás un poco mas, y ese cabello rubio que a veces lo sacaba de quicio porque no se mantenía en su lugar.

.- Takaishi...

.- Veo que aun me recuerdas... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra ultima competición - el rubio miraba al otro con ligera frialdad, se notaba que quería algo de reto - Supe que había regresado a la duela, así que vine a verlo con mis propios ojos...

.- Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas, no dejan entrar a chicos de otras escuelas a nuestras instalaciones deportivas...

Era un duelo fuera de la cancha de juego, tanto el uno como el otro solo podían dirigirse miradas de una competitiva furia.

.- Entonces puedo ver que los rumores eran ciertos... eso me alegra ya que podrás irte despidiendo de tu record...

.- No sé que tanto alardeas Takaishi, tu equipo nunca ha ganado nada, y eso que no he estado jugando.

.- Este año será muy diferente, te lo puedo asegurar...

Se volvió a poner tensa la situación, Takuya solo pasaba su vista de uno al otro y viceversa, notando un aparente odio que el par de jugadores se tenía.

.- No que querías llegar temprano a tu practica? - le mencionó el castaño al peliazul - inclusive sé que estabas intentando deshacerte de mí para llegar a tiempo...

.- Es cierto, mejor me alejo de la muchedumbre - Kouji siguió alejándose de ambos - Nos veremos de nuevo Takaishi, gracias por haberte preocupado tanto durante todo este tiempo...

.- Hey! Aún tenemos que encontrar a Izumi-kun!

Ignoró notablemente el grito de Takuya. Para empezar, no tenía porque andarse preocupando por una chiquilla loca que entraba a un colegio de varones. Porque si le llegaba a pasar algo, era solo problema de ella, ni Takuya ni él eran responsables ni tenían porque meterse en problemas, aunque el castaño estaba de un humor mas pesado que de costumbre gracias a "Izumi-kun". Pobre e iluso mortal.

Pero hablando de Izumi Orimoto... En donde rayos se había metido?

.- "No soy su niñera personal para andarla cuidando..."

o.o.o.o.o

Mas la joven apenas andaba levantándose de un periodo prolongado de sueño, y lo mejor era que el doctor no llegaba aun, eso le daba tiempo para salir antes de que este llegara y la sacara a empujones.

Lo bueno era que se sentía mucho mejor, nunca en su vida había sufrido una borrachera de esa magnitud, y mucho menos con un beso como conclusión.

El beso.

.- AGH! Y fue mi primer beso real! - gritó al salir de la enfermería, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y poniendo una expresión horrorizada - ha de pensar que soy un homosexual!

Todos los presentes que estaban en el pasillo se le quedaron observando horrorizados, Izumi sacó un pequeño tic de su ojo y luego salió corriendo tan veloz como sus piernas se lo permitían. Estaba completamente segura que ese rumor se correría tan rápido como su tiempo en las pruebas de atletismo.

.- Waaa! Mi vida apesta! - sintió que chocó con alguien, cayendo al piso por el impacto - Lo que me faltaba! Tropezar con un estúpido!

.- Un momento! Yo no era el que corría como loco!

Izumi se levantó, mirando con odio al sujeto con el que se había tropezado, un rubio de cabellos alborotados, con unos ojos azules que casi podía decirse que eran parecidos en lo serio a los de Kouji.

.- Un momento... Tu no vas en este instituto!

.- Eso es OBVIO, no traigo su uniforme!

Izumi no le tomó mucha importancia y se fue por uno de los caminos hacia los dormitorios, pero el rubio Takaishi (pues era él) se le quedo mirando hasta que se perdió de vista.

.- Todos en este lugar están locos... primero Minamoto con sus aires de grandeza, y luego este pequeño homosexual - mencionó Takeru, refiriéndose a Izumi con eso - no pensé que hubiera chicos tan lindos como ese...

o.o.o.o.o

.- Chicos, no hagan bulla en los pasillos! - gritaba Ryo mientras avanzaba por el dormitorio, imponiéndose como el líder que era - tomen su folleto y llenen la forma si es que quieren que haya festejo de San Valentín!

San Valentín provocaba un efecto gigantesco en los tres dormitorios existentes. Por eso cuando Izumi regresó al dormitorio y se encontró con ese alboroto comenzó de nuevo su dolor de cabeza.

.- Toma Izumi-kun - Ryo le extendió unos folletos y una aplicación - así te ligarás a una chica en San Valentín!

No bien su líder se hubo alejado lo suficiente, tirando folletos a diestra y siniestra, Izumi sintió otro empujón. Que le pasaba al mundo ese día que a todos les daba por hacerla caer?

.- Hazte un lado Orimoto! - le gritó el responsable del empujón, Takato Matsuki - No estorbes!

.- Pero que...? - ella se levantó, mientras el otro se alejaba echando humo - Que tiene él contra mi? No creo que sea solamente por lo del ídolo escolar...

.- Se modificaron las actividades diarias - mencionó un aparecido Ken Ichijouji, que asustó por un segundo a Izumi - por eso el mundo se movió de lugar...

Eso fue como si le hubiera respondido la pregunta previa. Comenzó a cuestionarse si ese chico le había leído la mente, haciendo énfasis en los rumores que corrían sobre él, y si era así, ella sería capaz de ponerse un cono de aluminio en la cabeza como en una película que vio en televisión.

.- Es una aplicación para las competencias - explicó Ken a la joven - como eres nuevo no te ha tocado participar, así que te explicare brevemente... - ella asintió - los tres dormitorios compiten entre si por un premio sorpresa, el cual yo ya se que es gracias a un amigo fantasma, y de paso invitamos a otras escuelas para conquistar chicas... bueno, eso es lo que hace la mayoría... y da la casualidad de que siempre es por San Valentín...

Eso hizo que le doliera aún mas la cabeza, ya tenía demasiado en que pensar, primero el beso, luego su mala suerte, y para terminar una especie de competencia deportiva que realmente era un pretexto para buscar chicas. Vaya cosas.

.- Estas cansada y enfadada, tu aura es amarilla...

.- Disculpa Ichijouji, es por la borrachera de anoche...

Dicha la disculpa pudo retirarse, no sin antes haber recibido otro empujón más cortesía del joven Takato Matsuki.

El mundo estaba definitivamente en su contra.

.- Me estoy muriendo... - mencionó al entrar a su respectivo dormitorio - alguien que me de un balazo para quitarme este dolor de cabeza...

.- Lo haría con mucho gusto, si con eso me dejaras dormir...

Izumi ocultó su sonrojo al ver a Kouji tirado en la cama, justamente intentando dormir.

El la notó algo rara, pero supuso que era por la borrachera reciente, asi que etaba parcialmente en lo correcto.

.- Oye, no te acuerdas de lo de anoche? - preguntó ella con cierto aire de inocencia.

.- De qué tengo que acordarme? Solo soporté a una bola de borrachos...

.- Olvidalo, todo está bien...

La respuesta del chico dejó demasiado obvia la situación entre los dos; Izumi sufrió una caída enorme de autoestima al verse olvidada, pero era lógico ya que él estaba ebrio completamente (y eso que solo se tomó un vaso). Había tenido su primer beso real, y el chico que se lo había dado no lo recordaba.

O era por eso, o el chico se estaba haciendo el tonto por creerlo homosexual.

Por cierto, te llegó una carta...

Una carta! - fue a la mesita de noche, donde Kouji le había dejado una carta con caligrafía impecable en el remitente - ya era hora, justo cuando te necesito...

Estaba tan entusiasmada que Kouji ya no pudo dormir por ver la expresión de la chica, alegre y muy esperanzada.

_Izubaka:_

No seas mas baka de lo que ya eres y regresa a Italia, estoy dispuesta a jalarte de las orejas si no te regresas ahora mismo!

_Sigo diciendo que fue una idea muy estúpida, no tienes esperanza alguna de que tu ídolo te haga caso por más que lo intentes... y que decir si lo intentas haciéndote pasar por un chico, si te descubren se arma una guerra mundial!_

_Izumi, no seas baka y regresa, no desperdicies tu vida por una ilusión..._

Quería ponerse a llorar, llorar hasta mas no poder y seguir el consejo de su amiga, regresarse a Italia, de donde no debió de haber salido. Siempre se deprimía muy fácilmente.

Hay algo más en el sobre - le dijo Kouji, para luego hacerse el dormido - mas vale que lo mires...

Una foto? - era una fotografía, donde ella salía ya con el cabello corto de chico, y su mejor amiga al lado abrazándola. Muchos recuerdos se le agolpaban a la cabeza - trae algo atrás...

_Reitero lo de Izubaka, porque conociéndote, eres tan baka que ya has de estar deprimida por unas cuantas palabritas... No te rindas! Ya viajaste miles de kilómetros solo para conocerlo, así que más vale que logres algo o juro que te las corto (si, esas del frente, aunque casi no tengas)._

_Se fuerte y mas te vale que lo hagas!_

Un soplo de energía le llegó con esas palabras, no le sorprendieron las palabras de su amiga, ella era así y por más que quisiera enfadarse con ella jamás podría hacerlo. Tal vez no era su día, y tal vez no se acordaba del beso, pero intentaría mejorar, llevar a cabo la meta planeada en un principio y no irse hasta verlo jugar.

Gracias, verás que lo lograré... las competencias serán perfectas, y será un buen San Valentín...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Como decía, no tengo perdón por la tardanza, pero intenten comprenderme, últimamente casi no tengo tiempo de nada (los que me tratan por msn lo saben muy bien) y el trabajo y la escuela me absorben, pero aún así terminaré este fic, eso puedo jurarlo y perjurarlo! Los agradecimientos los digo en el siguiente capítulo, ya tengo sueño y entro muy temprano al trabajo, hay que pagar la escuela y mantener la ranfla (carro, automóvil).

Un saludote muy grande desde México! Y sigan el camino del arcoiris xD!

Nayru.


	4. San Valentín Parte I

No diré mas que el Disclaimer. Notas de la autora hasta el final xD

Disclaimer: Varias escenas, diálogos y otras cosas están basados en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya, yo solo las uso de referencia. Al igual que los personajes de Digimon le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo, yo no dibujé/creé ninguna de esas cosas, solo las uso como referencia y diversión. Escribir fics es uno de mis pasatiempos, así que no me demanden.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sueños de Adolescencia

o.o.o.o.o

San Valentín, Parte 1 (El hermano contraataca)

o.o.o.o.o

Las competencias por el día de San Valentín no tardaron en llegar a los terrenos del ITECO. Muchos estudiantes estaban entusiasmados con la idea de las competencias, principalmente si gente de fuera podía ir a verlas. Según Ryo, uno de los colegios privados para señoritas era el invitado de honor, y gracias a eso la mayoría de los chicos estaba por las nubes.

.- Como todos los años, competiremos contra los dormitorios uno y tres - Ryo había llamado a una junta de todo el dormitorio a su mando - recuerden que tenemos que conservar el título de campeón que con mucho trabajo logramos ganar el año pasado.

.- ¿Y en los recesos podemos conocer chicas?

.- Si Tommy, si puedes.

.- ¡Genial!

.- Bien, como iba diciendo antes de que Tommy me interrumpiera, los más rápidos estarán en atletismo, los inteligentes en las pruebas escritas, y los demás nos ayudarán con los eventos variados - sacó un cuaderno y una pluma - ustedes saben, la venta de comida entre otros, y lo más importante: el concurso de belleza...

Murmullos. Muchos murmullos comenzaron a circular debido a esas ultimas palabras. Ryo ya tenía varios prospectos para el concurso de belleza, y varios para los deportes y las competencias, el problema sería en convencerlos.

.- Los que puedan ayudar en varias cosas, adelante, solo no quiero que digan algo y luego no lo cumplan...

Ryo siguió hablando de las actividades variadas, o más bien, de lo que pasaría en los días de la festividad de San Valentín.

Los de secundaria ayudarían con otras cosas, y los voluntarios les ayudarían tambien. A Izumi se le hizo muy emocionante, hasta le brillaban los ojos solamente de pensar que podía pasar tiempo junto a Kouji, aunque no entendía muchas cosas de lo que Ryo decía pero intentaba memorizarlo para preguntar después.

.- Vamos a demostrarles a los otros dormitorios que podemos conservar el título... Shibayama y el tonto de Willis no podrán decirme nada en las juntas de líderes...

Terminó su discurso con una risa algo maléfica, para luego irse del lugar con la misma risa y ocasionando que varios jóvenes se le quedaran mirando raro. Colocó varios anuncios en el periódico mural del edificio y las listas donde podrían anotarse para las actividades; Izumi fue de los primeros que se anotó, poniéndose en varias listas muy alegremente, mientras que Takuya la seguía de lista en lista anotándose tambien.

De lo que él no se fijaba, era que estaba pareciéndose a un novio celoso, cosa que los demás notaban fácilmente.

.- Entonces entrenaremos demasiado - mencionó Henry, haciendo movimientos de karate muy agiles - no lo necesito porque entreno todos los días...

.- Henry, callate - Takuya era el que realmente estaba fastidiado de todo eso - el año pasado nos fue bien porque Ryo ganó el concurso de belleza, pero este año hay muchos que nos darán lata...

.- Si, pero esta vez no estará Ryo para ganar el concurso de belleza - dijo Tommy con la cabeza baja - y los de secundaria no pueden participar en esas cosas aún.

.- Pues entonces ya veremos lo que pasa...

o.o.o.o.o

Los entrenamientos por parte de Ryo eran muy fuertes, y tanto Izumi, Kouji y Takuya estaban hartos y cansados de andar corriendo. No podían lamentarse de haber elegido atletismo y ahora tenían que soportarlo.

Izumi había elegido eso basándose en que era la persona con el nuevo record en la escuela, y en el ITECO eso contaba mucho a la hora de las calificaciones.

Takuya simplemente había entrado para estar cerca de Izumi, y eso que estaba repitiéndose constantemente que no era gey.

Kouji no podía quejarse, Ryo lo había convencido a entrar diciéndole que sería un buen entrenamiento para ahora que fuera su regreso a la cancha, pero la verdad no le tomaba nada de importancia. El lo hubiese tomado de todas formas.

Pero los tres habían caído en las redes del atletismo, y ninguno podía dar marcha atrás.

.- ¡Vamos! ¡Muévanse! - Les gritaba el castaño más grande, con el cronómetro en la mano para tomar el tiempo - ¡Dejen de correr como niñitas! ¡Mi abuela corre mas rápido que ustedes! ¡Corran como hombrecitos que son!

.- ¡Gracias por motivarnos! - le gritó Takuya mientras corría - no hago nada porque es mi superior, sino ya lo hubiera partido en pedacitos...

.- Solo sopórtalo un poco mas... - decía Izumi en voz baja, cansada de correr - resiste...

Cuando por fin Ryo los liberó, Izumi y Takuya cayeron casi desmayados, mientras que Kouji ni se notaba cansado, hasta siguió corriendo un tiempo extra, para el pesar de los otros dos, que lo miraban con las mandíbulas caídas de la sorpresa.

Aunque Kouji realmente lo hacía para dejar en ridículo a los otros dos.

.- ¡Deberían de seguir su ejemplo! ¡Par de flojos! - volvió a gritar Ryo, desde donde se estaba remojando con una llave de agua - ¡Principalmente tú Takuya! - el otro ni le hizo caso - ¡Takuya!

.- Esta loco - el aludido le dio una botella de agua a Izumi - Está obsesionado por ganar...

Quizá fue por la platica que tenía con Takuya, o quizá que estaba demasiado cansada que no sintió una presencia hasta que esta la hubo abrazado por detrás, para luego susurrarle al oído.

.- ¿Me extrañaste, Izumi-kun?

Esa voz la sorprendió tanto que solo pudo voltear para ver si era real, incluso se hubiese partido en sollozos de no ser porque recordó que Takuya estaba presente (claro que muerto de celos).

.- ¡Rika-chan! ¿Pero que estás haciendo aquí?

Takuya se sintió celoso de la recién llegada, que trataba a Izumi como si se conocieran de por vida. Era lógico, ya que Rika era la mejor amiga que Izumi dejó en Italia.

.- ¡Rika-chan! - Izumi la abrazó con fuerza, estaba tan feliz que se le olvidó el cansancio - ¡Te extrañe!

.- No me respondiste la última carta, asi que pensé: "Y por qué no ir y patearle el trasero personalmente?" ¡Y aquí me tienes! Y por favor, no me digas –chan...

.- Ejem... - Takuya carraspeó para llamar la atención, al darse cuenta, Izumi no tardó en presentarlos.

.- Takuya, ella es Rika Makino, mi mejor amiga de Italia... Rika-chan, el es Takuya Kanbara...

La mirada de Takuya era electrificante, denotaba un reciente odio descomunal hacia la recién llegada, mientras que Ruki tenía un vago presentimiento sobre el chico castaño. Rika Makino era, y siempre sería, la mejor amiga de Izumi; era la única que la había apoyado en eso de transferirse a Japón y hacerse pasar por chico. Incluso fue Rika la que le cortó el cabello y le enseñó los modales de un chico.

.- Tenemos mucho de que hablar - dijo Izumi cuando dejó de asfixiar a su pelirroja amiga - ¿Y ese uniforme?

.- Pues estoy en una escuela cercana, yo quería una mixta pero mi madre no me dejaría venir a menos que entrara en "St. Bloossom" para señoritas... y tu sabes que no soy y mucho menos me comporto como una señorita...

Conforme iban conversando, la furia de Takuya iba en aumento, sus ojos llenándose de celos, que hubieran explotado fácilmente de no ser porque Ryo hizo su aparición.

Claro que todas las apariciones de Ryo eran justificadas. El joven había visto de lejos como una atractiva pelirroja llegaba para hablar con el nuevo chico lindo del ITECO, y claro, se había acercado para entablar conversación con la chica y quizás invitarla a salir, porque claro, Ryo tenía un radar para localizar a chicas solteras, divorciadas, viudas y sin novio.

.- Pero que hermosa señorita... ¿A quién tengo el placer de conocer? - mencionó Ryo, muy sonriente - Ryo Akiyama, superior de este par de inútiles - se refirió a Izumi y Takuya - ¿No le gustaría pasar una tarde conmigo?

La pelirroja intentó aguantarse el coraje de responderle, pero no lo soportó. No soportaba a los tipos tan lanzados como ese.

.- Nadie... nadie te dio permiso... - Apretó su puño y golpeó fuertemente a Ryo, dejándolo tirado en el suelo - ¡DE DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA!

No fueron uno, ni dos, ni tres segundos después, la reacción que provocaron esas palabras fueron inmediatas. A Ryo se le cayó la careta de casanova, y no entendió por qué, Takuya casi se desmaya del susto, mientras que Kouji se acercó al grupito al ver el escándalo que se estaba formando.

.- ¿Y esta que se cree para llegar así nada mas y golpear al superior? - Takuya salió a la defensa de Ryo, aunque realmente lo que quería era pelear - ¡De no ser porque eres mujer ya te hubiera dejado frita!

.- Pues entérense, soy Rika Makino - respondió la pelirroja sin ponerle atención a lo que decía Takuya - y soy la NOVIA de Izumi-kun.

De nuevo Takuya casi se desmayaba, no podía creer que Izumi tuviera una novia con cara del "UVA", mientras que a Ryo le había salido un extraño tic en el ojo.

Pero la persona mas afectada fue Izumi, que casi se cae para atrás de no ser porque Rika la sostuvo de los hombros, pasándole un brazo por su cuello. ¿Cómo se le ocurrían tantas cosas a su amiga? ¿Qué no pensaba antes de actuar?

.- Si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con MI NOVIO - dijo Rika, remarcando lo último y llevándose a Izumi del brazo - hemos estado separados MUCHO tiempo, y quiero un momento a solas con él...

Y se la llevó, ante l mirada atónita y celosa de Takuya, el cual podía explotar de nuevo gracias a eso. Ryo era el que estaba un poco más clamado, pensando en como conquistar a esa pelirroja; su intuición no fallaba, y era precisamente su intuición la que le decía que Rika no era novia de Izumi.

.- ¿Qué pasó aquí? - Preguntó Kouji, ya haciendo acto de presencia - ¿Takuya?

.- ¡Voy a matar a esa roja del demonio! - Explotó por fin - ¡No puede llegar así nada mas y llevarse a mi Izumi-kun!

.- No, cuando podría llevarme a mí - interrumpió Ryo - y esa "roja del demonio" como tu la llamas, me interesa mucho...

Ryo se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia el dormitorio mientras silbaba una canción, dejando a Kouji para que calmara al otro chico, con poco éxito.

.- ¡Ya verá! ¡No podrá quitarme a Izumi-kun en las competencias!

Mientras Takuya formulaba planes maquiavélicos, Kouji comenzó a atar cabos: la chica pelirroja no podía ser pareja de Izumi porque esta última era chica, aunque si Izumi fingía ser hombre solo para estar en la misma escuela que él, entonces podía existir la remota posibilidad de que la rubia fuera del otro bando.

Se rió en silencio por pensar eso último.

.- "Una amiga del otro país... a ver si ella no es la causa de que te descubran, Orimoto..."

o.o.o.o.o

Una vez que Rika se llevó a la rubia hasta un lugar tranquilo (y sin tanto fisgón, según la pelirroja), procedió a revelar el verdadero motivo de su estancia en Japón.

Izumi nunca la había visto tan seria.

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.- Chica, tengo dos noticias... una buena y otra mala...

.- Dime la buena primero...

.- La buena es, que puedes contar conmigo para todo, no importa lo que pase siempre voy a defenderte...

.- No me asustes...

.- Respira profundamente - Izumi inhaló y exhaló varias veces - bien... tu hermano vendrá a Japón a verte... el 14 de febrero...

La rubia calló, la pelirroja también. Ninguna de las dos habló en varios minutos, la tensión creada podría romperse hasta con un alfiler. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir intentando creer que todo era un sueño o un delirio provocado por los extenuantes entrenamientos de Ryo, pero para su mala fortuna, era realidad.

.- ¡No puede estar pasándome esto! ¡Aun no he visto a Kouji jugar baloncesto!

.- ¿Aún no? ¡Pensé que ya lo habías visto en toda la temporada!

.- Es una historia muy larga...

.- Pues empieza a contarla o te corto las "Ya sabes que".

No le quedó mas remedio que proceder a contarle todo, desde que lo conoció en los pasillos hasta la borrachera que se metieron junto con Takuya y los demás, claro que pasando por el detallito sobre "El demonio besador", cosa que hizo que Rika se partiera de la risa, tanto por eso como por la borrachera. Le hubiera gustado demasiado ver a Izumi borracha.

No era que se burlara de Izumi, pero era que siempre terminaba riéndose con cada cosa que le pasaba.

.- ¿Y que piensas hacer con lo de tu hermano?

.- No lo sé... ¿Podrías convencerlo de que no viniera? Eres su novia, alguna excusa podrías ponerle para que no me busque...

.- Lamento desilusionarte, pero tu hermano y yo terminamos, y no muy bien como para ir a decirle "Necesito que te quedes en Italia porque tu hermana no quiere que la veas en uniforme de chico".

.- No, pero podrían engañarlo - soltó una voz de la nada, resultando ser el doctor Yagami, para el alivio de Izumi y el susto de Rika - Puedo hacerte un justificante médico que te libre de las actividades y así tu y tu amiguita pueden entretener a tu hermano...

.- ¿Y este sujeto quien rayos es? - Exclamó Rika al ver como el médico se sentaba entre las dos, sacando un cigarrillo para fumar - ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí?

.- Es el médico escolar, Taichi Yagami - le respondió Izumi con resignación al ver como las separaban - el único que sabe mi secreto. Doctor, ella es Rika Makino, mi mejor amiga.

.- ¡¿Pero como pudo descubrirte este imbecil!

.- Porque tengo INSTINTOS.

.- En pocas palabras, es gey - Izumi intentó regresar al tema de su hermano - ¡¿Qué voy a hacer con mi hermano!

.- ¡Ya te dije!

.- ¡No puedo hacer eso! Tengo que apoyar a mis compañeros... ¡Lo prometí!

.- Se supone que tengo prohibido revelar parte de las actividades, pero haré una excepción - el doctor se puso serio, le dio una bocanada al cigarrillo y prosiguió - te conviene estar en las actividades de comida, porque van a vestirse de chicas... van a tomar un tema "x" para su stand de comida, pero vestidos de chicas...

.- Es una escuela de locos - interrumpió Rika, quitándole el cigarrillo, tirándolo al suelo y aplastándolo con un pie - ¿Y se supone que es una escuela para varones? ¡¿Que no sabe que el cigarrillo es malo!

.- Es una actividad cultural...

.- ¡Pero eso me da la oportunidad para engañar a mi hermano! - Exclamó Izumi - ¡Es perfecto! Vestida como chica puedo traer a mi hermano a las competencias, ayudar a los chicos, y no quedaré mal con nadie. ¡Además Kouji-kun podrá verme como chica sin sospechar nada!

La rubia se puso a dar saltitos de felicidad por el lugar. Realmente no había comprendido exactamente lo que le había dicho Tai, y este no pensaba corregirla, ya le había dicho suficiente.

.- No puedo creer lo fácil que se repone - dijo Rika, aun sentada porque le daba flojera irse - hace momentos estaba desesperada por no saber que hacer...

.- Ya que abra los ojos a la realidad se le pasará... - el doctor sacó otro cigarrillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar para quitarse lo estresado - la realidad a veces golpea muy duro...

o.o.o.o.o

Después de haber hablado con Rika, Izumi ya se sentía mas liberada, y con la solución que le había dado el doctor tenía uno de los problemas resuelto (aunque realmente hubiera malinterpretado dicha solución).

.- Te ves más feliz... - le mencionó Kouji al ver a Izumi llegar a la habitación - ¿Es por tu amiga?

.- Ya me hacía falta hablar con Rika - se tiró en su cama, cansada - se cambió a una escuela cercana... o eso fue lo que parece que me dijo...

Lo único que se lamentaba en esos momentos era el no poder recordarle del beso, pero si se lo recordaba entonces el pensaría que ella era una especie de homosexual, cosa que no podía ser porque ella era una chica. Pero ella sola se estaba confundiendo de tanto pensar.

Por su lado, Kouji sentía que le quitaban un gran peso de encima, ya que con la amiga de Izumi cerca, el podría dedicarse a otras cosas y dejar de preocuparse tanto por ella.

.- ¿Crees que podamos ganarle a los otros dormitorios? - Comentó ella intentando sacar conversación - porque si no nos matan ellos nos van a matar los entrenamientos de Akiyama-sempai.

.- El jefe del dormitorio uno es Jumpei Shibayama, es muy aficionado a los deportes, pero perro que ladra no muerde...

.- ¿Y el del tres?

.- Ese solo es Willis, ese tipo y su dormitorio son los más fáciles, no te preocupes por ellos - le respondió Kouji, ya a punto de quedarse dormido en su cama - Willis se cree mucho solo porque es mitad americano...

.- Esta bien...

Kouji no le dijo nada más y se durmió, pero al día siguiente vio que Izumi no fue a los entrenamientos de atletismo. Temió que lo que le dijo el día anterior la hubiera ahuyentado.

Takuya casi lloraba al enterarse, pero se desmayó cuando Ryo les comentó que Izumi les ayudaría con lo de la comida, liderando a los jóvenes de secundaria.

El peliazul tuvo el presentimiento de que la conversación anterior o la amiga recién llegada tenían algo que ver, y más fuerte se hizo ese presentimiento cuando vio a la amiga pelirroja rondando por los patios al parecer en busca de Izumi. Había algo muy sospechoso en todo eso.

.- "¿Pero por qué me preocupo? - se decía a sí mismo - ella ya tiene quien la apoye, no tengo porque meterme"

Se repitió eso muchas veces, aunque tuviera la corazonada de que si él no se metía, la chica tendría muchos problemas.

.- "Ojalá algún día te des cuenta de todo lo que hice para que no te descubrieran..."

o.o.o.o.o

Catorce de febrero. Las actividades del ITECO comenzaron muy temprano por la mañana, ya que tenían muchas cosas que hacer por delante. Ryo personalmente se encargó de despertarlos a base del ruido de cacerolas y un gong que mandó pedir de su casa.

.- ¡LEVÁNTENSE FLOJOS! ¡NO HAGAN QUE LOS LEVANTE DE LAS OREJAS O CON UNA CUBETA DE AGUA!

Izumi solo sonrió con pesar, ella si se cayó de la cama al escuchar el fuerte sonido del gong, y para el colmo de males, a Kouji no se le iba la risa desde entonces. El pobre no se había despertado con el gong, sino con el ruido que hizo Izumi al caerse, ya que se llevó un reloj despertador de paso. Takuya estaba por las mismas, con unas ojeras que según el, fueron provocadas por no dormir sus doce horas de sueño.

.- Estas enojado... tienes un aura muy oscura hoy...

.- ¡Callate Ichijouji! ¡Cualquiera se enoja si lo despiertan a las cinco de la mañana!

.- ¡No se de que se quejan! Por primera vez, Akiyama hizo algo productivo.

.- Eres el menos indicado para regañarnos Kouji, asi que no te metas - mencionó Takuya, cayéndose de sueño al igual que Izumi - señorito "yo-duermo-como-roca-a-pesar-del-gong".

.- Takuya, ¿Estas dolido porque puedo dormir mas que tu?

.- ¿Insinuas que solo pienso en dormir? ¿Qué solo sirvo para dormir?

.- ¿Qué acaso no lo piensas?

Ken e Izumi tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos sobrenaturales para que Takuya no se lanzara sobre Kouji y matarlo a golpes.

.- Los pasillos no son para pelear - interrumpió el médico, saliendo de quien sabe donde - ¡Vamos! ¡Muevan sus traseros de aquí! - Todos, principalmente Takuya comenzaron a moverse - ¡Tu no Orimoto! ¡A la enfermería! ¡AHORA!

El doctor Yagami no necesitó pedirle permiso y se la llevó a rastras hacia la enfermería. Podría decirse que por fin un médico le había puesto una buena arrastrada, y no precisamente con medicamentos.

.- ¿Pero que le pasa? ¡Los demás pudieron haber sospechado algo!

.- Puedo inventarles cualquier excusa valida, soy un médico, así que no debe haber problema.

.- Pero no tenía porque tratarme así...

.- Al contrario, juro que me lo agradecerás...

Sacó una caja del escritorio y le indicó a Izumi que la abriera. Esta quedó maravillada al ver varios conjuntos de ropa para señorita, al parecer seminuevos. Pensó que algo había detrás de todo eso, el doctor no haría nada de a gratis.

.- Gracias sensei, no tenía porque hacerlo.

.- Con la ropa podrás engañar a tu hermano mientras esté aquí, a la vez que ayudas a los chicos con lo del stand de comida...

.- Gracias por ayudarme.. - Dijo sin ganas.

.- Ni me digas, tarde mucho suplicándole a mi hermana menor que me prestara su ropa para una buena causa... - puso cara de miedo al recordar como lo habían chantajeado - pero bueno, no pasa de que me acompañes a la limpieza de primavera...

Lo sabía, ella lo supo desde que abrió la caja, que todo eso no iba a ser gratis y ahora ya salía la razón. Pero ya vería como arreglar ese problema después, por lo pronto tenía que vestirse como señorita e ir a buscar a su hermano al aeropuerto antes de que este se pusiera a buscar la escuela.

.- Por cierto, vino tu amiguita antes de irse a su escuela - sacó otra caja, esta vez mas pequeña - y te dejó un par de zapatos, según me dijo, son de tu medida.

.- Gracias de nuevo sensei - tomó la ropa y los zapatos para meterlos en una maleta de deportes - nos vemos entonces en la tarde... y de nuevo, gracias por todo.

.- Ya lárgate pues, luego te cobro lo de los cigarrillos.

.- ¿Cigarrillos?

.- Si, los que me haces fumar para quitarme el estrés que me causas... ahora... ¡LARGATE!

Salió corriendo con la maleta para que el doctor no se la aventara encima. Pasó entre los montones de chicos que había en los pasillos, escabulléndose entre ellos sin que se dieran cuenta e intentando no encontrarse con ningún conocido. Según le había dicho su amiga, el avión de Italia llegaba hasta las diez de la mañana, pero conociéndose, no iba a perder tiempo, cualquier segundo era crucial cuando se trataba de su hermano.

.- Por favor, que todo salga bien... - susurraba para sí misma mientras salía por la puerta de la escuela - no quiero alejarme de Kouji... no quiero...

o.o.o.o.o

Takuya andaba como loco por todos lados buscando a Izumi, incluso fue con Kouji a la enfermería para "rescatarla de las garras del monstruo", pero nada. Por lo menos hasta que Kouji se hartó y dejó a Takuya buscando por sí solo. El no iba a ser niñera de nadie.

Ya iba saliendo del edificio principal cuando vio a Izumi saliendo de la escuela con una maleta.

.- ¿Qué tiene que andar haciendo afuera? Tiene que ayudarle a los de secundaria..."

Sin pensarlo siquiera la siguió hasta un establecimiento de comida rápida, perdiéndose entre los clientes para que ella no se diera cuenta de que la seguía y a la vez no la perdiera de vista ni un solo segundo... hasta que ella entró al baño de damas.

Todo eso le era tan raro, pero la curiosidad lo venció finalmente, y todos esos esfuerzos de no ser descubierto rindieron frutos un tiempo después, al verla salir en una falda larga azul de patoles y una sencilla blusa amarilla. El cabello corto casi no le lucía, pero logró resaltarlo gracias a unas bien puestas extensiones y uno que otro adorno.

Muy sencilla, pero le pareció la visión más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

La siguió en un taxi hasta el aeropuerto, inclusive la vio dejar la maleta en un casillero con llave, para después sentarse junto a la puerta que esperaba un vuelo procedente de Italia (según lo que decía un letrero que estaba al lado).

.- "¿Qué es lo que tanto esperas?"

Una voz avisó al aeropuerto que el vuelo Italiano acababa de llegar y que no tardarían en bajar del avión. Vio como Izumi se puso de pie al ver como por la puerta del andén comenzaron a pasar tantas personas que no se podían ni contar, y Kouji ya se estaba impacientando al ver que ella no tenía reacción alguna.

.- ¡Hermano! - Exclamó ella al ver una cabellera rubia entre la gente, pero Kouji no alcanzó a escuchar - ¡Aquí!

.- ¡Izumi-chan!

El peliazul pudo distinguir a un joven rubio, mucho mas alto que la chica y en un traje de ejecutivo. El rubio la abrazó y la levantó muy alegremente, tanto que el peliazul no soportó y se retiró de allí, refunfuñando por haberse preocupado por ella después de que se había prometido no ser niñera de nadie.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí Izumi?

.- No quiero que culpes a Rika, ella me dijo que ibas a venir, no quería que viniera pero yo insistí en recibirte...

.- Ah... ella... - mencionó el rubio con desinterés - pero yo vine a verte a ti, no a ella.

Eso le confirmó lo que Rika le había dicho, realmente ella y su hermano habían terminado mal su relación. No quería creerlo, pero no tenía alternativa.

.- Quiero conocer tu escuela hermanita, el famoso ITECO, y no nada mas eso, tambien a tu estrella que tanto mencionabas... ¡Además de darte unos buenos jalones de orejas por no mandarme cartas!

.- Es que he estado estudiando mucho - mintió - pero llegas en un buen momento, porque hay un festival por San Valentin... - dio una falsa sonrisa - "Que se lo crea, por favor que se lo crea..."

Una vez que el hermano de Izumi hubiera acabado el horrible papeleo de los aeropuertos y puesto la denuncia de una maleta extraviada, ambos hermanos tomaron el taxi hacia la escuela. Ojalá que para la hora de llegada todo estuviera listo, porque sino, iba a caer muerta en manos de su propio hermano.

o.o.o.o.o

.- ¡Hasta que por fin llegan! - El doctor Yagami se dio vuelta en una de sus sillas giratorias, viendo fijamente a dos jóvenes recién llegadas - comprenderán que yo no diré nada y que ayudaré a cubrirla, pero que si se llega a descubrir voy a hacerme de oídos sordos, ¿Eh?

.- Si sigues así no nada mas te tocará la limpieza de primavera - dijo una chica castaña, en uniforme verde con un escudo que decía "SB" - no te queda hermanito...

.- ¡Callate Hikari!

.- Calmate o le digo a Sora - a la mención de ese nombre, Taichi se escondió tras el escritorio - si serás idiota...

.- ¡Cállense los dos! ¡Hermanos de pacotilla! - Exclamó la otra joven, pelirroja y de ojos violeta; Rika para ser más exactos - Cuando conocí a Hikari en Saint Blossom pensé que era una casualidad que tuvieran el mismo apellido, y que lo era aun más que tuvieran el mismo tipo de pensar... ¡Me quise morir al enterarme que son hermanos! ¡Que tortura para Hikari!

.- Gracias por lo que me toca - Taichi salió de tras el escritorio - Estamos aquí reunidos para ver como vamos a cubrir a esta chica loca...

.- Es muy valiente el haber venido hacia Japón ella sola, solamente para conocer a su ídolo - a Hikari se le hicieron los ojos como estrellitas - ¡Es tan romántico!

.- No habrá mucho problema por lo menos hasta el concurso de belleza - Taichi ignoró el comentario de su hermana y prosiguió - en el stand de comida del dormitorio dos tomaron el tema de las chicas normales, y créanme, que muchos de ellos si parecen chicas con esos disfraces...

.- Desgraciadamente para mí, me toca cubrirla con Yamato - Rika se resignó - lo que hace uno por las amigas...

.- ¿Quién es Yamago? - Preguntó Hikari.

.- El hermano.

.- ¿Y que tal esta? - el doctor hizo expresión de querer saber mas - digo, capaz que me gusta y me lo ligo al distraerlo personalmente...

.- Olvídelo doc, Yamato no le tira para ese lado...

.- Que lastima...

.- Yo puedo cubrirla con los chicos de la escuela, ellos me conocen porque soy la hermana de este bastardo - Hikari retomó el tema, para el respiro de Rika y el enojo de Taichi - no se preocupen por los dema´s.

.- Solo que ninguno de ellos se te acerque porque...

.- ¡Taichi! ¡Yo no digo nada de ti!

.- ¡Pero lo mío es diferente!

.- ¡Es el colmo!

Rika tuvo que intervenir para tener todo listo y planeado para la llegada de Izumi y su hermano.

.- Operación "Salvemos a Izumi Orimoto" en marcha...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Qué pasará en este San Valentín de locos? Si ya se, poco Kouji y mucha palabrería, pero era necesario. A ver si puedo colocar el capítulo que sigue mas pronto, en una semana o dos mas o menos, pero a ver si los exámenes finales no me matan primero. Los que me conocen por msn, si acaso me he portado mal con ustedes quiero que me disculpen, he estado muy estresada que ni me doy cuenta de que tan loca estoy.

Agradecimientos a: Hermione-Mai, Alexeigirl, belzer, Saturno, Chibiusa C., Tatiana, Atori-chan y luuudona por sus Reviews, y a la gente que lee esto tambien (Y espero que se animen a dejar uno xD)

Un saludote muy grande desde México! Y sigan el camino del arcoiris xD!

Nayru.


	5. San Valentin Parte II

Primero que nada disculpen por la tardanza, pero entre exámenes finales a mediados de Junio y ciertos problemitas personales no pude terminarlo a tiempo, y justo cuando lo tengo casi terminado se echa a perder la refrigeración y como la computadora esta en el cuarto que ahora no tiene refrigeración fue muy difícil soportar el calor (mi ciudad es un horno, el calor es sofocante y creo que me va a dar un golpe de calor) pero entre calores y no calores, espero que no haya quedado muy tonto, el calor no me deja pensar ni razonar (y los que saben como soy por msn se han dado cuenta).

Ya no enfado, así que disfruten el capi, porque me tardare aun mas en actualizar el siguiente.

Disclaimer: Varias escenas, diálogos y otras cosas están basados en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya, yo solo las uso de referencia. Al igual que los personajes de Digimon le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo, yo no dibujé/creé ninguna de esas cosas, solo las uso como referencia y diversión. Escribir fics es uno de mis pasatiempos, así que no me demanden.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sueños de Adolescencia

o.o.o.o.o

San Valentín, Parte 2 (El retorno del hermano sobreprotector)

o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Izumi y su hermano bajaron del taxi, lo primero que pensó ella fue en dar gracias a dios por haber llegado cuando sus compañeros ya estaban cambiados para sus respectivas actividades, y había que decir que la mayoría de los chicos se habían esmerado en su disfraz para ganar el concurso.

.- Bonita escuela - dijo el rubio al ver el basto terreno y los diversos edificios - Me gustaría saber el nivel académico, tal vez mas adelante puedas presentarme a algún directivo...

.- Claro, no hay ningún problema... - le respondió ella, fingiendo una sonrisa - "¡JA! Doctor Yagami, esta será mi venganza por lo de la limpieza..."

.- ¿No te he dicho verdad? No vine solo a verte...

.- ¿Ah no?

.- No. Tengo un congreso sobre medicina que durará tres días...

Eso era bueno, significaba que su hermano solo estaría con ella muy poco y que no tendría que preocuparse más.

.- Bueno... voy a dejarte unos momentos porque tengo que ir a ver a mis compañeros y ver en que puedo ayudarles... regreso en unos momentos.

.- No te tardes mucho, y a ver si me presentas a tus amigas.

Escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo al escuchar la ultima frase de su hermano, el pobre iluso creía que iba a presentarle a sus amigas, cosa que no iba a hacer. Una vez que se hubo alejado lo suficiente fue hacia uno de los salones de la planta baja, donde los de secundaria la estaban esperando con unas caras de enojo enormes, así que mejor se puso a trabajar.

.- Quítate de mi camino - Takato la empujó bruscamente. El también había sido uno de los voluntarios. Al verlo, Izumi creyó que era una chica por el buen disfraz que este traía - no estorbes.

.- ¿Oye que te pasa! - le respondió Izumi intentando que su voz sonara lo suficientemente varonil como para intimidar a Takato - ¿Qué traes conmigo?

.- ¡No te importa!

Takato la esquivó y fue al lado opuesto del salón a intentar que varios de primer grado no jugaran a las guerras de harina.

.- "Ese chico tiene un pequeño problema de ira contra mí, si tan solo supiera el porque..."

El trabajar con esa tensión fue aún más estresante, y eso que no nada mas estaban los estudiantes del ITECO y las chicas de St. Blossom, sino que había muchos parientes del alumnado y gente de los alrededores.

En uno de los descansos dio un vistazo para el pasillo, dándose cuenta que los otros dos dormitorios también tenían sus stands de comida y que ninguno de los tres se daba abasto.

.- ¡Izubaka!

.- ¡Rika¡No me asustes así!

.- Ya tenemos todo planeado, no te preocupes - la pelirroja intentó reconfortar a su amiga - solo dime donde está Yamato... ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo solo!

.- Lo dejé en una banca de las que están en la entrada, le dije que no tardaba.

.- Ahora si puedo catalogarte de Izubaka. Voy a buscarlo para que no tenga contacto con otro tipo de gente - la pelirroja se dio media vuelta - y si tu lo ves, enciérralo en un armario hasta que yo regrese...

.- Gracias por ayudarme... se que por dentro estás matándote para no verlo...

.- Nah, tómalo como un favor que luego te cobraré...

Rika la dejó sola, sumergida en las actividades de cocina, pero también con la pequeña corazonada de que había hecho algo realmente malo al haber dejado a Yamato solo.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Ains, ya me perdí, no debí dejar que Izumi se fuera...

El rubio se había perdido en la escuela por querer ir a curiosear, claro que no podía perderse si le preguntaba a las personas que se topaba, pero no lo hacía por no dañar su orgullo.

Si seguía perdido no iba a llegar a la primera reunión de su congreso, y eso le bajaría puntos para su maestría, claro que después podría echarle la culpa a Izumi, pero lo que menos quería era bajar su promedio. En resumen, tenía que encontrar la salida.

.- ¿Está perdido? - preguntó el doctor desde la ventanilla de la enfermería.

.- No, solo andaba revisando el plantel - le respondió Yamato para no parecer algún idiota - Mi hermana está estudiando aquí...

.- "Debe ser el hermano de Orimoto, vaya error el dejarlo solo" - pensó el moreno, comiéndose con la vista al rubio, el cual sintió un pequeño escalofrío - si gusta podemos platicar sobre el nivel académico, está en confianza, soy el médico escolar Taichi Yagami.

.- Yamato Ishida, hermano de Izumi.

.- ¿Es el hermano de Orimoto? Tienen diferente apellido.

.- Es porque mi madre Italiana se casó dos veces con japoneses - respondió el rubio mientras entraba a la enfermería por la puerta - ella enviudó unos años después de que nací, y un par de años después se casó con mi padrastro. También por eso le tengo a Izumi cierta diferencia en edad...

.- Pues déjame decirte que tienes cierto parecido con Orimoto...

Estuvieron un rato platicando así hasta que Taichi lo invitó a tomarse un té. Yamato lo aceptó con gusto y pensaba en lo agradable que era ese doctor.

.- Como puede ver Ishida, este Instituto intenta llevar a sus alumnos al máximo - Taichi seguía hablando, pero ahora de cosas escolares - Tanto en deportes como en desarrollo organizacional y rendimiento académico. Varios de aquí tienen becas, además de que muchos entran pero pocos salen. La minuciosa selección tambien es parte de que tengamos tanto prestigio.

.- Eso está muy bien, incluso le forjan el carácter - el rubio se tomó todo el te - esto está delicioso...

.- Es una receta de familia... ¿Quieres un poco mas?

.- ¡Claro! No puedo rechazar esa oferta...

Taichi lo miraba un poco embobado, sirviendo el té con cautela. Yamato no sabía por qué de repente le daban esos escalofríos si no estaba enfermo. No fue hasta que el moreno le pasó la taza de té cuando sus dedos se rozaron por unos instantes, los suficientes como para que una descarga eléctrica recorriera al rubio por todo el cuerpo y que abriera los ojos a mas no poder.

Se le cayó la taza por la pura impresión, mientras Taichi lo miraba de manera divertida.

.- ¿Pasa algo Ishida?

.- No, no pasa nada... solo que... me acabo de acordar que tengo un compromiso - se levantó rápidamente e intentó buscar la salida con los ojos - dígale a mi hermana que me disculpe...

.- Claro, puede contar con ello - Taichi se cruzó de piernas y siguió mirándolo con una sonrisita - no se me olvidan las cosas tan fácilmente...

.- ¿A que se refiere?

.- A que soy lo que tu mas odias...

.- Oh por dios... eres... eres... - su frente comenzó a sudar - ¡Eres gey!

El rubio puso cara de susto pero Taichi no lo notó, siguió riéndose incluso de cuando el rubio salió despavorido de la enfermería. El hermano de Izumi era tan divertido, y muy fácil el burlarse de él.

.- Lastima Ishida, no eres de mi gusto, pero me divertiré un rato contigo - sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, poniéndose a fumar junto a la ventanilla - ¡Que divertido!

o.o.o.o.o

.- _¡Participantes para los relevos 4x100 favor de presentarse en las canchas¡Primera llamada!_

El anuncio retumbó por todo el Instituto, muchas personas dejaron los salones-cafetería para ir a ver las competencias, pero Izumi no podía ir para que su hermano no la descubriera.

A Ryo casi le daba un infarto cuando Izumi le dijo días antes que no iba a participar en los relevos, pero todo era para mantener su farsa. No sabía quien la iba a sustituir, pero ayudar a los de secundaria no estaba tan mal, tendría la satisfacción de hacer algo por su equipo.

.- ¡Izumi-kun! - apareció Takuya por la puerta, gritando su nombre - ¡Te necesitamos en los relevos!

.- Pero yo no puedo...

.- Necesitamos ganar la carrera de relevos, el dormitorio uno apenas nos gana por cincuenta puntos, y el tres solo está atrás por diez.

.- ¡Ustedes pueden¡Kouji y tú son los más rápidos del colegio!

.- Ryo iba a estar en tu lugar, pero al parecer se torció un tobillo en el entrenamiento de ayer - Takuya estaba casi de rodillas, suplicando - eres el único que puede correr en su lugar.. por favor...

Su cabeza se estaba quebrando, no podía estar pasándole eso, por un lado estaba el problema con su hermano, y por el otro el problema de sus amigos. Takuya prácticamente se estaba hincando para que fuera a ayudarlos, y eso solo le ocasionaba una difícil disyuntiva con dos alternativas, cada una de ellas con su respectivo porcentaje de peligro.

.- ¡Que bueno que estás aquí Izubaka! - apareció Rika, con Hikari detrás - solo para decirte que todo esta solucionado - Hikari le hizo un golpecito detrás - Ah si, Hikari Yagami, Izumi Orimoto - presentó la pelirroja - luego le presentas al tonto ese - se refirió a Takuya - pero todo ya está solucionado.

.- Mi hermano lo arregló - mencionó Hikari muy sonriente, cosa que asustó a Izumi - dijo que tu pierna ya estaba arreglada y que no tendrías ningún problema si corrías.

Captó la indirecta y sonrió, brincando como loca por poder estar en la carera.

.- _¡Segunda llamada para los relevos 4x100!_

.- ¿Qué esperas Izubaka¡Vete a cambiar! - Rika estaba a punto de patearla para que saliera de ahí - Nadie quiere verte correr en vestido!

Izumi salió corriendo a cambiarse para los relevos. Takuya hubiera dicho algo para pelear con la pelirroja, pero estaba maravillado con la imagen de Izumi como chica. El ya sabía que muchos andaban así por la actividad del concurso de belleza, pero le pareció un ángel, o no un ángel, sino un ser etéreo del cual no se podía describir su belleza.

Tan maravillado estaba que no sintió llegar a Kouji (el cual fue a buscar a Takuya e Izumi) golpeándolo en la cabeza y llevárselo a rastras hacia donde se llevaría a cabo la carrera.

Mientras tanto, la rubia estaba feliz, sin su hermano rondando todo se miraba mas fácil.

Se colocó los tenis para correr y una camiseta larga de manga corta para ocultar el chaleco que le oprimía el pecho, además de unos shorts que le daban hasta las rodillas. El disfraz perfecto para una competencia. Una ves que estuvo lista se dirigió hacia las canchas de la competencia, y como pudo ver, había demasiada gente.

.- ¡Te estaba esperando Orimoto! - le gritó Ryo cuando vio que Izumi apareció.

.- ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?

.- Ahí va, dos tres, un poco de descanso y que a mi tío no le de por curarme y se salva... ¡PERO ESE NO ES EL CASO¡VE A TU PUESTO¡VAS AL ULTIMO!

Fue rápidamente a colocarse en su lugar y buscó una cabellera pelirroja para poder saludar a su amiga, pero lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba: su hermano estaba parado junto a una puerta, al parecer pidiendo indicaciones a la gente. Pudo saber que era su hermano porque era el único rubio con cara de que estaba perdido.

.- "¿Qué no se supone que se había ido?"

Siguió buscando a Rika con la mirada y la localizó unas gradas después, la pelirroja la saludó pro Izumi solo le hacía gestos extraños para que se fuera a entretener o sacar de ahí a Yamato.

.- ¡Orimoto¡Deja de hacer señas! - Ryo dirigió la vista hacia las gradas - ah ya entiendo... ¡Pero deja de hacer eso y enfócate en la carrera!

.- Akiyama-sempai¿Puede hacerme un favor?

.- Depende.

.- Puede ir con... mi novia.. y decirle que "El-que-no-debe-estar-aquí" no ha desaparecido y que lo busque bien.

.- ¡Claro que se lo diré¡Con mucho gusto!

Ryo pareció olvidarse del tobillo roto y fue hacia las gradas lo más rápido posible. No entendía nada del mensaje, pero era una magnifica oportunidad de acercarse a la pelirroja con novio ficticio. Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que esa pelirroja seguía soltera y sin compromisos.

.- ¡Que hace una señorita tan linda y tan solita por estos lugares? - se sentó al lado, incomodándola.

.- Largo.

.- Pero bueno, tengo un recado de tu novio...

.- Pues dímelo y lárgate.

.- ¿A cambio de que?

.- De mi grande y soberbia misericordia - ella cerró su mano y formó un puño - ahora, si no quieres morir o acabar desangrado, dímelo.

.- Esta bien, pero luego no digas que no intenté hacer las pases - suspiró - dijo que "El-que-no-debe-estar-aquí" aun no ha desaparecido y que lo busques bien...

La pelirroja peló los ojos solo del susto, esas eran las señales que le mandaba Izumi y que ella catalogó como tonteras.

- _¡Tercera llamada para los relevos 4x100!_

Era la hora de las competencias, Rika se levantó para la decepción de Ryo y comenzó a buscar a Yamato con la mirada.

En cuanto lo encontró, fue lo más rápido posible hacia donde se encontraba, esquivando asientos y gente que se aglomeraba por todos lados, dejando a Ryo solo y abandonado, aunque realmente este iba siguiéndola. Mientras avanzaba, Rika iba pensando en un pretexto valido para sacar a Yamato del lugar antes de que hicieran los anuncios.

Aunque ese pretexto tuviera que ser una realidad.

.- Quiero hablar contigo - dijo cuando estuvo frente a él, sin dejarlo observar las competencias - vamos a otro lugar...

.- Ah, eres tu - el ni siquiera la vio - no tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

.- Vamos a hablar quieras o no - lo tomó bruscamente del brazo - a menos que quieras que tus padres se enteren de lo que pasó.

Muy a fuerza se lo llevó de ahí, justo antes de que llegara Ryo para reclamar el porqué andaba con el rubio.

Izumi había visto lo que pasó desde lejos y suspiró aliviada cuando su amiga sacó a Yamato del lugar.

- ¡Competidores listos¡Un minuto para el inicio de los relevos 4x100!

El anunciador presentó a los tres dormitorios rápidamente para comenzar la carrera. El equipo dos (donde estaba Izumi) estaba conformado por Ken, Takuya, Kouji y ella, cada uno correría veinticinco metros y le pasaría un listón al que siguiera.

Estaban obligados a ganar, contaban con esos cien puntos si lograban obtener el primer lugar.

- _En sus marcas, listos... ¡Fuera!_

Ella se quedó en posición, mientras Ken salía con ligera desventaja al haberse caído con el primer impulso, pero se recuperó y fue lo más rápido que pudo a dejarle el listón a Takuya, el segundo de los relevos. Takuya recuperó un buen de tiempo corriendo a toda velocidad para impresionar a Izumi, pero aun así la ventaja de los demás era de solo segundos, segundos que los dejaban un poco atrás de su más cercano competidor.

.- ¡Vamos Kouji! - le pasó el listón - ¡Corre como el viento¡Al infinito y más allá!

No necesitó que se lo dijeran, en cuanto tomó el listón y salió corriendo notaron como dio un impulso tremendo, avanzando tan rápido que alcanzó al primer dormitorio. Para cuando le pasó el listón a Izumi, solo estaban atrás del tercer dormitorio por un par de segundos.

Izumi corrió como despavorida, confiaba en que Rika hubiera sacado a Yamato del lugar, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era ayudar a sus compañeros.

Diez metros, luego quince metros, la meta se miraba cada vez mas cerca, pero había un gran impedimento: el contrincante final.

Tenía que apresurar el paso, faltaba extremadamente poco, se acercaba cada vez mas. Cerró los ojos, no supo a que velocidad corría, solo pudo sentir que el viento le pegaba fuertemente en el rostro. Ni siquiera supo cuando debía dejar de correr, escuchó vítores y gritos pero no distinguió el nombre del ganador. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, corriendo... ¿En el aire?

.- Basta Orimoto, lo hiciste bien - Izumi abrió los ojos y se vio sostenida por el doctor Yagami - Y deja de correr en el aire porque puedes lastimar a alguien...

.- Perdon... - el doctor la soltó y esta cayó al suelo. Vaya delicadeza que tenía ese doctor para hacer las cosas.

.- ¡Ganamos Izumi-kun¡Ganamos! - Takuya llegó a abrazar a Izumi, la cual se asfixiaba con el dichoso abrazo - ¡Felicidades!

.- Takuya... no puedo respirar...

.- Perdona, es que estoy tan feliz... - la soltó, haciendo que ella agradeciera por estar viva aun - no creí que pudiéramos ganar, lo vi tan lejos...

.- No hay problema - respondió ella - y ¿Akiyama-sempai?

.- Siento un aura extraña en él - dijo Ken, haciéndose presente para el susto de Izumi - a pesar de la lejanía puedo percibir un aura llena de celos...

.- ¿Celos? De seguro fue tras la roja y la vio con otro...

.- "No estas tan perdido, Takuya-kun..."

.- Como sea, vamos a la cabeza y tenemos que mantener esa ventaja o ampliarla aun más...

.- ¡Oigan¡Felicidades! - gritó Tommy, acercándose junto con Henry para felicitar a los ganadores - ¡Vamos a festejar con una buena comida!

Los seis presentes conversaron un poco para luego ir a la zona de comida, para ese entonces el doctor ya se había retirado a ver si había algún falso herido en la zona de las canchas. Las competencias hasta ese momento habían sido agotadoras, pero aun faltaba una actividad que marcaría el gran final del día de San Valentín.

Aprovecharon la comida para ir a ver los torneos de ajedrez y los escenarios de las otras competencias.

.- ¡Vamos a ver el baloncesto!

Tommy pareció no fijarse en que Kouji esquivó la mirada de las canchas. Ya estaba entrenando y todo, pero no soportaba un partido aun. En esos momentos estaba el dormitorio uno contra el tres.

.- Oye Orimoto - mencionó Kouji - ¿Esa de allá no es tu novia?

La rubia volteó hacia el lugar señalado y se encontró con Rika y su hermano a lo lejos. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, pero el miedo la había dejado paralizada. ¿Qué no se suponía que Rika iba a sacar a su hermano de ahí?

.- "¿Qué está pasando Rika? Pensó ella, sin quitar la vista de la pareja - ¿Qué tanto me ocultan ustedes dos?"

.- Es la roja con cara de UVA, mejor salgamos de aquí - reclamó Takuya, pensando en alejar a Izumi de la pelirroja. Los celos no le hacían ningún bien, y a pesar de que dijera que no era gey se notaban a miles de millas de distancia - se me quitaron las ganas del baloncesto...

El castaño tomó a Izumi y se la llevó hacia otro lado, con Kouji detrás, este último no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad que el hermano no supiera nada y quisiera llevársela de allí (cosa que era cierta) y aunque el no quería involucrarse, sentía que tenía algo dentro que lo impulsaba a querer protegerla.

o.o.o.o.o

Hikari Yagami daba vueltas por el Instituto buscando a su hermano después de ver que las cosas con los chicos estaban sin problemas y eso que no tuvo que intervenir. Inclusive estaba divirtiéndose al ver las actividades tan cómicas que los chicos del instituto estaban haciendo, desde una obra de teatro hasta un bailable folclórico. Eso si era divertido.

.- Disculpa¿No sabe dónde están las canchas de baloncesto?

.- Claro, están tras el edificio grande de la derecha - le señaló ella al que preguntó, un joven rubio, alto, ojiazul y de una piel tan blanca como la leche - solo sigue el camino de arbustos y llegas rápido, no hay pierde.

.- Gracias... ¿Eres de St. Blossom no¿Cómo conoces tan bien este lugar?

.- Podría decirse que tengo un familiar por aquí...

El rubio le dio las gracias y se fue, dejando a Hikari casi con la baba cayéndosele, para luego reaccionar al ver que la camiseta del rubio decía "Takaishi" por atrás.

Algo comenzó a darle mala espina en todo eso, esa palabra se le hacía familiar.

.- Hikari, me sorprende que estés sola...

.- ¡AGH¡No me asustes Taichi! - respondió después de golpear a su hermano por asustarla - ¿Por qué siempre sales así de repente?

.- Porque tengo que hacer una entrada con estilo - sacó un cigarrillo para fumar - ¿No deberías de estar ayudando en la "Operación salven el trasero de una idiota"?

.- ¿No deberías de estar curando a los heridos en tu enfermería?

.- Nah, no creo que alguien se haya muerto... aún...

.- A todo esto¿Dónde te habías metido?

.- A diferencia de ti, yo andaba siguiendo al hermanito, cuidando de la niña para que esta no se encontrara con él... ¿Y tu que andabas platicando con "ese" rubiecito?

.- Ese rubiecito tiene su nombre, es... creo que es Takaishi no sé que, eso era lo que decía su camiseta...

Taichi realmente solía actuar como un hermano celoso, y al verla con el rubio no pudo ocultarlo. Ahora, atando cabos con lo que le decía su hermana, el joven no podía ser otro mas que Takeru Takaishi, el más grande rival de Kouji en el baloncesto, el cual estaba por ahí para ver si era cierto que Minamoto había vuelto a jugar.

La ecuación era simple como una matemática, y significaba problemas a la vista.

.- ¡Doctor¡Que bueno que lo encuentro! - apareció Izumi, acompañada de Takuya y Kouji - Tengo que hablar con usted sobre lo de mí... - intentó pensar rápido - fractura...

.- Oh si, la fractura... - tiró la colilla del cigarro al suelo y la pisó - vamos, pero estar bajo de neuronas no es una fractura de cráneo, es un signo de idiotez...

Con esas ultimas palabras Izumi se fue con el doctor. Takuya se puso más furioso por dentro, ya que tenía sus propias razones para odiar al doctor Yagami. Claro que si seguía con los celos terminaría odiando a todo el mundo conocido.

.- Creo que hay que ir a descansar - mencionó el peliazul de repente - no quiero que Akiyama me encuentre y me arrastre hacia el concurso de belleza...

Quien sabe si Takuya lo escuchó por andar gruñendo del coraje, mas aun así Kouji se lo llevó a rastras.

.- "Sigo pensando que aquí hay algo raro... muy raro... - pensó el peliazul mientras arrastraba a Takuya - creo que a final de cuentas tendré que hablar con la pelirroja..."

o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Así que no has podido sacar a tu hermano de aquí? Eso si es un problema.

.- Rika se iba a encargar de eso, pero no puedo obligarla, tiene sus propios problemas con él como para darle otros.

.- Me alegra que hayas comprendido¿Y porque no le dices la verdad? - Izumi lo miró con ojos sospechosos.

.- ¿Usted quiere que me maten?

.- Era solo una sugerencia.

.- No puedo decir la verdad porque eso podría alejarme de Kouji. No conoce a mi hermano, él es un terco, obstinado, sobre protector, pero sobre todo un maniaco obsesivo - tomó aire y se sentó en una de las camillas para descansar - lo primero que haría al enterarse sería ponerme en el primer vuelo a Italia aunque las maletas tuvieran que ir en el vuelo siguiente...

Ambos esperaban la presencia de Rika, solo para saber si Yamato se había ido o no del Instituto, pero cuando la puerta se abrió no entró Rika, sino Hikari.

- Tienen que venir a ver el panel de nominados - dijo la castaña entre jadeos, por tanto correr - y por mas que quieras, evita que tu hermano lo vea...

Haciendo caso de Hikari, fueron a ver el panel de nominados, y justo como había dicho la señorita Yagami, tenían que evitar que Yamato lo viera: la fotografía de Izumi estaba justamente al lado de la de Takato Matsuda y a la derecha de un tal Makoto Kuroaga del dormitorio uno. Según le dijeron, los habían nominado a ellos junto a otros tres debido a las votaciones de las chicas de St. Blossom para el concurso de belleza.

Lo peor del caso era que se daba una idea de quién había tomado esas fotos y que esa persona moriría tarde o temprano.

.- Esto no puede estar pasándome...

.- Pues hazte a la idea - le respondió Taichi, mirando el panel - porque la tienes muy difícil...

.- No me refería a eso... - sintió un empujón, pero esta ves reaccionó rápidamente y atrapó al agresor del brazo, el cual era Takato - Oye¿Que problema tienes conmigo?

.- ¡No te importa!

.- Claro que si me importa¡No quiero estar recibiendo golpes cada vez que paso junto a ti¡Vamos a hablar ahora mismo!

Taichi presenció todo pero lo ignoró, a pesar de las suplicas de su hermana para que hiciera algo. Izumi sencillamente se llevó a Takato a un lugar donde pudieran platicar tranquilos, y según Taichi, no hacía nada porque no le gustaban los pleitos entre niñas.

o.o.o.o.o

Rika había conducido a Yamato hasta la enfermería, a sabiendas de que Taichi no andaría por allí. Técnicamente lo que usó para captar la atención del rubio era un pretexto para sacarlo del colegio, pero en parte era verdad.

.- Aquí estaremos solos, podremos hablar en paz.

.- Pues dime lo que quieras Rika, no tengo tu tiempo.

.- Pudimos haber terminado bien, pero siempre tienes esa terquedad que ciega...

.- Cállate¿Quieres? No quiero recordar nada del pasado.

.- Y yo tengo que enfrentarlo, no es fácil¿Sabes? Supongo que nunca te interese de verdad.

.- No seas tonta, lo que vivimos fue algo de lo mas hermoso.

.- Hermoso mi perico¡Solo tu lo disfrutabas!

.- No es mi culpa que seas tan... - no encontró palabras para decirlo - frígida...

.- ¡No soy frígida! - ella tomo todas las fuerzas que pudo y le pego una cachetada que le marco la cara - ¡Sabes que tu tuviste la culpa¡No se por que estoy intentando razonar contigo si no te interesa por ser tan bruto! - camino rápidamente a la salida, incluso evito a Ryo, el cual había entrado al escuchar los gritos de la pelirroja - ¡Eres un poco hombre Yamato! Por mi puedes pudrirte en el infierno!

Rika salió corriendo, aguantándose las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Tenia que ser fuerte para infundirle coraje a su amiga Izumi, a pesar de todo. Yamato suspiro y se dispuso a salir de ahí, pero Ryo lo atrapo del brazo.

.- No se que paso, pero de seguro hiciste algo muy malo para tenerla así...

Yamato simplemente lo ignoro y salió de la enfermería y del Instituto gracias a que pudo pedir indicaciones sobre la salida. No regresaría esa ocasión, mejor iba a evitar los encuentros con la pelirroja lo mas que pudiera para no tener problemas.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Entonces¿Qué tienes que decirme?

.- ¡No tengo porque decirte!

.- Mira niño, si vamos a trabajar juntos hay que llevarnos bien...

.- ¿Quieres saber por que? - Takato la enfrento con ojos llorosos. Ella pudo darse cuenta de que el chico era algo sensible - ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

.- ¡Claro que si!

.- ¡Pues bien¡Entonces te lo diré! - Takato no pudo contener las lagrimas - ¡Tu tienes la culpa de que Akiyama-sempai ya no me ponga atención! Antes yo era el ídolo escolar y el me trataba porque el había sido el ídolo anterior¡Pero llegaste tu y me arruinaste la existencia!

.- ¿Qué? Todo eso solo porque... - Izumi se rasco la cabeza intentando pensar y luego sonrio de inocencia - Oh vamos, el superior ni me pone atención, el esta mas entusiasmado por salir con chicas que otra cosa - Takato fruncio el ceño - Acaso... ¿Es eso lo que te molesta?

.- Es que no entiendo, hago todo para llamar su atención, pero nada... ya no hay nada...

.- A ver, déjame ver si entendí: lo que quieres es llamar la atención del sempai... - volvió a sacudir la cabeza y luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - ¿TE GUSTA EL SEMPAI!

.- ¿Y a quien no? Solo hay que mirarlo... pero es imposible que el se fije en mi... digo, no soy gey pero no puedo evitar fijarme en el...

.- Te comprendo, se lo que se siente tener un amor imposible...

.- ¿No será el sempai? Porque si es así te odiare toda la vida...

.- Ten por seguro que no es el...

Comenzaron a platicar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, olvidándose de las diferencias hasta que llego Ryo y los arrastro para que se cambiaran en los baños y poder participar en el concurso, que a ultima hora decidieron hacerlo con trajes casuales y Ryo se la paso todo el camino maldiciendo a los organizadores (según el, Takato e Izumi se verían mejor si vistieran como chicas). El superior alardeaba de que gracias a los dos tenían asegurados el primero y el segundo lugar, quien sabe en que orden. Eso significaba muchos puntos para el equipo y ganar el torneo aventajando demasiado.

.- El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado la hizo enojar...

.- ¿Humm¿A que se refiere?

.- Al chico del que me diste el mensaje para entregar - dijo Ryo, poniéndose serio ¿ No creo que vuelva el día de hoy...

La rubia sintió una opresión en el pecho, y no causada por el chaleco que tenia para ocultar el busto; a su amiga le había pasado algo y comenzó a preocuparse. Su hermano y la pelirroja habían acabado mal, pero no conocía la situación, supo que era grave porque la misma Rika había dicho eso, pero no había comentado la razón.

.- ¿Qué piensas?

.- Nada Minamoto-kun, solo cosas sobre el concurso...

.- ¿El concurso o tu amiga?

.- ¿Sabes algo de Rika?

.- La otra chica se la llevo de aquí, se miraba muy mal... - Izumi ya no sabia que pensar - creo que has aprendido a no meterte en la vida privada de los demás.

.- Ni a mezclar los problemas personales con los de otra gente.

.- Eso significa que has comenzado a crecer.

.- Yo soy grande.

.- Me refiero internamente - Kouji le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza - a tus pensamientos.

.- Tal ves esa sea la razón...

Una vez que estuvieron listos, Takato apareció en unos jeans y camisa a rayas azules, con el cabello revuelto y unos goggles en la cabeza; según el, se miraba lo mejor posible porque su sempai le había elegido el atuendo exclusivamente para el.

Izumi solo se puso unos jeans algo flojos y la camisa mas decente que encontró en su armario, que para colmo le quedaba grande porque realmente el atuendo era de Kouji ya que por las prisas abrió el armario equivocado y no supo nada hasta que Kouji se lo dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ryo la había tomado del brazo y subido a la tarima del concurso.

Al ver a los candidatos del segundo dormitorio, Ryo los volvió a jalar de las camisas (a Takato y a ella) para darles las ultimas instrucciones.

.- Yo no se que le ven a ese concurso - decía un enojado Takuya porque no lo habían elegido a el en ves de Takato, para haber estado al lado de Izumi - los exponen frente a la gente como si fueran pedazos de carne para que se los coman.

.- Es porque todos ustedes son unos simples pedazos de carne.

.- ¡Tio Taichi¡No patees así al pobre Takuya!

.- ¿Qué? Su trasero es blando, redondo y puede soportar no solo estas patadas - Taichi aun mantenía su pie en el trasero de Takuya, el cual seguía con la mejilla pegada al suelo - También puede soportar las grandes embestidas que da el cuerpo humano - los chicos se le quedaron viendo con la cara mas rara del mundo - ya pues, no digo nada... - y susurro para si mismo - estúpidos de mente cerrada...

El medico no pudo terminar su oración para si mismo porque anunciaron la ultima llamada para el concurso, que comenzó sin problemas por parte de los alumnos.

Takato no paraba de sonreír tranquilamente y de mostrar una pose lo mas casual posible para mantener contento a su superior, y por su parte Izumi solo sonreía de manera nerviosa.

.- A todo esto¿Cuál es el premio este año? - la pregunta de Takuya era obvia, el había estado ahí desde secundaria y siempre los premios lo decepcionaban, así que ahora tenia curiosidad de saber - No serán los vales de comida del año pasado... ¿O si?

.- No te lo diré...

Kouji tuvo que intervenir para que Takuya no se lanzara sobre su superior y lo obligara a decirle cual era el premio, claro que todo fue olvidado cuando el presentador comenzó a hacer las entrevistas a los participantes.

Curiosamente, el que no despegaba la vista del escenario era Kouji, admirado de la sencillez que tenia su "compañero" de habitación, mientras que los otros participantes se habían esforzado demasiado en cubrir apariencias, y si se ponía a mirar bien, podía decir que de todos esos chicos, Izumi era la mas desalineada y la mas "floja" para vestirse, solo por decirlo así.

Al final de las presentaciones Takuya fue el primero en felicitar a Izumi por su desempeño y no paro de halarle las mejillas diciéndole lo adorable que se miraba. Lo único malo es que los resultados se darían hasta la hora de la cena, antes de que los invitados del Instituto se hubieran retirado.

.- Que se puede decir, los directivos están locos de remate - menciono Henry mientras intentaba salvar al dúo concursante (Izumi y Takato) de las manos de Ryo - y mas ese subdirector Yamaki, si resulta que el premio es una babosada como la del año pasado, no respondo.

.- ¿Qué fue el año pasado? - pregunto una inocente Izumi al superior Akiyama.

.- Vales de comida para la cafetería.

Estaba bien, no era la respuesta que esperaba pero le pareció interesante la manera de fomentar la convivencia entre los diferentes grupos de la escuela ante un premio sorpresa que era una estupidez.

.- ¡Izumi Orimoto¡¿Qué rayos haces en una escuela para varones!

Ella se sorprendió tanto, que al darse media vuelta se encontró frente a frente con su hermano. La expresión que tuvo fue de sorpresa mezclada con un poco de confusión y desconcierto por verlo ahí, cuando se suponía que ya lo habían ahuyentado (técnicamente). Los otros chicos solo miraban el reencuentro familiar con inquietud.

.- ¡En estos momentos nos regresamos a Italia!

.- ¡No entiendes¡No puedo irme así! - ella buscaba un pretexto rápido, y que fuera valido para su hermano - ¡Además aun no veo a Kouji jugar baloncesto!

.- Eso se resuelve, solo hay que ir a verlo jugar.

Bien, había que pensar, no estaba funcionando su estrategia principal, así que tenia que pensar en algo rápidamente antes de que Yamato y su ataque de furia colérica le dijeran la verdad a sus compañeros, los cuales no debian de saber que era una chica.

.- Nos regresamos a Italia, arregla tus cosas - ahora Yamato se había metido en el papel del hermano sobreprotector. Kouji comenzó a verlo raro - nos iremos en el primer vuelo.

.- ¡No quiero¡Yo vine y me metí por mi cuenta en la escuela y no me iré!

.- Mira Izumi, ya me canse de tus berrinches - la tomo del brazo fuertemente, ella lo miraba con furia - olvida tus cosas¡Nos vamos ya!

.- Orimoto no quiere ir - Kouji salió a la defensa, soltándola de las garras de su hermano mayor - y tu no puedes obligar a la gente a hacer cosas que no quieren hacer.

.- Y tu no tienes porque inmiscuirte en las conversaciones de otra gente.

.- ¡Basta Yamato¡Kouji! - Izumi los separo interponiéndose entre ellos. El rubio tenia una mirada furiosa, en cualquier momento podría lanzarse a matar al otro chico si este se descuidaba - ¡No voy a regresar a Italia¡No voy a irme!

Apenas termino la frase y salió corriendo para no tener que darle la cara a su hermano o a los demás. A buenas alturas su hermano ya estaría diciéndoles la verdad para cuando llegara al dormitorio que compartía con Kouji. La situación se había vuelto algo fuera de control.

.- Así que tu eres el famoso Kouji Minamoto.. - el rubio miro al otro con ciertos aires de superioridad - si, supongo que si.

.- ¿Hay algun problema con eso?

.- ¿Tu quieres que Izumi se quede no? - a esa pregunta Kouji se desconcertó, Takuya iba a hablar pero Tommy lo detuvo - hagamos esto, si anotas mas puntos en tu próximo partido, no importa si ganas o pierdes el juego, Izumi se queda.

.- No me parece justo.

.- Minamoto, toda la vida es injusta, solo tienes que acostumbrarte a ella...

El rubio se fue caminando hacia la salida y tomo un taxi hacia su hotel. Takuya se quedo rabiando, queriendo asesinarlo, sin éxito, así que solo lo anoto en la lista de personas a quienes iba a ejecutar en un futuro, solo detrás del doctor Yagami, el superior Akiyama y el subdirector Yamaki, que empataban en el primer lugar de su lista.

.- Bien Kouji-kun, creo que todo depende de ti.

.- Cállate Takuya.

.- ¡Oye! Si es necesario que te obligue a entrenar solo para que Izumi-kun se quede, entonces lo haré.

.- Mira, si voy a entrenar es para superarme a mi mismo y de paso bajarle los humos a Takaishi.

.- Si claro... ¡Admítelo¡Quieres que se quede!

Tommy y Henry evitaron que Takuya lo metiera en su lista de personas a las que iba a ejecutar por andar reclamándole sobre los entrenamientos y de que Izumi no se fuera.

Podría ser que Takuya tuviera razón, podría ser que no la tuviera, mas sabia que en las peleas entre hermanos no había que intervenir. Lo sabia por experiencia propia.

.- "Supongo que tendré que ayudarte de nuevo - pensó Kouji mientras caminaba con los chicos sin escuchar los reclamos de Takuya - y lo haré sin quererlo, no hago esto por mi, se que inconscientemente lo hago por ti..."

Cuando se desocupo de los chicos y dieran los resultados del concurso (resultando ganador Takato) se fue a su habitación. Apenas estaba oscureciendo pero no le apetecía ver como los otros chicos se emborrachaban solo para festejar el triunfo de su dormitorio y el premio sorpresa que resultaron ser pases para funciones de cine cultural.

Al llegar a su habitación encontró a una Izumi dormida en su cama (la de Kouji) con la sensación de que lloro por un buen rato. No pudo mandarla a su propia cama porque no quiso despertarla, así que solo la tapo con una manta y le revolvió el cabello como manera de decirle "buenas noches".

Cuando se acostó en la otra cama intento no pensar en ella, ni en los problemas que tenia con su hermano, pero fue inútil intentar olvidarlo, ya que la mirada de tristeza de la rubia le había tocado en el fondo.

.- "Orimoto... ¿Por qué siempre termino salvándote de tus problemas?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Reclamos, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, tomatazos, y todo lo que quieran en un RR, claro que si quieren dar quejas mas grandes para eso esta mi blog y mi grupo personal (Nayru's Heaven). No hay mas notas de autora porque me muero de calor y quiero apagar la maquina esta antes de que me enferme ¡Mexicali es un horno!.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Saludos y abrazos calurosos desde Shikali (Mexicali), Baja Calinfierno (Baja California), Méxiko (México).

Nayru.


	6. Juego Decisivo I

Me tarde? No me tarde? Pues las notas al final! xD

Disclaimer: Varias escenas, diálogos y otras cosas están basados en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya, yo solo las uso de referencia. Al igual que los personajes de Digimon le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo, yo no dibujé/creé ninguna de esas cosas, solo las uso como referencia y diversión. Escribir fics es uno de mis pasatiempos, así que no me demanden.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sueños de Adolescencia

o.o.o.o.o

Juego Decisivo Parte I (Locuras en el baloncesto)

o.o.o.o.o

.- Levántate Orimoto, es tarde...

.- Cinco minutos más madre...

.- Madreada la que te voy a dar si no te sales de mi cama - Kouji le quito la sabana rápidamente, ocasionando que ella se cayera al suelo - ándale, que tienes que arreglar tus cosas.

.- ¿Entonces mi hermano si lo descubrió? Pensé que había sido un sueño.

.- Pues fue verdad, y tu saliste corriendo a llorar como niña chiquita - un momento, no debió de haber dicho eso - y tú eres un hombre que no debe llorar por pequeñeces - eso estuvo mejor, corregía las apariencias.

.- Perdona, tenia que desahogarme con algo - se levanto y sacudió normalmente - perdón por dormir en tu cama, pero caí en lo primero que encontré.

.- No hay problema, pero cámbiate que te espero en las canchas de baloncesto - le aventó una toalla y unos pantalones para que se metiera a bañar - no tardes.

Kouji salió para dejarla sola mientras se bañaba. Ella se miró al espejo del baño y se echo agua en la cara, intentando que no se le notaran los ojos rojos ni la mirada triste. Igual notó que el cabello le estaba creciendo demasiado, tal vez luego le diría a Rika o a Hikari que le dieran un buen corte.

Una vez que se cambio y aflojo la ropa un poco para que no se dieran cuenta de sus cualidades femeninas (de todas maneras ella pensaba que no tenía caso, porque estaba mas plana que una tabla) camino hacia las canchas de baloncesto.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que Kouji no le había reclamado nada, así que pensó que Yamato no había revelado nada sobre su disfraz para no armar un escándalo.

.- Hasta que llegas, pensé que te habías arrepentido.

.- Pues no dices para que ni nada.

.- Solo mira esto...

Kouji tomo un balón y comenzó a rebotarlo. Ella se fijo que la cancha tenia varios obstáculos, entre conos y algunas vallas de atletismo que simulaban jugadores contrarios y obstáculos.

.- "¿Que piensas demostrarme?"

El chico empezó rebotando el balón cada vez más rápido, y luego moviéndose como si fuera un partido de verdad, haciendo unas esquivadas geniales y jugando, según ella, un partido imaginario.

No podía sorprenderse mas, cuando lo vio a punto de lanzar y hacer dos puntos en ese aro sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y a llenarse de estrellitas, mientras apoyaba secretamente al chico, con todas las ganas posibles.

Por eso, cuando lo vio fallar ese tiro de practica desde el área no le reprocho nada, solo se le lanzó en un fuerte abrazo, apoyándolo con lagrimas silenciosas.

.- No llores, no es nada del otro mundo - el chico le echo una toalla en la cabeza - sé un hombre.

.- Solo es la emoción, solo eso... has entrenado mucho.

.- Bien, entonces vamos a desayunar.

¿Que había sido todo eso¿Acaso no iba a decir nada mas? Al ver la expresión indiferente de Kouji pudo inclinarse por la ultima pregunta. Pero dentro estaba feliz porque había visto a su gran ídolo a punto de anotar. Si él podía regresar al baloncesto, ella podía quedarse en Japón aunque Yamato no quisiera, y lo iba a demostrar.

.- "Gracias por regresarme la esperanza de nuevo..."

.- ¿Que van a querer desayunar chicos? - pregunto Henry cuando los vio llegar. Tanto él como los demás parecían tener el tacto suficiente para no hablar del día anterior - el día de hoy la especialidad es sopa miso y arroz Yakimeshi.

.- Ambos tomaremos eso - dijo Kouji, ella iba a reclamar pero él no la dejo hablar. Takuya podría morir de tanto coraje que estaba haciendo en esos instantes - y tu no digas nada.

.- Claro, no preguntare nada sobre lo sucedido con el hermano de Izumi-kun - Takuya recibió un golpe por parte de Tommy - ¿Ahora que hice?

.- Una estupidez.

.- No hay problema, creo que hasta me siento mejor recibiendo su apoyo.

.- ¿Lo ven? - el castaño saco la lengua a los otros - Izumi necesita nuestro apoyo, MI apoyo.

.- No empieces Takuya, ya estamos hartos de ti y de tus celos sobreprotectores.

.- Y yo estoy harto de que se metan en mis cosas.

Takuya no había terminado de desayunar cuando se fue de la cafetería. Izumi iba a ir tras él pero los chicos la detuvieron antes de que hiciera algo, era mejor evitar que el chico no se encontrara con Izumi por el momento.

.- Déjalo solo - Kouji sonó tan frío con esas palabras, mas de lo normal - necesita meditar varias cosas.

Claro, cada quien tenia sus propios problemas, no solamente ella. Era el momento de escuchar y de no ser escuchada, y tenia que meterse eso en la cabeza.

.- ¿Y que se supone que tiene?

.- Nada del otro mundo - Henry se acomodo sus recientes anteojos que le mando su padre - su enfermedad se llama - "Confusión de genero", por decirle así.

.- ¿Que quiere decir eso? Dime por favor Henry...

.- Olvídalo Orimoto, eres demasiado inocente para saberlo.

Izumi hizo un puchero, tal vez ellos no le dirían una sola palabra, pero luego le preguntaría al doctor Yagami y saldría de dudas, si es que no salía con alguna de sus cosas raras del "otro bando", lo cual era más probable y que la dejaría con la duda.

.- ¿A donde vas?

.- Tengo que salir un rato, buscare a Rika - respondió ella a Kouji - creo que tengo algo que escuchar de ella.

Él asintió y la dejo ir, aunque sabia que era una mentira a medias. Ella tenia que resolver sus problemas, ella sola sin meter a los demás en problemas, y uno de esos pasos era hablar bien con su amiga, saber lo que sucedió y darse una idea de como proceder para resolverlo o chantajearlo mas adelante.

.- Que tengas suerte...

o.o.o.o.o

.- Es la segunda vez que vengo y me vuelvo a perder... solo espero no encontrarme con "El Innombrable"...

Así fue como denomino Yamato a Taichi después de su encuentro del día anterior. Tal ves el método con el que trato a Izumi había sido un poco blando. Digo, se había encontrado a su hermanita en un concurso para hombres¿Cómo fue? Sencillo, se había vuelto a perder cuando buscaba la salida y se topo con un concurso y pensó que los muchachitos esos eran muy monos y quizá demasiado adorables, pero cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermana y sus ojos se posaron en un muchachito rubio vestido en camisa y pantalón más anchos que su propio brazo, lo único que pudo pensar fue en sacarla de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

Pero no paro ahí, la sorpresa fue inmensa cuando hizo unas cuantas preguntas y la respuesta fue la misma: Escuela para Varones.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Rika lo único que quería hacer era alejarlo de ahí aunque tuviera que usar su propia realidad. Por supuesto, Izumi y ella eran las mejores amigas y se tenía que jugar el todo por el todo.

.- ¿Pensando en el mal que le hiciste a Orimoto?

Yamato pego el susto cuando vio a Taichi parado frente a él, salido de quien sabe donde como era su costumbre.

El rubio comenzó a retroceder.

.- Supe lo que le hiciste, eres un mal hermano - hizo una sonrisita y comenzó a imitar la voz de un niño chiquito - ¡Mal hermano¡Mal hermano!

.- ¿Tu que sabes?

.- Lo sé porque tengo hermanos y sufrí en carne propia el trato de una hermana mayor sobreprotectora con horribles tendencias para golpearte - tembló solo de recordar las torturas que recibía de su hermana mayor - es espeluznante...

.- Es mi familia y quiero lo mejor.

.- ¿Y has pensado lo que realmente quiere tu hermana?

Golpe bajo por parte del doctor, increíble que el rubio no hubiera explotado aun, y más increíble aun que no corriera por estar hablando con alguien del "otro bando".

.- Mira, déjala un rato, medita las cosas y por favor, cambia de corbatas que esas no te quedan - el castaño se acerco lo suficiente como para sacudirle el trajecito y tomarlo de la corbata. Yamato se asustó - así que largo de aquí o te patearé el trasero...

Y para rematarlo, lo jalo de la corbata acercándolo a él, uniendo sus labios con los del rubio, para luego soltarlo e irse corriendo como si nada, mientras Yamato se quedó estático por casi un minuto, y luego se limpio los labios con la manga de su saco después de haber escupido un poco.

Por supuesto era de esperarse, Taichi Yagami era un maldito perro del mal si se trataba de hacer enojar a la gente.

.- Ese maldito doctor me las pagara... ¿Cómo supo lo de Izumi? - recordó inmediatamente - claro, es homosexual, seguro y se enteró a la primera...

Procurando no perderse de nuevo buscó la salida, ya no vería a su hermana hasta el partido, y le urgía llegar al hotel para lavarse la boca con toda la pasta de dientes que encontrara.

o.o.o.o.o

Izumi prácticamente secuestró a Rika para llevársela a una heladería y que pudieran hablar a solas. Después de un par de helados aún no podía sacarle nada, la pelirroja siempre le cambiaba de tema diciendo que era muy privado y que no quería hablar de ello.

Una cosa era que no le quisiera decir por ser la hermana de su exnovio, y otra cosa era que no le quisiera decir porque no la consideraba lo suficientemente amiga, claro si era eso.

.- No me mires así Izumi, por favor.

.- Empecemos por algo sencillo - Izumi la miraba con ojos misteriosos, aquella mirada que usaba para interrogar a cualquiera - ¿Qué tal el principio? Aunque eso ya lo sé¡Te pusiste de novia con mi hermano!

.- Eres mi súper amiga, mi compañera del alma, mi gran amiga, pero no te puedo decir.

.- ¿Acaso es tan bochornoso?

.- No es bochornoso, es... doloroso...

.- Entonces desahógate, enfréntalo y no lo guardes porque luego será peor...

.- Bien, si tanto quieres que te diga entonces te lo diré - tomo aire y miro a Izumi directamente a los ojos, enfrentándola - mira, tu hermano y yo tuvimos ciertos problemas de tono... íntimo. Yamato es muy brusco para esas cosas... - Rika suspiró de negación al ver que la rubia parecía no entender - Y pues lo brusco de Yamato combinado con mi estrechez...

.- Mi no entender...

.- Lo que la chiquilla cara de UVA quiere decir con eso - de nuevo el doctor Yagami, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja y tomando el helado de Izumi - que tu hermano es una bestia en lo que se trata de relaciones íntimas, y que la chica roja aquí presente sentía mucho dolor...

.- ¿Que no le han dicho que no se meta en lo que no le importa?

.- Muchas veces, y yo también te quiero - le sonrió él, recibiendo una mueca por parte de Rika - pero ya en serio, él debió de haber sido mas considerado, la rapidez a veces no suele ser sinónimo de placer.

.- Vaya, si que sabe mucho.

.- Claro rojita, habla la experiencia.

Tanto Rika como el doctor comenzaron una platica sobre ese tema, comentando desde artículos hasta algunas posiciones, dejando a la rubia con los ojos casi de puntitos por la saturación de su mente con cosas y perversiones que difícilmente comprendía en esos momentos.

Por lo menos se daba una idea de lo que le había pasado a su amiga y así podría hacer lo posible para ayudarla, eso era ganancia. Ya se había dado cuenta del hecho de los problemas de los demás.

.- Chicas, me retiro, porque se avecinan tiempos muy difíciles - se puso de pie y señalo con la vista a los chicos que atravesaban la puerta en esos momentos, un Takuya enojado por ver a Izumi con el doctor y su amiga, y los otros chicos detrás - luego te das una vuelta por la enfermería - le mencionó a la pelirroja - y tu Orimoto, quédate tranquila, tus amigos no te dejaran irte a Italia sin haber luchado.

Se sorprendió al ver que el doctor le había descubierto uno de sus más recónditos secretos (según ella).

.- ¿Que hay?

.- Hola Kouji, Takuya... ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

.- Digamos que no le hice caso a este y a la bola de tarados - señalo a Kouji y a los demás - todo se me quita con un buen okonomiyaki... rico okonomiyaki... - se sentó junto a Rika - ¡Tráeme un helado Kouji-kun!

.- Ve tu por él, no soy tu sirviente, yo voy por el mío.

.- Me traes uno de los suindaes especiales, el número cuatro con choco chips, jarabe de fresa y moras encima.

.- ¿Y tu nieve?

.- Si se puede, de limón - Kouji negó con la cabeza y Takuya siguió hablando - y no olvides la cereza.

.- Solo le faltó el plátano - mencionó Rika al escuchar el pedido.

.- ¡Cierto¡Que no se te olvide eso! - Kouji ya estaba muy lejos, y hasta creía que le iba a traer el pedido - ¡No se te olvide el plátano!

En cambio, la rubia pronto se vio envuelta dentro de un duelo de miradas por parte de su amiga y el castaño, mientras la pelirroja lo asesinaba con sus ojos purpúreos el otro pensaba en como quitársela de encima para poder estar a solas con su "amigo".

Takuya se sonrojo de solo pensarlo, el estar a solas con su "amigo! Le daba un miedo terrible, el estomago se le revolvía y la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

Pero no, muy adentro en su cabeza se repetía constantemente que no era gay, justo como el mantra que le había dicho Ken que repitiera.

.- Calma Takuya, no la gastes - mencionó Kouji cuando regreso a la mesa con su helado, pero sin el de Takuya - ¿Y que piensas hacer con tu hermano?

.- No lo sé...

.- Él me retó, pero hago esto por mi propia voluntad para ganarle a Takaishi, así que no pienses mal.

.- Algo me decía que mi hermanito iba a hacer algo así...

.- Pues este malagradecido tiene que ganar - Takuya se encendió completamente, pareciera que le salía fuego de los ojos - lo someteré a los entrenamientos especiales de la NBA.

.- Jodete Takuya.

.- Eso por no traerme mi helado.

Antes de que fuera victima de una pelea campal, Rika se retiró con el pretexto de una reunión con las chicas de su colegio. Los tres restantes se quedaron en la heladería, mas Izumi aprovechó que Takuya fue por su helado coloso para seguir hablando con Kouji sobre el reto de Yamato.

El ya lo venía venir, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de la falta de Takuya.

.- Perdona por haberte metido en este problema.

.- Ya te dije, no lo hago por ti, de todas formas iba a ponerme a entrenar para el primer partido.

.- ¿Quiere decir que ya te inscribiste?

.- Estoy en el equipo, el entrenador no dudó en aceptarme gracias a mis antecedentes.

Si claro, eso decía el chico pañoleta cuando realmente tenía la intención de ayudarla, por mas que se lo negara a sí mismo en el fondo lo que quería era que ella se quedara. La esperanza era lo último que moría y había que enfrentar cada situación con la valentía correspondiente, aunque ella debía admitir que el Kouji de esos momentos era muy diferente al de años atrás que vio por televisión.

Aquella mirada, sus gestos, todo le indicaba una gran diferencia, el Kouji de años atrás disfrutaba lo que hacía, le gustaba, mientras que el de esos momentos era mas retraído.

Tan absorbida estaba en sus pensamientos que él tuvo que carraspear para que ella le pusiera atención, ella se disculpó rápidamente excusándose con la situación de su hermano, aunque obviamente no se escudaría en eso por siempre.

o.o.o.o.o

Unos días después se presentaba el primer partido de la temporada del baloncesto colegial, mas específicamente el primer partido donde jugaría el ITECO y donde se jugaría el destino de una persona.

.- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? - preguntó una muy enojada Izumi al ver a su amiga pelirroja junto al doctor Yagami, fumando un cigarrillo igual que él - ¿Ahora ya son amigos?

.- No molestes, eres muy inocente para saber de nuestras conversaciones.

.- Digo lo mismo que el doctor - le respondió Rika dando bocanadas de humo junto a la ventana de la enfermería - ¿Qué pasa?

.- ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos hoy que se decide el rumbo de mi existencia?

.- Te ofrecería un cigarrillo para tranquilizarte, pero eres menor de edad.

.- ¡Rika también es menor de edad! - le respondió Izumi al doctor.

.- Pero soy mas madura - respondió la aludida, sin soltar el cigarrillo - así que no te quejes.

La rubia se tumbó en la primera camilla que encontró mientras se quejaba de lo mal amigos que podían ser ciertas personas. Ya era hora del reto de Yamato y esa tarde se llevaría a cabo el primer partido del Instituto, no había visto a Kouji para nada desde lo de la heladería porque este se la pasaba entrenando arduamente, incluso Takuya lo animaba con un altavoz hasta que lo corrieron por escandaloso.

.- A todo esto¿Puedes cortarme el pelo antes del partido?

.- Seguro, solo consígueme unas tijeras - Izumi le pasó unas tijeras a Rika para que comenzara con el corte - vaya que ya lo tienes largo, casi como tu amigo el que ve auras... Ichijouji creo que me dijiste que era...

.- Ya sé, por eso te pedí que me lo cortaras - un mechón de cabello rubio cayó al suelo - no quiero verme como niña.

.- No sé porque te lo cortas, el brillo de tu cabello es excepcional.

.- Gracias doctor, pero si quiere conservar mi secreto entonces el pelo se tiene que cortar - otro mechón al suelo - así no sabrán que soy chica.

.- Sin comentarios...

.- Deja de moverte y estate quieta.

Rika le fue cortando el cabello poco a poco, sin la necesitad de dejar el cigarro. Era la gran oportunidad de Izumi, tenía que lucir bien para la decisión de su vida. Agradecía que Yamato no hubiera soltado la verdad sobre su género, pero si las cosas salían mal tendría que decir la verdad aunque no se sintiera lista.

Aunque eso significara ganarse el odio de Kouji.

Al termino del corte se sacudió la camiseta del pelo cortado y ayudo a barrerlo en lo que los otros seguían fumando. Ahora que lo pensaba¿Desde cuando fumaba su amiga?

.- Ya cálmate, todo saldrá bien - la calmo el doctor con un par de palmaditas en la espalda - te preocupas por nada.

.- Ya pues¿Pero me acompañaran?

.- Claro que si, cuenta con ello.

Una vez mas repuesta los tres salieron rumbo al Auditorio Deportivo del centro, donde se llevarían a cabo los partidos del campeonato. Al llegar se encontraron con los otros chicos, Takuya con unas mantas apoyando a Kouji, Tommy y Ryo jugando cartas mientras iniciaba el juego, y Henry gritándole a una muchachita de no más de quince años y de cabellos magenta que estaba corriendo por todo el lugar. Pero de los jugadores no se sabía nada.

Al ver al doctor, Takuya se escudó tras Ryo, este se lo quitó con una patada al estilo de su tío Yagami. Taichi sonrió ante el miedo de Takuya.

.- Las cosas se pondrán feas... - el doctor señaló con la vista hacia una de las gradas. Izumi pudo ver a su hermano sentado, aburrido porque quería que el partido comenzara. Ella tragó saliva por puro nerviosismo - pero muy interesantes...

.- ¿Nos vamos a nuestros asientos?

.- Claro Tommy, pero yo quiero estar lo mas alejado de ese - señaló Takuya al doctor. Este sonrió.

Una vez que Ryo aplastó a Tommy con las cartas y que Henry atrapara a la chiquilla (resulto ser su hermana) fueron a buscar asientos. A Izumi le pareció raro que a esas alturas su sempai no estuviera persiguiendo a su pelirroja amiga.

Takuya se sentó entre Izumi y la hermana de Henry, luego este, seguido de Tommy, Ryo y Taichi. Al otro lado de Izumi estaba Rika, y más adelante Hikari, esta ultima sentada al lado de su hermano porque había sido invitada por este (mas bien Taichi quería impedir que los chicos se le acercaran a Hikari). Ken y Takato llegaron momentos después tomando asientos junto a Rika.

Izumi casi se mordía las uñas de puro nerviosismo, intentaba concentrarse, mantener su mente en un solo pensamiento, pero la sola idea de dejar Japón, mas específicamente a Kouji Minamoto la asustaba. Su corazón se agitaba y su respiración se aceleraba de sobremanera, que no sabía si era por el chaleco del pecho o por la presión del partido.

Todo sea por vivir el sueño de esos momentos.

.- Percibo un aura de tensión - mencionó Ken a Rika, esta solo intentaba ignorarlo. Las clases de esoterismo las dejó años atrás después de que su abuela le había quitado su Ouija - deberías de seguir las clases, tu aura me dice que tienes un gran potencial.

.- Si como sea.

.- ¿Por qué no comienzan?

.- Porque primero son las animadoras - le respondió Henry a su hermana - las hermosas y preciosas animadoras.

.- ¿Y ella quien es?

.- Takuya, esta enfadosa es mi hermana menor, Suzie.

.- Mucho gusto, Suzie Wong - los ojos de la chica brillaron enormemente - nuestros padres se fueron en su sexta luna de miel y estaré con mi hermano en estos días. Voy en segundo de secundaria en SST. Blossom.

.-Con razón, sabía que había visto tu cara en algún lado - interrumpió Hikari mientras le apagaba el cigarro a Taichi - ¡Deja de fumar!

.- Mmph... - gruñó su hermano al verse privado de su precioso vicio - mejor mira la cancha, ya están entrando.

Primero salió el equipo contrario, los Toros de un Centro de Bachillerato Tecnológico, en uniformes rojos y comenzando a calentar. Unos momentos después de estos salieron los del Instituto, vestidos de azul rey. Todos estaban expectantes por el regreso de Kouji a la duela, inclusive varios reporteros que de inmediato comenzaron a tomar fotografías para ilustrar la historia del regreso de la estrella más prometedora del baloncesto japonés.

Kouji no pensó que hubiera tanta gente reunida solo para verlo. El rumor se había corrido muy rápido para su gusto.

Subió la vista buscando aunque fuera a alguno de sus amigos, y fue cuando la vio al lado de Takuya y su amiga pelirroja, casi jalándose la camisa de los nervios y con un nuevo corte.

.- "Que bueno, porque empezaba a mirarse como chica, una chica muy linda... y bien pude haberme sobrepasado... ¡No Kouji Minamoto¡No puedes estar pensando en eso!"

Supo que por primera vez la había mirado con otros ojos, imaginándola, cuidando cada una de sus palabras para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que él ya sabía. No concebiría la vida sin ella.

Y del otro lado el inquisidor, Yamato observaba al chico con ojos recelosos, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, intentando encontrar alguna falla en él para llevarse a Izumi de regreso a pesar de todo.

.- ¿Así es como se demuestra el amor fraternal? - el rubio sintió un escalofrió - inspirador.

.- T... ¡Tú de nuevo¡El maricón! - Yamato intentó alejarse, pero el lugar estaba repleto de gente - ¡Pero si hace unos momentos estabas allá! - miró a las gradas donde estaba su hermana - ¡Pero ahora no estas¡Y estas acá!

.- Soy un doctor, y no te preocupes, no eres mi tipo, eso ya te lo había dicho antes - el otro comenzó a decir cosas del tipo "aléjate de mí" - si no dejas de ser tan sobre protector vas a perder a tu hermanita.

.- No te metas en lo que no debes.

.- Mira, soy un hermano mayor y se como ser un hermano obsesivo-compulsivo-celoso y cabrón, pero también tengo una hermana mayor y es una obsesiva-compulsiva-celosa y manipuladora - ahora el de los escalofríos fue el castaño, solo de recordar a su hermana - la maldita... perra del mal...

Siguió murmurando cosas y maldiciones en contra de su hermana, y cuando volvió para retomar la conversación con el otro este ya se había ido huyendo.

Definitivamente Yamato tenía que alejarse de ese sujeto completamente, pero estaba dudando de la decisión sobre su hermana, capaz que si le hacía algo a Izumi esta terminaba mal. La imagen mental de su hermanita como doctora, fumando cigarrillos, maldiciéndolo en secreto, pateando traseros de estudiantes y besando a personas de su mismo sexo se formó en su cabeza; era como una versión femenina del doctor Yagami, solo que en rubio.

Solo de pensarlo le entraban ganas de desmayarse y no despertarse jamás.

Una gran disyuntiva.

.- Me volveré loco... ¡LOCO!

o.o.o.o.o

Y así fue como el partido dio comienzo.

.- Y tenemos primero al equipo de los Toros - el primer comentarista comenzó las presentaciones, mientras comía un pedazo de salchicha y se rascaba la panza - Koushiro Izumi con el número cinco, Genichi Fugunaga con el ocho, Hideki Hamamoto vistiendo el doce, Jin Mazawa con el quince y el capitán Takeru Takaishi con el número cuatro.

.- Del lado de los Lobos tenemos a Iori Hida con el siete, Michael Watson con el nueve, y no, nada que ver con ese artista con cirugías encima de las cirugías - el segundo comentarista se miraba más simpático, delgado y con poquito bigote - Eichiro Satô con el catorce, Kouji Minamoto con el número cuatro en su regreso a las canchas después de varios años de retiro, y por ultimo el capitán Suiichi Nishikawa con el número diez.

El árbitro llamó a los dos jugadores mas altos para el salto inicial, participando el capitán del ITECO, el número diez, y el número doce por parte del CBTIS.

El árbitro lanzó el balón al aire, y cuando este está en su máximo ambos jugadores saltan, pero es el capitán del ITECO quien se adueña del esférico y lo rebota rápidamente, para luego pasárselo a uno de sus compañeros

Michael recibió el pase de su capitán aunque al instante uno de los jugadores del equipo rival se interpone en su camino. Michael pasó a Iori Hida, el más pequeño de su equipo, pero apenas este dio dos pasos y el pelirrojo de Koushiro Izumi, del equipo contrario se lo arrebató.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el estadio se levantó en vítores, aunque más bien fue la parte donde estaban los que apoyaban al CBTIS. Takuya se mordía las uñas de la desesperación, Kouji tenía que anotar lo suficiente como para que su Izumi Orimoto no se fuera del colegio.

¿Y quien tenía el balón? Koushiro se la pasó al rubio de Takeru Takaishi, el base y capitán del equipo CBTIS, Kouji se interpuso rápidamente en su camino, sus miradas se cruzaron rápidamente en unos segundos. El rubio sonrió de manera burlesca, para luego dar un espectacular pase hacia atrás a otro compañero que Kouji no pudo ver. A Hikari se le encendieron los ojos ante tal acción, pero luego se compuso al escuchar unos pequeños gruñidos de su hermano, ya que era obvio que este no aprobaba la acción hecha por el jugador.

.- Este número quince se acerca al área, parece que va a tirar - ante tal comentario de los anunciadores Izumi cerro los ojos y se tapó los oídos - ¡Y anota los primeros tres puntos del partido¡Es increíble que ni siquiera haya pisado la línea de triple!

.- El puntaje en estos momentos es... ¡CBTIS tres, ITECO cero!

Takuya estuvo a punto de ir a golpear a ese tal número quince pero Henry lo detuvo para evitar alguna escenita, aunque acto seguido el castaño comenzó a apoyar a su equipo con mas fuerza que antes. Si seguía así lo más seguro era que terminara afónico de tanto gritar.

Ahora el balón era para el ITECO, los muchachos de dicho equipo subieron por la pista con calma, al llegar a la mitad del campo se dispersaron y emprendieron la carrera hacia el área rival. Es Iori quien saca el balón y se lo pasa a su capitán, este se vio presionado por la defensa de los rivales y pasó el balón a Michael.

.- Michael intenta un triple pero... ¡Se lo desviaron! Claro que la defensa de los Toros es casi impenetrable...

.- Estos Toros tienen una altura... ¡Y que decir! Se aprovechan de su capacidad de salto... el balón sigue en juego y lo captura la gran revelación de este partido¡Kouji Minamoto!

El corazón, le latía el corazón como nunca antes le había latido, Izumi lo miró con ojos brillantes, mas que los de Hikari, y estaba tan absorta en cada movimiento del chico que poco caso le hizo a los gritos de Takuya que alentaban a su amigo. Kouji saltó haciendo como que tiraba, dos contrarios saltaron con la intención de detener el lanzamiento, pero él corrigió su lanzamiento, hizo una finta con el balón y lo pasó por debajo de los extendidos brazos de sus rivales, lanzando con una sola mano y encestando con destreza limpia.

.- ¡Pero que hermoso tiro! Solo lo llegue a ver un tiro parecido y fue de Magic Jhonson hace muchos años...

.- Y parece que este chico no ha perdido el toque... ¡Tres a dos a favor del CBTIS! Tienen que tener mucho cuidado, porque estos Lobos se los quieren comer...

Ahora el balón era de los Toros, Takeru recogió el esférico y se adelantó mientras lo rebotaba con suma tranquilidad.

.- Tranquilos chicos... – el rubio levantó el brazo en el aire y extendió su dedo índice – ¡Una cesta más¡Hay que asegurar el triunfo con todas las canastas que podamos!

Con un rápido dribleo Takeru pasó a Iori y Michael, aunque pronto se vi bloqueado por Kouji. Takeru pasó rápidamente a Koushiro pero uno de los jugadores de los Lobos del ITECO le arrebató el balón durante el pase y corrió lo más rápido posible hacia la canasta, pero cuando llegó descubrió que los cinco miembros de los Lobos están utilizando Defensa de Zona, con lo cual se han adentrado en el área y no permiten el paso del balón al interior.

El jugador lanzó el balón y lo recibió Iori, el cual pasó a Kouji justo antes de que lo bloquearan. Este sostenía el balón y rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando a Takeru, el cual intentaba tapar el tiro con su brazo. Kouji lanzó, y el balón entró directamente en la red sin dificultad.

Eichiro pasa a Iori, quien pasa a Kouji justo antes de que le bloqueen. Minamoto sostiene la pelota, da un salto hacia atrás, esquivando el brazo de Takeru que intenta tapar el tiro y lanza. El balón dibuja una parábola perfecta en el aire y entra sin mayor dificultad. 3 Puntos.

.- ¡Y los Lobos anotan! ITECO cinco, CBTIS tres!

Ahora el balón era para el equipo contrario. El saque fue directo hacia Koujiro, que avanzó hasta la mitad del campo y la pasó a otro de sus compañeros, que esquivo a Michael y lanzó, pero el balón solamente tocó el aro. Dos jugadores se lanzan por el rebote, rivalizando con otros dos jugadores, pero los Toros se aprovechan de su rapidez y anotan. Ahora van empatados.

.- ¡Aun hay esperanza! - gritaba Takuya desde las gradas, con todo y megáfono que le quito a alguna fan desquiciada - ¡Vamos que se puede¡Vamos que se puede¡Y si no se puede entonces te patearé hasta que tu trasero explote!

.- Si no te calmas yo soy el que te va a patear - mencionó el doctor, entonces Takuya se sentó rápidamente y escondió el rostro tras Suzie - Así esta mejor.

Iori tomó el balón y avanzaba a pasos rápidos con Kouji y Michael pegándose a sus talones. Koushiro intentó quitarle el balón pero Iori paso a Michael, el cual mantuvo la pelota protegida mientras su otro compañero ganaba tiempo para subir por el campo hasta estar bajo el aro.

Lo cubrieron, pero Kouji no pareció intimidarse. Michael le pasó el balón, Kouji saltó para recibirlo pero se le cruzaron en el camino. Takeru interceptó el pase.

Takaishi botó el balón un par de veces ceremoniosamente y clavó su mirada azulina en Kouji.

.- Todo listo. Ahora... ¿Vienes?

Comenzó la carrera hacia el aro.

.- Esto me pone de nervios, y mi hermano tan tranquilo como si nada - Hikari volteó a ver a Taichi, el cual fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo, aunque más tardo en fumarlo que Hikari en quitárselo - y este tan quitado de la pena...

.- No eres la única, del otro lado del foro ya vi a mi hermano - si Izumi tuviera mas uñas, ya se las habría comido - de este partido depende mi futuro...

.- Futuro, pasado, presente, que más da, el fin es pasarla bien - Ryo comenzó a hacer sus movimientos para, según él, conquistar a la pelirroja - y después del partido podemos ir a festejar a algún lado...

.- No molestes muñequito vende flanes - le respondió ella con un golpe - deja ver el partido a los demás.

Kouji siguió a toda velocidad y pronto se le atravesó, al ser igual de rápidos. El rubio saltó para lanzar pero su rival hizo lo mismo para impedirlo. Ambos estaban en el aire, Takaishi hizo una asistencia y dejo caer el balón por encima de su hombro, el pelirrojo de Koushiro lo recogió y lanzó.

.- ¡Y de nuevo¡Dos puntos mas para los Toros!

.- ¡Ahora van siete a cinco a favor de los Toros¡Esto está que arde señores!

Ahora el balón era para los Lobos. Una vez con él, Michael avanzó hacia el medio campo, pasó a Iori y este corrió con el balón rebotando hacia el área. Koushiro comenzó con el bloqueo, pero Iori gira sus ojos para ver si hay alguien disponible, pero Takeru le arrebata el balón de las manos.

Kouji corrió a bloquearle, Takeru avanzó imparable hacia la canasta y saltó, pero su rival se entrometió en la línea de tiro. El rubio no tiró, pero pasó la pelota hacia otro de sus compañeros, el cual la volvió pasar a otro y encestó.

Los Toros van hacia arriba en el marcador.

.- Eso fue feo, no entiendo de baloncesto pero se que se ve feo.

.- Dímelo a mi, yo no sabía nada de baloncesto hasta que lo vi por la televisión - mencionó Izumi a su amiga - mira que me volví experta, por eso lo entiendo...

.- ¡Vamos Kouji¡Tienes que anotar algo porque si no te mato! - Takuya seguía con el megáfono gritando, aunque ahora Suzie lo ayudaba con un par de pompones - ¡Hazlo por tu amigo del alma¡Por tu compita de parrandas!

.- No pues si sigue así no va a ganar por ti...

.- ¡Cállate UVA!

.- ¡Y los Toros siguen a la cabeza ahora con nueve puntos! Y los Lobos siguen con cinco... - los comentaristas seguían pendientes al juego - y son estos los que sacan... parece que están jugando a la defensiva en estos momentos...

.- Y que bueno porque me esta dando hambre, quiero que llegue el descanso para comprar unas palomitas - ahora era el comentarista gordo el que respondía - si, como bien decías Roger, están a la defensiva...

Lo que restó del tiempo siguió con un vaivén de la pelota, ninguno de los equipos anotaba aunque ambos luchaban por obtener el balón. Siguieron así el tiempo que restaba para el descanso de diez minutos.

.- Mira que en este medio tiempo me va a dar el infarto, vamos perdiendo... - Takuya se tiró en su asiento. Suzie hizo lo mismo pero ella puso cara de tristeza - Creo que deberíamos de darle mas ánimos para que así se ponga las pilas...

.- Yo pienso que deberías callarte para que así anote más.

.- ¡Cállate doctor del demonio!

Y mientras Henry y Takato sostenían a un Takuya que intentaba matar al doctor Yagami mientras este seguía sentado queriendo fumar, Izumi miraba directamente al otro lado de las gradas, localizando a su hermano y mirándolo con una cara de suplica. Obvio que este no la notó por la lejanía, pero ella en el fondo quería que recapacitara y que la dejara quedarse.

Pero todo dependía de Kouji, por mas que este dijera que lo hacía por si mismo le estaba dando esperanzas a la joven.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

AGH! No me maten! No se me da bien narrar partidos! Y eso que Reiki me ayudo (Muchas gracias amiguis) pero por otro lado se supieron varias cosas.

Si de repente notan fallas de ortografía es porque no tengo corrector ortográfico en mi maquina, y mi beta hace el mejor trabajo que puede corrigiendome xD

Agradecimientos especiales a: Reiki-Tantei por ayudarme con el paritdo, y a mi Beta (ella sabe quien es) por corregir la ortografía y otras cositas.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque para el otro me tardaré un poco mas, todo depende de Reiki, de mi Beta y del tiempo que me de el trabajo y la escuela (solo piso la casa para recoger mi mochila, bañarme y dormir ;;)

Tambien a los RR: Yume Makino, Sasuke-kun20, Hitzuji, Saturno, Hermione-Mai, sashakili, az-hendric (por sus 2 RR), Atori-chan, Ludakeys, belzer, Kaishi Miharashi (Por su RR supermegaultralargo xD), Reiki-Tantei, bErNiE, Hikari de Takaishi y sara, esta vez fueron quince, pero espero qu epara el siguiente sean muchos mas!

No olviden mi blog... ah! Se me olvidaba! Estoy subiendo escenas perdidas de mis otros fics a mi grupo personal, aunque me faltan muchas por subir, pero aviso a los fans de Speranza e Luce que tengo muchas escenas de ese fic que no utilizé, pero las iré subiendo poco a poco...

Nayru.


	7. Juego Decisivo II

Mis sinceras disculpas por el retraso, ya me gradue de la prepa y entre a la Universidad, solo espero tener tiempo suficiente para escribir como antes.

Saludos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sueños de Adolescencia

o.o.o.o.o

Juego Decisivo Parte II (La revancha del doctor)

o.o.o.o.o

Los jugadores regresaron de los vestuarios pasado el medio tiempo, con energías renovadas para seguir jugando.

Después de unos breves instantes, los cinco titulares de cada equipo se acercaron al centro de la cancha, cada cual en su medio campo. Los dos saltadores, Suiichi y Hideki, intercambiaron su posición, adentrándose en el campo rival para dar el salto de comienzo. Colocaron el pie derecho justo delante de la línea de centro, y el izquierdo ligeramente atrasado, mientras flexionaban las rodillas dispuestos a saltar.

El árbitro se acercó el silbato a la boca, sujetando firmemente la pelota en los brazos. Se posicionó de cara a los jueces y comentaristas, con un pie en cada campo y la línea de centro entre las piernas. Cogió aire, y silbó con fuerza a la vez que lanzó el balón. Y así comenzaron los últimos 20 minutos del partido.

La pelota permaneció suspendida en el aire unos instantes, pero rápidamente fue impulsada por Hideki, hacia el campo del CBTIS. Takaishi recibió el balón. Kouji se adelantó con rapidez, bloqueando los movimientos de Takeru e intentando arrebatarle el balón. Claro que el capitán del CBTIS intentó un amago, pero no funcionó, así que, inesperadamente, saltó en el aire y pasó a Genichi, quien, sin que el ITECO se diese cuenta, se adentró en el área y se colocó debajo de la canasta. Genichi recibió el balón, finteó a Michael que intentaba interponerse a su paso, entonces brincó y lanzó.

El balón golpea el tablero... la multitud se quedó en silencio, pero el esférico no entró. Genichi y Eichiro, quienes acaban de llegar, saltan para conseguir el rebote, Eichiro recuperó el esférico pero golpeó accidentalmente a Genichi con el codo, con lo que el árbitro pita falta.

Dos tiros libres para el CBTIS. Y Genichi los consigue.

Lobos del ITECO: 19 puntos.

Toros de CBTIS: 32 puntos.

.- Esto va muy mal… a este paso van a perder - mencionó Takuya al ver el marcador, Suzie lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro - Que? Tengo razón!

Mas aun quedaba esperanza para Izumi, mientras Kouji estuviera jugando en la cancha se daría por satisfecha; a eso había ido a Japón, a verlo jugar, aunque ahora se hubieran sumado otras metas en ella.

Iori sacó el balón pacientemente. Mientras rebotaba el balón, vigilaba que ninguno de sus cuatro compañeros estuviera rezagado. Fue entonces cuando cruzaron el medio campo y pudieron notar la increíble defensa del equipo contrario. Jin se interpuso en su camino, con un movimiento rápido, intentó quitarle el balón, pero Iori logró retenerlo y pasó a su capitán.

Pero el balón no pudo llegar, el público admirador del ITECO se quedó en espera de ver mas puntos, porque Koushiro interceptó el pase y comenzó a moverse rápidamente por la cancha, burlando a los jugadores del ITECO de camino al campo contrario. Michael se interpuso en su camino y, en un momento de distracción de Koushiro, Iori se acercó por la espalda y le robó el balón.

.- Ni toda la suerte del mundo te va a ayudar en estos momentos Kouji Minamoto - le decía T.K. al otro joven, que le respondió frunciendo el seño - estas tan oxidado que recuperarte de tu retiro te llevará tiempo…

Izumi sentía que se iba a infartar.

.- Si me disculpan chicos, voy a ir a molestar a alguien - dijo de repente el doctor, levantándose de su asiento rápidamente - nos vemos al rato.

Mientras caminaba, Taichi sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, fumándolo hasta las taquillas. Buscó con cautela la ruta hacia el otro lado del estadio, buscando la única cabeza rubia alborotada entre tantas. Sonrió maliciosamente, iba a hacer que el hermano de Izumi temblara de miedo ante su presencia.

.- Oh si, que malo soy…

Y asi mientras el partido seguía su curso e Izumi se desmayaba al ver a Kouji anotar una canasta, el doctor encontró la cabellera rubia que tanto buscaba.

.- Bu!

.- AGH! EL HOMOSEXUAL! - gritó Yamato al verse abordado por el castaño doctor y comenzó a alejarse.

.- No te preocupes, no eres mi tipo…

.- Que es lo que quieres!

.- Que dejes tranquila a tu hermanita, ella esta feliz aquí y tú no puedes evitar eso.

.- Claro que si, porque si no lo hago, ella te odiará toda su vida.

.- Me la llevaré de regreso quiera o no, es por su bien!

.- Que inspiradora muestra de amor fraternal… Aun así te haces llamar su hermano? Entiendo cuanto te preocupas por ella (Yo también tengo una hermana menor, tu sabes…) pero un poquito de empatía no le hace nada a nadie…

.- Gracias por el consejo, pero no sabes nada sobre ella…

.- Créeme, lo se, so estúpido. Así que si no dejas de ser un estúpido, vas a perder algo muy importante… cuando uno esta joven hace muchas locuras, como fumar a los quince años o tener tu primera relación con personas del mismo sexo a los dieciséis, pero en el caso de tu hermanita es distinto, ella viene persiguiendo un sueño… uno que tu estas terco en truncarle… piénsalo bien y no hagas que ella te odie…

Taichi hizo el amago de acercarse para asustar a Yamato y luego se fue, dejando a este aun mas confundido.

No quería que su hermana lo odiara, si hacia las cosas era por su bien, además, ¿Qué iba a decirle a sus padres? Lógico que no les diría que su pequeña hija se vestía de hombre para ir a un colegio de varones, pero algo tenía que reportar.

Y mientras sonaban los gritos y aplausos porque el CBTIS había anotado otro punto, su conciencia estaba haciendo un revoltijo en sus pensamientos.

"No seas malo y por lo menos déjala terminar el ciclo escolar - le decía la conciencia buena, que extrañamente tenía forma de un Taichi-chibi - luego podrás llevártela aprovechando las vacaciones"

"Mejor déjala y que se divierta, total tiene chicos de donde escoger - le decía la conciencia mala en forma de Kouji-chibi y con cara de depravado - y mas durmiendo con uno en el mismo cuarto!"

"Claro que no! Habrá que supervisarla a cada momento y para eso estarías tu aquí! Claro si consigues un buen trabajo… hay que ser positivos!"

Y volvió a la realidad con unos gritos de júbilo, la verdad no sabía que equipo había anotado y no le importó. Con enormes lágrimas en los ojos y quitándoselas con una de sus mangas le pidió pluma y papel a una señora que estaba al lado ("Pobre, la novia lo debió de haber rechazado") y escribió unas cortas líneas.

Mejor lo hacía ahora antes de arrepentirse.

o.o.o.o.o

Ya de regreso a su asiento, el doctor se encontró con una Izumi desmayada, al ver el marcador Taichi pudo darse cuenta de porque, aunque no era para tanto. Otro que estaba medio enfermo era Takuya, el cual estaba siendo atendido por una Suzie que le echaba aire con un programa.

.- Estan así desde que se acabó el partido - mencionó Hikari al ayudar a su hermano - son unos exagerados…

.- Ustedes llevence a Orimoto a los dormitorios - dirigió a Ryo y Henry - a este lo despierto de una patada - se refirió a Takuya - asi que muevan sus traseros y vayan! Vayan!

o.o.o.o.o

"Izumi:

No le diré nada a mamá ni a papá, pero aunque sea visitanos en verano y Navidad.

Te quiere,

Tu estúpido, egocéntrico e insoportable hermano mayor"

o.o.o.o.o

.- A fin de cuentas, el hermano se fue llorando, todo el show fue por nada.

.- Si, pero aunque Kouji no hizo todos los puntos requeridos, Izumi logró quedarse - Takuya lloraba de felicidad - esto es genial! Hay que festejar!

.- No hay tiempo, se vienen los exámenes la otra semana.

.- Henry aguafiestas… ToT - chilló Takuya.

.- No tienes pretexto ahora Izumi, ya no tienes preocupaciones, asi que hay que ponerse al corriente.

.- Wa… tengo que hacerlo? - vio como los chicos asintieron - me lleva…

Ahora sin la preocupación de su hermano ella se pudo dedicar a otras cosas, entre ellas sus estudios. Los demás chicos también se metieron en lo suyo, principalmente Kouji con el baloncesto y Takuya con el fútbol en sus respectivos clubes. Conforme pasaron los días se dieron cuenta que las vacaciones de primavera se acercaban cada vez mas, mientras el bolsillo de Izumi comenzaba a reclamar alimento, ya que se le había terminado gracias a ciertos libros y copias que tuvo que adquirir para estudiar un par de materias.

.- Soy pobre… ToT

Después de los examenes se propuso encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero no contaba con que los jefes de dormitorios mandarían arreglar las tuberías y los quisieran mandar a todos a sus casas, y por supuesto, ella no quería regresarse a Italia porque significaría darse al descubierto ante sus padres (debido a su cabello corto).

.- Por favor, solo dos semanas en su casa, le lavo la ropa, le cocino, barro, trapeo…

.- NO - le respondió tajantemente el doctor Yagami - no puedo tenerte en mi casa, porque me voy de crucero…

.- No puede llevarme con usted? - preguntó ella suplicante, poniendo la cara de perrito mas tierna que pudo encontrar - o me quedo en su casa y usted se va de crucero…

.- Crees que te dejare estar a solas en mi morada a expensas de que encuentres hasta mis más recónditos secretos escondidos? - ella asintió - ni lo sueñes!

.- por favor, no tengo con quien mas acudir, Rika se va de camping con Hikari y su colegio…

.- Lo siento muchísimo - mencionó el doctor de forma sarcástica - pero mi crucero es primero!

Izumi intentaba convencerlo pero el doctor no daba su brazo a torcer, negando cada momento cuando de repente este sintió un escalofrío conocido; sus ojos se abrieron de par en par lo mas que pudieron, comenzó a guardar sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, pero se le resbalaron las maletas de las manos al ver a Hikari entrar por la puerta. El escalofrío siguió presente.

.- Hika… que sorpresa…

.- Pensabas escapar? Prometiste que ayudarías en la posada estas vacaciones!

.- Es que me salieron planes de ultima hora… - respondió mientras volvía a tomar sus maletas, luego abrió la ventana e hizo amago de salir por ahí - nos vemos!

.- A mi no me lo digas, díselo a ella…

.- Intentando escapar de nuevo hermanito?

.- La visión de Izumi se nubló al ver a una resplandeciente mujer con anteojos oscuros, sombrero rojo, en traje de falda de satín y manga larga. A pesar de que traía los lentes oscuros, Izumi pudo percibir la mirada que la mujer dirigía al doctor.

.- No piensas saludarme Taichi?

.- So… So… Sora… tan bella como siempre, los años no se te notan…

.- Deja de andar de barbero y responde - se quitó los lentes oscuros - o es que te vas a uno de tus espectáculos raros?

No había escapatoria, pero Taichi no estaba resignado a pasar sus dos semanas de preciosas vacaciones limpiando, cocinando y tendiendo camas cuando podría estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo en un crucero. Su cerebro procesó rápidamente la información y volteó hacia Izumi, la tomó de los hombros y le susurró:

.- Querías un lugar donde quedarte? Pues bien, ya lo tienes - entonces se dirigió a su hermana - ya te encontré un buen sustituto! - jaló a Izumi al frente y comenzó a "promocionarlo" - nuevecito de paquete, bueno, no tan nuevo, pero esta joven y puede ayudar a hacer muchas cosas, aunque las leperadas no estan incluidas en el precio de adquisición… será delgado pero le gusta trabajar y le echa ganas a todo lo que pone. Míralo Sora… es tan tierno, adorable - Taichi comenzó a jalarle los cachetes - y necesita el trabajo…

.- Dotor… eje is ejilaj en paj… - Izumi intentaba que Taichi dejara sus mejillas.

.- Mmm... Tendría que pensarlo, no me vendría nada mal un poco de ayuda además de la tuya…

Taichi sudaba la gota gorda e Izumi comenzaba a marearse con tanta conversación que no entendía. Sora miró a Izumi con una cara que a esta le recordó a su hermano Yamato cuando estaba enojado. Si era verdad que Sora era tan malvada como el doctor había dicho, la rubia estaba perdida. Increíble que ella fuera la madre del superior Akiyama, se miraba tan joven.

.- Esta decidido! Me los llevo a los dos! - Cuando volteó hacia Taichi, Hikari señalaba hacia la ventana por donde su hermano había huido con todo y maletas - ya me las pagará cuando lo vea…

.- Ehm… Sora-okassan, podré irme con usted entonces?

.- Claro! Aunque tendré que conseguirme más gente en vista que el baka de mi hermano huyó…

.- Y Ryo-sempai?

.- Está muy ocupado con unas asesorías extras (sus notas dejan mucho que desear en ciertas materias, sabes?) y no me puede ayudar este año. Y no me digas okassan porque me hace sentir vieja.

.- Y si lo haces te mata - agregó Hikari como recomendación.

Las dos hermanas estuvieron diciéndole sobre el trabajo y de cuando empezaría. Viendo por el lado bueno, había obtenido un trabajo para vacaciones y a la ves un lugar donde quedarse para no regresar a Italia. La verdad nunca encontró que Sora fuera tan temida como había dicho Yagami-sensei.

Pobre e ilusa mortal.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Muy bien, que tal algo como: "Izumi-kun, irás a Italia por las vacaciones? No? Si no tienes a donde ir puedes quedarte en mi casa", o es mejor "Izumi-kun, te gustaría quedarte en mi casa estas vacaciones? Así no tendrás que irte a Italia con el baka de tu hermano".

.- Ya sal del baño Takuya! Llevas tres horas ahí!

.- Cállate Ken! - gritó Takuya a su amigo - y llevo apenas cinco minutos!

.- No seas mentiroso, llevas tres horas, me lo dijo el espíritu del retrete, además de que no lo dejas dormir.

Takuya maldijo el momento en que eligió habitación y un compañero de cuarto con "sentidos extrasensoriales". Si, lo admitía, llevaba mas de tres horas ensayando como le preguntaría a Izumi, mirándose a si mismo frente al espejo e ideando la conversación para estar listo por cualquier cosa. Claro que nunca lo admitiría frente a los demás.

Cuando salió del baño traía una cara de zombie, Ken se le quedó mirando raramente unos momentos pero luego entró al baño sin darle importancia.

.- Nadie me entiende… yo no soy gey - seguía repitiéndose a si mismo - solo somos amigos…

.- Si solo son amigos, porque tienes que ensayar tres horas una conversación en el baño? - la verdad que Ken solo quería entrar a lavarse los dientes.

.- Quien te lo dijo ahora Ken? El espíritu del espejo o el del retrete?

.- De hecho fue que te escuchas incluso con la puerta cerrada.

Bien, aprendió la lección, a la otra iba a hacer sus cosas en voz baja o pensando, pero por ahora iba a salir a buscar a Izumi.

Ken ya no le dijo nada a la salida, no porque no quisiera, sino porque traía el cepillo de dientes en la boca. El estómago de Takuya gruñía, quizá por hambre o por nervios, pero no iba a darse por vencido.

.- Hola Izumi-kun! - entró muy sonriente al cuarto que esta compartía con Kouji, pero la encontró haciendo las maletas y entonces su rostro cambió - te vas?

.- Conseguí un trabajo con hospedaje incluido, la hermana de Yagami-sensei necesitaba gente, y como necesito dinero…

.- Entiendo… y tu que harás Kouji?

.- Pues también necesito dinero, así que iré con Izumi a la posada - mintió el chico mientras hacía su maleta. La razón: no podía dejarla sola - Nos llevaremos a Bokomon.

.- Pero que no puedes quedarte? - Takuya parecía desesperanzado, mas no permitiría que esos dos pasaran tiempo juntos.

.- Según Akiyama-sempai, van a arreglar las tuberías y NADIE puede quedarse, y no quiero regresar a casa a ver la cara de victoria de mi padre - respondió Kouji de manera tajante - el siempre me dijo que el baloncesto no me llevaría a ningún lado, y quiero probarle lo contrario…

Takuya se había quedado sin pretextos, tenía que procesar algo rápido, ya que sus tres horas de ensayos se habían ido al retrete.

Y muy al fondo del retrete.

.- Pues en vista de que también necesito dinero… iré con ustedes!

Tal vez no era lo que tenía planeado, pero así mantendría a Izumi alejado de Kouji. La rubia solo asintió, ya que en vez de uno llevaría dos chicos más para que ayudaran en la posada de Sora.

Por su parte Kouji sintió fraguado su plan, con Takuya de por medio iba a ser mas difícil cuidar a la rubia. Siempre se decía mentalmente que el no iba a entrometerse, pero aunque no quisiera siempre estaba metido en sus problemas, un ejemplo era lo que pasó con Yamato, el hermano de ella; así que mejor se ahorraba las molestias de refunfuñar después y se metía de una vez.

.- Vacaciones… que sea lo que Kamisama quiera…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Primero que nada, agradesco a Reiki por ayudarme con lo del basket (Thank U very mush friend T.T) Mas corto que los anteriores, pero los que siguen ya los tengo a mano, a ver si no me da flojera pasarlos a la computadora.

Opiniones, criticas constructivas, sugerencias en un review, sean sinceros y no dejen que decaiga (porque ya con tanta actividad escolar siento que decaigo).

Saludos.

Nayru.


	8. Vacaciones

(Nayru se esconde tras su montaña de tarea para cubrirse de los objetos voladores, punzo cortantes y las amenazas de muerte de sus lectores) ¿Como están? Yo aquí tras una montaña de trabajo, escuela, el servicio social, las clases de ingles que recibo, las clases de ingles que doy, y después de estar toda la semana pasada arreglando este capítulo y aprovecho hasta ahora (¿Después de cuantos meses?) para actualizar. ¿Pueden creer que solamente nos dieron una semana de vacaciones a los estudiantes de la UABC? Pues eso paso --- una semana es muy poco, apenas me acostumbre a acostarme a las 4 am y levantarme a las 6pm cuando entro a clases de nuevo… maldita escuela.

Ya no hago larga mi platica y vamos a lo que están esperando. Espero no decepcionarlos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sueños de Adolescencia

o.o.o.o.o

Vacaciones (¿Eres? ¿O no eres?)

o.o.o.o.o

Viernes por la mañana, y debido a los recientes incidentes con la tubería los habitantes tuvieron que adelantar sus vacaciones de primavera. Como todo había sido muy repentino los dormitorios estaban completamente fuera de control, mas para medio día la mayoría del alumnado ya se había retirado del plantel. Se suponía que Rika y Hikari irían a despedir a Izumi cuando esta se fuera, pero por las causas recientes (alias tubería) la rubia no pudo avisarles a tiempo.

Izumi sentía un poco de pesar sobre su pelirroja amiga, se iba de campamento cristiano con su grupo del colegio, sufriría demasiado… Nah! Ya de regreso la rubia se burlaría de ella! Sería extremadamente divertido! (y dicho sea de paso, se cobraría las tantas que le había hecho).

Y ahí estaban los tres, Kouji, Izumi y Takuya parados en las puertas del colegio con unas maletas esperando la llegada de Sora, la hermana del doctor; este estaba recargado en la pared fumando y esperando esos escalofríos para huir.

.- No que se iba de crucero Yagami-sensei?

.- Es hasta el sábado, y no puedo irme hasta asegurarme que la loca esa no me arruinará mis planes.

.- Y cual es su plan sensei?

.- Salir corriendo en cuanto sienta los escalofríos, y dependiendo de la dirección de donde venga el auto, salir corriendo en la opuesta.

A los otros tres les cayó una tremenda gotaza en la cabeza, tenían suerte que Ryo saliera antes del colegio, si no ya lo tuvieran peleando con el doctor.

.- Bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy - el doctor tiró el cigarro al piso, lo aplastó y tomo sus maletas - que sean felices y coman perdices, y si tienen tele… pues ahí se ven!

Dicho eso último, el doctor salió corriendo hacia donde se ponía el sol, para luego ver que un automóvil negro se acercaba por el lado contrario y se detuvo frente a ellos. La ventanilla del lado del conductor se abrió y la mujer se bajó un poco los lentes oscuros, examinó a Kouji y a Takuya minuciosamente y luego a Izumi.

.- Que esperan? Súbanse

.- Tenemos un pequeño problema… - Kouji señaló al perro - no tenemos con quien dejarlo…

Sora miró al perro, lo examinó igual de minuciosamente que a los otros chicos, pero ahora terminó y se volvió a arreglar los lentes.

.- Súbelo en el asiento trasero, pero que no ensucie nada.

Ya con la instrucción dada, comenzaron el viaje hacia la posada; según les iba contando Sora; era una casona estilo principios del siglo veinte que pertenecía a la familia Yagami de generaciones, y que en vacaciones servía como posada para los turistas (y según Sora, significaba dinero extra).

El trabajo de la posada sería básicamente cambiar las sábanas, hacer la comida, ir de vez en cuando por víveres y atender al cliente, y claro, que contarían con un día de descanso donde podrían estar jugando en las canchas o nadando en la alberca.

.- Y dependiendo de cómo trabajen será su paga, aunque lo mejor de todo son las propinas…

.- Y hay mas gente que atiende?

.- Hay otros dos, un chico y una chica, se llevarán bien con ustedes…

Al llegar pudieron darse cuenta de que habría mucho trabajo, tan solo el frente de la casona estaba sin arreglar, pero a Izumi le pareció sorprendente.

Ya en la puerta estaban dos jóvenes, justo como había dicho Sora.

.- Ellos los llevarán a sus habitaciones, después los espero a todos para el reparto de actividades.

De nuevo a Takuya se le subió la rabia porque a Kouji le volvió a tocar el mismo cuarto que Izumi, y rabio tanto que Sora tuvo que ponerlo con ellos para que dejara de quejarse.

.- Así que instálense y… ¡A TRABAJAR!

Iban a ser dos semanas muy largas.

o.o.o.o.o

Día 2.

.- Quien iba a hacer la comida! Pongan las mesas! Izumi saca esos cubiertos! Takuya por Kami! Pela esas papas!

A simple vista Sora de Akiyama parecía una buena persona, atendía bien a sus clientes, sonreía mucho, pero a la hora del trabajo… ahora Izumi entendería porque el doctor le tenía tanto miedo.

Oh si, y cuando alguien no hacia lo que ella quería lo pateaba, el pobre Takuya sentía que su trasero iba a explotar tarde o temprano.

.- Ese maldito de Yagami me las pagara… - decía Takuya por lo bajo, de tal manera que su jefa no lo escuchara - oh si, le patearé el trasero a ese doctorcito de pacotilla…

.- Tranquilo Takuya - decía Izumi intentando tranquilizarlo - no es tan malo…

.- A mi se me figura que a Takuya le gusta que el doctor lo golpee - interrumpió Kouji con una sonrisita burlona, de las pocas veces que se burlaba de alguien - ese si es amor del bueno.

.- ¿Qué insinúas? - exclamó ahora el castaño con la vena de coraje en la frente y a punto de golpear al otro chico - Yo no bateo para el otro lado!

.- Si, si, como tu digas…

Izumi paró a Takuya antes de que este se lanzara sobre Kouji en una feroz pelea por ver quien tenía la razón, pero gracias a los gritos de Takuya la jefa apareció y los mandó a trabajar a todos y de paso golpeó al castaño por andar haciendo escándalos y ahuyentarle los clientes.

Lo bueno que Bokomon se divertía de lo lindo en el jardín y paseando ampliamente por todo el lugar.

Como comienzo de toda buena temporada vacacional, el lugar se encontraba a reventar. En la cocina apenas si se daban abasto gracias a los rumores de que había un cocinero de la región de Osaka cuyos platillos eran excelentes (Takuya se agarraba de eso para poder presumir de sus dotes culinarias, pero la jefa lo hacía trabajar más). Kouji caminaba con rumbo a la piscina con la red para limpiar. Esperaba que no hubiera un problema entre la rubia y el par de chicos que dejo en la cocina. Bokomon se acerco para acompañarlo.

.- Sabes Boki, estoy preocupado… - Comenzó a limpiar la piscina - Ella puede ser tan descuidada que si la descubren va a pasar algo muy feo… - De repente escucho el grito de Sora hacia Takuya - El no sobrevivirá al saber que Orimoto es una chica…

Aquello le preocupaba, y no solo porque pudieran descubrirla, sino porque también el otro chico que apoyaba en el lugar parecía no darse cuenta que provenían de una escuela para varones y le estaba tirando los perros a Izumi muy descaradamente.

.- "Ese Michael… - Kouji rechinó los dientes - si le llega a poner aunque sea un dedo encima…"

Bokomon pareció entender sus sentimientos y dio un par de ladridos, y como si hubiera sido invocado, el tal Michael apareció con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

.- ¿Aun no terminas de limpiar la piscina?

.- ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? - Kouji siguió quitándole la basura con la red. Le molestaba que aparte de andar todo el día tras Izumi también quisiera arruinarle su trabajo - No me pagan para andar coqueteando todo el día con las clientas.

.- Huy! Golpe bajo! - Michael tomó otra red y a pesar del disgusto de Kouji, tambien comenzó a limpiar la piscina - pero no te preocupes, eso se acabó, porque estoy conociendo a una chica estupenda… Orimoto se me hace una chica muy inocente y atrevida, mira que vestirse y actuar como un chico, eso es realmente excitante.

.- Eso es porque Orimoto es un…

No pudo terminar de decirle a Michael que Izumi era un "hombre" porque en eso Bokomon comenzó a ladrar como desesperado indicando que Izumi se acercaba. A Kouji le entró la rabia cuando ella se dirigió hacia Michael y no hacia él, pero supo disimular muy bien mientras seguía limpiando la piscina.

De repente le entraron unas ganas enormes de tomar a ese rubiales de la solapa y lanzarlo a la piscina para que se ahogara.

.- Kouji, creo que ya has limpiado bastante la piscina - mecionó ella al ver que el joven movía la red de un lado a otro pero sin prestarle atención al agua - ya esta mas limpia que nada.

Kouji se sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que ella decía la verdad. Izumi sonrió levemente y se fue de ahí con Bokomon argumentando algo de que tenía que hablar con la jefa. Kouji se alegró de que no se quedara mas, así podría romperle la cara al tal Michael por andarla mirando tan descaradamente.

.- Bien, ya comprobé lo que quería - dijo el rubiales mientras se iba - creo que tengo el campo libre después de todo…

Día 4.

Izumi despertó con un bostezo, observó su reloj y apenas era de madrugada. Un dolor la había despertado súbitamente, así que se levantó; con una facilidad sorprendente no hizo ruido alguno y salió de la habitación que compartía con los otros chicos. Llegó al baño y se examinó, no había indicio alguno, pero al momento de usar el papel para averiguarlo fue cuando maldijo por lo bajo: ahora tendría que cuidarse los próximos cinco o seis días de no mancharse, y a parte los malditos cólicos que no la dejarían dormir en paz.

Lo bueno de que fueran baños mixtos era que la jefa tenía unas toallas por ahí. No dudó en ponerse una.

.- Odio… ser… mujer…

Todo el día se la pasó fingiendo dolor de estómago, pero le salió peor porque Takuya se la pasó preocupándose por ella y llevándole pastillas que ella se negaba a tomar, aunque el caldo de pollo lo aceptó gustosa. Claro que no podría fingir un dolor de estómago por cinco días.

Kouji más o menos se hizo una idea de lo que pasaba y no dejó de ponerle las toallas sanitarias en el baño para que no le faltaran en los días que seguían. Aunque ese otro muchacho que ayudaba en la posada, un tal Michael se le quedara viendo demasiado, y no le gustaba que lo hiciera.

.- Pasa algo con ese? - le preguntó a Izumi refiriéndose a su relación con Michael.

.- Nada, solo tengo dolor estomacal… - le respondió - "De cinco o seis días…"

.- Me refería a Michael… se la pasa toqueteándote…

.- Son solo bromas de chicos, no pasa nada, en Italia es normal que los chicos nos tratemos así..

Ella se alejó lo más rápido posible para que no se notara su nerviosismo, pero lo que no sabía, era lo mucho que Kouji iba a ayudarla en esos días.

.- "Tienes que ser mas cuidadosa… no le des hincapié a otras cosas…"

Claro, lo que para ella era normal en Italia, en Japón eso podía dar hincapié a que se malinterpretaran las cosas, y al paso que ella iba, Michael se estaba interesando cada vez mas.

Eso le recordó que aun no le había aclarado las cosas sobre Izumi; no pensaba contarle que era una chica de verdad, sino lo contrario. Tal vez si Michael creía que Izumi era un chico la dejaría en paz. Alguna oportunidad habría para cortarle las ilusiones al rubiales y el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

.- Oye Takuya, tienes que ir a limpiar el baño de damas de nuevo - dijo Kouji pasandole las ordenes de la jefa.

.- Todo yo! Todo yo! Todo yo! - exclamaba Takuya al momento de pelar las patatas, a la vez que hacía comida y limpiaba la cocina, ya que lo trataban como a un multiusos - pero todo sea por estar al lado de Izumi-kun…

.- ¿Que pasa con esa sopa? - gritó Sora. Takuya comenzó a pensar que los hermanos Yagami realmente tenían algo contra él - Y no se te olvide ir a limpiar el baño!

.- Le falta poco jefa! - dejó las papas y tomó un cuchillo, ya si no podía deshacerse de ella, tan siquiera se suicidaría y moriría en brazos de su Izumi-kun. Nah, si lo hacía le iba a dejar el camino libre a Kouji y era lo que no quería - Ya voy!

Oficialmente, Takuya era el cocinero, el pelapapas, el lavatrastes, el limpiapisos, el lavador de baños, el jardinero y el botones. Bokomon se acercó a la cocina pidiéndole de comer, así que después de eso se convirtió en el "Alimentador oficial de Perros" cuando lo vieron buscándole unos huesitos.

.- Quien fuera tu para correr libremente por el jardín, perseguir mariposas y comer lo que quieras - ya podían hacerle sitio en el manicomio por hablar con un perro, aunque… la gente hablaba con ellos, o no? - y claro, poder defecar donde se te antoje.

El perrito seguía muy atento a su comida, que ni le hacía caso a Takuya. Sora entró azotando la puerta.

.- Unos camarones y un pollo asado para la ocho! Rápido!

.- Si jefa! - y de vuelta al trabajo - pero ya verán cuando Izumi-kun y yo seamos los mejores amigos! Mis esfuerzos no habrán sido en vano! Solo necesito quitar a los estorbos del camino, y comenzaré por ahuyentar a ese rubiales de Michael… ¿Cómo se atreve a andar queriendo manosear a MI Izumi-kun?

.- No se que tanto dices, pero si te ve la jefa holgazaneando te va a patear - le mencionó Kouji cuando lo vio haciendo la escenita esa en la cocina - Una sopa de camarón y el especial del día para la 3!

.- Ya voy, ya voy…

Día 6.

Hubo una pequeña reunión en la cocina, la jefa los había reunido para decirles algo importante. Bueno, para ellos sería importante, para ella una pérdida de dinero pero que mas daba, no quería una huelga de empleados a esas alturas.

.- Bien niños, como se han portado bien los dejare ir a la playa hoy en la tarde...

.- Que bien! La playa!

La playa sería muy emocionante: el poder sentir el agua en los pies, surfear un poco, y que decir de los castillos de arena. Oh si, le encantaban los días libres, y mas cuando había sol y playa de por medio; no había tenido un día así desde que su hermano la había llegado a la isla de Creta por vacaciones.

.- Por fin, ¡Libertad! - exclamó Takuya - ya era hora de que la vieja bruja nos dejara salir.

.- Ya quiero ir a la playa, el sol, ¡la arena!

.- Pero recuerda que no puedes entrar al agua por tu resfriado…

Su resfriado! Claro, gracias Kouji por recordarlo! Sus días de dolor de estomago habían pasado a ser solo resfriados comunes y la cuidaban como si sufriera de neumonía. Claro, todo era para no descubrir su identidad.

.- Cierto! Pero podremos hacer castillos de arena - dijo Takuya con pequeñas estrellitas en los ojos de solo imaginarse estar al lado de Izumi - Y recolectar caracolas!

Bueno, se conformaría con hacer castillos de arena al sol, enterraría a Takuya y le mandaría una foto al doctor y otra a Rika para que se divirtieran un poco. Hablando de ellos dos, ¿Qué estarían haciendo en su crucero y en su campamento? Al doctor lo imaginó bailando con sus maracas muy animado en alguna reunión del crucero, y a Rika queriendo cortarse las venas o quemándose por pecadora en un campamento cristiano.

.- Pero por ahora… - Sora la sacó de su ensueño. A la jefa se le encendieron los ojos, con una mirada malévola que solo Takuya pudo percibir - A TRABAJAR SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES CANCELE EL VIAJECITO!

No cabía duda que la jefa era una mujer con carácter y además bien conservada. Takuya casi se iba hacia atrás por un infarto, pero lo que si le dio fue desangramiento nasal cuando la vio en traje de baño. La chica que los ayudaba también era muy bonita, pero a Takuya se le hizo mejor Izumi, aunque esta iba en camiseta larga y short playeros para disimular, obviamente.

.- El estúpido de mi hijo hasta se arrastro para venir este día - comento Sora - pero le dije que si no pasaba sus materias lo iba a dejar sin herederos.

.- Pero si viera jefa, que su hijo se encontró con la horma de su zapato…

.- ¿En serio? Ya quiero conocerla!

.- Lastima, porque es la novia de Orimoto.

.- Es tu novia Izumi?

.- Pues… - Izumi titubeó, deseando que algo la rescatara - podría decirse que…

.- Cuidado allá!

Ese fue el grito de su salvación, cuando Michael les advirtió antes de que una lluvia de globos de agua les cayera encima. El castillo de arena que Izumi estaba construyendo encima de Takuya fue destruido por varios de los globos de agua, y tampoco se pudo evitar que ella fuera empapada por otros tres.

Izumi no se daba cuenta, pero Kouji le puso una toalla encima para que no se le transparentara el chaleco que traía abajo.

.- Ve a cambiarte o se te pegará más fuerte la neumonía esa.

.- Oh cierto, no me había dado cuenta.

.- ¿Pero en que estas pensando Michael? - exclamó Kouji después de darle la toalla a la rubia - ¡Podría darle neumonía!

.- Lo siento, no pensé que…

.- Si claro, no pensaste…

.- ¡Déjame explicar!

.- ¡Cierra la boca!

.- ¡Hey tranquilos! - intervino Sora - No hay por qué ser partícipes de la violencia. Michael, tu debiste de ser mas cuidadoso.

.- Solo pensé en atinarle al castillo, pero no fue así.

.- Pues si esa puntería tienes seguro no funcionas… - Sora se dirigió a Kouji - y tu calma tu carácter, no quiero heridos, me choca tener que perseguir médicos…

.- No volverá a suceder.

.- Y respecto a ti, Orimoto - Sora le echó otra toalla encima - vamos a la casa antes de que si te pegue una neumonía de verdad.

Kouji vio como Sora se llevaba a Izumi del lugar y sonrió para si mismo mientras Michael lo miraba a matar. El peliazul había adivinado antes que nadie los movimientos del rubiecito e intervenido a tiempo para evitar mayores desastres.

Sinceramente se estaba cansando de ser la niñera.

.- Vaya que le diste su merecido Kouji, yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor - le dijo Takuya, desde su lugar de entierro en la arena - si no hubiera estado enterrado, te juro que le hubiera roto toda la cara por lo que hizo.

El peliazul comenzó a alejarse dejando a Takuya enterrado y hablando solo. Para cuando Takuya se dio cuenta y comenzó a gritar por ayuda, Kouji ya se había metido al mar. El joven intentaba hacerse una idea del porque hacía todo eso por Izumi.

.- "Será posible que… ¿ Me haya enamorado de Orimoto?

Día 8.

Izumi se levantó de la cama rápidamente al sentir una ligera falta de aire. Recordó que debido a que Sora la había acompañado dos días antes no pudo quitarse el chaleco para dormir a gusto y para colmo, no la habían dejado salir de la habitación para nada por el temor de que le pegara el aire y le empeorara su resfriado.

Al verse sola en la habitación, se desabrochó el chaleco rápidamente para tomar aire, sintiéndose muy aliviada en cuanto lo hizo.

.- "Que raro, ¿Se habrá encogido con el agua de mar?"

Un rato después, cuando intentó ponérselo de nuevo fue cuando se hizo a la idea de que el chaleco se había encogido, y no estaba Rika con ella para ayudarle en esa ocasión. Ni modo, tendría que arreglarlo ella misma; así que tomó aguja e hilo y aprovechando que estaba sola comenzó a reparar el chaleco.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan liberada de esa presión, se sentía tan bien solo con una camisa holgada encima… tan refrescante.

.- Izumi, vengo a ver como te sient… - la cara de la jefa pasó de alegría a incógnito, al ver a la rubia con hilo, aguja, y una camisa que apenas si cubría a esa parte que la rubia oprimía con tanto cuidado con el chaleco - tes…

.- Jefa, yo… puedo explicarlo… - Izumi ya tenía cara de horror. Intentaba que su mente carburara alguna excusa creíble - en serio, puedo explicarlo…

.- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó de repente la jefa, sacándole una cara de sorpresa a la jovencita - ¡Sabía que había algo detrás de todo esto! - Sora atrancó la puerta para que no hubiera interrupciones - ningún chico en su sano juicio se haría amigo de mi hermano (y de hecho, ninguna chica tampoco) pero me dije: "Ese niño es especial, y muy mono para ser un niño, y no se ve tan golpeado por mi hermano como los demás. La conclusión: Gato encerrado. Así que comienza a hablar antes de que te patee el trasero por engañarme.

Ante el sutil tono de Sora, la rubia no pudo negarse a hablar, contándole todo y cada uno de sus pasos desde su frustrado intento de suicidio hasta el día anterior. Sora rió un poco al darse cuenta que los dolores de estómago de la rubia realmente eran cólicos causados por la menstruación, y que el resfriado realmente era para no entrar al agua.

.- Y dices que estabas arreglando el chaleco…

.- Si, pero creo que se encogió - respondió ella con tristeza.

.- No se encogió - Sora tomó el chaleco en sus manos, notando el tipo de material con el que estaba hecho - esta tela es imposible que se encoja. Lamento decírtelo querida, pero… ¡Tus pechos han crecido!

.- ¿En serio? - su mirada se iluminó por unos momentos, pero luego recapacitó y regresó la tristeza - ¿Va a acusarme?

.- Puedo hacerlo, y de hecho si fuera tu madre te daría una reprimenda que te duraría hasta que tus tataranietos se casaran - le respondió la mujer seriamente - pero no lo haré. Todos hacemos locuras por amor (incluso me recuerda cuando me enamore de mi marido, ah que tiempos aquellos antes de tener al baboso de mi hijo Ryo) y créeme, que estar en una escuela para chicos será la primera de todas ellas…

.- Lo se.

.- ¿Has tomado en cuenta que estando como un chico no puedes expresarte libremente?

.- Si. Pero también se que si no fuera por esto, Kouji y yo no seriamos los amigos que somos ahora.

.- Querida, un amigo verdadero no miente, y si tu lo consideras así, mas vale que le digas la verdad antes de que el mismo lo descubra.

Después de un sermón por parte de Sora, esta se ofreció a arreglar el chaleco con la condición de que la rubia no saliera de la habitación y se cuidara de las visitas. Su jefa tenía toda la razón, Izumi estaba haciendo toda una red de mentiras en la cual se estaba enredando cada vez más, pero si hablaba entonces tendría que irse de Japón para siempre.

Que dilema.

Día 10.

Definitivamente Izumi ya se sentía mucho mejor, tanto que inclusive se sentía con ganas de ir a desayunar, aunque Takuya se le adelantó al llevarle una bandeja con todo un desayuno completo..

.- ¿Cómo sigues Izumi-kun? - preguntó Takuya al verla ya desayunando.

.- Ya mejor Takuya, gracias por traerme la comida y la cena en estos días, me han cuidado como un niño pequeño.

.- No fue nada, es lo que haría cualquier amigo por otro - Takuya se sonrojó, pensando en lo último que había dicho - por cierto, Michael ha querido disculparse pero no lo dejé entrar.

.- ¡Takuya!

.- ¿Qué? ¡Es un desgraciado! ¡Solo date cuenta de lo que hizo!

.- ¡El mismo dijo que fue un accidente! ¡No puedes juzgarlo!

.- No, pero puedo intentar proteger a mis amigos.

Tanto Takuya como Kouji estaban enojados con Michael, a pesar de que este había hecho hasta lo imposible por disculparse, y lo que a ambos les colmaba la paciencia era que Izumi seguía defendiéndolo.

.- ¿Estas enojado Takuya? - le preguntó ella antes de que se retirara.

.- No, solo un poco cansado - mintió. Realmente estaba muy cabreado - creo que seguiré pelando papas…

El castaño no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado, se dio la vuelta y se retiró porque no tenía el valor de ver a Izumi a la cara. Si le volvían a mencionar el nombrecito del rubio peliteñido estaba seguro de que lo perseguiría hasta asesinarlo, de eso podía estar seguro, aunque solo con verlo platicando con Izumi, cerraba su puño y le daban unas ganas enormes de querer insertárselo en la cara.

.- Ya las pagará ese rubiales… - murmuraba Takuya según para si mismo, ya que hablaba un poco alto y muchos de los clientes se le quedaban mirando feo - no creí llegar a detestar a una persona así nada mas…

Una vez que Takuya se hubo retirado, entró Sora con el chaleco oculto entre unas toallas. No pudo evitar el quedarse mirándole raro a un Takuya que murmuraba cosas sobre distintas formas de tortura y comenzó a preguntarse en la posibilidad de que el niño hubiese sido influenciado por su hermano inconcientemente.

.- Gracias por ayudarme a ajustarlo.

.- No es nada, solo espero que te hayas hecho bolita en la cama para que el bobo no se diera cuenta. Aunque es tan bobo que aunque estés desnuda frente a el te aseguro que no lo notaría.

.- ¡Jefa! - Izumi se sonrojó ante el comentario - Pe… pero es un buen amigo.

.- Pero es un bobo.

.- Pero es un buen amigo.

.- Como sea, no discutiré, es tu vida y tú haces con ella lo que quieras.

La jefa se quedó un rato con ella adelantándole varias cosas que tenía planeadas para que estuviera lista y que no ocurriera otra cosa como lo sucedido en la playa. Al igual que Kouji, Sora le hizo la advertencia de que se alejara de Michael.

.- Lo conozco, ha trabajado aquí en periodos vacacionales desde que iba en secundaria - le señalo como punto importante - y aunque estés disfrazada como chico, no esta de mas prevenir.

Mas a pesar de las advertencias tanto de Sora como de Kouji, Izumi seguía viendo a Michael con buenos ojos; no se miraba tan mala persona.

Aun así, Sora la dejó pensando también en el dilema de su problema, un problema que se estaba haciendo cada vez mas grande, y cada vez estaba mas enredada.

.- ¡Caramba! - se puso la almohada en la cabeza en su desesperación - ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil? ¿En que rayos me metí?

Dia 12.

.- Takuya, ve por los víveres.

.- Lo siento jefa, no tengo licencia para conducir - le respondió Takuya a Sora, la cual buscaba alguien que fuera por comida al pueblo cercano que estaba a una hora de viaje - "Y aunque la tuviera, no te haría un favor maldita perra del mal patea traseros"

.- No quería hacer esto pero… Michael, ve por proviciones y ten cuidado de no chocar, rayar, romper, pintar, quemar, y todos los demas verbos con mi auto.

.- Esta bien - acto seguido el rubio se dirigió a Izumi - ¿Me acompañas?

.- ¡Seguro!

Por mas señas de Sora para que no fuera, Izumi no hizo caso y acompaño a Michael por los víveres, y dicho sea de paso por unos recuerdos para los compañeros de la escuela. Pasaron por una parte del camino que días antes había recorrido con Sora cuando fueron a la posada para trabajar, Izumi no se había fijado que estaban rodeados de frondosos abetos.

En el pueblo ella pudo darse cuenta de algo; Michael era muy bueno en su capacidad para ligar con dependientas o cajeras de las tiendas para que le cobraran menos o que le dieran comida de más. La rubia incluso llegó a compararlo con Ryo Akiyama por casanova, ligón y mujeriego (aunque para el caso significaban lo mismo). Ella se dedicó a curiosear en las tienditas y compró varios llaveros para regalar cuando se acabaran las vacaciones y regresaran a la escuela.

.- Creo que es hora de ir a casa.

Ella asintió y ambos subieron las cosas al automóvil para comenzar el camino de regreso. De nuevo ella se quedó pasmada ante el paisaje, tan absorta iba que solo reaccionó cuando el auto se detuvo después de una media hora.

.- ¿Ya llegamos? - preguntó inocentemente. Michael sonrió misteriosamente y ella se dio cuenta que no estaban en la posada - ¿Le pasó algo al auto?

.- No paso nada, no te preocupes, solo pararemos unos momentos.

.- Michael… ¿Estas bien? - No pudo decir otra cosa porque el rubio la estaba mirando muy seductoramente - Michael…

.- Ya deja de hablarme tan formalmente, puedes decirme como tu quieras - se iba acercando lentamente hacia ella - ¿Sabes? Desde que te vi por primera vez no te he quitado la vista de encima, me gustas… y mucho - la declaración la tomó por sorpresa, pero se hico hacia un lado al ver el acercamiento de su compañero - tu y yo podríamos salir juntos si quisieras…

.- Estas equivocado… - ella intentaba ligar palabras - no soy quien tu crees, te equivocas.

.- No me equivoco, solo se que eres la chica para mi.

.- "¡El cree que soy una chica!"

Michael se acercó y la tomó de los brazos con rudeza para que no escapara; Izumi intentó quitárselo de encima pero el la tenía reclinada en el asiento, intentando desabrocharle la camisa de botones que vestía.

.- ¡Te equivocas! - gritaba ella, aunque no fuera escuchada por estar en medio de la nada - Yo soy un chi…

.- ¡Guarda silencio! - la calló el de una cachetada - aquí nadie te escuchará, así que ni te molestes en gritar.

No sabía que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar, y no tenía ni idea de cómo terminaría el asalto de Michael.

Izumi se quería morir en ese instante.

.- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un chaleco?

Michael la había descubierto, ya no había retorno. Ahora ella se lamentaba de no haber seguido los consejos de Sora y Takuya.

.- "¿Por qué no te hice caso, Kouji-kun?"

Para cuando recobró la conciencia, se encontró precisamente a Kouji golpeando intensamente a Michael. Ella aprovechó el momento para volver a taparse con sus ropas y deseó que Kouji no se hubiera percatado del chaleco.

Técnicamente el par de jóvenes se agarró a pelear ante su vista, Kouji porque había llegado precisamente a salvarla de las garras del rubiales, y Michael porque sencillamente ya le tenía ganas al peliazul, aunque este estaba dejando al rubio irreconocible.

.- ¡Estúpido Minamoto! ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer? - exclamó Michael en medio de la pelea, aprovechando para romperle el labio a su enemigo - Si tan solo no existieras…

.- Pues para tu mala fortuna - Kouji le regresó el golpe, dándole de lleno en la nariz - existo.

Ya iba Kouji a soltarle unas buenas patadas al rubio en donde mas le doliera, cuando sintió la mano de Izumi hacer contacto en su brazo, con un rostro entre de miedo y susto, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Estaba roja por lo sucedido y además temblaba como si le hubieran puesto una bolsa de hielo encima.

.- Tranquila, ya todo esta bien… - Kouji recobró el sentido y corrió a su lado, tomándola en brazos. Reconfortarla era lo mas importante en esos momentos - ya estás a salvo…

Ella intentó contenerse pero no lo lograba, intentó no llorar, después de todo ella era "un hombre", aunque momentos después el chico terminó con parte de su camisa llena de lágrimas. Aprovechando el momento, Michael subió al auto y arrancó, intentando quitarse la sangre de la nariz sin éxito, y sin siquiera preocuparse de cómo la pareja iba a regresar..

.- Venga, vamos a casa.

Y mientras la llevaba cargando hacia la posada, rogó el no tener que toparse con Michael porque era capaz de agarrarlo a golpes otra vez.

Al aprovechar Michael el descuido de Kouji para escapar, no bien se bajó del automóvil al llegar a la posada cuando sintió un par de ojos que se posaron en él, una mirada furiosa y enojada. Chasqueó los dedos maldiciendo a su suerte por no poder pasar desapercibido para tomar sus cosas y largarse del lugar.

.- Veo que por fin te han dado tu merecido.

.- Vaya jefa, no pensé que usted estaría esperándome, pero realmente tengo prisa, asi que… con su permiso.

.- Creo que no tengo que decirte que tus servicios ya no son requeridos - Sora había interrumpido a Michael así nada mas, tomándolo del brazo fuertemente. El joven iba a decir palabra pero Sora lo evitó - no te permito que te ligues a clientas, pero el colmo fue que te quisieras ligar a un joven como Izumi - Sora rió malévolamente - no sabía que batearas para el otro lado.

.- ¿Acaso Izumi es…?

.- Es un chico. Lógico que no te acordaras que vienen de la escuela de donde tengo al estúpido de mi hijo, la cual por cierto es para puros varones - lo miró de manera sarcástica para hacerlo dudar más - Pero claro… tus hormonas calenturientas te hacen pensar cosas raras cuando ves a un niño lindo como Izumi-kun.

El rubio se había quedado de piedra comprendiendo lo sucedido, agachó la cabeza y fue corriendo por sus cosas.

Para cuando la pareja llegó, Michael ya había huido con la cola entre las patas, y el peliazul lo agradeció, así no tendría que golpearlo. Cuando Takuya se enteró de lo sucedido, tuvieron que detenerlo y amarrarlo en un poste para que no fuera a hacer alguna locura por ir tras el rubiales que casi violaba a Izumi.

Kouji la dejó en su respectiva cama. Ella cerró los ojos para no pensar en nada, aunque con Kouji permaneciendo a su lado le era completamente imposible dejar de pensar en lo que pasó y de cómo el la defendió de Michael. Pero sus párpados le pesaban por el efecto que las lágrimas habían tenido en ellos. Kouji se sentó a su lado.

.- Duérmete, te calmarás un poco de esa manera.

.- Lo intentare, pero no me dejes… - lo tomó del brazo con las fuerzas que le restaban - por favor…

El intentó pensar un poco en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su corazón fue mas fuerte así que la acurrucó junto a el.

.- Tranquila, no te dejaré… te lo prometo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Esperen el próximo capítulo, tengo ya pensadas varias cosillas por ahí y voy a experimentar con ciertas parejas en un cuadrado amoroso que anda por ahí a ver si le atinan a quienes son los protagonistas xD

Bueno, me retiro a mi tarea no sin antes agradecerles a todos por su apoyo y por haber aguantado la espera, intentaré publicar más pronto pero todo depende de la Universidad, ya que el primer semestre esta maldito, y los maestros también ToT deséenme suerte, no quiero irme a Ordinarios.

Sugerencias, críticas constructivas, bishounens (como Roxas o Riku de KH, Sephiroth, Squall o Auron del FF, o Roy Mustang de FMA) en un RR (menos los bishounens, esos van para mi casa XD).

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Nayru.


	9. Inquietudes

¡Hola amigos y amigas de todo el mundo! ¡He regresado! (Nayru se esconde de los tomatazos y objetos punzo cortantes que sus lectores le avientan) He aquí les traigo el capítulo 9. He de decir que la Universidad es mala, muy mala, y a final de semestre es peor… Disfruten el capítulo y los comentarios al final por favor!

Disclaimer: Varias escenas, diálogos y otras cosas están basados en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya, yo solo las uso de referencia. Al igual que los personajes de Digimon le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo, yo no dibujé/creé ninguna de esas cosas, solo las uso como referencia y diversión. Escribir fics es uno de mis pasatiempos, así que no me demanden.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sueños de Adolescencia

o.o.o.o.o

Inquietudes (O de cómo intentar enfrentar las cosas de la vida)

o.o.o.o.o

.- Ay Izumi, a veces pienso que eres demasiado buena con la gente, además de cabezota.

.- Y yo a veces pienso que te pasas de amargada Rika.

.- Es que solo alguien tan inocente como tu no se da cuenta de cómo es el toque de un chico cuando te esta coqueteando.

.- Como si tu hubieras tenido muchos antes…

.- Es como si no contaras al bestia de tu hermano.

.- ¡Cálmense las dos!

Harto de estar viendo y escuchando la discusión de las jovencitas, el doctor Yagami tuvo que subir el tono de su voz. Izumi había querido guardarse lo sucedido en vacaciones como un secreto, pero Sora (la hermana del doctor) abrió la boca. La entendía, porque en la situación en la que estaba tenía que estar prevenida. Y claro, los regaños no se hicieron esperar en cuanto se los contó.

.- Recuerda que eres una chica en un mundo de chicos – le recordaban Rika y el doctor a cada momento - no puedes bajar la guardia, incluso tienes que cuidarte de Kouji por mas confianza que le tengas.

.- Dejen de regañarme.

.- No te regañaríamos si tuvieras mas cuidado.

El timbre para las clases sonó e Izumi procedió a despedirse esperando que su amiga hiciera lo mismo, pero solo vio como el doctor y su amiga encendieron los cigarros y se colocaron junto a la ventana.

.- Veo que ya se llevan mejor.

.- ¡Que va! - respondió la pelirroja – el placer de un cigarrillo nadie lo quita.

.- Rika no es la clase de mujer por la cual me haría heterosexual.

.- ¿Qué insinuar? ¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente mujer?

.- Solo digo que tienes un carácter del demonio… igual al mió o peor…

Los aparentemente "nuevos" amigos comenzaron a discutir por tonterías. A Izumi le salió una gotaza al verlos y se fue rápidamente a sus clases.

Recordaba que Kouji y ella habían estado mas unidos que de costumbre. ¿Acaso sería la señal de que Kouji se preocupaba por ella? Izumi tenía ese rayito de esperanza.

Pero si daba la casualidad de que el estuviera interesado en ella, realmente estaría interesado en el Izumi varonil. Era lo más probable en caso de que pasara eso, y realmente la entristecía un poco.

Aunque al parecer no era la única con dichos problemas sentimentales.

.- ¿Akiyama-sempai? - se acercó al ver a su superior sentado en una banquita y con una cara de preocupación – ¿Le sucede algo?

.- ¡Hey Orimoto! ¿Qué hay?

Ryo Akiyama se pasó la manga por los ojos, cambiando su expresión seria por una mas divertida. Según supiera Izumi, el superior no se deprimía tan fácilmente.

.- ¿No vas a clase?

.- De todas formas me entretuve con Rika y el doctor, así que no pierdo nada si le hago compañía un rato.

.- ¿Así que la pelirroja esta por aquí? Creo que debería de darle una vuelta y saludarla.

Izumi denotó una sonrisa falsa y muy fingida risa, dándole a entender que su superior no se encontraba bien. Se sentó a su lado, sin forzar ninguna conversación, e inclusive fue el quien habló primero, manteniendo su vista al cielo mientras contaba lo sucedido.

.- Mi primer amor se casa hoy - Akiyama sostenía una triste sonrisa - ella es seis años mayor que yo, mas sin embargo la amaba. No se porque me siento mal si se supone que todo eso es en tiempo pasado, pero no puedo pensar el por qué me abandono de repente, así nada mas y sin explicaciones. Quizás ella le temía a la diferencia de edad, pero eso no me importaba, solo quería hacerla feliz…

.- Quizá se siente así porque realmente no la ha dejado de amar.

.- Tal vez, pero no puedes forzar a alguien a que te quiera - bajo su rostro, queriendo ocultar una pequeña lagrimita rebelde - lo aprendí de la forma mas vil y malvada que pudiera existir. La amaba demasiado y creí que ella me amaba también. Y se fue… de repente ¡Boof! Desapareció. De no haber sido por el periódico no me entero que se casa.

Mientras Ryo seguía explicando la historia, Izumi analizaba cada palabra pero no se atrevía a preguntar o mencionar algo. Y de repente, se sintió mal porque de alguna forma, ella estaba engañando a sus amigos.

.- A veces pienso que mi tío eligió el camino correcto - se refirió Ryo a Taichi, el doctor - que valor para volverse del otro bando.

.- ¿Y por que no lo hace?

.- Aun me gustan las mujeres, de eso puedes estar tranquilo. Yo me refería a que hizo lo correcto teniendo el valor de admitir las cosas. ¿Sabes? Eres bueno escuchando, me siento mas tranquilo - se levantó y se estiró, luciendo mas animado - creo que le mandaré unas flores a Reika felicitándola.

La rubia sonrió, viendo partir a su superior. Le agradaba haber hecho una buena acción aunque a cambio se hubiera perdido de una clase, y para colmo, clase de dos horas, pero no le importaba. Aunque la vida a veces daba muchas sorpresas.

.- Oye disculpa, ¿Dónde están las canchas de baloncesto? - Izumi solo señalo un edificio grande que la hacía de gimnasio - ¡Gracias!

Ahora si lo había visto todo, una mujer vestida de colegiala, anteojos y cabello púrpura con estrellas decorativas, cargando una maleta enorme, de donde resaltaba parte de una gran cámara, corriendo hacia el gimnasio. La mujer se miraba bastante mayorcita como para ser colegiala, pero quizás era menor que el doctor Yagami.

Ya algún día se enteraría de quien era esa mujer. O demasiado pronto.

o.o.o.o.o

En el receso, los pasos de Takuya resonaron fuertemente por los pasillos debido a la carrera que inició en el gimnasio, hacia el dormitorio de Kouji e Izumi, esperando encontrar al primero, pero nada.

Takuya corría desesperado por todo el plantel, y solo le quedaban dos lugares por revisar: las regaderas y la enfermería, optando por la segunda opción aunque tuviera que verle la cara al doctor Yagami. Igual se cuidaría su trasero para que este no fuera golpeado.

.- Ese cara de simio… - murmuraba para si mismo - me pateará en cuanto me vea, pero estaré listo… oh si, muy listo… ¿Qué obsesión tendrá por patearme? - Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente - ¡No! ¡No puede ser posible!

Iba a pasar la puerta de la enfermería, pero al estar esta entreabierta no pudo evitar mirar primero, distinguiendo tanto al doctor como a la pelirroja "novia" de Izumi.

.- Entonces te sientes incompleta.

.- Izumi es muy especial para mi, por eso vine - Rika apagó el cigarro en el marco de la ventana, llevándose un regaño silencioso por parte del doctor - no quiero perder a otra persona importante en mi vida. Aunque a estas alturas todo mundo debe de saber que realmente no soy su novia.

.- ¿No será que necesitas una buena sesión de sexo salvaje?

.- ¡Si necesitara sexo salvaje no hubiera cortado a Yamato! ¡No estoy bromeando! - y añadió con expresión triste - además recuerde lo que le comenté.

.- Cierto, caderas estrechas. ¿Tan grande estaba?

.- No que fuera exageradamente grande - encendió otro cigarrillo. Takuya observaba desde la puerta como ambos podían andar como fumarolas en una enfermería - pero Yamato era muy violento en la cama, por lo menos conmigo si lo era. Pareciera que cuando le decía "Para" le dijera "Mas fuerte". Y súmele mi estrechez…

.- La mayoría de los hombres son unos brutos.

Rika soltó una risita pero no dejo el cigarro. Takuya estuvo tentado a interrumpir la conversación.

.- Lo que necesitas pelirroja cara de UVA, es alguien que te comprenda y te apoye. Lo siento, pero soy gey y no puedo ayudarte.

.- No todo en la vida es sexo.

.- Pero no puedes vivir sin el.

.- No lo se, siento que me estoy poniendo nostálgica. Si fuera una chica normal, capaz que ya hubiera caído en las garras de su sobrino.

.- Ryo es un idiota.

.- Lo se, no tiene porque decírmelo. Por lo pronto Izumi es mi soporte y no dejare que se ponga triste - se levantó de la silla y ahora si apago el cigarro, tomando su mochila de una camilla - ya me voy, luego seguimos con las confesiones de medio día.

.- Eres una buena amiga - Taichi le acercó una botella de alcohol de enfermería - ¿Quieres?

.- No gracias, se me olvidaba que tengo clases - Takuya se puso listo para aparentar que acababa de llegar - Nos vemos, miren que el cigarro te quita el estrés.

.- Fumar es malo.

.- No veo que lo dejes, además eres médico y deberías de dar el ejemplo.

.- Jodete.

.- Yo también te quiero.

A la salida, Rika se topó con Takuya pero este no dijo nada, solo aparentó que iba llegando. Ella le guiño el ojo, cosa que a Takuya se le hizo muy raro, porque generalmente ella le buscaría algún pretexto para pelear.

Fue en ese descuido cuando sintió una patada en el trasero.

.- ¿Buscabas algo?

.- A Kouji, pero no esta, así que me voy.

.- Sigo pensando que tu trasero puede soportar mucho. Y comienzo a pensar que te verías muy bien si alguien te domina…

Takuya abrió los ojos a mas no poder, proceso las palabras del doctor y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas lo dejaron.

.- Pero es cierto - el doctor Yagami dio otra fumada a su cigarro - ¿Cómo se vera siendo dominado?

o.o.o.o.o

.- No vuelvo a ir a la enfermería aunque me este desangrando.

.- Tu aura esta azul. ¿Te preocupa algo?

.- Ken, ando buscando a Kouji, ¿Lo has visto?

.- La última vez que lo vi, iba hacia las canchas.

.- ¡Rayos!

Había problemas, no podía permitir que Kouji se encontrara con la colegiala de cabellos morados porque eso lo molestaría a tal grado que quizá le quitaría las ganas de jugar baloncesto de por vida.

Corrió de prisa hacia los vestidores, casi empujando a toda la gente que se encontraba en el camino, sin importarle el derribar a un Hirokazu y a su cámara o a un Henry con una montaña de libros.

.- ¡No corra por los pasillos Kanbara!

.- Perdón Yamaki-sensei - Takuya aflojó un poco el paso, pero en cuanto perdió de vista a su director siguió corriendo - tengo que encontrarlo…

Kouji estaba a punto de entrar a los vestidores cuando Takuya literalmente le cayó encima, agarrando a Kouji de las piernas de manera que este no se pudiera mover.

.- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Sabías que estas loco de remate?

.- Ella está en las canchas de baloncesto.

.- ¿Ella? - por un momento Kouji pensó que Takuya había descubierto a Izumi y se asustó - ¿A quien te refieres?

.- A la fotógrafa loca.

.- ¿La fotógrafa loca…? ¿Será posible…?

Solo había una persona que haría una locura ante el inminente regreso de Kouji a la duela. Este quiso comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que decía Takuya, así que acompañado del castaño fue a echar un vistazo, descubriendo a la "colegiala" con una cámara profesional tomando fotos a todo gracias a la maleta con cientos de rollos que portaba.

.- Inoue…

.- Es la loca periodista que te tomaba fotos hasta en la ducha.

.- Gracias por avisar, voy a la dirección a avisar de una intrusión, pero sabes que ella no se quedará con los brazos cruzados.

Pero a la fotógrafa no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer siempre y cuando tuviera un buen reportaje sobre Kouji Minamoto. Tiró un bostezo.

.- Que aburrido, pensé que vería a Kouji el día de hoy…

.- No se preocupe señorita, el saldrá - al lado de ella estaban Henry y Tomoki, este ultimo admirado de la belleza de la mujer y tirando la baba - tiene que entrenar.

Los ojos de Inoue brillaron de maldad.

.- ¿Qué me pueden decir de Kouji Minamoto?

o.o.o.o.o

Takuya se sacudió la cabeza, ya lo había pensado muchas veces pero solo llegaba a la conclusión de que Izumi le gustaba.

Pero el no era un rarito como el doctor, así que no era gey. Por lo menos eso era lo que Takuya pensaba. ¿O si lo era? El solito se confundía de tan solo pensarlo. Primero lo atribuyó a que era el paso de ser adolescente para convertirse en adulto, luego lo atribuyó a los golpes en el trasero que el doctor le daba y que le mataban neuronas (nada que ver) y finalmente llegó a la conclusión que era debido a los espíritus que según Ken vivían en su habitación.

Sin pensarlo, terminó mojándose la cabeza en uno de los bebederos del patio.

.- Te vas a ahogar. Aunque al fin y al cabo no me interesa.

.- ¿Acaso no tienes clases o vida social? - le respondió Takuya a una Rika que fumaba placenteramente recargada en la pared, jugando con el encendedor - ¿Qué haces?

.- Obviamente me salte las clases. Mis dudas existenciales volvieron y no quiero que la sicóloga me de un sermón de miedo. ¿Y tú? Parece que también tienes dudas.

.- Si dejas ese cigarrillo al lado te lo explico.

.- Entonces prefiero quedarme como ignorante.

Sin pensarlo Takuya se sentó a su lado, y ella comenzó a hablar sin importarle que fuera el quien estuviera escuchándola.

.- De no ser por Izumi, yo ya hubiera dejado este mundo hace mucho tiempo. Pero me dio el ejemplo que necesitaba: hacer lo posible por alcanzar su sueño. ¿Tú tienes sueños?

.- Yo quiero ser jugador de fútbol profesional, viajar por todo el mundo y participar en muchos campeonatos mundiales.

.- Eso es bueno, comparado que yo no se lo que quiero ser…

A Rika se le acabó el cigarrillo, revisó y se dio cuenta que ya no tenía ninguno, maldiciendo en voz baja. Takuya rió sutilmente a lo que ella respondió con un ligero golpe en el hombro.

.- No eres tan bruja como pensaba.

.- Pero tú a pesar de ser tan tonto, creo que comienzas a agradarme.

Ambos rieron por el nuevo descubrimiento, aunque no podían explicarse el porque estaban juntos si cuando se conocieron, prácticamente querían matarse.

Aprovechando la confianza recién obtenida, Rika preguntó:

.- ¿Te gusta el doctor Yagami?

Pasó que Takuya se iba a atragantar con su propia saliva después de haber escuchado esa pregunta. ¿El con el doctor soy-muy-superior-a-ti-y-por-eso-te-pateo-el-trasero Yagami? Para empezar, Yagami era del otro bando, cosa que Takuya no era; aunque pensando sobre esa atracción que Izumi le profería… tendría que pensar bien las cosas antes de hablar. Takuya miró a la pelirroja con desconcierto.

.- ¿Qué estas insinuando?

.- Pues eso. Responde mi pregunta.

.- No tengo porque responder.

.- ¿Entonces como tomo esa repuesta? ¿Afirmativa o negativa?

.- Negativa, no le tiro a ese bando.

.- ¿Seguro? Porque por la forma que tienes de ver a Izumi-kun yo podría decir otra cosa…

El se acercó un poco furioso, estaba seguro de que la pelirroja solo lo había dicho para hacerlo rabiar. La tomó del la cintura mirándola fijamente a sus ojos amatistas, ella murmuró algo parecido a "¿Qué intentas hacer?". Sus instintos lo controlaron, el brillo amatista lo hipnotizó y entonces actuó.

Ella lo sintió inexperto y en parte era real, así que ella se tomó la tarea de guiarlo a través del beso hasta que Takuya intentó profundizarlo y ella se separó.

.- Wow…

.- Que "wow" ni que nada – dijo ella, haciendo mueca de enfado - quita tu mano de mi cintura ahora mismo o te golpeare.

.- Perdón, no fue mi intención - Takuya la soltó e intentó disculparse - fue un impulso…

.- ¿Un impulso?

.- Lo siento en serio. No debí… - Exactamente, eso no debió de haber pasado si según Takuya, tenía sus dudas sobre Izumi Orimoto.

Y en cambio, con la pelirroja apenas si había compartido unos momentos y ya se comportaba como el adolescente lleno de hormonas que era. Bueno, no era que hubiese pasado los mismos momentos intensos con su amigo Orimoto, pero si sentía algo por él.

Lo que Takuya sentía en esos momentos era que había traicionado a su amigo.

.- Tranquilo, no te pongas a llorar si no lo hiciste tan mal - ella se levantó y sonrió levemente - tal vez con un poco de practica luego puedas besar mejor…

Se agachó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego salir corriendo hacia la salida del plantel, dejando a Takuya aun más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

.- Quizá si es cierto lo que dice el doctor sobre la falta de actividad - se repitió ella en voz baja, tocándose los labios - pero no quiero que pase de nuevo…

o.o.o.o.o

Para el colmo de Izumi, las tareas la agobiaban de nuevo. Y ella que quería ir a ver el entrenamiento, vaya días que iba a tener. Y eso no era nada, no se había salvado de hacer varios exámenes semestrales así que tenía que ponerse a estudiar sobre lo de todo el semestre.

.- Tienes tu aura naranja - le dijo Ken cuando se la encontró en el pasillo - ¿Es cansancio?

.- Seh… - respondió ella con desganas - ¿Tu sabes mucho de historia mundial no?

.- No, solo de mitos y leyendas.

.- Rayos - Para colmo, no tenía dinero de nuevo - Ken, ¿Me prestas dinero? - Pero Ken ya había corrido como si le hubieran prevenido de lo que seguía - necesito un trabajo…

.- Deja de llorar y deja dormir.

.- ¿Kouji? ¿Qué no debes estar entrenando?

.- Me tome el día libre, estoy cansado.

Izumi prosiguió a hacer sus trabajos en el escritorio mientras Kouji fingía dormir, porque realmente rezaba para que la reportera no lo encontrara. Cualquier sonido que proviniera de fuera le daba la sensación de que esa fotógrafa-reportera loca iba a atravesar la puerta y lo abordaría con veinte mil preguntas que el no quería contestar.

.- Necesito encontrar un trabajo… - Izumi se apoyó en el escritorio, no tenía ganas ni de estudiar ni de pensar. Tenía que consultarlo con su conciencia.

"_¿Crees que podrás trabajar y estudiar?"_

.- Tengo que, no puedo seguir pidiéndole dinero a mis padres.

"_¿Y tu hermano? Seguro que Yamato te presta"_

.- Me pondría condiciones y no quiero deberle nada. Iré a ver los anuncios mañana a ver si encuentro algo.

"_Bañar a Bokomon no se considera trabajo a menos que te paguen por hacerlo"_

.- Ya lo se, no me regañes…

Si alguien la hubiera visto así hubieran pensado que estaba loca, aunque solo Kouji la escuchó. Por andar hablando sola pronto se quedó dormida encima del escritorio.

El chico se levantó y se supone que iba a ponerle una manta encima para que no pasara frio, pero supuso que estaría mejor si la llevaba a su respectiva cama. La levantó en brazos fácilmente y la acostó, tapándola con una manta para que no pasara frió.

De repente, sintió como si una fuerza magnética lo acercara hacia ella. Mirándola dormir, tan tranquila e inocente, su conciencia le decía que se alejara de ella, mas su corazón lo acercaba más y mas. Le acarició la mejilla lentamente y ella se movió un poco murmurando cosas que el no alcanzó a entender, e instintivamente sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella. Todo su mundo emprendió un nuevo giro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Afortunadamente Izumi seguía dormida y no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, mas Kouji salió de la habitación mientras intentaba que tanto su cerebro como su corazón recuperaran control.

.- "Sera esto un síntoma de… no, no debo pensar eso - pero era demasiado tarde. En sus pensamientos solamente encontraba a Izumi - pero ella… si le digo que se su secreto ella me odiará de por vida…"

Por la mañana ambos se levantaron temprano pero Kouji la comenzó a esquivar. La rubia intuyó que era por los problemas que se le venían encima y por eso no preguntó nada.

.- Me siento rara - le mencionó ella sin ver el sonrojo del chico - tuve un sueño muy agradable.

.- Puedes adelantarte, te alcanzo luego.

.- Esta bien.

Después Izumi salió antes a la escuela para observar los anuncios de trabajo que a veces ponían en las paredes, aunque la mayoría de anuncios eran sobre cosas perdidas. Pasó de ver un aviso para botarga de tiendas comerciales hasta auxiliar contable, aunque ese ultimo no podía porque se le encimaba con su horario escolar.

.- ¡Izumi-kun! ¡Tengo algo que contarte! - Takato literalmente se la llevó de ahí hacia un rincón apartado - No se lo digas a nadie, pero Akiyama-sempai va a participar en una sesión de fotos mañana. Dime que me acompañaras, di que si…

.- Takato, no creo que sea bueno que vayamos…

.- Solo quiero ver la sesión, conseguí que me pagaran ciertos favores y obtuve dos gafetes de entrada. Ademas Ryo-sempai es genial.

Takato le estaba aventando una mirada de borreguito degollado que Izumi no pudo ignorar.

o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Seguro que podemos entrar?

.- ¡Claro! Para eso te dije que son estos gafetitos… - Takato sacó los dos gafetes de su bolsillo derecho - Te dije que tengo contactos.

Takato la condujo hacia el cuarto de la sesión de manera tan discreta que nadie se dio cuenta que estaban ahí.

El fotógrafo daba indicaciones a todo mundo y Ryo lucía algo enfadado por tanta pose que tenía que hacer. Si por algo era reconocido era por ser modelo de catálogo y de hacer campañas deportivas por orden de su madre, aunque a Ryo no le gustaba ir por la calle y ver su cara en un anuncio de ropa interior que algún camión patrocinaba.

.- ¡Vamos Ryo! ¡Pon una pose natural! - el fotógrafo, un hombre moreno, de cabellos castaño-rojizos en punta era el que manejaba todo - ¡Luces bájenle al brillo!

.- Motomiya-san, ¿Podemos descansar? Me muero de hambre.

.- Yo también, y quiero una buena dona de glaseado de vainilla y chispitas… ¡Así que a trabajar!

A Takato no le gustó la manera en que el fotógrafo trató a su superior y salió de su escondite, seguido de Izumi, pero esta para detenerlo antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

.- ¡Déjelo descansar! ¡No es una maquina!

.- ¿Y estos renacuajos quienes son? - preguntó el fotógrafo al ver interrumpida su sesión.

.- ¿Takato? ¿Izumi? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

.- ¿Los conoces Akiyama?

.- Claro Motomiya-san, son compañeros de la escuela.

El fotógrafo se le quedó mirando al par de intrusos. Nadie antes había interrumpido su seción de esa manera.

.- Me gustan… ¡Los usaré para mi campaña!

.- ¡Daisuke-chan! - esa era una voz estrepitosa e Izumi ya la había conocido antes en la escuela - ¿Qué es la mierda que me dejaste en mi escritorio?

.- Eso Miyako, es arte.

.- Solo vi un montón de fotos de verduras en un puesto ambulante - Miyako se fijó en los tres chicos, pero principalmente en Izumi - ¡Es el novio de Kouji!

.- Ehm… no soy el novio de Kouji… - corrigió intentando ocultar un ligero sonrojo - solo somos compañeros de habitación.

.- Aw… y con lo que me fascina el yaoi… en fin, creo que tengo una idea… Dai-chan, préstame tu cámara unos momentitos…

.- ¡Claro que no! Los chicos y yo tendremos una sesión de fotografía en dos minutos.

.- ¡Gracias!

La mujer de cabellos violáceos tomó a los tres chicos y a la cámara y se encerró con ellos en uno de los camerinos, cambiándolos de ropa y tomándoles tantas fotos como sus manos pudieran cambiar de rollos tan rápido como estos se acababan.

Ryo estaba en su elemento, al principio le costó por estar frente a una fotógrafa pero después de un rato lo tomó normal. Los otros dos chicos estaban muy nerviosos por las órdenes que les daba la mujer, porque mientras más órdenes les daba, más nerviosos se ponían.

Después de un rato Miyako acabó con las fotos y le devolvió su cámara a su compañero para luego correr a revelar los rollos. Eso le recordó a Ryo que no había recibido una respuesta del porque estaban ahí, y no pudo preguntarlo porque su fotógrafo se le adelantó.

.- ¿Y como entraron? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

.- Pues… - Takato iba a decir la verdad para salir del embrollo pero Izumi le tapó la boca y lo evitó. Si lo decía, iba a meter a los contactos de Takuya en problemas.

.- Vine a ver lo de un trabajo y Takato se ofreció a acompañarme.

.- No recuerdo que se esté buscando algo, pero veré que hay… en fin, tengo otras sesiones que hacer.

.- La recepcionista tiene mis datos - interrumpió Ryo, listo para irse así que tomó a sus dos compañeros de la camisa y se los llevó - ahí me avisas que pasa con la campaña.

.- Claro, yo te aviso.

El par de chiquillos, mejor conocidos como Izumi y Takato se miraron mutuamente. Ryo no les dirigió la palabra en todo el camino de regreso y eso los asustó un poco. Ya en la escuela los soltó, volteó a verlos y se soltó a reír a carcajadas. Takato e Izumi se miraron confundidos.

.- Ay niños, la verdad son unos locos.

.- ¿Sempai?

Ryo no dejo de reir ni cuando se fue caminando hacia su dormitorio. Takato simplemente no se explicaba la situación.

.- ¿Se le safó un tornillo?

.- No. A ti se te soltó un tornillo - le dijo Izumi - sabía que era una mala idea, pero no… tuve que seguirte…

.- ¡Hey chicos! - Henry llego en esos momentos con una cara de susto que nunca le habían visto. Uno de los sentidos de Izumi le decía que no eran buenas noticias y su corazón le dio un vuelco de solo imaginar que le había pasado algo a Kouji – El… maestro Yamaki tiene a Takuya.

.- ¿Qué? - Exclamaron Takato e Izumi al unísono.

.- Esta encubriendo a tu amiga la roja - mencionó el recién llegado - Yamaki los encontró. Según los rumores, fueron encontrados en una pose muy comprometedora, aunque ella logró huir. Van a exponer su caso a los directivos.

Al ser el ITECO una escuela para varones, la regla de "No Chicas" era la más estricta; si había chicas dentro del plantel que no estuvieran previamente autorizadas para visitas, significaba problemas.

.- Llamare a una junta del consejo, Takuya no querrá pero es mejor que el Consejo Estudiantil nos ayude - la idea de Takato fue aprobada por Henry. El Consejo Estudiantil podría ser de ayuda - Akiyama-sempai nos ayudará.

.- No entiendo nada chicos… ¿Qué pasa?

.- Si no ayudamos a Takuya, Yamaki lo expulsara - respondió Henry a la pregunta de Izumi.

.- ¿Tan malo es?

.- No tienes idea…

Izumi pasó saliva. Si le pasaba algo a Takuya no quería imaginarse lo que le pasaría a ella si la llegaban a descubrir.

o.o.o.o.o

La Junta Directiva se encerró en el salón de maestros desde las tres de la tarde para hablar del asunto de Takuya. El aludido esperaba afuera sentado frente al escritorio de Reika, la secretaria de Yamaki, esperando su condena. Todo había pasado tan rápido, apenas Rika se había retirado cuando Yamaki salió de quien sabe donde alegando que lo había visto todo.

.- Ese estúpido siempre la trae contra mi… - suspiró débilmente - pero si no hicimos nada…

.- ¿No hicieron que?

.- I.. Izumi-kun… - el nerviosismo volvió a él de solo ver que Izumi estaba ahí - ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Vino con nosotros - interrumpió Takato, que ya traía al superior Akiyama junto con el Consejo Estudiantil - a salvarte.

Izumi pudo distinguir a varias personas conocidas en el Consejo Estudiantil, entre ellos Ryo, Jumpei y Willis, los jefes de dormitorio. En cuanto el Consejo Estudiantil entró a la habitación de la junta, el tiempo pareció transcurrir más lentamente. Todos estaban pendientes de la decisión que se tomaría ahora que el Consejo Estudiantil estaba interviniendo.

Takato se mordía las uñas por saber que estaba arreglando Ryo, Ken desesperaba a todos diciendo cosas sobre sus auras ("Están amarillas y naranjas, eso es tensión") e Izumi estaba caminando de un lado a otro porque Kouji no aparecía por ningún lado. Reika, la secretaria de Yamaki, le indicó que se sentara porque la estaba mareando. Izumi ignoraba que Kouji la estaba evitando.

.- ¡Ya suélteme doctor de pacotilla!

.- No hasta que arregles tus desperfectos - el doctor traía a Rika prácticamente amarrada y a manera de bulto - que suerte la mía el encontrarte entrando a la escuela… no se asusten chicos, es para que no se escape.

.- ¡Ya te dije que vine a arreglarlo todo!

.- Tómalo como medida de precaución.

Takuya e Izumi, al ver a Rika, supusieron que las cosas se pondrían aun peor. Y con el doctor Yagami se podía esperar de todo.

Yagami desató a la pelirroja y esta inmediatamente abrazó a Takuya y le dio un corto beso en los labios, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos porque se suponía que ellos dos se odiaban.

.- No te preocupes, arreglare todo. Eres un buen chico, no dejare que te expulsen y que te arruinen tu futuro tan fácilmente. Aquí la mala del cuento soy yo.

El doctor abrió la puerta del salón de la junta y entró con la pelirroja. Izumi conocía ya el carácter del doctor, y sumado al de su amiga… si algo salía mal ambos podían explotar y entonces si habría mas peligro de que la descubrieran.

.- Hey, ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Por fin se apareció Kouji, aunque su mirada esquivaba a Izumi - están corriendo unos rumores que dicen que expulsarán a Takuya.

.- Gracias por apoyarme amigo - le respondió rápidamente el aludido - pero creo que es demasiado tarde. Si el doctor Yagami no hace un milagro, me quitaran la beca y me expulsaran - y añadió, revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos en señal de desesperación - pensar que mi vida depende del mendigo doctorcillo ese…

Ninguno de los presentes se movió de ahí, solo para ir al baño o traerle algo de comer al castaño. Takuya no quería comer nada mas Izumi lo obligó a tomarse un jugo de manzana. La situación estaba haciendo reflexionar a varios de los que se encontraban ahí; pero las reflexiones mas fuertes eran las de Takuya e Izumi.

.- "Si supieran que soy una chica… ¿Me apoyarían como a Takuya?"

.- "Si me quitan la beca me alejarán de lo que mas quiero… quiero quedarme…"

.- ¡La puerta se abrió!

Al grito de Takato, Takuya se puso de pie y vio como Ryo traía a la pelirroja del brazo de una manera algo brusca. Detrás de ellos salían el resto del Consejo Estudiantil y unos directivos que ninguno pareció conocer.

.- ¿Akiyama-sempai? ¿A dónde lleva a Rika?

.- No te preocupes Orimoto, solo la llevo a su colegio para asegurarme que llegue bien.

.- Yo puedo ir sola.

.- Para nada querida, tu y yo hablaremos a solas aprovechando el camino.

La pareja desapareció del corredor sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Takuya arqueó una ceja porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, luego pasó a la fase histérica poniéndose de rodillas y halándose el cabello mientras gritaba cosas como "!Por favor díganme que está pasando!".

Jumpei, del Consejo Estudiantil, fue el que habló por Ryo una vez que los chicos lograron calmar a Takuya de su ataque de histeria.

.- No te preocupes chico, no fuiste ni expulsado ni sancionado. Tu amiguita se echó toda la culpa.

.- ¿Ella hizo que?

,- En estos momentos Yamaki está hablando a su colegio para que le impongan una sanción - explicó Jumpei tranquilamente para no llamar a la histeria - Como es estudiante de intercambio, lo mas probable es que la regresen a su país.

Takuya se quedó estupefacto porque la pelirroja se iba a ir por su culpa. Puede que en un principio hubiera querido eso, pero era antes de saber más sobre ella.

.- ¡Hay que hacer algo! - Takuya iba a salir corriendo tras Ryo y la chica, pero Izumi lo detuvo - ¡Es tu amiga! ¡Hay que hacer algo por ella!

.- Déjenlo así - negó Izumi. Por mucho que Rika fuera su amiga y que quisiera que se quedara, había sido decisión propia. Y si intentaba detenerla entonces si iba a haber problemas, la conocía demasiado - respeto la decisión que tomó. Fue su decisión. Bien pudo haberse oculto y dejar que Takuya fuera expulsado pero decidió venir aquí y enfrentar las consecuencias.

.- Eso, pequeños estudiantes, es una lección de valentía y honestidad - interrumpió el doctor Yagami, saliendo del salón de la junta justo a tiempo para escuchar hablar a Izumi y dirigiéndole una profunda mirada- uno nunca termina de conocer a sus amigos.

Kouji sintió eso como un golpe bajo hacia la rubia, dándose cuenta de la indirecta del doctor y descubriendo que como la pelirroja, también era cómplice de Izumi. Mas adelante hablaría con esos dos.

.- Me alegra que no seas expulsado Takuya - Izumi le dedicó una media sonrisa - no te preocupes por Rika, ella sabe lo que hace.

.- Tengo que disculparme con ella y darle las gracias por lo que hizo.

.- Y lo harás.

Los demás chicos se retiraron con la excusa del sueño o que tenían tareas para el día siguiente. El doctor también se retiró no sin antes darle unas buenas patadas a Takuya en el trasero por preocupar a la gente. Al final, solo se quedó el trío de Izumi, Kouji y Takuya, que pronto se dirigió también a sus respectivos dormitorios, caminando juntos. Kouji a unos pasos más adelante que sus otros dos compañeros, dándole oportunidad a Takuya de hablar casi a solas con Izumi.

.- ¿Izumi?

.- Dime.

.- Alguna vez… - Takuya titubeó unos instantes, pero tenía que afrontar lo que venía - ¿Alguna vez has querido tanto a alguien que temes que te separen de él?

Inmediatamente Izumi miró a Kouji. Comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Takuya, ignorando que el castaño se refería a ella y pensando que hablaba de su amiga pelirroja.

.- Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

.- Se lo que sientes - respondió ella, sin dejar de observar a Kouji - pero no se puede dejar oculto mucho tiempo…

Llegaron primero a la habitación de Takuya, aunque este no quería entrar hasta ver que Kouji estuviera un poco más lejos, pero este no se movió de su lugar porque estaba esperando a su compañero de habitación para irse juntos.

Takuya inhaló profundamente, con Kouji o sin Kouji, iba a decirle a Izumi lo que sentía.

.- Izumi, yo…tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mi - Kouji los miraba a lo lejos, pero el hablaba de una manera tan tenue que solo ella podía escucharla. Izumi miró a Takuya con desconcierto - por primera vez temí que me pudieran separar de algo que quiero demasiado y comprendí que tengo que decírtelo antes de que pase algo que me vuelva a dejar en la cuerda floja - Takuya inhaló profundamente de nuevo - Te quiero Izumi.

.- Yo también te quiero Takuya, eres un buen amigo.

.- ¡No me refiero a eso! - exclamó, sorprendiendo a la rubia. Ahora Kouji podía escucharlo perfectamente - ¡Me gustas! ¡Y no te quiero solo como amigo!

Tanto Izumi que era la afectada, como Kouji que escuchaba a lo lejos se quedaron petrificados. Hasta ahí había llegado el Takuya que batallaba con sus sentimientos. Y ahí petrificada quedaba Izumi, sin saber que, como, cuando, donde o quien la golpeó.

La confesión de Takuya iba a mover tantas cosas en su vida de ese momento en adelante… y se llevaba tanto a Takuya como a Kouji en el camino.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

He de decir que es el capítulo mas largo que escribo en toda la historia, pero no se preocupen, tengo ya el capítulo 10 y el 11 escritos a mano, solo hace falta que me de por pasarlos a la computadora en vez de jugar Playstation (El FFIX y mi DDR me aclaman estas vacaciones x.x). Siento que tengo que ir mas rapido en la historia, porque al basarme en un manga de 23 tomos con varios capítulos tengo que elegir entre intentar hacer un capítulo por tomo o un capítulo por capítulo del tomo (que serían bastantes) así que me estoy tomando varias libertades con respecto a la historia. A partir del capítulo 10 estaré llevando un capítulo por tomo.

Las contestaciones a los Reviews del capítulo anterior las puse en mi grupo de msn Nayru's Heaven (la dirección esta en mi biografía de autor) en la sección de respuestas. Ahí incluso pueden entrar y hacer los comentarios que quieran, aquí solo daré gracias a mis lectores que no dejan RR y a los que si dejan (las contestaciones a ellos están en mi grupo, entendido?) que son: Sarah Evans, Kisa Tsutaka, Milfy Saturaba, Lizirien, Alexeigirl, Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe-Hermian vampiress, Atori-chan, tere-chan, y a un anónimo que al parecer su nick es un punto.

En fin, saludos desde México ¡Y nos vemos en el capítulo 10!

Nayru.


	10. Despedidas y Retornos Inesperados

Estimados lectores: Les pido muy formalmente que lean atentamente el capítulo y luego lean bien los comentarios del final… si claro, como si con este calor de los mil diablos alguno de mis lectores leyera las notas del final o las del principio, pero en fin…

Disclaimer: Varias escenas, diálogos y otras cosas están basados en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya, yo solo las uso de referencia. Al igual que los personajes de Digimon le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo, yo no dibujé/creé ninguna de esas cosas, solo las uso como referencia y diversión. Escribir fics es uno de mis pasatiempos, así que no me demanden.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sueños de Adolescencia

o.o.o.o.o

Despedidas y Retornos Inesperados (Verdades Ocultas)

o.o.o.o.o

.- "Me gustas, y no te quiero solo como amigo"

Esas palabras habían formado un gran revuelo en la cabeza de Izumi cuando Takuya las soltó así de sencillo. Kouji se había quedado perplejo, y si no hubiera estado presente nunca lo hubiera creído.

.- Takuya… esto… - Izumi no sabía que responder ante la situación porque nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así de su amigo.

.- No tienes que responderme en estos momentos - Takuya tomó a Izumi de los hombros. Kouji se abstuvo de hacer movimiento alguno y separarlos - se que solo me ves como tu amigo pero conforme pase el tiempo y nos conozcamos mejor creo que podrías llegar a quererme…

Ella no quería darle falsas esperanzas, mas al fin y al cabo no se le ocurría que decir.

.- Dejemos que el tiempo decida.

La mitad de la semana de clases había sido todo un tormento para Izumi desde que Takuya se le declaró. No tormentoso, sino mas bien enfadoso o tormento mental, ella no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por la confusión del pobre jovencito. Takuya la seguía, le hacía el almuerzo, la ayudaba con las tareas, hacía todo un sin fin de cosas con tal de ganarse su afecto, aunque ella solo lo viera como un amigo mas.

.- El está atraído por las feromonas femeninas que expeles - le había dicho el doctor Yagami cuando le contó el problema, claro que después de que este se hubiera reído a carcajadas - no te preocupes, se le pasará en cuanto conozca a una chica mejor que tu… o a un chico, y ano se sabe en estos días.

Y para rematar, su mejor amiga se regresaba a Italia. Rika había estado demasiado rara desde el día siguiente de la declaración y no había querido soltar palabra. Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con lo tratado en la dichosa junta. Y cosas así la deprimían por momentos.

.- ¿Piensas en la respuesta a Takuya? - le preguntó Kouji. El mas que nadie sabía la situación aunque ella no se daba cuenta - Ten en cuenta como es de dramático.

.- No digas nada, me revolveré más de lo que ya estoy.

Por su parte Kouji tenía sus problemas personales ya que su fotógrafa favorita no dejaba de acosarlo. Había tenido que suspender sus entrenamientos por tiempo indefinido mientras se calmaban las cosas, y luego estaba su propio problema con Izumi. No podía mirarla a los ojos desde lo de su "beso inconciente" por simple vergüenza.

Ya salían del receso después de una clase de historia cuando Ryo llegó corriendo con un sobre en las manos. Últimamente el estaba muy sonriente y estudioso, tanto que las apuestas clandestinas sobre su motivo corrían deliberadamente, mas Ryo no soltaba ni una sola palabra.

.- Son las fotos de la sesión - le entregó el sobre a Takato. Este le sonrió a Izumi - los impresionaron tanto que quieren mas.

.- ¿Fotos¿Sesión? - Takuya se coló en la conversación. Estaba mas alegre desde lo sucedido y no lo ocultaba. Se había sacado un buen peso de encima, para malestar de muchos - ¿Hubo fotos y no fui invitado?

.- Fue repentino, no planeado.

.- En ese caso los perdono.

.- Motomiya-san dijo que quería vernos en la tarde y arreglar pagos y sesiones. Orimoto, supuse que necesitabas el dinero y le dije que iríamos en la tarde - Izumi vio a su superior con los ojos llenos de estrellitas - y veo que no me equivoque. Además es después de clases, no afectará con el horario.

En la cafetería se sentaron y vieron las fotografías calmadamente. Al verlas, Tomoki pensó que se miraban adorables y Henry pensó que era una perdida de tiempo. Takuya era el más sorprendido y quiso quedarse con una de las fotos de Izumi pero Kouji lo impidió con la excusa de que no estaban bien hechas.

.- Es una gran oportunidad, al principio yo no quería, pero las amenazas de mi madre convencen a cualquiera - Ryo tembló de solo recordar el castigo que su madre le iba a imponer si no trabajaba – además me da tiempo de estudiar y se conocen muchas chicas lindas en el camino.

Kouji se estaba preocupando, si no tenía cuidado iban a descubrir a Izumi, el mundo del modelaje como el del deporte eran muy traicioneros y no todo el tiempo podría estar cuidándola. Siempre se preocupaba de mas, Izumi iba y se metía a la boca del lobo toda feliz y siempre era el quien tenía que preocuparse por los dos

.- No lo se, tendría que pensarlo, yo quería un trabajo normal…

.- Tienen de aquí a las cinco de la tarde. Motomiya-san pasará a buscarnos y si no están nos vamos sin ustedes.

Pero no fue necesario que la pensaran, cinco minutos antes de las cinco ya estaban Izumi y Takato listos para la acción, junto con un Kouji, un Henry y un Takuya que iban de observadores (Mas bien Kouji quería saber en que medio se movía la agencia, Henry quería ver chicas y Takuya a Izumi modelar).

La sesión transcurrió sin precedentes y al final recibieron un cheque por un dinero que los salvaría de varios problemas Y no fue todo, el fotógrafo quedó tan impresionado con los otros tres chicos y les insistió para que modelaran también.

.- Que no se meta a mis canchas de baloncesto porque si no en vez de golpear el aro golpearé su cara.

.- Tranquilo Kouji - Takuya intentó animarlo un poco - no es tan malo.

.- Cuando estábamos en la agencia me pareció escuchar la voz de la fotógrafa loca esa.

Izumi se rió disimuladamente con el comentario, Takato igual soltó una risa sospechosa que hizo que todos voltearon a verlo.

.- No les digas nada - le susurró la rubia al otro castaño en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad - que sea una sorpresa.

.- No iba a decir nada de todas formas.

o.o.o.o.o

No todo parecía ser miel sobre hojuelas para Kouji. Después de todo lo que pasaba se sentía cansado, pero tenía que arreglar ciertas dudas que tenía sobre la amiga de Izumi. Y no necesitó buscarla demasiado, ella sola llegó de improviso a las canchas de entrenamientos donde él estaba. Era cierto que durante el tiempo que Rika había estado con ellos tanto él como ella no se habían hablado mucho o no se llevaban de una manera amigable, pero al verla llegar y al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de irse, Kouji dejó el entrenamiento por unos momentos.

.- Trataré de ir directo al grano, Kouji Minamoto - mencionó la pelirroja - Antes de regresarme a Italia y dejar todo este circo que es Japón… ¿Sabes o no que Izumi es una chica?

Kouji intentó ignorar las palabras de Rika haciendo como que no entendía. Ella se empezó a cuestionar si su japonés era entendible, sin sospechar que Kouji solo estaba fingiendo, así que intentó preguntando de nuevo.

.- Dije… que si sabes que Izumi es una chica.

.- Eso ya lo sabía - mencionó el, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera - lo sé desde el primer día que ella llegó a Japón.

.- Entonces… ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

.- Tú deberías de saberlo, eres su amiga. Si se revela su identidad, ella ya no podrá permanecer aquí.

.- Aun no respondes mi pregunta.

.- ¿Qué no es obvio? Es porque me gusta que no he dicho nada y por eso no dejaré que nada malo le pase. Puedes irte tranquila, me encargaré de que no le pase nada.

Rika arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Ella notaba que el joven estaba mas que decidido a cuidar a su amiga a pesar de todo, pero tenía que estar segura de que la dejaba en buenas manos. Le costaba mucho pero sabía que el decía la verdad y que no dejaría que Izumi estuviera a la deriva.

.- No te preocupes por Izumi, si ella hizo todo el camino hasta acá por mí algo tengo que hacer por ella - Kouji agachó la cabeza - preocúpate mejor por ti, y por Takuya, que esta un poco destrozado.

.- Fue divertido mientras duró, pero ya tengo otras cosas en la cabeza. Han pasado muchas cosas estos días y pues no puedo pensar en todas… ya arreglaré las cosas con él.

.- ¿Le dirás que Izumi es una chica?

.- Minamoto, el chico esta confundido, no quiero confundirlo mas - y añadió - me voy en la tarde, por eso quería aclarar las cosas contigo.

Rika sencillamente no diría nada sobre Izumi para no confundir al otro chico, y Kouji lo agradeció. Una vez con la situación aclarada el regresó a sus entrenamientos y ella salió del plantel antes de que ocurriera algún otro problema como el de antes.

Para cuando Kouji acompaño a Izumi a despedir a su amiga pelirroja, Takuya parecía mas calmado como si Rika hubiera hablado con el. Y que decir de su superior Ryo Akiyama, de puro milagro ella no lo corrió del aeropuerto de una patada voladora.

.- Voy a extrañarte Rika…

.- Yo también - respondió la pelirroja a su amiga - intentaré regresar en vacaciones. Te portas bien y no intentes hacer ninguna locura.

.- ¡Ya despídanse de una vez o yo mismo te subo al avión! - claro, el doctor Yagami no podía perderse la despedida de su compañera de cigarrillos - tanta azúcar me va a hacer diabético a mi corta edad.

La pelirroja se despidió de todos con un abrazo (menos Ryo por temor de que este hiciera algo con sus manos) y del doctor Yagami con un simple adiós, para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta que la conduciría hacia el avión. Afortunadamente sus maletas ya estaban arriba y en sus manos solo cargaba una mochila con comida y varios cigarrillos de contrabando que recibió del doctor.

.- Te escribiré todos los días - le mencionó Takuya - no vamos a perder el contacto.

.- Por supuesto que no. Cuídense chicos - Rika volteó hacia el avión, sin darles la cara - y extráñenme mucho.

Izumi sonrió, mas dejó que su amiga subiera al avión. Dentro de si, la rubia le agradeció el apoyo a su amiga por haber pasado tantas cosas a su lado, y a pesar del carácter que tenía, la pelirroja era su mejor amiga.

El avión partió unos momentos después de que Rika se hubiera subido, Izumi se sintió un poco decaída, mas de repente sintió la mano de Kouji posándose en uno de sus hombros, confortándola. Entonces recordó el motivo por el cual había llegado a Japón. No iba a dejarse caer, le mostraría a Rika que el plan original seguía en pie.

Porque no iba a decepcionar a las personas que le brindaban su apoyo.

.- Regresemos a la escuela - dijo el doctor, rompiendo el silencio - estamos perdiendo tiempo valiosísimo que deberían de usar en estudiar… y yo en mi programa de Will & Grace…

Esa era la señal esperada para retirarse y hacer otras cosas. Los chicos comenzaron a salir del aeropuerto, unos más decaídos que otros.

.- Venga, hay que irnos de una vez Orimoto.

.- Kouji…

.- Dime.

.- Gracias.

.- ¿Y eso¿Por qué las gracias?

.- Por soportarme.

.- "Al contrario - pensó el peliazul, sin mirarla. Porque si lo hacía no iba a resistir el impulso de abrazarla y consolarla - gracias a ti por aguantar todas mis malas maneras…"

o.o.o.o.o

La mañana siguiente encontraron un revuelo en el salón de clases. Takuya era el único que se estaba durmiendo en su pupitre y Kouji estaba cabeceando cuando Ryo y el doctor Yagami entraron al lugar.

.- Los que están despiertos cállense y los que están dormidos despiértense – dijo el doctor, pateando a un inocente Henry en el trasero - ahora pongan atención al inútil de Akiyama.

.- Gracias por el apoyo - los chicos se acomodaron en sus lugares - bien, solo tengo dos palabras¡Excursión escolar! Y no, no es viaje de placer - muchos se habían entusiasmado con las ultimas palabras, por eso Ryo corrigió - es parte de un programa escolar que se hace cada año para conocer parte de nuestra cultura que se está extinguiendo y mucha palabrería mas. Pero este año el destino es… ¡Hokkaido¡Si señores¡El paraíso del norte!

.- Todo el grupo hará equipos para cuidarse durante el viaje, es obligatorio y cuenta como créditos para las materias relacionadas y para matemáticas - mencionó el doctor, interrumpiendo a Ryo y hablando con una voz que asustó a varios del salón - ¿A que no es genial? Y no solo eso, para mi mala fortuna la escuela me asignó para ser su supervisor en la salida - el salón se hizo hacia atrás con ojos de temor - según ellos nunca hago nada, así que no me dejen mal o ya verán con que se meten…

Los pormenores del viaje eran lo de menos, Izumi estaba feliz de ir a otro viaje con Kouji aunque fuera uno escolar. Además hacia tiempo que no miraba la nieve y pensó que sería divertido.

.- Esto no puede estar pasando…

Takuya estaba nervioso porque realmente no quería ir. No le gustaba la nieve, pero con tal de estar al lado de Izumi intentaría pasársela bien.

.- Si Henry, pregunta.

.- Ehm… profesor… ¿Habrá chicas lindas?

.- Vamos a viaje de estudios jovencito, no a ligar chicas. Todo un fin de semana disfrutando del viejo Hokkaido…

Aparte de Takuya, Kouji era otro que no estaba muy animado. Tan solo escuchar "Hokkaido" le traía muchos recuerdos a la cabeza.

Esa noche cuando regresó de los entrenamientos, Izumi ya estaba preparando las maletas y eso que aun faltaban unos días. La miró tan entusiasmada que no quiso arruinarle sus planes. Ella estaba feliz a pesar de lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

.- Con lo que gané con Motomiya-san podré comprar varios recuerdos - mencionó ella - ¿Tu que opinas?

.- Has lo que quieras.

Su decisión era determinante, aunque por mas que tratara de no preocuparse por ella, siempre terminaba involucrado. Kouji se resignó, el dichoso viajecito le iba a salir muy caro.

o.o.o.o.o

Miyako Inoue ahora traía un buen disfraz. Bueno, según ella, el esconderse en una parte bajo las gradas era un buen disfraz. Aunque desde su primera aparición Kouji se cuidaba muy bien las espaldas (que inclusive fingió una enfermedad para ir por un justificante médico que le permitiera faltar a las prácticas unos días) ella se creía más inteligente como para tomarle fotos.

En cuanto el doctor Yagami se enteró de lo que pasaba, se rió a más no poder pensando en lo divertido que sería torturar un poco a la periodista-fotógrafa-acosadora loca.

.- Se lo que te pasa pequeño Minamoto, y yo te ayudaré.

Mientras un plan maquiavélico pasaba por su mente, la fotógrafa Inoue acababa de enterarse que Kouji compartía habitación nada más y nada menos que con Izumi, el jovencito de la sesión fotográfica de días anteriores. No hubiera podido encontrar a Izumi de no ser por Tomoki, que abrió la boca y soltó todo lo que sabía solamente por una sonrisa de la hermosa reportera.

.- Así que tu eres el compañero de Minamoto - Inoue abordó a Izumi al salir del comedor - ¿Puedes decirme TODO lo que sepas de el?

Al ser abordada por la reportera de una manera tan sorpresiva, Izumi solo sonrió débilmente y se quedó sin habla.

.- ¿Cuál es su comida favorita¿Y que jabón usa para bañarse¿Qué marca de desodorante usa?

.- Erm…

.- Orimoto no tiene que responder a esas preguntas tan estúpidas - era el doctor Yagami, tomando a Izumi del saco como si fuera un pequeño perrito - así que largo de aquí, chu chu, la basura no tiene lugar en un instituto de prestigio como este.

.- ¿QUE.. HACES… TU… AQUÍ? PEDAZO DE… ¡COSA!

.- Aquí trabajo, así que largo.

El efecto que le hizo el doctor a la periodista fue impresionante: la hizo correr maratónicamente y Taichi calculó que en cinco minutos la pelivioleta llegaría al otro lado de la ciudad y que en diez minutos más saldría del estado.

.- Recuérdame darte un amuleto contra esa tipa.

.- ¿Conoce a Inoue-san?

.- ¡Claro que si! Para mi mala fortuna la conocí en una de las tantas conferencias a las que he ido (no solo voy a las de medicina) y de alguna manera me encantaba molestarla. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me tiene manía, me odia y me detesta con todas sus fuerzas. Que bueno que llegue a tiempo - sacó algo de su bolsillo - Toma, es el amuleto, uno para ti y otro para Kouji.

Izumi tomo los dichosos amuletos, que resultaron ser unas fotos del doctor desnudo y con solo una manta cubriendo sus partes. Ella se los regresó de inmediato, gritó algo parecido a "No se preocupe estaré bien" y salió corriendo.

.- ¿Así como quieres que te ayude pues? Idiota…

o.o.o.o.o

El fin de semana llegó rápido entre estudios, escapadas (principalmente Kouji por esquivar a la fotógrafa) y preparativos del viaje. Izumi parecía muy tranquila, muy a pesar que Kouji le decía que tuviera cuidado para que no le pasara lo que pasó con Michael.

.-Va el doctor, no creo que pase nada malo - se quedó pensando un rato - creo que tendré cuidado después de todo - y mas adelante pensó - "Conociéndolo, irá a ligar a algún lado…"

Mas adelante Izumi mandó uno de sus largos correos electrónicos a su amiga en Italia, luego guardó todos sus libros dispuesta a no abrirlos en varios días y fue a comprar unas cosas a la tienda para ir comiendo en el camión de ida. Varios de sus compañeros agradecieron el gesto en el camino cuando se vieron sin nada para tomar o comer, eso porque se les secaron los labios después de haber cantado "El mamut chiquitito" durante un par de horas. Afortunadamente el doctor Yagami traía unos tapones de algodón en los oídos, sino desde cuando los hubiera torturado para que dejaran de cantar.

.- Les digo, ella me ama - escuchó Izumi decir a Ryo. Obviamente se trataba de alguna mujer - ambos nos dimos cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en comun antes de que se fuera…

.- Pero yo le escribo todos los dias - le respondió Takuya a su superior, comenzando una larga y desesperante lucha verbal mientras Henry y Tomoki seguían con la canción.

.- Un mamut chiquitito, quería volar…

.- Probaba y probaba y no podía volar…

.- Y si no se callan creo que voy a estallar - susurraba Kouji para si mismo. Ya estaba harto del mamut.

Horas después llegaron a su destino, para beneplácito de la mayoría del alumnado que ya estaba harto de la canción del mamut. Aun no bajaban del autobús puesto que tenían que bajar hasta llegar al hotel.

.- Antes que nada les daré un poco de cultura a sus ignorantes mentecitas - al ver que habían llegado a su destino el doctor tomó un folleto que se encontró por algún lugar - de acuerdo con el Nihonshoki, un tipo dejó una armada y un barco en la parte norte de Japón, uno de los lugares donde dejo esas cosas era Watarishima, que ahora es Hokkaido. Todos los tipos que se quedaron allí son los ancestros de lo que ahora llamamos Ainu…

.- Profesor¿Esto que tiene que ver con el viaje?

.- Calla Takuya, y déjame seguir con la historia - el doctor carraspeó y prosiguió - Durante los periodos de Nara y Heian, la gente de ahí hizo comercio con la provincia Dewa, y durante la era medieval la gente de Hokkaido comenzó a ser llamada Ezo o Ezochi o Ezogashima, al caso es lo mismo… durante el periodo Muromachi la gente evadía las peleas y todo eso, hasta que un tipo mató al líder Ainu y sus descendientes se convirtieron en los regidores de Ezochi hasta el final de la era Edo…

El doctor seguía leyendo el folleto en voz alta a pesar de que la mayoría no le ponía atención por andar viendo las montañas y los diversos paisajes que ofrecía el camino al hotel.

.- Que hermoso… - susurró Izumi para ella misma al mirar por la ventana, sin notar que Kouji la miraba.

.- … A final de cuentas en el año de mil ochocientos y algo, Hokkaido fue separada en tres prefecturas y también por esas fechas las tres fueron abolidas y la región fue puesta bajo la Agencia Hokkaido - finalizó el doctor, tirando el folleto por la ventana - Y así termina nuestra clase cultural de hoy, bienvenidos a Hokkaido y siéntanse libres de andar por ahí aprendiendo cultura. No estamos aquí para ligar chicas, sino para aprender.

.- Pero a puesto a que el si puede andar ligando… - se escuchó un comentario entre el grupo.

.- Te estoy escuchando imbecil.

Takuya comenzó a ser perseguido por el doctor y aprovechando la ocasión los demás alumnos salieron corriendo hacia diversos puntos de la ciudad para sentirse libres.

El grupo que conformaban Kouji, Takato, Henry, Tomoki e Izumi buscaba algún buen lugar para comer.

.- Kouji, tu naciste aquí, sugiérenos algún buen lugar.

.- Este lugar ha cambiado mucho, no te podría decir si siguen siendo buenos lugares o no.

.- ¿Naciste aquí? - los ojos de Izumi brillaban con estrellitas - ¡Estoy en el lugar donde nació el famoso Kouji Minamoto¡Que felicidad!

Takuya hizo una mueca y todos siguieron caminando como si nada. Henry y Tomoki y ya estaban buscando chicas con la vista.

Kouji se miraba tan raro caminando por las calles de su ciudad natal, sintiéndose como un completo extraño. Caminar en esas calles le traía muchos recuerdos.

Encontraron un puesto de comida típica y los chicos entraron a pedir, pero Kouji se excusó que no tenía hambre y fue al baño a enjuagarse la cara. Tenía el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano se iba a encontrar a alguna persona conocida para el. Los demás estaban tan felices comiendo que no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia.

Cuando Kouji se dio cuenta el ya estaba caminando fuera del puesto, admirando la transformación de la ciudad en los años que había estado ausente, viniéndole aun mas recuerdos a su mente.

.- ¡Fíjate por donde vas!

.- Perdón, iba distraído.

Kouji se encontró con su imagen, una imagen de cabello corto y mirada de odio, pero en sí era como si se mirara a sí mismo.

.- Koichi…

.- Kouji… ¿El hijo prodigo regresa?

.- No. ¿En que rayos estas metido?

.- Dejaste la casa porque quisiste, así que ahora no regreses fingiendo ser el hermano modelo.

. ¡Oye¡No tienes que ser así con el! interrumpió Izumi, poniéndose frente a Kouji y al parecer retando al hermano de este ¡No se que pasó entre ustedes dos pero entre familia no deben existir rencores!

. ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Koichi avanzó hacia Izumi. Esta estaba comenzando a dudar un poco y tragó saliva, mas no se dejó intimidar Kouji, no sabía que habías caído tan bajo para que una niña te defendiera…

. ¡No soy una niña! Izumi se enojó a tal grado de que casi se abalanzaba sobre Koichi para darle una buena tunda pero fue detenida por Kouji ¡Una niña no te golpearía la cara como yo!

. ¡Y hasta se enoja como una¡Que casualidad! el joven dio media vuelta, luego volteó la cabeza un poco y le dirigió una mirada a su hermano Para que sepas, hace mucho que dejé de tener hermanos…

Koichi se fue corriendo momentos antes de que unos pandilleros salieran por la esquina. Lógicamente Kouji sabía que buscaban a su hermano. Izumi no se había recuperado del coraje que le dio Koichi, cuando Kouji la tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia una banca vacía cercana, dejando a los otros en el restaurante.

.- Era mi hermano mayor - le dijo Kouji al ver que ella no respondía - somos gemelos.

.- Se nota por el parecido - intentó bromear ella para alegrarlo, pero no funcionó - ¿Se pelearon?

.- Digamos que fue un mal entendido hace mucho tiempo. Ya no voy a hablar de eso, solo respondí a las preguntas que probable preguntarías.

.- No quiero meterme en problemas de hermanos, pero si algo se es que no deben enojarse durante mucho tiempo.

Kouji bajó del autobús. La repentina aparición de su hermano gemelo le había vuelto a sacar el carácter huraño de principios de año.

Y luego Takuya… bueno, ese estaba mas alegre que de costumbre porque creía que tenía esperanzas en conquistar el corazón de la rubia.

Su cabeza ya era todo un lío y no iba a soportar mucho tiempo mas. Ella ya no podía fingir ser algo que no era.

Ya no mas.

Quería estar cerca de Kouji, pero al acercarse como un chico no podía expresar claramente sus sentimientos hacia el, y en esos momentos el verlo tan serio y escondiendo el sufrimiento que le causó el encuentro con su hermano la hacían dudar de seguir mintiendo de esa manera. En cambio, si se presentara como chica…

"Te odiará Izumi Orimoto pensó para si misma te va a odiar…"

"_Pero si quieres que ya no sea así con su hermano… tienes que ayudarlo"_

"No puedo revelar lo que soy en realidad…"

"_¿Vas a mentirle toda tu vida?"_

"Quiero ayudarlo…"

A veces su conciencia seguía haciéndole malas jugadas. Tendría que haber alguna forma para ayudar a Kouji con su hermano sin revelar su identidad y alejar las consecuencias que esta traería.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Primero que nada muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes, este capítulo no se tardo tanto como los otros así que eso es ganancia. Como les mencioné antes, me voy a tomar ciertas libertades con la historia para ir avanzando solo no se desesperen, principalmente porque tengo un nuevo trabajo que me volverá loca.

Gracias a Hermian Vampire's, la/el sr/a punto, Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe, Sarah Evans, Lizirien, Milfy Saturaba, Sandra, Hib chan, Kanamesaku, Hitzuji, tere-chan y a todos los demás lectores porque se que hay mas que leen este fanfiction. Las respuestas a los Reviews están en mi grupo personal de MSN (Nayru's Heaven) que se encuentra en mi bio.

Esta autora vive de Coca-Cola, DDR y Reviews, así que si no me pueden brindar el refresco o la DDR tan siquiera aliméntenme de sus comentarios/criticas constructivas que puede proporcionar un Review XD

Nayru.


	11. Gemelos

Después de no se cuanto tiempo de espera aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo. No hay excusas, si la hubiera sería la de siempre (echemosle la culpa a la Universidad) pero como esa ya se la saben, no tiene caso decir otra. Como siempre, el Disclaimer…

Disclaimer: Varias escenas, diálogos y otras cosas están basados en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya, yo solo las uso de referencia. Al igual que los personajes de Digimon le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo, yo no dibujé/creé ninguna de esas cosas, solo las uso como referencia y diversión. Escribir fics es uno de mis pasatiempos, así que no me demanden

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sueños de Adolescencia

o.o.o.o.o

Gemelos (El malo y el bueno)

o.o.o.o.o

_Hace mucho que no te escribo un correo electrónico, así que te pondré al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado hasta el momento._

_Lo mas seguro es que ya sepas que Takuya se me declaró. La verdad fue un momento que no me esperaba. Siento que estoy manejando mal las cosas y que por eso he enamorado a uno de mis mejores amigos y no se como afrontarlo. Y yo solo lo veo como eso: un amigo._

_Resultó también que Kouji tiene un hermano gemelo y que se lleva mal con el. Tu sabes que lo que siento por Kouji y todo lo que sé de él, pero yo no sabía que tenía un hermano. Hay tantas cosas que aun desconozco de el, pero no se si diciéndole la verdad pueda conocerle mejor. En caso de decírselo no voy a rendirme, he llegado muy lejos y no puedo retractarme._

_Te extraño y espero verte pronto._

_Tu amiga, Izumi._

Izumi mandó el correo electrónico y salió del café Internet donde se encontraba. Era una suerte haber encontrado un lugar así en Hokkaido, y le sirvió para distraerse un poco. Se sentía un poco inútil pero no quería meterse en asuntos familiares. Decidió averiguar un poco con sus compañeros antes de emprender acción alguna. ¿Acaso ellos sabían que Kouji tenía un gemelo?

.- Mas o menos - le respondió Takuya a la pregunta - sabía que tenía un hermano, pero ignoraba que fuera su gemelo

.- El nunca ha hablado de su familia con nosotros - le mencionó Henry – quizá no le gusta hablar de eso.

.- Entonces habrá sido una discusión muy fuerte - ahora era el turno de Tomoki - debió de haber pasado algo muy fuerte para que el no hable de su hermano.

.- No intentes entender a los hombres y menos te metas en sus peleas - le dijo el doctor Yagami - luego si los ayudas se enojan, y si no los ayudas pues también. Mejor mantente al margen y se feliz.

.- Si las personas no quieren hablar de algo que les afectó en el pasado, su aura se vuelve casi imperceptible - le dijo Ken. Izumi a veces no entendía lo que decía este chico - entonces hay que dejarlos ser para que su aura no se vuelva negra…

En la noche intentó no pensar en lo sucedido y poder dormir bien, pero no lo logró. Por la mañana amaneció muy desvelada y con unas ojeras enormes que ni uan con ellas conmovió a Kouji para que le contra la historia. Takuya se preocupó tanto por ella que en la visita a los templos le llevaba un tarro enorme de café para que no se quedara dormida.

Eso y que el doctor la despertaba de un buen golpe haciéndola regresar al mundo de los vivos.

.- Algún día lo demandarán por maltrato…

Se suponía que era un viaje escolar y lo que menos hacía era poner atención en los datos históricos. Luego se preocupó, ¿Y si eso salía en un examen? Mejor miraba a ver si Henry o Tomoki estaban tomando nota, solo por si acaso.

A medio día el doctor les dio la oportunidad para ir a buscar algo de comida, y ella no fue la única persona que se había dado cuenta que Kouji actuaba de una manera muy rara.

.- ¿Crees que lo que dijeron vendrá en el examen? - le preguntó Izumi a Henry en una de las pocas oportunidades que tuvo.

.- No lo se, pero por si acaso, anótalo.

Izumi ni siquiera escuchaba las instrucciones que Henry decía, ella estaba embobada pensando en su propia situación. No quería decepcionar a Kouji, pero tampoco quería que la descubrieran y la regresaran a Italia. Tampoco quería que el terminara odiándola.

Tenia que decidir lo que iba a hacer a la de _ya_.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba era Takuya, y la verdad Izumi rogaba al cielo para que la atracción del chico fuera provocada por las feromonas femeninas que ella procuraba ocultar. ¿Y si le decía la verdad? Ahí había dos opciones: la primera era que Takuya se alegrara porque era una atracción completamente natural, y la segunda era que se sintiera decepcionado porque realmente creía que era un chico. Había aun más posibilidades sobre las reacciones de su amigo y muchas mas sobre las de Kouji.

.- ¿Crees que le afectó este viaje? - le preguntó Takuya, refiriéndose a Kouji - ha estado más callado de lo normal.

.- Tal vez es por lo de su hermano, pero no lo sé…

.- Pff… imagino tener un hermano gemelo, pero pues deben de tener alguna clase de conexión al ser gemelos…

.- Supongo…

.- Nah, se le pasará cuando volvamos a la escuela.

.- Aunque ella ciertamente lo dudaba.

Su maestro de turno, el Dr. Yagami, estaba hablando de la historia de los diferentes lugares de comida y de varios templos del lugar que probable vendrían en su examen, más Izumi solo escuchaba "bla, bla, bla", por andar pensando en muchas teorías sobre Kouji y su gemelo.

Muchas teorías, pero ninguna acercada a la realidad.

Kouji, en cambio, por mas que las palabras del maestro eran recibidas en su cabeza, estas no eran procesadas tan cabalmente.

_Un pequeño Kouji jugaba tranquilamente en el patio, cuando su hermano, igual a él, llega y le quita la pelota que hasta hace unos momentos Kouji rebotaba tranquilamente. Desde esa edad el pequeño ya ligaba con el baloncesto._

_.- Es mi pelota._

_.- Pero tú ni la usas._

_.- Pero es mía, y la voy a empezar a usar._

_.- Entonces juega conmigo._

_.- ¡No quiero!_

_Los dos niños empezaron a pelear por la pelota, golpeándose el uno al otro, hasta que su padre salió y los separó._

_.- ¡Kouichi me quitó la pelota!_

_.- ¡Es mi pelota!_

_.- ¡Pero tú no la usas!_

_.- ¡Debiste de pedir permiso!_

_.- ¡Pero no es para que me la quites así!_

_.- Cálmense los dos - los regaño su padre - tu Kouichi, no por ser el mayor tienes que tratar así a tu hermano - Kouji hizo una sonrisa - pero tú Kouji, debiste de pedir prestada la pelota - los dos niños permanecieron en silencio, con la cabeza baja. Ninguno miraba al otro - ahora pídanse perdón._

_Los niños se miraron pero se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron la espalda, ambos al mismo tiempo como buenos gemelos que eran. Su padre suspiró de resignación, ambos eran igual de tercos y obstinados cuando pensaban diferente._

.- ¿En que momento nos comenzamos a odiar de esta manera?

Por mas que lo intentaba no podía recordarlo, y tampoco le llegaba a la mente algún motivo por el cual Kouichi lo odiara.

.- "Quizá fue con la muerte de la abuela… no, en el funeral los dos estábamos llorando juntos…"

Tenia que arreglar los problemas con su hermano, seguir parte del consejo que le dio Izumi y acabar con todo el problema. Sonrió. Todos estaban tan distraídos que no se darían cuenta si se desaparecía por unas horas.

Y conociendo a su hermano mayor, andaría en algún callejón cercano a su antiguo hogar mientras se metía en problemas en su dichosa pandilla.

.- Oigan chicos, ¿Dónde se metió Kouji? - preguntó Takuya ya cuando quiso juntar a los demás para ir a otro lado donde el doctor no los estuviera pateando.

.- Aquí estaba hace unos momentos… - indicó Henry - no se a donde fue…

.- Entonces se lo pierde, vamos a otro lado…

o.o.o.o.o

El barrio no había cambiado mucho después de tantos años, inclusive uno de los postes de luz pública tenía el mismo rayón de cuando Kouichi y él eran vándalos infantiles.

"Kouishi eztuvo aki"

"Koji tanvien"

Esa calle le traía tantos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos. Solo esperaba que lo recibieran bien, aunque no podía esperar buen recibimiento por parte de su padre. Igual no recordaba si estaba enojado con su padre, pero ya lo vería al llegar.

Su casa seguía del mismo tamaño y como la recordaba antes, si acaso tenía un color verde pistacho en vez del amarillo mostaza de cuando se fue (su padre nunca había sido bueno eligiendo colores…). Tocó el timbre mas no esperaba respuesta, sabiendo que tal vez Kouichi le había contado a su padre que andaba por Hokkaido.

.- ¿No hay nadie? - tocó ahora una ventana, intentando que lo notaran - ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Soy Kouji! ¿Hay alguien?

Momentos después la puerta se abrió, revelando a alguien muy familiar para él.

.- ¿Kouji? ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Mamá…

.- Mira que grande estás… - la señora Minamoto se abalanzó a abrazar a su hijo - espérate a que te vean tu padre y tu hermano…

.- Pues mi hermano ya me vio y… no creas que me recibió muy bien…

.- ¿Vas a esperarlos?

.- Solo si puedo…

.- Esta es, y siempre será tu casa.

.- Gracias mamá…

o.o.o.o.o

Esa tarde cuando Kouichi regresó a su casa, lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Kouji, y ahí lo tenía sentado en el sofá, mientras su madre lo atendía muy animada.

.- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

.- Koichi, Kouji es tu hermano y tiene todo el derecho como tú de estar aquí.

.- Vengo a arreglar las cosas - dijo Kouji antes de que su hermano o su madre hablaran de nuevo - aunque no me creas, ya no recuerdo el porque nos enojamos.

.- ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿O no me digas que tu nueva novia te lavó la cabeza tan rápido?

.- En serio no lo recuerdo, y no tengo novia que me lave la cabeza, como tu y tus amigotes de la pandilla esa de la otra vez.

.- ¡No estoy en ninguna pandilla!

.- Entonces explica por qué te perseguían…

.- No me perseguía nadie…

.- ¡No mientas Kouichi!

Ambos hermanos se soltaron en una discusión inimaginable. La señora Minamoto solo los observaba a cada uno y luego a ambos, sintiendo una aparente situación de regresión, como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto atrás sin saberlo.

.- ¡Ya basta! - gritó ella, interrumpiendo a los gemelos - ¡Fue precisamente algo como esto por lo que ustedes pelearon tanto! ¡Y si se dan cuenta es un una completa estupidez!

Kouji y Koichi se miraron mutuamente y luego bajaron la cabeza como pidiendo perdón.

.- ¿Ninguno va a decir nada?

El par de hermanos seguía mirándose y sin querer hablar el uno con el otro. Su madre tenía razón, todo había empezado por una tontería (tontería que ambos no recordaban) y había terminado con los comienzos de una tercera guerra mundial. Kouji carraspeó y las miradas se posaron en él.

.- No puedo seguir esperando a papá, no estoy en viaje de placer… solo quería aclarar las cosas.

.- No se de que cosas hablas - dijo Kouichi, interrumpiéndolo - y aun así no tenías porque venir.

.- El caso aquí es… ¡No se porque te enojaste conmigo!

Y volvió el silencio, hasta que Kouji se dirigió a la entrada, indignado por no haber arreglado nada.

.- Le dicen a papá que vine, probable no regrese en las vacaciones…

.- No sería raro - respondió Kouichi - desde que te fuiste nunca has regresado por vacaciones.

Cuando Kouji se retiró, Kouichi quedó en posición pensante, más porque quería recordar la razón por la cual se había enojado con su hermano. Estaba completamente seguro de que sus padres lo sabían y no lo querían decir. No quiso pensar más y se encerró en su habitación, la misma que años antes había compartido con su hermano antes de que este se fuera a estudiar a otro lado.

.- Creo que necesito cambiar de ambiente - sonrió un poco, tirándose en su cama y mirando hacia el techo de la habitación - supongo que me iré también…

o.o.o.o.o

Izumi y sus compañeros vieron a Kouji llegar al autobús sin decir ni una sola palabra. Tenía una expresión solitaria, pensante, y durante todo lo que quedó del viaje no se le escuchó decir una sola palabra.

.- ¿Quieren que vaya a ver que le pasa?

.- No Takuya, déjalo - le dijo Izumi, que estaba a su lado - creo que se le pasará cuando regresemos a la escuela…

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar, Kouji los escuchó un poco pero enfocó su vista principalmente en sus compañeros. Su mirada se tornó de enfado y fue precisamente esa mirada la que le pegó duro a Izumi, como si él le estuviera reclamando su mentira. Incluso a ella se le figuró que ya lo sabía, pero no quería hablar con él por temor a salir lastimada.

.- "No debo de dejar pasar mas tiempo… no puedo arriesgarme a que se de cuenta por otro lado y me vaya peor… pero no quiero que me odie… ¡Rayos! ¿Que hago?"

Lo primero que hizo ella al regresar a la escuela fue mandar un mail a su amiga para ver que le aconsejaba, pero mientras llegaba la respuesta procuró no acercarse ni entablar conversación con él. Igual él no se sentía con ánimos para hablar con ella.

.- Sabes Orimoto, voy a empezar a cobrarte por terapia. Soy doctor, no psicólogo.

.- Pero usted es la única persona que tengo en Japón en la cual puedo confiar…

.- Me doy por servido si sacas la basura.

.- ¿La basura? ¿Cuál basura?

.- La que está en la puerta.

Ella volteó a la puerta y se encontró al fotógrafo Daisuke Motomiya con una gran sonrisa. Lo bueno era que el doctor lo había avisado a tiempo antes de que ella dijera algo indebido, lo malo era que el doctor ahora tenía expresión de enfado y quizás por eso ya no quisiera ayudarla.

.- Venia buscando a Orimoto para ofrecerle otro trabajo porque se que lo necesita y me dijeron que andaba en la enfermería - sonrió mucho mas - pero no pensé encontrarlo por aquí, Taichi-senpai… - y se lanzó en un fuerte abrazo que Taichi no pudo evitar por mas que se defendió - tanto tiempo sin verlo…

.- Y esperaba no volverte a ver…

.- Oh si Izumi, tengo una propuesta para ti - le dijo sin soltar al doctor, que seguía forcejeando - necesito urgentemente un ayudante, pero realmente ME URGE.

.- No creo ser de utilidad… - ella intentó ser lo mas cordial posible pero no podía negar nada ante la cara de perrito abandonado de su fotógrafo - tendría que pensarlo.

.- Igual yo podría renunciar al proyecto y venirme a trabajar aquí con usted sempai…

.- ¡No! ¡Eso ni pensarlo! - respondió Taichi, quitándoselo de encima y tumbándolo al suelo, para luego darle un par de patadas en el trasero - ¡Tu no puedes entrar en mis dominios!

Como las cosas ya se estaban poniendo feas entre esos dos, Izumi fue caminando lentamente hacia fuera de la enfermería, tan sigilosamente que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando se fue. Ella nunca hubiera imaginado que esos dos se conocían de tiempo atrás, y al ver como Daisuke trataba a Taichi no pudo dejar de pensar que ambos hubieran tenido algo que ver.

Por si acaso, iba a mantenerse alejada de esos asuntos.

o.o.o.o.o

Esa misma semana hubo sesión de estudio en la habitación de Takuya. Tanto él como Henry, Tommy, Ken, Takato, Kouji e Izumi se postraron en una pequeña mesita al centro de la habitación.

El motivo no era ningún otro que no fuera ayudarse mutuamente en las materias que iban mal; si uno iba mal en Historia tal vez otro de ellos podría ayudarle, etc. O por lo menos ese era el propósito inicial, ya que pronto terminaron con los libros en el suelo y comiendo una gran variedad de comida chatarra. Izumi se sintió un poco mareada y entonces cayó en cuenta que alguien había puesto alcohol a los refrescos, así que dejó de tomar, aunque por más que intentó que los demás lo dejaran ya era muy tarde.

.- Izumi-kun, yo te quiero musho - decía un Takuya ya borracho, aunque el no lo aceptara - no solo te quiero… ¡Te amo!

Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de un suave color rosado mientras el adormilado Takuya caía rendido en el suelo, no sin antes decir la pregunta que desataría un suceso abrumador.

.- ¿Estas enamorado Kouji? - dijo en una voz que el aludido no pudo evitar escuchar - yo me cansé de mentirme y por eso grito a los cuatro vientos lo que siento…

Henry y Takato miraron al chico de la pañoleta con ojos cayéndose de sueño (y además ya tenían sus copitas de más) pero intentaron poner atención a lo que podría decir Kouji. Este los miró, tomó otro vaso completo de refresco (que obviamente tenía alcohol) y miró a Izumi de una forma en la que jamás la había visto.

.- Probablemente esté enamorado, probable no, pero no me estoy mintiendo - y añadió - y tampoco me gusta que me mientan… - Izumi agachó la cabeza y su corazón comenzó a palpitar mas deprisa. ¿Acaso el sabía su secreto? - y no me gusta enterarme por otras fuentes.

.- Kouji, tu aura es púrpura ahora - dijo Ken, el único sobrio en el lugar… al parecer, porque también tenía sus ojos medio adormilados - saca el coraje que tienes pero no con nosotros.

Antes de que Ken terminara la frase, Izumi ya se había levantado para irse a su dormitorio. Su vista se nublaba, se tambaleaba un poco al caminar y mucho menos podía abrir completamente los ojos debido a lo fuerte que había sentido el alcohol. Supuso que no había sido la primera vez que le sucedía esto porque los síntomas los reconoció casi enseguida.

.- Cuando descubra quién fue le daré sus buenas patadas en el trasero…

A duras penas llegó al dormitorio que le correspondía y se tiró en la cama con la almohada en la cabeza para no pensar.

Para no pensar en que Kouji pudiera saber su secreto.

.- Tengo que decírselo, ¿Pero cómo? ¿De qué manera puedo decírselo y que no me odie?

o.o.o.o.o

En cuanto Izumi se hubo ido de la habitación, Kouji se tiró en la alfombra. Su cabeza no estaba muy bien debido al alcohol. El lo sabía, pero muy dentro de sí, tan dentro de él, que ni se acordaba que era. Ken se le acercó y le quitó tanto el vaso como la supuesta botella de refresco de las manos, Kouji lo miró mal pero Ken, al ser el único en cordura en esos momentos (¿Están seguros de eso?) ni se inmuto.

.- No jodas Ken.

.- Creo que te pasaste al hablarle así…

.- Solo dije la verdad, no me gustan las mentiras.

.- Pero trataste muy mal a Izumi…

.- ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

.- Mejor te acompaño a tu cuarto, que en estos momentos no captas nada.

Ken intentó levantarlo pero era muy pesado, así que hizo que se levantara solo y lo sacó de la habitación empujándolo. El joven expulsado se enojó un poco ya que el alcohol lo hizo olvidarse rápidamente de eso. Se apoyó en la pared para caminar y no caerse, avanzando a paso lento hasta llegar a su cuarto, unos veinte o treinta minutos después (lo que menos pensaba entonces era en el tiempo, ya que estaba muy borracho). Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, avanzó y la cerró tras de sí.

Por mas que buscó el interruptor de luz no lo encontró, echándole la culpa de su desaparición a la pared que misteriosamente se movía. Tenía frío, de ese frío que ni una manta y ni una cobija podía combatir.

.- Izumi…

Intentó cambiarse a su ropa de dormir pero todo quedó como un simple intento, ya que lo único que alcanzó a quitarse fue la camisa.

Lentamente se acercó y se sentó en la cama, pero no en cualquier cama, sino en la de Izumi gracias a un extraño deseo que le dio de repente, un deseo de estar a su lado y pedirle perdón aunque hubiera olvidado el porque. Era como si sus deseos reprimidos hubieran salido a flote al quitarse esa máscara que usaba todos los días.

o.o.o.o.o

Era de mañana cuando el Dr. Yagami llegó a la escuela como todos los días, y como todos ellos, entró con el cigarrillo en la boca y las llaves en mano para abrir la enfermería. Y como todas las mañanas, no había ninguna alma esperando a ser atendida, y de puro milagro Izumi no estaba esperándolo en la puerta con los ojos hinchados por andar llorando.

.- "Ya era hora, esa chiquilla me va a sacar canas verdes de un momento a otro…"- pensó para si mismo mientras se colocaba junto a la ventana para seguir fumando - es el stress…

Entonces sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban sin siquiera dejarle oportunidad para escapar, pero no se inmutó. El siguió fumando, ni siquiera volteó para ver quien era, sino que solo de sentir ese toque ya lo sabía. Habían sido muchos años sin sentirlo, y ahora que estaba de regreso comenzaba a maldecir su existencia.

.- ¿Qué quieres Daisuke?

.- Aw… ¿Así trata a viejos amigos?

.- Así trato a la gente que me desagrada.

.- Eres malo sempai…

.- Lo se…

.- No me gusta que fume, es malo para la salud y un mal ejemplo para los jóvenes que hay por estos lugares - Daisuke le quitó el cigarrillo y lo apagó - además no me gusta que fume.

.- Ajá, claro… como quieras…

El doctor sacó otro cigarrillo, que Daisuke también le quitó, apagó y tiró. Entonces se le puso enfrente y se inclinó hacia el doctor.

.- Aún no he olvidado lo que pasó - le dijo Daisuke en cierto tono que perturbó al otro hombre - y aún estoy esperándolo…

.- Pues seguirás esperando, sabes que no eres de mi agrado.

.- Si no fuera de su agrado ya me hubiera golpeado.

.- Eso fue en preparatoria… y al contrario, si me agradaras ya te hubiera golpeado, pateado o torturado.

Daisuke no se alejó, incluso se acercó mas, y Taichi no hizo nada para quitárselo de encima. De hecho, el doctor siguió sin expresión alguna.

- No creo que estés aquí solo para hacerme perder el tiempo - añadió el galeno, sin dejar su cigarrillo.

.- De hecho vine para ver si Izumi Orimoto me tenía una respuesta… pasar a molestarte a es un bono extra.

.- Pero ya no volverá a pasar, ya que diré a los guardias de la entrada que no te dejen pasar.

Daisuke se separó de él y caminó hacia la entrada, le dirigió una sonrisa pícara y dejó a Taichi con las ganas de fumarse la cajetilla entera de cigarrillos. Los errores que el doctor Taichi Yagami había cometido en el pasado se le regresaban con creces, al igual que todo lo que había hecho (según él) por causa de Izumi Orimoto, a la cual le echaba toda la culpa de sus desgracias.

Desde que ese "chiquillo" había entrado en su vida no había dejado de tener problemas y preocupaciones, aunque aparentara que Izumi no le importaba. Poco a poco había aprendido a querer a la chica, aunque por culpa de ella tuviera que enfrentarse al horrible retorno de Daisuke Motomiya.

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras tanto, Izumi batallaba para mantenerse despierta en sus clases. Igual no había dormido bien, igual que era culpa de Takuya que tenía toda la mañana y parte de la madrugada pidiéndole que comiera con él, pero también pudiera haber sido culpa de Kouji por haberse quedado dormido en su cama, quitándole el espacio. No fue hasta que se despertó y lo vio al lado que su corazón dio un vuelco completo. No se atrevió a despertar a Kouji y se había levantado cautelosamente y sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

A partir de entonces no podría verlo directamente a la cara por temor de que el hubiera sospechado algo y limitándose a pensar en otra cosa, como la situación que tenía con Takuya.

Izumi solo podía verlo como amigo, no como nada mas, y tenía que aclarar esa situación lo mas rápido posible antes de que el problema se hiciera aún mas grande.

Al termino de las primeras clases Takuya regresó al ataque, siendo sorprendido de que Izumi se lo llevar a un lugar mas apartado y para estar "a solas". La imaginación del muchacho se dio vuelo, cosa que solo haría que la caída fuera más dolorosa.

.- Esto no puede seguir así - enfrentarse a Takuya era para ella el primer paso para enfrentarse a Kouji - no es por nada Takuya, pero no puedo verte con otros ojos que no sean los de amigo… lo siento…

Muy en el fondo Takuya se lo veía venir, mas solo puso rostro serio y de desilusión. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y esperó a que ella dijera otra cosa.

.- ¿No quieres decir algo?

.- No tengo porque decirte nada - el la miró de forma triste, desilusionada, pero a la vez no decaída - desde un principio me gustó tu sinceridad, y creo que fue por eso que me enamoré de ti. No cambies nunca.

.- Siento el no poder corresponderte…

.- No te preocupes… - Takuya le alzó la mano en señal de amistad - creo que podemos intentarlo como amigos.

.- Sieh…

Izumi también le dio la mano, sellando así ese primer pasó.

Por dentro, Takuya se sentía destrozado y sin ganas de hacer nada. No lo aparentó para no preocupar a su compañero, aunque si se deprimió bastante. Más prefería su amistad a no tener nada que ver con Izumi.

o.o.o.o.o

Hirokazu iba tomando fotos por los pasillos para hacer un reportaje en el periódico escolar. Todo hubiera sido perfecto para él, tan perfecto que nada pudiera haberlo arruinado (ni siquiera el doctor de la escuela) de no haber sido por alguien que vio junto al profesor Yamaki. Inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio dos, esperando que sus ojos no lo hubieran engañado.

Quien sabe por cuales pasillos anduvo pero por primera vez en la vida se tropezó con la persona que quería ver.

.- ¡Ah! ¡Kouji! ¡Encontré un clon tuyo!

.- ¿Un clon mío?

El único clon suyo que conocía era su propio hermano, y francamente no confiaba que el estuviera ahí. O por lo menos eso pensó hasta que lo vio caminando por los pasillos de la escuela al lado del profesor Yamaki.

.- Que bueno que lo veo, joven Minamoto - mencionó el maestro cuando se encontraron en el pasillo. Kouji miró al joven acompañante - su hermano estará estudiando con nosotros a partir del día de hoy.

Miró a su hermano y este lo miró a el. Kouichi sonreía de una manera tan natural que le pareció muy sospechosa. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Kouichi ahí?

.- Espero que no le moleste que su hermano esté aquí - dijo el docente, dejando a Kouichi con los chicos - espero que su hermano le muestre la escuela y que haga su estancia mas placentera.

En cuanto Yamaki se fue, Kouichi cambió la mirada completamente.

.- No pensaba que te encontraría tan rápido, hermanito - respondió el gemelo sin dejar de mirar a Kouji - cuídame bien, porque te me voy…

.- Muy gracioso…

.- Entonces voy a ver que pasa con mi habitación nueva y mañana nos veremos en clases.

.- No te metas en problemas Kouichi.

.- Lo intentaré, pero no te aseguro nada. Estoy en el dormitorio uno. Nos vemos.

Los chicos se quedaron atónitos porque la mayoría no sabía que Kouji tuviera un hermano gemelo. Los únicos que acaso sabían de eso eran los que se habían encontrado con él en Hokkaido y por eso no se habían sorprendido tanto, como los chicos de los dormitorios uno y tres. Hirokazu agradeció al cielo el no estar loco y entonces lo tacharon de demente por no fijarse bien.

.- "¿Cual es tu intención, Kouichi? - se preguntó Kouji intentando indagar mas en el comportamiento de su hermano - ¿Cuál es tu propósito?"

.- Míralo por el lado positivo - mencionó Tommy, poniéndole la mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo - podrás averiguar como reconciliarte con el.

Quizás pensaría sobre eso después, ya que averiguara el porqué del enojo.

.- Ahora si las cosas se pondrán muy divertidas aquí - dijo Ryo, mandando a Hirokazu a otro lado par que no molestara - y con lo que me encanta el caos…

La llegada de Kouichi traía nuevos problemas que nadie se hubiera imaginado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las cosas se están complicando un poquito, pero el capitulo que sigue está un poco mas brusco, luego entenderán porque. Quizás hayan notado que voy rápido en la historia, pero es que hay tantas cosas que quiero poner y tan poco tiempo que tengo… así que tengo que repartirme entre todo lo que tengo pensado hacer. Para explicaciones mas completas vean las respuestas de los Review. De paso los invito a mis foritos. www (punto) unknownfansub (punto) tk donde pronto habrá un concurso de fanfiction, no se lo pierdan.

Como siempre, las contestaciones a los RR están en mi grupo personal.

Saludos desde México y nos leemos en otro capítulo!


	12. Habilidades del corazón

En este capítulo no los enfadaré con notas iniciales, todas van al final; pero por fin puedo decir que este es… mejor lean la nota al final del capítulo XD

Disclaimer: Varias escenas, diálogos y otras cosas están basados en el manga "Hana-Kimi" y solo por este capítulo, referencias a "Ouran Host Club", al igual que los personajes de Digimon tampoco son mios, yo no dibujé/creé ninguna de esas cosas, solo las uso como referencia y diversión. Escribir fics es uno de mis pasatiempos, así que no me demanden

ADVERTENCIA: Y la remarco para que pongan atención y no digan que no dije… ESCENA YAOI LEVE EN PARTE DEL CAPITULO. Ya, ahora si, al fic.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sueños de Adolescencia

o.o.o.o.o

Habilidades del corazón (De cómo piensas en una cosa y es otra)

o.o.o.o.o

Con la llegada de Kouichi, los enfrentamientos entre este y su hermano no se hicieron esperar. Se golpeaban con los hombros al pasar, Kouichi lanzaba miradas de odio, Kouji de indiferencia y había muchos ataques verbales en las clases que tenían juntos.

Izumi al principio intentó que se llevaran bien pero sin éxito, ya que incluso Kouichi la trataba mal. Solo faltaba que un día de esos ambos hermanos se agarraran a golpes en el patio de una manera muy fea. Kouji llegaba en las noches de un humor muy malo debido a tanto problema. De día estaba insoportable y nadie quería enfrentarse a su mal humor. Ni los chicos se le acercaban para no quedar en medio de la batalla campal que tenía ese par de hermanos ("Pobre de ti Izumi, que tienes que soportarlo todo el día" decía Takuya). Mas la paciencia tenía sus límites, y la de los chicos ya había llegado a dicho paso.

.- Lo siento Takuya, yo ya no puedo mas.

.- Izumi, pero tu convives con Kouji todos los días y a todas horas ¡Eres el mas fuerte!

.- Solo por haberme dicho eso, entrare a clases de karate.

.- Pero eres un elemento muy importante.

.- No me interesa. Ya hice mucho en estos últimos días intentando que se reconciliaran y no pasó absolutamente nada. Me harté. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que arreglar problemas de un par de hermanos insensibles.

Por una parte si se sentía harta de que sus esfuerzos no sirvieran para nada, mientras que por el otro quería seguir intentando una reconciliación entre los hermanos. Pero no, ya no. Tenía que ser fuerte y que las cosas siguieran su curso por si solas.

.- Te dejo Takuya, voy a revisar mi correo.

.- Piénsalo bien, podríamos hacer algo todos juntos.

.- ¿Ya todos están hartos verdad?

.- Hartísimos.

.- Lo pensaré y luego te digo.

Entonces se fue al salón de computación a terminar varias cosas. Tal vez se encontraría a Rika en el Chat y le diera un consejo sobre lo que estaba pasando. Mientras tanto, Takuya y los demás organizaron una reunión extraordinaria para ver posibles soluciones al problema.

.- Bienvenidos a esta sesión extraordinaria del "Koukou".

.- "Koukou"?

.- Consejo Kouji-Kouichi, si serán…

.- Pues no especificas nada Takuya…

.- Dejame hablar Takato - el aludido se sentó con los demás, esperando indicaciones del ponente - como decía, el consejo "Koukou" se dedicará a investigar la razón por la cual esos dos se enojaron y utilizarlo para que ya no hayan mas peleas - Tommy levantó la mano - ¿Si?

.- ¿Se te ha zafado un tornillo?

.- Tommy, esto es serio…

.- Ni Kou ni su hermano nos van a decir nada - mencionó Henry - ¿Cómo le haremos?

.- Mmm… buena pregunta… Izumi no quiere cooperar así que será más difícil…

Los cuatro presentes hicieron su pose pensativa. No se les ocurría nada, absolutamente nada para poder encontrar datos. La única fuente confiable era Izumi, pero al no querer participar todo se iba al fondo del retrete.

.- Takuya, lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en el origen del problema y hacer una hipótesis - Ryo Akiyama llegó inesperadamente. Casi se asemejaba a lo que hacía su tío Taichi - ¿Acaso no les enseñan nada en Metodología de la Investigación?

.- No veo que aportes nada al tema…

.- Al contrario, tengo un plan que puede y les guste…

A esa mención los cuatro chicos se asustaron al ver al sonrisita maliciosa de Ryo Akiyama. No iba a salir nada bueno de ese plan, pero quizás no tenían otra opción por el momento.

o.o.o.o.o

El fin de semana un auto rojo se estacionó frente a la casa Minamoto en Hokkaido. Del auto rojo bajaron el doctor Taichi Yagami y el fotógrafo Daisuke Motomiya; este último era quien había conducido hacia el lugar.

.- De regreso me voy en tren… - susurró el doctor, cansado del viaje y de la plática de su compañero - no se ni que hago aquí.

.- Tu hermana sigue siendo una déspota insufrible.

.- Sora está loca. Punto final - luego susurró para si mismo - pero ya vera Ryo como le va a ir por hacerme sufrir…

Tocaron el timbre un par de veces y esperaron respuesta. Por supuesto, el doctor no iba a irse sin una (según él, no había "sufrido" tanto en el viaje de ida en vano).

.- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

.- Buenas tardes señora, soy el doctor Taichi Yagami del ITECO - mostró su credencial oficial del instituto, para que la señora estuviera mas tranquila - y tengo varias preguntas que hacerle sobre sus hijos…

La señora se quedó mirando de forma incrédula, luego miró a Daisuke como si no creyera lo de la credencial.

.- El solo es mi chofer el día de hoy - dijo el doctor, ante un aparente enojo de Daisuke - no le de importancia mas que a sus hijos…

.- Espero que no hayan hecho algo malo.

.- Ya que platiquemos sacaremos conclusiones.

.- Pasen por favor…

.- Gracias…

o.o.o.o.o

.- ¡No puedo creerlo!

Ryo había convocado a otra junta urgente y extraordinaria porque ya tenía los resultados de la investigación que mandó hacer, incluso comprendía el enojo de su tío Taichi, ya que había regresado hecho una fiera y diciendo palabrotas a diestra y siniestra.

.- ¿Qué pasó Ryo? ¿Qué descubriste? - preguntó Takuya, entusiasmado y a la vez apresurado para que Ryo dijera las cosas de una buena vez.

.- Mira, después de pensar demasiado lo que me dijo mi tío y después de escuchar sus reclamos de "Me hiciste perder un día de mi valiosa vida" resultó que el motivo es una completa estupidez.

.- Ehm… perdón, pero estamos intentando entenderte…

.- Antes que nada, déjenme ver cuantos estamos presentes - comenzó a contar - Takato, Takuya, Tommy, Ken, Henry, y por supuesto yo… ahora sumemos a los que no estamos aquí, Izumi y los gemelos… si, creo que estamos completos.

.- Ahm… seguimos sin entender…

.- Solo diré una palabra: Cosplay.

Ahora si pensaron que Ryo se había vuelto loco. ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver el cosplay en todo eso? ¿Y que clase de cosplay? Y por supuesto lo más importante, ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

.- Chicos, terminaremos con la rivalidad de esos niños para siempre.

Los chicos tuvieron un poco de miedo (menos Ken, ese ni se preocupaba) por lo que Ryo les tenía preparado a continuación.

El equipo salió muy decidido del lugar, buscando a Izumi para dar comienzo al plan y así tomar desprevenidos a los gemelos.

.- No lo haré.

Esas fueron las tres palabras que dijo Izumi al enterarse del plan. No quería meterse en problemas ni con Kouji ni con Kouichi ni con nadie más, además de que estaba preparandose para los exámenes ya que no quería reprobar. Se sentía un poco atrasada.

.- Por favor Izumi… - rogó Ryo, casi poniéndose de rodillas.

.- Déjenme ver si entendí, ¿Quieren disfrazarme de chica?

.- Técnicamente es una chica haciéndose pasar por chico - respondió Ryo tranquilamente - usaríamos a Takato pero a el le queda mas otro papel.

.- "Qué irónico" - pensó Izumi al ver el papel que le proponían.

.- Pero el caso es que estarías ayudando a recuperar nuestra salud mental.

.- ¿Tenían salud mental antes de esto?

.- Izumi, por favor, estamos hablando en serio.

Izumi vio las caras de sus compañeros, todas viéndola con miradas de borreguito abandonado (menos Ken, ese tenía la mirada puesta en un fantasma, según él).

.- ¡Bien! ¡Pero luego no digan que yo tuve la idea!

Ella tomó el traje que Ryo y los demás le ofrecían y se fue a cambiar, ya que todos los demás harían lo mismo. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y se sentía mejor así, porque así no la podrían culpar si algo salía mal.

Aprovechó que no había nadie en su cuarto y se aflojó un poco el chaleco. Tenía varios días que le apretaba si se lo ponía por mucho tiempo. Tenía que mandarlos arreglar en cuanto pudiera.

.- Creo que Sora tiene razón, me están creciendo…

Pronto se terminó de cambiar y en vez de su uniforme del ITECO llevaba uno de pantalón negro y saco azul cielo. Aun estaba pensativa si se ponía o no la corbata. Decidió no correr riesgos, así que se la puso. Ya se la había anudado cuando entró Kouji casi empujado por un par de brazos desconocidos y con un uniforme igual en sus manos. Kouji se notaba muy enojado, y más se enojó cuando la vio sin ningún signo de preocupación.

.- ¿También estás en esto?

.- A mi ni me veas, que no hago esto por gusto - le respondió ella, dándole el visto bueno a la corbata por última vez - no fue mi idea.

.- Supongo que no tengo alternativa.

.- Supones bien.

Kouji entró al baño para cambiarse ya que no tenía escapatoria. Eso y porque Takuya y Ken vigilaban la puerta para que no escapara, aunque mas bien Kouji se cuidaba para que Ken no le lanzara alguna maldición gitana.

.- Tengo un ligero problema - mencionó al salir del baño, jalando la corbata fieramente - no se como anudar esta cosa.

.- Dejame te ayudo.

Izumi ignoraba que ese acercamiento iba a causar un paso adelante a la relación. Kouji miraba como las manos mágicas de Izumi anudaban ágilmente la corbata, terminando con un par de palmaditas indicando que ya estaba listo.

.- ¿Sabes que es lo que traman?

.- Ya te dije que no tengo ni idea - le respondió ella - pero si es algo para acabar con las peleas que se traen tu y tu hermano entonces supongo que está bien.

.- ¿Supones?

.- No lo se, deja de hacer preguntas porque realmente no se.

Kouji la tomó de la muñeca, volteándola hacia él. Desde que la sintió tan cerca con lo de la corbata solo quería tenerla cerca, sentirla cerca, pero notó su enfado y él sabía que en parte ella tenía razón. Y por otra parte, el solo quería tomarla en brazos y… bueno, esa era historia aparte.

.- Kouji, me estás asustando - le reclamó Izumi, soltándose de repente.

.- Izumi, ya no puedo soportarlo más - y era cierto, ya no podía cargar con el secreto de que él sabía que ella era una chica. Mucho menos cuando ese secreto le estaba causando muchos problemas en sus sentimientos - tu me…

.- ¡Hey! ¿Ya están listos? - afuera, Takuya les gritaba. Kouji lo maldijo por lo bajo por haberle interrumpido la oportunidad de aclarar la verdad con Izumi.

.- ¡Ya vamos Takuya! - Izumi se adelantó, caminando hacia la puerta - vamos, mientras más pronto se acabe esto, mejor.

Así, Kouji fue tras Izumi, la cual hablaba seriamente con Takuya mientras caminaban hacia la sala de teatro. El peliazul no lo soportaba más, no podía conservar mas el secreto de Izumi por su salud física y mental, solo que el lado malo de decirle la verdad era que ella se fuera de su lado. Entonces se acordó de la razón por la cual se había peleado con Kouichi años antes, y ya que lo pensaba bien, había sido una completa tontería… ahora, ¿Cómo rayos se habían enterado los demás?

Y realmente era una estupidez.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al salón de música.

.- ¡Hola hola! ¡Gracias por venir!

.- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? - preguntó Kouji antes de ser atacado por Ryo, Takuya y Henry.

.- ¡No preguntes y ponte la peluca!

.- Ryo le puso una peluca roja, confirmándole a Kouji sus sospechas.

.- ah no, ¡No voy a ponerme eso!

.- Kouji, por primera vez harás lo que nosotros digamos, no lo que tu digas - Ryo se dirigió a los otros chicos que estaban con ellos - ¿Qué pasa con el otro?

.- Tommy fue a buscar al jefe del dormitorio uno para que ayudara con el problema - respondió Henry, ya en su papel con todo y lentes y peluca negra - ya no deben de tardar…

Ese "Ya no deben de tardar" se convirtió en una hora y dieciocho minutos en los cuales Kouji intentó escapar todas las veces que podía, y en los que Izumi aparentaba estar durmiendo en tres sillas que juntó para descansar.

Kouji se estaba desesperando, no tenía tiempo para andar jugando con sus compañeros (si era que estaban jugando algo) cuando tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

De repente la puerta se abrió estruendosamente, despertando a Izumi y apareciendo en la puerta Tommy junto con Jumpei (el jefe del dormitorio uno) y un bulto algo grande, que se movía.

.- Corrió por toda la escuela pero lo atrapamos, arreglamos y amordazamos - dijo Tommy con una sonrisa en el rostro - Haznos el honor, J.P.

.- Ya le tenía ganas al condenado… será todo un placer.

El nombrado abrió el costal y lo levantó de una manera tan violenta que el contenido cayó al suelo. Kouji sudo la gota gorda al ver que el contenido del saco (o costal, o bulto, o lo que fuera, el caso es que se entiende) era su disfrazado, amarrado, amordazado y aparentemente enojado hermano gemelo.

Takuya y J.P. ayudaron a sentarlo en una silla y le quitaron la cinta adhesiva con la que le habían tapado la boca.

.- ¡Esto es una agresión a la integridad personal! - exclamó y luego vio a Kouji - Tu… planeaste todo esto con tus amiguitos… ¡Vas a pagármelo!

.- Ya, ya, no es para tanto - Takuya le volvió a poner la cinta - y no fue él, fuimos nosotros porque ya nos hartamos de las tenciones entre ustedes dos.

.- Y da la casualidad de que nos enteramos del porque se enojaron - añadió Ryo - y aunque sea la estupidez mas grande del mundo estamos dispuestos a ayudarlos en ello.

Kouji se tiró en una silla al lado de Izumi mientras pensaba en algo para quitarse a los chicos del problema que tenía con su hermano, mas no se le ocurrió nada. No le quedó otra opción más que enfrentarlos, tanto a los chicos como a su hermano.

.- Koichi, creo que ellos tienen algo de razón en lo que dicen, y date cuenta que nuestro problema fue una completa estupidez. Eso de pelearnos por "quien es quien" en un cosplay no tiene… - Takuya le quitó la cinta a Kouichi.

.- ¿Sentido? ¿Razón de ser? ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? Que iluso…

El peliazul de cabellos largos había esperado que la respuesta de su hermano hubiese sido un poco mas alentadora, pero se había equivocado. Kouichi maldijo a los chicos un par de veces por la brusquedad en la que le quitaron la cinta adhesiva de la boca y luego se dirigió a su hermano con furia.

.- ¿Crees que fue por el cosplay? Hermanito, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado…

¿Equivocado? No podía estarlo, lo más que Kouji recordaba que le había hecho a su hermano era lo del cosplay, ni una sola cosa más. Las palabras de Kouichi también afectaron a los otros, porque quería decir que sus esfuerzos por arreglar al par de hermanos habían sido en vano.

.- Tu y tus juegos perfectos, tus calificaciones, tus becas… todo lo sobresaliente de ti me degradaba a mí. ¿Quién crees que es el gemelo favorito de todos? Pues nada mas y nada menos que Kouji - y añadió, entre burlón y furioso, con rencor que había guardado por años - ¿Sabes lo que es ir por las calles de Hokkaido y que la gente te confunda con tu famoso hermano gemelo? Claro que no, porque a mi no me conocen acá, no soy famoso. Apuesto a que tus amiguitos estos ni siquiera sabían que tenías un hermano gemelo.

Su hermano no podía articular palabra alguna. Todos esos años que estuvo alejado de su familia su hermano le había guardado tanto rencor que podría ser sepultado bajo él.

.- "Es cierto - pensó Izumi sobre las últimas palabras dichas por Kouichi. Y no solamente ella, sino que varios de los chicos también lo pensaron - ni siquiera yo que soy la fan mas grande de Kouji sabía lo de su hermano…"

.- Por eso me cambié tan repentinamente - dijo Kouichi, haciendo que su hermano lo volviera a ver - para ver si así podía sobresalir sobre ti, pero aún sigo siendo "el hermano de Kouji". Que patético.

.- No sabía que te sentías así.

.- ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Te fuiste de casa, huiste como cobarde y aun así… - para entonces Kouichi estaba soltando un poco de coraje - aun así…

.- Hermano…

.- Aun así nuestros padres no te dijeron nada.

Poco a poco los otros chicos se habían retirado para que el par de hermanos pudiera hablar a solas. Ryo se rió un poco pero mas porque ya no le debería nada a su tío que por otra cosa. Izumi era quien mas preocupación tenía: el dejar a un par de hermanos (uno aún amarrado a una silla) a solas en una habitación era un poco perturbador para ella.

Como los chicos ya no podían hacer nada para ayudarlos se retiraron a quitarse los disfraces y ha hacer otras cosas; Izumi ya se iba cuando el doctor Yagami la interceptó, pidiendole que lo acompañara a la enfermería. Se notaba serio para variar, cosa rara, como si un gran problema se avecinara. Eso la preocupó más. Ya a solas, la rubia no dudó en preguntar.

.- ¿Sucede algo?

.- No mucho, solo problemas en TU paraíso.

.- ¿MI paraíso? No entiendo…

.- Mas vale que vayas entendiendo, porque en dos días es la revisión médica anual - el doctor se dirigió a la ventana para fumar - y tendrás que prepararte.

.- Bueno doctor - añadió ella con una sonrisa - creo que solo tengo que tener un papel firmado por usted y…

.- Orimoto, entiende, si yo pudiera hacer eso no te estaría diciendo nada - el doctor se notaba aun mas serio - yo no hago las revisiones, sino una empresa privada contratada por la escuela, así que tienes pocas opciones: o te desapareces durante una semana a partir de ahora, o confiesas que eres una chica. A la primera opción la encuentro imposible porque de todas formas cuando "aparezcas" te examinaran… y por ende se darán cuenta de tu… ejem… condición…

La revelación le calló a la chica como una bomba. Nunca se hubiera esperado eso, y no recordaba haber leído algo sobre "revisiones médicas" en los folletos del instituto cuando estaba por inscribirse.

.- Lo que yo te recomiendo es que digas la verdad y te evites una gran pena…

.- La verdad… - murmuró ella, aun sin creer lo que le estaba sucediendo - tengo que decir la verdad…

o.o.o.o.o

Ya sin los chicos de por medio Kouji pudo relajarse un poco. Su hermano se notaba un poco más calmado después de haber dicho todo lo que tenía metido dentro de si, pero solo un poco.

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos antes de que Kouji desatara a su hermano. Esperaba que su hermano se lanzara sobre él para golpearlo hasta más no poder, pero no fue así, cosa que lo sorprendió completamente.

.- Estaba desesperándome con esas cuerdas… - mencionó Kouichi, con la mirada baja para no enfrentar aún a su hermano - creo que se me harán moretes en los brazos…

.- Kouichi, en serio lo siento, no pensaba… o mejor dicho, no pensé que afectaría en algo el que yo me fuera de la casa.

.- No, no lo pensaste. Siempre fuiste el favorito, el hijo maravilla - su mirada cambió otra vez a la de resentimiento - tu no te cansaste de luchar para superar a tu hermano… me cansé Kouji… uno se llega a cansar después de tanto tiempo.

.- Pues… - Kouji pensó en algo rápido - creo que después de aclarados los puntos, deberíamos empezar de cero, ¿No crees?

Kouichi se quedó extrañado, se acomodó el uniforme y luego miró a su hermano, no queriéndose dar cuenta de que este tenía una especie de pacto que proponerle.

.- ¿Somos o no somos hermanos gemelos? - añadió Kouji, ya mas tranquilo y sentado frente a su hermano - ¿Qué tal si en vez de sobresalir individualmente lo hacemos juntos?

.- ¿A qué te refieres?

.- A no estar por separado… a trabajar en equipo.

.- Mmm… - Kouichi parecía pensarlo, y luego sonrió divertido - ¿Y podré andar de mal tercio cuando salgas con tu noviecita?

.- No tengo novia…

.- ¿Y Orimoto que?

.- ¿También te diste cuenta?

.- Somos gemelos después de todo…

Ambos soltaron unas buenas risas por lo bajo, confirmándose el uno al otro que volverían a ser los hermanos que siempre debieron de ser.

o.o.o.o.o

El renombrado doctor Taichi Yagami miraba tranquilamente por la ventana de su consultorio mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Últimamente le había dado por mirar por la ventana cuando había problemas a su alrededor o cuando él mismo tenía cosas en que pensar, preguntarse a sí mismo o simplemente filosofar acerca de la conexión entre su apretada vida y la nicotina que corría por sus venas. Se había cansado de dar vueltas en su silla giratoria y el cigarro lo estaba mareando de más, cuando un gran ¡Pum! de la puerta cerrándose le indicó que había llegado una visita indeseada para él.

.- ¡Taichi-samaaaaaaaaaa!

.- Ay madre mía…

El grito había provenido de la estruendosa voz de Daisuke, el cual llegaba con los brazos abiertos y lanzándose hacia su superior, abrazándolo por la espalda, como de costumbre. Al verse en tal abrazo, Taichi apagó su cigarrillo en el marco de la ventana y miró hacia fuera.

.- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó secamente el doctor - Y sobre todo… ¿Quién rayos te deja pasar?

.- Tengo mis contactos - respondió el fotógrafo, sin soltar a su superior - además lo que quiero ya está entre mis brazos en estos momentos, así que no puedo quejarme. ¿Y como están los chicos? ¿Les dijiste la razón de los gemelos?

.- Claro que no, no soy imbecil - respondió él - les dije parte, pero no la realidad. En parte entiendo a sus padres porque querían lo mejor para sus hijos, y que Kouji hubiera dejado todo por una beca deportiva… bueno, fue un duro golpe para ellos.

.- Y entonces el otro se sintió desplazado al ver el triunfo del hermano… típico… Pero supongo que el viaje que hicimos no fue en vano. ¿Y que pasa ahora con Orimoto?

.- Nada del otro mundo, solo que tendrá que tomar decisiones importantes en estos días…. ¿Y por qué demonios te estoy contando todo esto?

.- No lo se, tal vez porque me quieres.

.- Ni en tus sueños.

.- Pues debo de decir que mis sueños son muy distintos…

Daisuke giró la silla de Taichi y se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura y juntar sus labios con los de él. Taichi estaba asombrado, ya había pasado antes una situación así, pero esa vez la sintió muy diferente a la actual. El fotógrafo se estaba mostrando firme en sus decisiones, sometiendo con el toque de sus labios a un Taichi acostumbrado a ser quien sometiera. El atacante dejó los labios para dirigirse a su cuello, tomándolo de tal forma que logró sacarle algunos gemidos de placer a su víctima, la cual no sabía ni como reaccionar ante las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

- Taichi… - susurró Daisuke mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Taichi notó como Daisuke había quitado el –san que iba con su nombre - Esto, solo es parte del sueño…

Entonces Daisuke se levantó, dejando a un muy confundido Taichi sentado en su silla. No todos los días alguien podía ser sometido por la persona que jamás te imaginabas que pudiera hacerlo.

.- Vuelvo mañana a ver como va todo… - Daisuke sonrió como normalmente lo hacía, y se dirigió a la puerta - nos vemos.

A pesar de que volvió a encender el cigarrillo, Taichi aun podía sentir como los labios de Daisuke trazaban el recorrido de sus labios hacia su cuello. Maldijo en voz baja, ya que ni el sabor de la nicotina le podía quitar lo que Daisuke le había dejado.

.- Si no uso una camisa de cuello alto se va a notar - mencionó mas para sí mismo que para otra cosa - voy a matarlo…

Pero tenía que admitir que estar con él le había quitado las preocupaciones sobre varios problemas, desde el de los gemelos, pasando por el de Izumi, el suyo propio y el que le iba a caer a su sobrino Ryo próximamente.

.- Que sea lo que Kami quiera…

o.o.o.o.o

Izumi se la pasó el resto del día tirada en su cama. En parte esperaba que llegara Kouji en cualquier momento y le contara como le había ido con su hermano; y por otra parte quería que le ayudara para algún plan sobre escaparse de la revisión médica de la escuela.. Su cabeza le daba vueltas cada vez que ella misma se giraba sobre la cama pensando en alguna forma de escapar, de huir… estaba completamente preocupada por lo que podría suceder si todo se descubriera. Tendría que decirle adiós al ITECO, a sus amigos, y por supuesto, a Kouji.

El le importaba demasiado. Precisamente había sido por él que tenía una razón para seguir con vida, y era él quien era su propósito para quedarse en Japón. Y aun así tenía que decirle la verdad aunque luego la rechazara completamente.

Y entonces sucedió.

Tenía la solución a su problema, desde el principio la había tenido frente a sus ojos y no había prestado atención hasta esos momentos que tenía una situación de emergencia.

_Crean en sus habilidades... serán recompensados._

¿Cuál era la habilidad que tenía en esos momentos? La amistad. Últimamente le había dado por actuar de una manera en que apoyaba a sus amigos aunque no fuera directamente. Y si Kouji realmente se consideraba su amigo, la entendería completamente y la perdonaría. Porque Kouji era comprensivo, calmado, sincero, y… bueno, el caso es que Kouji tenía que perdonarla.

Al fin y al cabo si estaba en esa situación era por él.

.- ¿Izumi?

.- Ah Kouji… - se irguió en su cama al sentirlo llegar a la habitación - ¿Cómo te fue con tu hermano?

.- Pues… digamos que hicimos las pases… - entonces, Kouji la vio un poco decaída - ¿Qué tienes?

.- Digamos que… - Izumi recordó la primera sugerencia del doctor - creo que tendré que ausentarme durante unas semanas… - le dolía lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero sabía que ese ausentismo realmente significaba un adiós - y si no se resuelve todo entonces creo que no regresaré al instituto…

Ahora el preocupado era Kouji, algo le había pasado a la chica para que hubiera tomado una decisión tan repentina. Primero lo de su hermano y ahora esto… y por fin cuando había hecho las pases con su hermano ahora ella se iba. La vida no era justa, estaba dando demasiadas vueltas alrededor de él y no le gustaba para nada.

Se acercó a ella y la acompañó, abrazándola fuertemente para que sintiera su apoyo. Al sentirla estremecerse un poco en el abrazo se dio cuenta de que ella no se iba por su voluntad, sino que algo la orillaba a irse.

Sin pensarlo, Kouji posó su mano en la mejilla de Izumi, haciendo que esta lo viera directamente y soltara un ligero sonrojo. Primero pensó rápidamente que era una sensación extraña que lo obligaba a hacerlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era por su propia voluntad.

Sencillamente no quería que ella se fuera y lo dejara. Ella lo había hecho cambiar de una manera sorprendente, y si se iba… no sabría que hacer.

.- Quédate conmigo… - le susurró, mientras acercaba mas su rostro al de ella.

.- Kouji… yo…

Fue algo inevitable, que Kouji sabía que algún día sucedería si seguía preocupándose por ella. Sabía que iba a terminar enamorándose, y lo confirmó al besarla.

Para ambos era una sensación extraña e inevitable el sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos propios. Y aquel beso que empezó de una manera dulce, continuó de una forma tan pasional como si no hubiera un mañana; por lo menos hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

.- Kouji… - comenzó ella, con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos - yo no soy lo que tú crees. Yo…

.- Si, lo se - interrumpió él, para su sorpresa - acabo de recuperar a mi hermano y no quiero perderte ahora que puedo ser completamente feliz…

.- No entiendes, yo no soy…

.- ¿Hombre? - Ella lo miró sorprendida, incluso hizo el intento de separarse de sus brazos por el susto de que Kouji realmente lo supiera, mas él no la dejó, sino que la aferró más a sí - Lo sé desde el primer día en que llegaste aquí.

.- ¿Te lo dijo el doctor Yagami? - el negó con la cabeza, para luego besarla tiernamente en los labios. Ella se separó con cierta dificultad, ya que esas cosas solo las había vivido en sueños - por Kami… y yo todo este tiempo preocupándome y…

.- Y lo que yo quiero saber es, ¿De donde rayos sacaste la idea de que tienes que irte para siempre?

.- Yo…

.- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, aunque no lo creas.

Izumi se abrazó a Kouji con fuerza y él le respondió más el abrazo. Se sentía segura, lo más horrendo para ella ya había pasado, pero aun quedaba lo peor y no lo lamentaba. ¿Por qué? Porque solamente de esa forma, pudo haber conocido a fondo a Kouji, y él a ella. Y no importaba lo demás porque estaban juntos.

Y juntos iban a superar lo que se les pusiera enfrente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Como dije antes, es el penúltimo capítulo. Contestaciones a reviews en mi grupo personal (está en mi bio), aunque he de decir que me sentí algo triste porque los del 11 fueron menos que los del 10… pero que se le va a hacer… en fin, ya para el último se descubrirá la función de Kouichi, la reacción de Takuya, la decisión de Taichi y el problema que Ryo se echó encima.

¡Saludos, y nos leemos en el final!

Nayru.


	13. Secretos al descubierto

No pude resistirme, ya verán porque… ahora, al capitulo.

Disclaimer: Varias escenas, diálogos y otras cosas están basados en el manga "Hana-Kimi" y solo por este capítulo, referencias a "Ouran Host Club", al igual que los personajes de Digimon tampoco son míos, yo no dibujé/creé ninguna de esas cosas, solo las uso como referencia y diversión. Escribir fics es uno de mis pasatiempos, así que no me demanden

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sueños de Adolescencia

o.o.o.o.o

Secretos al descubierto (Como arreglar todo lo que has causado)

o.o.o.o.o

Izumi estaba nerviosa por la revisión médica. A pesar de que el doctor le había dicho que la ayuda venia en camino Izumi no se sentía segura. Igual Kouji estaba preocupado de lo que pudiera pasar y no estaba dispuesto a perderla ahora que se había dicho la verdad… por lo menos para el.

.- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien – le decía el para tranquilizarla – y si las cosas se empiezan a poner feas recuerda que hay gente que te quiere y te apoyara a pesar de todo.

Ese era otro problema: el como tomarían la verdad los chicos. Podía hacer una escapada maestra y ya no volverlos a ver, o podría desaparecer por completo y luego aparecer como la novia de Kouji y volver a comenzar de nuevo… aunque eso ultimo sería demasiado extraño ya que nadie le conocía chica a Kouji.

.- ¿En que piensas?

.- No es nada Kouji – le respondió ella – pero antes que nada la verdad…

.- No te entiendo.

.- Olvídalo, dejémoslo así…

.- ¿No me ocultas algo?

.- Bueno… pensaba en los chicos y en varias teorías de cómo reaccionarían a la verdad…

Al escucharla decir esas palabras, Kouji pensó en varias reacciones también, empezando con la de Takuya, que seria algo parecido a gritar por todos lados ¨Gracias al cielo¨. Admitía que los chicos estaban medio locos, pero si realmente eran amigos entonces no dejarían a Izumi hundirse entre tanto problema.

.- ¿Y que opinas? ¿Crees que debo decirles?

.- Creo que ellos preferirían escuchar la verdad en tus palabras y no en las de otros. Todo mundo quiere escuchar la verdad…

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla, intentando que por unos momentos dejara de pensar en el problema.

.- ¡Hermano! – Kouichi atravesó la puerta, encontrándose con su hermano en una situación algo comprometedora Creo que regreso después…

.- No es lo que parece Kouichi – ella se separo rápidamente, pero Kouji la volvió a acercar a el.

.- Tranquila, Kouichi ya sabe – ella se sorprendió y lo miro a los ojos – somos hermanos gemelos, y aunque no lo creas hay una conexión.

.- Rayos, ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Exclamó ella, volviendo al tema anterior - ¡A este paso habrá un escándalo!

.- Primero que nada cálmate, segundo, dile la verdad a los chicos, tercero… - Kouji miró a su hermano y este a el – Kouichi, ¿aun tienes esas crisis de identidad?

.- No, ¿Por qué?

.- Mas vale que la tengas durante tu turno en la revisión.

Kouichi quería entender pero no entendió lo que su hermano quería decir, hasta que recordó sus crisis de identidad. Todo se remontaba a cuando era mas chico y Kouji aun vivía con el y sus padres, ya que al tener un hermano gemelo lo hacia creer que el era su hermano. Era raro, pero cuando estaban juntos y alguien llamaba a Kouji ambos volteaban, y luego alguien le decía a Kouichi ¨llame a Kouji, no a Kouichi¨ y mas adelante en la escuela cuando le decían que no era Kouji se enojaba tanto que su carácter explotaba y entonces todo lo que estaba alrededor era roto, tirado, aventado o golpeado.

Y si su hermano le estaba diciendo que personificara una crisis de identidad entonces debía estar muy desesperado.

.- ¿Cómo cuanto quieres que dure?

.- Lo suficiente para que llegue la ayuda.

.- Rayos, eso podría significar entre un par de oras o algunos días… esta bien, pero me deberás una.

Izumi entonces puso una cara de ¨¿Qué demonios esta pasando?¨ y medio se mareo; era demasiada información para procesar en su mente en un corto lapso de tiempo. Una vez que Kouichi se hubo retirado, se tiro en la cama pensando en lo que Kouji haría para retenerla en la escuela, o tan siquiera en la ciudad. Ya no tenía ninguna duda de que el joven la quería bien.

.- ¿Cómo es eso de que Kouichi tiene crisis de identidad?

.- Al parecer ya no la tiene, pero mas vale que la tenga.

.- ¿Qué estas planeando?

No le dijo nada, simplemente la abrazo y reconforto. Izumi se sentía tan segura entre sus brazos, que no quería que esa paz y seguridad se le acabara nunca.

o.o.o.o.o

_El __avión procedente de Italia, esta llegando en estos momentos por la puerta seis._

Momentos después por dicha puerta pasaron un rubio en traje y lentes oscuros acompañado de una pelirroja de cola de caballo y traje casual purpura, los cuales se dirigieron hacia una de las salas de espera. Ambos recién llegados esperaban pacientemente a que sus maletas bajaran del avión. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado palabra alguna durante el viaje, el rubio por quedarse dormido y la pelirroja porque no lo creía necesario.

.- ¿Por qué tenia que venir yo? – le pregunto ella al rubio, al tener una cara de aburrimiento total que ya no soportaba.

.- Porque eres la única que puede entrar a ese lugar.

.- ¡Claro que no! Esa es una escuela de varones. Una chica no puede entrar.

.- Pues te diré que tienes un buen pretexto.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y bajo la mirada. En parte lo que el decía era cierto, pero le enojaba que fuera precisamente el quien tuviera la razón y la señalara. También le disgustaba el tener que enfrentar su situación tan rápido y de una manera demasiado extraña para ella.

.- Mi problema es secundario, Izumi es primero.

.- Te has ablandado con el tiempo, quien lo dijera de ti.

.- Y tú sigues siendo un bastardo arrogante, Yamato.

.- Cuida tus palabras o no querrás que tu hijo nonato aprenda esas malas palabras.

.- No lo menciones, que no tienes derecho.

Yamato sonrió y fue por las maletas antes de que ella se le echara encima y lo matara a golpes. Su siguiente parada sería el ITECO, y Yamato haría lo que fuera para mantener a su hermana a salvo. ¿De que? Ya lo platicaría bien con el director y pasara lo que pasara, se mantendría firme en las decisiones que tomara, sin dejar que nadie interviniera como la última vez. Después de unos momentos pasaron por la aduana y luego recogieron sus maletas, aunque Yamato parecía estar mas en las nubes que en cualquier otro lugar.

.- Vámonos, se hace tarde – ella le quito su maleta de las manos y camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto – ¿te vas a quedar ahí comiendo moscas?

El rubio tomó su respectiva maleta y fue a seguirla para pedir el taxi. Yamato no quería ir y menos enfrentarse a ese doctorcillo de quinta, pero antes que nada, su hermana era mas importante.

La pelirroja y el rubio llegaron al Instituto después de dejar sus cosas en el hotel. Una vez que ella cruzara la puerta del Instituto entonces comenzaría la búsqueda del doctor para entregarle un papel. Nunca había tenido problemas para saltarse la barda de alguna escuela o buscar algún lado para poder entrar, pero esta vez tenía que usar sus influencias con el guardia de la entrada.

.- Todo tuyo, mucha suerte – Yamato le palmeo el hombro, y añadió con una sonrisa burlona – la necesitaras.

Ella no le respondió, simplemente siguió con su camino, directo a lo que ella decía que era la boca del lobo.

Al principio el guardia no la dejo pasar, y parecía que así iba a ser, cuando decidió aplicar el plan B. Y comenzó a llorar. El guardia no pudo calmarla solo, y varios de los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí comenzaban a mirarlo raro. Ella comenzó a decir cosas mientras lloraba y hacia una rabieta digna de una niña de diez años. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenia publico y uno de ellos había traído al doctor Yagami, que sonreía al ver el disturbio que la pelirroja había causado.

.- Atrás, atrás tontos, digo, todos. Yo me encargo de ello – mencionó el, tomando a la chica de los hombros, la cual ya había dejado su rabieta en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia del doctor – Y la lección del día de hoy es… - los chicos se miraron mutuamente - ¡no estresar a una mujer embarazada! ¡So tontos!

En cuanto llegaron al consultorio, las lágrimas dejaron de fluir y volvió la expresión de hielo de la pelirroja.

.- ¿Qué no iba a venir el rubio contigo?

.- Se quedo afuera. Después de lo que le hiciste…

.- ¿Oh? ¿Te dijo? – Ella asintió, mas le extendió un papel – perfecto, creo que con esto podemos solucionar lo de Izumi, aunque tomara tiempo considerando que Yamaki me odia.

.- Pues ya no es mi problema. Yo ya cumplí así que entonces me voy.

.- ¿No tienes algo que decirle a mi sobrino?

.- Si, pero ese es mi problema, no el suyo.

.- Pues entonces te dejo hablar con el en lo que yo veo lo del papel.

En cuanto Yagami dijo eso, ella noto que Ryo acababa de entrar por la puerta, y al parecer había escuchado lo ultimo de la conversación. ¿Acaso esa familia tenia la manía de llegar sin ser visto?

.- ¿Y que me tienes que decir? Dímelo tu misma, no quiero escucharlo por otro lado.

Ella se mordió el labio. Iba a decirle solo que no pensaba en decírselo tan pronto. Iba a matar a Izumi en cuanto la viera, ya que todo eso era por su culpa.

o.o.o.o.o

El día de la revisión la escuela había habilitado varios salones para que actuaran como consultorios (principalmente porque Yagami no quiso compartir su consultorio). En los pasillos, los chicos esperaban pacientemente a ser llamados. Izumi estaba completamente nerviosa, no sabia como reaccionar cuando la mencionaran, además, le asustaba pensar en lo que Kouji tenia preparado para evitarlo. Miro a los gemelos; uno estaba mirando la hora impacientemente, y el otro miraba la puerta del salón, expectante a que lo nombraran. Izumi no quería imaginarse lo que significaba ¨crisis de identidad¨ en Kouichi.

.- ¡Kambara, Takuya!

El mencionado avanzo. Al ir en orden los gemelos irían después de Takuya o Henry; Kouji no estaba muy seguro.

.- Cálmate, todo estará bien, llegaran a tiempo.

.- ¿Quiénes?

.- Ya lo veras…

.- ¡Minamoto, Kouichi!

Nadie paso. Incluso cuando las enfermeras miraban a los gemelos, ninguno de los dos daba un paso al frente.

.- ¡Minamoto, Kouichi!

Kouji le dio un codazo a Kouichi, para empezar con el plan. Este entendió y golpeo a su hermano.

.- Te toca pasar a ti.

.- No, tú eres Kouichi, yo soy Kouji.

.- No, yo soy Kouji, y tú eres Kouichi.

En si, la escena era algo graciosa, ya que Kouichi clamaba ser Kouji, y el verdadero Kouji intentaba que se diera cuenta de que no era así. Pronto se hizo un argumento tan fuerte que tuvieron que intervenir para separarlos. Pero los gemelos seguían gritando y golpeando ahora a los que intentaban detenerlos o interponerse entre ellos. Una de las enfermeras se alarmo y mando llamar a algún maestro para que se encargara de arreglar el asunto, mientras los otros doctores y enfermeras seguían su trabajo. Parecía que lo de los gemelos seguiría durante mucho tiempo.

Aunque la diferencia entre ellos dos era muy obvia (Kouji con cabello largo y Kouichi con cabello corto) hacían que la pelea fuera muy fuerte y a la vez cómica, pero a la larga varios maestros tuvieron que separarlos.

Aprovechando la situación Izumi fue prácticamente secuestrada por el doctor Yagami, que le indico que la siguiera hasta la dirección. Algo dentro de sí le decía a Izumi que esa seria la ultima vez que pisara el ITECO.

.- Fuimos informados de la situación – le dijo el profesor Yamaki bien metido en su papel – lamentamos mucho que todo esto haya resultado así. En primera por no habernos dado cuenta, y en segunda por no habernos dicho la verdad.

.- En serio, lo siento… lo siento mucho. Toda la culpa es mía, no tiene porque castigar a nadie…

.- Lo hecho, hecho está – interrumpió el superior – ahora a lo que viene: su hermano trae una carta poder para tramitar su ingreso a una escuela de señoritas…

.- ¿Mi hermano? – Izumi miro al doctor. Su expresión le indico que a eso se refería Kouji con los refuerzos, a su hermano y al doctor – Yamato…

.- Eso le permitirá quedarse en Japón, a menos que quiera regresarse a Italia…

.- ¡No! ¡Todo está bien! – exclamo ella. Era mejor quedarse en Japón y con Kouji a regresarse a Italia y maldecirse internamente – me voy al colegio de señoritas.

.- Solo que habrá que decirle la verdad a los estudiantes. No creo que la repentina desaparición de un estudiante sea buena publicidad.

.- Podría ser transferencia – menciono Yagami – nadie diría nada de alguna transferencia.

.- Cállese Yagami.

El doctor murmuro unas cosas y luego se quedo callado.

.- ¿Entonces qué piensa hacer?

.- Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos es seguir el consejo del doctor Yagami – Izumi suspiró, y Taichi le hizo el signo de la victoria a Yamaki – y sobre todo, decirle la verdad a mis amigos…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No pude resistirme, partí el final en dos partes; en primera porque quiero implementar cosas nuevas que me han enseñado en la universidad, y la otra porque… bueno, porque aun no estoy muy contenta con ciertos detallitos. La siguiente parte será al puro estilo del Final Fantasy XII, no en la historia ni en modo de juego, sino en la manera en que manejaron el final, el que lo haya jugado y terminado sabrá de lo que hablo.

Contestaciones a Reviews en mi grupo que esta en mi profile.

Nayru.


	14. Un sueño hecho realidad

No digo nada, solo que me tarde, ya que el climax de este capítulo no me convencía. Es muy duro para mi terminar una historia a la que le tengo tanto cariño, por ser testigo de mi evolución como escritora, pero ya no digo mas, lo que tendré que decir lo diré en las notas finales, ya que este capítulo es… el final.

Disclaimer: Varias escenas, diálogos y otras cosas están basados en el manga "Hana-Kimi" al igual que los personajes de Digimon tampoco son míos, yo no dibujé/creé ninguna de esas cosas, solo las uso como referencia y diversión. Escribir fics es uno de mis pasatiempos, así que no me demanden

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sueños de Adolescencia

o.o.o.o.o

Un sueño hecho realidad (O como tener aún más sueños)

o.o.o.o.o

Una joven rubia entró al edificio donde vivía con un par de bolsas gigantes de mandado en sus manos. Caminaba lento, pero seguro, tomando el primer elevador que encontró libre, para llegar al piso donde estaba su departamento. Tenía que tener cuidado para que nada de lo que se encontraba en las bolsas cayera al piso, ya que todo tenía que llegar sano y salvo.

Su cabello rubio, antes corto y ahora largo y bien arreglado, se ondeaba tranquilamente por los pasillos con su andar, teniendo casi el mismo ritmo que su falda lila y blusa del mismo color, regalo de una de sus mejores amigas. Al llegar a su piso, caminó hacia su departamento hasta encontrar el número 307, donde dejó las bolsas cuidadosamente en el suelo para poder sacar sus llaves, abrir la puerta y volver a recoger las bolsas, para luego hacer su aparición.

.- Perdón por llegar tarde, había mucha gente en el supermercado – mencionó Izumi al dejar las bolsas de comida en la mesa de la cocina - ¿Cómo has estado Takuya? ¿Y Suzie?

.- Pues he estado algo mal, pero espero que todo acabe cuando pase a jugar a la primera división. Y Suzie luego llega, aun está en la escuela.

Takuya podría decirse que era todo un hombre: jugaba soccer en la segunda división para uno de los equipos principales de Japón, y aun con la mala racha de partidos perdidos, Takuya era reconocido por sus buenas jugadas y los goles que metía eran mucho mejores que los rivales. Ya andaba viendo como pasar a jugar a la primera división, además, era novio de Suzie, la hermana de Henry; y ambos eran felices juntos aunque al peliazul le diera un ataque de coraje cada vez que los miraba juntos.

Izumi aun recordaba la reacción de Takuya cuando le dijo la verdad sobre su identidad, unos años atrás.

_.- ¿Cómo que eres una chica?_

_Takuya se pellizcó varias veces, luego la miró e intentó ver a Izumi como normalmente lo hacía, pero no podía. La completa idea de lo que estaba sucediendo era increíble, y todo eso significaba que su confusión estaba plenamente justificada porque no se había enamorado de un chico, sino de una chica._

_.- ¡Gracias al cielo no soy homosexual! – exclamó de alegría, ante la atenta mirada de sus otros compañeros presentes – ya me había asustado._

_.- Yo aun no estoy seguro – dijo Henry, ajustando sus anteojos para leer – necesitamos pruebas, no se… ver cosas féminas…_

_.- No voy a mostrarte mis pechos si eso es lo que quieres – le respondió la rubia de forma indiferente, mientras Kouji miraba a Henry de una forma muy fea – pero si quieres puedes esperar unos días y podrás ver una toalla femenina llena de sangre…_

_.- ¡Yuk! No gracias…_

_.- ¡No soy homosexual! ¡Soy un ser perfectamente normal! – exclamaba Takuya de una manera sorprendente. Incluso se atrevió a tomar a Izumi y alzarla por los aires – Pero volviendo al tema… ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?_

_A la pregunta de Takuya, Izumi tuvo que decirlo todo, incluyendo el motivo por el cual llegó al Instituto, o sease Kouji, además de todos los detalles de la historia y la gente que la estaba cubriendo._

_Takuya seguía teniendo su cara de incrédulo mas aun así sonreía como idiota al ver a Izumi y luego gritaba a todo pulmón "¡No soy rarito!". Mas a partir de entonces se dejó de abrazar de Izumi e incluso dejó de molestar a Kouji. Era comprensible ya que Izumi era una chica y al parecer estaba con el gemelo._

_.- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes – le dijo ella una vez que el castaño se calmó – no quería perder tu amistad…_

_.- Nah, me dejas tranquilo. Y seguiremos siendo amigos, no me dirás ahora que después de todo te vas a deshacer de mi…_

_.- No, claro que no._

Y ahora Takuya estaba sentado en su sillón, platicando con Kouji sobre los últimos partidos de la temporada a la vez que esperaban a los demás para la reunión. Izumi comenzó a hacer la comida.

.- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le gritó Kouji desde la sala.

.- No gracias. Solo ve si puedes hablarle a una pelirroja que se hace llamar mi amiga para que traiga el yakisoba, siempre se le olvida.

.- ¡Yo me encargo de eso! – Takuya saltó del sillón, tomó su celular y le marcó a la ya conocida pelirroja – hace mucho que no recibo sus reclamos… ¿Rika? Soy Takuya. Dice Izumi que no se te olvide el yakisoba… si, si, ¿Cómo estás pues? Ya me contarás cuando llegues…

Era curioso que ese parcito hubiese terminado de amigos, pero nadie quiso averiguar la razón y sinceramente así estaba mucho mejor. Lo mas curioso fue que precisamente Takuya era el padrino del hijo de la pelirroja, aunque luego dedujeron que todo fue por el suceso en el cual Takuya estuvo a punto de ser expulsado y en el cual Rika lo salvó de un pelo. Al principio fue algo raro encontrar a la pelirroja embarazada, pero luego se acostumbraron a la idea.

_Mientras Yamato arreglaba los papeles del traslado y después de que Izumi hubiera arreglado las cosas con sus compañeros, llegó el momento que tuvo que hablar con Rika, haciéndole notar a esta lo abultado… bueno, mas bien, ancho de su vientre._

_.- ¿Voy a ser tía? – le preguntó la rubia a su amiga, mas esta respondió con una mueca - ¡Di algo Rika!_

_.- Pues… si y no – la rubia parecía no comprender – sabes que somos como hermanas y por eso serás como una tía para mis hijos, pero no, Yamato no te hizo tía biológica conmigo y no creo que te haga tía hasta dentro de unos años._

_.- Eso es un gran alivio…_

.- ¡Izu-baka! ¡Ya llegue! – exclamó Rika desde la puerta, haciendo que la rubia interrumpiera sus recuerdos por ir a abrirle. La pelirroja traía un par de bolsas con comida y una sartén con algo caliente – No era necesario que me llamaras, ya venía para acá cuando me hablaron… y si traigo el yakisoba…

.- Era por si se te olvidaba.

.- ¿Crees que se me iba a olvidar algo de comer? Por favor, si se me olvida me matan… perdón, quise decir que te matan a ti ya que yo no me dejo…

.- ¿Y como está mi estimado ahijadito? – las interrumpió Takuya buscando al supuesto pequeño que debió de traer la pelirroja - ¿Dónde está?

.- Está con su padre, ¿Donde mas puede estar?

.- ¿Escondido tras de ti?

Takuya puso su mejor cara de borreguito y siguió buscando tras la pelirroja, mas no hubo rastros ni signos de ningún niño a su alrededor.

.- No entiendo que me hizo elegirlo como padrino – mencionó la pelirroja, golpeando a Takuya en el trasero y mandándolo hacia el sofá – y quédate ahí un buen rato. Por cierto – se dirigió ahora a Izumi - ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?

.- ¿Cuándo aprendiste tú a cocinar?

.- Olvida mi pregunta entonces.

Una media hora después aparecieron Henry y Ken, ambos con una botella de refresco en las manos. El primero estaba realizando sus practicas profesionales en una empresa que preoducía videojuegos y se decía que en cuanto terminara la carrera lo iban a contratar de manera permanente; mientras Ken trabajaba por su cuenta haciendo exorcismos y comunicándose con los diversos fantasmas que se encontraba por ahí.

Ken había resultado otro de los chicos que había descubierto el secreto de Izumi pero que se había mantenido callado.

_.- Yo ya lo sabía – había mencionado Ken después de que Takuya hubiera despejado las dudas sobre su sexualidad. Izumi lo miraba de manera incrédula – las auras femeninas son diferentes a las masculinas…_

Una excusa muy poco creíble, pero que le dejaba claro que a pesar de que lo sabía, el chico aun la consideraba su amiga y la había protegido sin que se diera cuenta.

.- Por cierto, le estoy exorcizando unos fantasmas a tu suegra – le comentó Ken a la peliroja, que solo lo vio raro – no sabes la cantidad de fantasmas que hay en sus casas.

.- No tengo suegra, no sé de qué me hablas.

Ken, Kouji, Izumi y Takuya la vieron con rostro de sorprendidos. A ese paso se suponía que la joven debía de tener una suegra…

.- ¡¿Pero que aún no se casan?! – exclamó la rubia - ¡Se suponía que iban a casarse!

.- No quieor casarme, eso es lo que pasa – respondió ella sin inmutarse para nada – el esta terco en casarnos pero yo no quiero. Fin del tema.

Como ninguno quería llevarse la ira de la pelirroja mejor cambiaron rápidamente de tema, hablando con Henry de los próximos proyectos de videojuegos o con Ken de sus supuestos exorcismos más famosos. Entonces Izumi recordó lo que pasó después de que Rika le hubo confirmado que no sería tía biológica.

_.- En cambio, yo hice algunos tíos abuelos – mencionó Ryo, llegando de quien sabe dónde y sorprendiendo a los chicos por el comentario. En serio, esa familia tenía la manía de aparecer cuando menos se lo esperaban - ¿Ya les dijiste? – al ver la cara de la pelirroja este supuso una negativa – creo que no… y no me sorprendo porque ni siquiera ibas a decirme a mi… ¿Y tu Izumi? ¿Ya soltaste la sopa?_

_Izumi solamente lo miró extrañada, mas luego entendió a que se refería. Al parecer su secreto no había sido tan secreto._

_.- ¡Hasta que por fin lo dices mujer! ¡Mira que me tenías en ascuas por lo que podía pasar! – a pesar de todo, Ryo parecía ser el mas sonriente – mira que pasé muchos problemas por su culpa jovencita._

_.- ¿Ya lo sabías? – preguntó un Takuya un poco confundido._

_.- ¡Claro! ¿Qué no recuerdas que puedo oler y sentir a una mujer a un radio de dos kilómetros a la redonda?_

_.- … eso es raro…_

_.- No, lo raro es que Ryo haya dicho lo de los tíos abuelos y que Yagami-sensei no esté aquí matándolo – le mencionó Kouji a los chicos, que asintieron sin remordimiento – el grito que debió de haber pegado…_

Lo que nunca supieron fue que el doctor si se había enterado, pero la que había terminado pegando el grito y petrificada del susto había sido Sora, la cual alegó que no hubiera querido ser abuela tan joven. Eso y que le dio una buena regañada a su hijo cuando logró calmarse del coraje.

.- Y entonces el espíritu rompió la tubería y provocó que se inundara todo el piso.

Las miradas incrédulas se posaban en Ken. ¿Cómo era posible que un espíritu rompiera la tubería? Era un misterio tan grande como aquel de los famosos espíritus del baño que años antes compartía con Takuya.

.- ¿Quiénes faltan en llegar?

.- Creo que falta Yagami-sensei.

.- Entonces no falta nadie.

.- ¡Takuya!

.- Veo que aun me aprecias después de tanto tiempo, mi estimado educando – el castaño doctor Taichi Yagami había llegado sin ser visto/escuchado/recibido como era su costumbre de años, y como siempre, llegaba dándole una patada a alguien en el trasero – se que me extrañaron pero por favor no se me lancen encima que se me arruga el traje.

Takuya seguía odiando al doctor, pero solo un poco, ya que todas esas patadas le habían dejado un buen trasero (según el) resistente a todo. Ademas, era la parte favorita de su actual novia.

.- ¿Y Motomiya-san?

.- Mmm… déjenme ver… - el doctor volteó a todos lados, mirándolos absolutamente a todos – creo que se me olvidó en el ascensor… por cierto, ¿Dónde está la cosa con patas? – los chicos se le quedaron mirando raro - ¿Dije algo malo?

.- Está con su padre, llega al rato – respondió la única pelirroja presente, haciendo claro que la "cosa con patas" era su hijo - ¿Por qué todos están obsecionados con mi hijo?

.- Porque es la única "cosa con patas" que hay por aquí – añadió el doctor Yagami – y hasta que alguien mas tenga uno, tu cosa con patas será adorada eternamente, porque no creo que alguien aquí este loco como para tener cosas con patas en estos momentos.

Inmediatamente después de esa frase, Izumi tosió fuertemente, como si se estuviera ahogando. Kouji corrió a auxiliarla, mas eso solo ocasiono que tanto el doctor como la pelirroja les lanzaran miradas acusadoras.

.- ¿Pasa algo Izumi? – preguntó el doctor - ¿Estas enferma? ¿Ocupas que te revise?

.- No, estoy bien, no se preocupe, y cambiando de tema… ¿Y Motomiya-san?

.- Ya te dije que se me olvidó, no me acuerdo en donde…

Se suponía que el doctor y el fotógrafo tenían una relación algo… peculiar, por asi decirlo. Generalmente si el fotógrafo hacía alguna estupidez el doctor lo corría, aunque luego volvieran juntos. Y lo gracioso de todo eso era que tenían así desde la graduación de Ryo, o séase, varios años atrás.

Aun asi, Taichi seguía siendo Taichi.

.- ¿Olvidaste decirle de la reunión?

.- No, como crees… - respondió un poco sarcástico - ¡Lo olvidé a él! ¡Ya les dije que no me acuerdo donde lo deje!

En eso sonó la puerta, y esperando lo peor, Izumi la abrió esperando que no fuera un Daisuke Motomiya versión zombie o algo así. Cual grande fue su alivio al encontrarse a Ryo en la puerta con una canasta llena de dulces en su mano derecha.

.- Perdón por llegar tarde pero…

.- ¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué le paso al niño?!

En la otra mano, Ryo traía a un niño embarrado de chocolate por toda la ropa y la mitad de la cara. Rika estaba furiosa.

.- Fuimos a casa de mi madre y las cosas se fueron de control…

La cosa entre la pelirroja y su especie de marido no sabían siquiera como habían sucedido. Rika simplemente se limitó a decirle a Izumi que todo pasó el día en que fue a arreglar las cosas de Takuya y Ryo se la llevó del brazo. Obviamente quien lo supuso primero fue el doctor y alguno de sus tantos sentidos para adivinar sucesos extraños. Una especie de conversación entre mujeres lo supuso todo (bueno, mujeres y un doctor) después de que Rika reveló lo del padre de su hijo.

_Mientras Yamato arreglaba inscripciones en la nueva escuela de Izumi, la rubia y su pelirroja amiga tenían una plática con el doctor Yagami. Tanto él como la rubia querían detalles y más detalles, ya que no podían creer que Ryo la hubiera dejado embarazada. Después de los problemas que había tenido con Yamato, no esperaban que la pelirroja pudiera ceder tan fácilmente, y mucho menos con Ryo._

_.- Asi que… supondré que no tuviste problemas con mi sobrino – la pelirroja tornó su rostro del mismo tono que el de su cabello, ante el comentario del doctor - ¡Lo sabía! ¡La fama que tiene el condenado es mentira!_

_.- Digamos que sabe complacer a una mujer, punto – contesto ella - ¡Izumi di algo!_

_.- ¿Y qué quieres que diga? Ya te dije lo que te tenía que decir…_

_En eso entró Ryo buscando a la pelirroja, aunque fue recibido por un par de golpes de su tio, que no le perdonaba que lo hubiera hecho tío abuelo tan joven._

_.- ¡Espérense a que lo sepa Sora! – Taichi tembló y sintió escalofríos – Sora…_

.- ¿Y no viste a Hikari? – le preguntó el doctor a su sobrino.

.- No, ¿Por qué?

.- De seguro está con el idiota de Takaishi…

No era secreto que Hikaru estuviera saliendo con Takeru Takaishi, el mayor rival de Kouji en el baloncesto, para pesar del doctor. Aunque no lo pareciera, era celosísimo cuando se trataba de su familia, y mucho mas de sus hermanas.

.- Denme a la cosa con patas.

Se había enojado un poco por lo de Hikari, por lo que tenía que desquitarse quitándole la suciedad a su sobrino-nieto mientras murmuraba cosas inteligibles (seguramente malas) contra el pobre de Takaishi.

.- Ya dejen de pelear que estamos aquí para celebrar algo…

.- ¿Celebrar qué Izumi?

.- Pues… que estamos todos juntos, reunidos como una gran familia…

Porque para la rubia, todos ellos eran parte de su familia, aunque Yamato (su hermano) no lo aprobara. Ella misma se había superado, gracias al apoyo de su familia postiza, y juntos habían superado muchas cosas, y aunque muchas de ellas quisieron separarlos, los unieron más. El ejemplo más claro estaba en Kouji, que de un chico solitario de fuerte carácter, había pasado a un joven que aun tenía esas características, pero con un gran corazón para las personas. Ella y él se complementaban mutuamente, aunque ella estudiara Veterinaria y el combinara la Ingeniería con el baloncesto. Ambos estaban bien, se amaban, que era lo importante, y juntos superarían todo lo que se les pusiera adelante.

.- ¡La comida está lista!

.- Genial, me muero de hambre.

.- Por eso estás tan gordo.

.- Yo soy perfecto así como soy, gracias por el consejo doctor.

.- No hay de qué. Ahora pagame la consulta Takuya.

.- ¿No falta alguien? – preguntó Henry.

.- Solo Hikari, Tommy, Kouichi y tu hermana – Takuya vio el reloj que traía en su muñeca – y creo que mejor voy por ella porque ya se le hizo tarde…

.- ¡De eso nada! ¡Yo voy por ella!

.- ¡Soy su novio!

.- ¡Y yo su hermano!

.- ¡Ya cálmense de nuevo y coman! ¡Suzie llegará sola! – exclamó Izumi al ver que ambos chicos casi se agarraban a golpes - ¡Y al que no coma le voy a meter la comida por el…!

.- Mejor come tu también Izumi – la interrumpió Kouji – mira que luego se te quita el apetito por andar haciendo corajes…

La comida estaba servida en la mesa, habiendo desde yakisoba hasta un tazón con palomitas que habían hecho los chicos para ver la televisión. Todos fueron hacia la mesa y tomaron sus respectivos lugares, entonces, Izumi intentó llamarles la atención levantando su vaso en alto y dándole ligeros golpecitos con una cuchara.

.- Chicos… ¡Hey chicos! – todos voltearon a verla – quisiera hacer un brindis por todos nosotros… aunque haya varios ausentes… porque somos amigos, tanto en las buenas como en las malas… ustedes siempre me trataron igual a pesar de todo y no me juzgaron diferente por lo que hice en el pasado. Siempre les estaré agradecida por ayudarme – miró a Rika y a Kouji – por apoyarme – vio a Takuya y a los chicos – por regañarme… - ahí le dirigió una mirada al doctor – y sobre todo, por seguir siendo mis amigos. En serio, muchas gracias.

.- ¿Todo eso solo para dar las gracias? Que cursi – respondió Rika, dirigiéndole una expresión entre seria y burlona – como sea, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿o no?

.- Eso es raro viniendo de ti…

.- Calmala tío doctor…

.- ¡No! ¡No quiero una sobrina así!

.- Oficialmente no lo soy, así que te salvaste.

.- Gracias al todopoderoso – suspiró de alivio el doctor, aun con su sobrino-nieto en brazos – no le hagas caso a mami, esta medio loca del cerebro…

Izumi dejó a sus amigos en el pequeño comedor y fue por algunos platos por si llegaban los que faltaban. Estaba feliz, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente en sus vidas.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

.- ¡Kouji! Si, estoy bien – el la abrazó de la cintura mientras ella tomaba lo que iban a necesitar.

.- ¿Pensando en algo?

.- Pues… solo en ciertas cosas…

.- ¿En qué? Dime…

.- En todo lo que hemos pasado…

.- ¿Y tus sueños?

.- Los sueños cambian, evolucionan… varios de los sueños que no se logran cambian con el paso del tiempo, y los que se logran… bueno, entonces ya no es un sueño, sino una realidad…

.- ¿Has cumplido con alguno?

.- Mmm… si… - ella volteó a verlo, besándolo levemente en los labios – y uno de ellos eres tú…

.- ¿Solo uno de ellos?

.- Digamos que… tu inspiraste todo lo demás, mi sueño de ser veterinaria, el de estar contigo…

El la abrazó, acercando sus labios a los de ella y besándola apasionadamente, haciendo que ni el ruido del comedor ni las personas que había existieran a sus alrededores. Para ella, Kouji había sido el sueño inalcanzable, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una realidad. Y qué decir de Kouji, que antes de conocerla podía decirse que había sido casi un antisocial completo, y ahora gracias a ella era otra persona, alguien que había aprendido a valorarse y a valorar a otras personas, conociendo el significado de amistad y amor.

La había cuidado, protegido, y conforme la conocía mas, aprendido a quererla. Tanto que ahora no podía vivir sin ella.

.- ¿Y cuál es tu sueño ahora Kouji? – ella lo miró dulcemente, esperando tranquilamente la respuesta. El la besó de nuevo y la abrazó dulcemente.

.- ¿Mi sueño? Bueno, el que quiero cumplir no puedo hacerlo solo… - ella lo miró interrogativamente – tengo muchos, y cada uno de ellos quiero cumplirlos junto a ti…

A una llamada de Takuya ambos se separaron, solo para ver que Suzie había llegado y que estaba peleándose con su hermano sobre la relación que ella tenía con Takuya, y por supuesto, también vieron que Kouichi había llegado con un par de cajas llenas de panecitos, los cuales comía junto con Taichi y el niño de Rika mientras miraban la discusión. Izumi y Kouji regresaron con todos sus amigos para seguir disfrutando de la reunión.

Kouji e Izumi aun tenían mucho tiempo por delante para cumplir todo lo que querían hacer…

.- Quiero decirte algo – le mencionó ella en voz baja, acercándose a el. Kouji no comprendió al principio, pero una vez que ella se lo mencionó al oído, el no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar de la emoción y abrazarla.

Otro de sus sueños estaba por cumplirse.

FIN

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias a todos los lectores que siguieron esta historia durante los casi 2 años y medio que duré escribiéndola. Fueron tiempos muy duros, ya que durante ese tiempo pasé varios cambios en mi vida, entre ellos la graduación de la preparatoria, la entrada a la universidad, el trabajo, el fansub… también varios problemas familiares… en fin, cosas que por una u otra cosa no me dejaban actualizar (incluyendo varios bloqueos de escritor, como siempre…). Muchísimas gracias principalmente a todos aquellos que tuvieron la paciencia para estar leyendo a pesar de la tardanza, y mas especialmente a los que dejaron (y que se que van a dejar) sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, sugerencias, en fin, su punto de vista sobre el final… ¡Uff! 2 años y medio parecen pocos, pero realmente es mucho tiempo…

En fin… las respuestas a los RR las subiré a mi grupo en los próximos días (quizá mañana, dependiendo si el trabajo me deja) y también responderé poco a poco los comentarios que dejen en este capítulo final.

En fin, nos vemos en otro final (Perdidos en el Digimundo me llama) y en los futuros proyectos que tengo pensados… secciones de Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist, Tales of Symphonia, Tales of the Abyss y Final Fantasy VIII estén preparadas XD

¡Nos leemos luego!

Nayru.


End file.
